<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Junkyard Dogs by laveran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504489">Junkyard Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/pseuds/laveran'>laveran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/pseuds/laveran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Самодержавие - система, в которой один лидер обладает абсолютной властью. Леви является нынешним «лучшим псом», и в течение многих лет ни у кого не было даже мысли оспорить его положение - по крайней мере, до сих пор ни у кого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Гордыня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/932478">Junkyard Dogs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/pseuds/acidtowns">acidtowns</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cover: https://sun9-38.userapi.com/c200824/v200824926/4a7d4/2pR8lTUFypw.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило № 1: не смотри ни на кого.</p>
<p>Сирена ревет ровно 6 утра. Перекличка начнётся уже через полчаса. Никаких отмазок, никаких исключений быть не может. Если ты вовремя не поднимешь свою задницу с постели – ты лишаешься завтрака. Не главная потеря в жизни, тут ты можешь поверить мне. Тюремная еда – не чертов мишленовский ресторан, и представляет из себя просто дерьмо с приправой карри и щепоткой соли. И, как говорится, либо ты жрешь, что дают, либо ты очень быстро сдохнешь с голоду, а ты ведь не совсем идиот. Я надеюсь.</p>
<p>Это субботнее утро и я, вместо того, чтобы спать, как все нормальные люди, уже сижу в кафетерии и «наслаждаюсь» омлетом – на деле просто дерьмом из взбитых яиц с кусками курицы. Отгадай, почему? Да потому, что люди, которые это готовили, на самом деле совсем не повара. А чертовы убийцы.</p>
<p>На самом деле, большинство из них здесь только ради того, чтоб заработать немного денег (хотя в тюрьме это не слишком и важно, ведь, по сути, здесь все бесплатно. Исключая, конечно, сигареты, наркотики и отсосы). Но, если быть откровенным, время от времени появляются заключенные, которые могут приготовить что-то действительно съедобное. Но и их умения обычно сводятся к тому, чтобы добавить достаточно приправ и тогда еда перестает быть похожа по вкусу на грязный хер твоего сокамерника. Да и этих людей очень быстро переводят в другое место, а более-менее хорошая еда не задерживается.</p>
<p>Пища делает это место лучше. Даже если она не совсем свежая и с десятью ложками соли, чтобы перебить противный вкус дерьма. </p>
<p>И пока я пытаюсь прожевать свой завтрак, раздается шум. Здесь всегда шумно и чаще всего это какой-то мудак, который решает затеять драку. На самом деле – очередная скучная стычка, но люди все равно прислушиваются; все равно жаждут действия. И я не собираюсь обращать на это внимания, пока не услышу свисток. Свисток означает, что на нашу свалку подвезли очередную порцию отбросов, которую прожевало и выплюнуло общество. И, бинго, под прицелом взглядов буквально каждого, я замечаю новенького.</p>
<p>А новичок-то молод, почти ребенок. Он нервно сжимает свой поднос и оглядывается в поисках свободного места. Только вот свободного местечка для его тощей задницы и нет. Тюремная столовка чертовски похожа на столовую в старшей школе. Хоть мы и не вечно возбужденные подростки из клуба по футболу или самбо, но и у нас есть специальные столы, которые закреплены за определенными людьми. Но этот сопляк к ним точно не принадлежит. И я только коротко дергаю бровью, когда новичок, не придумав ничего лучше, двигается в сторону моего стола. Потому что, вот так удача, рядом со мной как раз пустует место.</p>
<p>Да, яйца у новенького точно есть, или он просто идиот. Никто не сидит за моим столом только потому, что никому, блять, не позволено это делать. Возможно я покажусь высокомерным мудаком (каким я и являюсь), но этот столик – мой. На нем буквально выгравировано мое имя. Но этот ублюдок игнорирует мой красноречивый взгляд и усаживает свою задницу прямо напротив меня. А потом еще где-то находит наглость, чтобы одарить своей крошечной, смущенной улыбкой. И это даже не извинение, а скорее что-то похожее на: Привет, я новенький. И я еще не знаю, как тут все устроено, поэтому я присел за твой столик, чтобы с удовольствием съесть этот несомненно питательный завтрак, приготовленный из отходов жизнедеятельности куриц. </p>
<p>В моем словарном запасе не хватает слов, чтобы описать насколько он глуп. Ведь это же ясно, что я сижу один по какой-то причине. И, кажется, просто очевидно, что я не хочу, чтобы за столом рядом со мной кто-то сидел. Я очень хочу, чтобы его задница исчезла из моего поля зрения, но мудак совершенно игнорирует мой взгляд, увлеченный своим завтраком. Просто не двигается с места. И если бы не выражения его лица, когда он впервые пробует свою еду (ха-ха, парень, удивлён?), я бы подумал, что он отсталый.</p>
<p>Вокруг нас тишина, все наблюдают. Они ждут, что я затею драку с этим парнем – простое развлечение, но в тюрьме вряд ли приходится рассчитывать на что-то большее – но я не такой идиот. И у него нет этого взгляда, который, знаешь, предупреждает людей о потенциальной опасности. Во всяком случае он выглядит очень дружелюбным, а такой вид запрещен в застенках. В последний раз, когда новичком был симпатичный мальчик, его перевели в психиатрическое отделение – бедняжка не смог справиться с собой после группового изнасилования. И сейчас, глядя на этого ангелочка, сидящего в двух футах от меня, я не сомневаюсь, что он закончит тем же. Сохрани, Господь, душу его… </p>
<p>А еще он выглядит таким напуганным, что мне остается только гадать, какое преступление он совершил. Парнишка подходит под тот тип ублюдков, которые занимаются финансовыми махинациями: воровство бабок или подделка документов по страховкам. Наверное, эти преступления самые безобидные. Конечно, если сравнивать с убийствами, изнасилованиями, похищениями и каннибализмом. </p>
<p>Бедный ребенок еще не понимает, что находится в полной жопе.</p>
<p>Его пустят по кругу. Или убьют. </p>
<p>И непонятно, что случится раньше.</p>
<p>Наверное, убийство, потому что он не мигая смотрит на меня.</p>
<p>Тюремное правило № 1: не пялься, блять, ни на кого. Все здесь, как дикие собаки – только и ждут момента, чтобы вцепиться тебе в глотку.<br/>
Не отводишь взгляд дольше секунды – они атакуют.</p>
<p>Это здравый смысл. Правило жизни. Но, очевидно, не для него. Возможно, я должен был хоть раз проявить вежливость и объяснить новичку, как обстоят дела в этом месте, но я не собираюсь тратить время на это дерьмо. Рано или поздно он научится. Рано или поздно кто-то поставит его мозги на место. И этим «кто-то» точно буду не я. Даже убеждать себя не собираюсь – просто встаю и ухожу.</p>
<p>А через двенадцать часов возвращаюсь в столовую на ужин. И я счастлив – счастлив, без шуток – иметь чашку жидкой зеленой бурды (брокколи? авокадо? кто-то наблевал? что это, блять, такое?), а этот ублюдок снова идет в мою сторону.</p>
<p>И.</p>
<p>Просто.</p>
<p>Садится.</p>
<p>Снова напротив меня. Снова с этим идиотским выражением на лице и улыбкой от уха до уха. </p>
<p>Но на этот раз он решается заговорить.</p>
<p>- Привет, - кто ж знал, что и голосок у него ангельский? – Меня зовут Эрен. </p>
<p>Он пытается быть милым со мной?</p>
<p>Ох, детка, прошу, не надо.</p>
<p>Молчу, но язык моего тела не так уж и сложно понять. Когда я сверлю тебя взглядом – это значит уходи. Если я не отвечаю – это значит уходи. Когда я полностью тебя игнорирую – это значит убирайся к черту. Я ненавижу людей, мне они никогда не нравились. Ничего личного, просто всегда есть что-то такое при взаимодействии с ними, что меня раздражает. </p>
<p>	- Ты не мог бы… эм, перестать на меня так смотреть? </p>
<p>Кажется, я что-то слышал. Может быть, это моя совесть снова говорит со мной.</p>
<p>	- Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.</p>
<p>Ради всего святого, он вообще серьезно? Сидит в тюрьме, окруженный отморозками, которые совершили преступления раз в десять более страшные, чем этот сопляк; сидит перед одним из них и чувствует себя неловко из-за взгляда, которым я смотрю на него? Новичок-то с извращенной логикой. С другой стороны, это, вероятно, мне на пользу, потому что этот ребенок просто дрожит от страха.</p>
<p>Все снова пялятся, и, вероятно, ждут, что я все же сломаю ублюдку пару костей. И, кстати, прямо сейчас это не кажется мне совсем уж плохой идеей. Новичку нужна хорошая взбучка, такая, что наконец заставит мозги в его хорошенькой головке работать. Что странно, так это то, как сопляк продержался почти полдня и не ввязался ни с кем в драку – на лице ни царапины, ни синяка. Хотя, можно было подумать, что на нем живого места не оставят. С его-то уровнем интеллекта. Возможно, что бог действительно существует и он милостив к ущербным созданиям своим.</p>
<p>	- Эм…</p>
<p>	- Завались.</p>
<p>Новичок – Эрен – вздрагивает, но взгляд не отводит.</p>
<p>	- Почему все здесь такие грубые?</p>
<p>Это потому, что ты, блять, гребаный идиот.</p>
<p>Тюрьма – это место, где доброты не существует. Потому что каждый день – это борьба за существование, а ты не сможешь – не сможешь – выжить, если ты добр. Здесь это не работает. Тот, кто поначалу пытается быть добрым, очень скоро обнаружит, что доброта не является частью человеческой природы. Когда в дело вступает врожденный инстинкт выживания, ты можешь быть либо сильным и убивать, либо быть вежливым и быть убитым. Альтернативы нет.</p>
<p>	- Ты тоже новенький здесь?</p>
<p>Я все еще не могу понять, смеется ли он надо мной или просто слепой. Потому что если он посмотрит по сторонам, то увидит, что за столом кроме нас никого больше нет. Никто еще не был настолько глуп, чтобы позволить себе так спокойно сидеть в моем присутствии. И это не потому, что я могу быть новеньким, а потому, что люди боятся меня. Так было и должно оставаться всегда. Этот недоносок не станет исключением.</p>
<p>	- Не смей садиться за мой стол.</p>
<p>	- Но здесь больше нет свободных мест.</p>
<p>Дерзкий маленький говнюк, серьезно?</p>
<p>	- Тогда сядь на пол.</p>
<p>	- Но он грязный.</p>
<p>Грязный.</p>
<p>Пока я медленно поднимаюсь на ноги, среди зрителей пробегает восторженный шепоток. В атмосфере столовой что-то меняется; охранники суетятся вокруг, а все заключенные один за другим встают со своих мест, чтобы получше рассмотреть спектакль. Они все ждут, жаждут того, как я сорвусь. </p>
<p>	- Грязный? – я повторяю. </p>
<p>Грязный, как мое уголовное прошлое. Грязный, как мои покрытые кровью руки. Грязный, как тот ад, через который я прошел. Да, я просто ненавижу это слово, потому что всегда, всегда, оно имеет негативной оттенок. </p>
<p>Я медленно обхожу металлический стол, подхожу к парню и за волосы сдергиваю его с насиженного места. Охранники неподалеку переминаются с ноги на ногу и ждут только сигнала, чтоб кинуться нас разнимать. Но я знаю, что сделают они это только если я действительно буду близок к убийству сопляка. И, по правде говоря, я за минуту мог бы распотрошить его той бритвой, что прячу под матрасом, но не сделаю это. Вместо этого опрокидываю его на пол и фиксирую ногой между лопаток, чтоб не дергался. Он извивается подо мной и просит, - нет, приказывает, - отпустить его. Но в остальном он не сопротивляется. Не пытается вывернуться или схватить меня за лодыжку. Весьма жалкое зрелище.</p>
<p>	- Хватит. Мне больно.</p>
<p>Конечно, блять, тебе больно. Я не собирался делать чертов массаж. </p>
<p>Это то, что я хочу сказать, но вместо этого выдыхаю кое-что более короткое и простое:<br/>
- Лижи. </p>
<p>Он мгновенно перестает дергаться.</p>
<p>	- Что?</p>
<p>Иисус. Возможно он не только слепой, но еще и глухой. </p>
<p>	- Ты меня слышал, - я сильнее давлю ему между лопаток и присаживаюсь, расслабленно скрестив руки на колене. – Лижи пол.</p>
<p>	- Блять, отвали! – вот оно. Его первый яростный взгляд.</p>
<p>Даже немного жаль, что он направлен на меня.</p>
<p>	- Прости?</p>
<p>	- Я сказал, что не буду этого делать.</p>
<p>Страх из его голоса исчез, как не было, и он наконец начал дергаться под моей ногой. Все собравшиеся затаили дыхание и ждут, когда он столкнет меня и вопьется мне в глотку. Но я опытнее. Я в этой адской дыре уже четыре года, и легко могу сказать, кто представляет для меня угрозу, а кто так, на поиграться. И этот ребенок просто очередное тело для битья. И есть вероятность, что уже через неделю его переведут или вскроют брюхо. В конце концов, это единственный вариант для таких деток, как он. </p>
<p>	- Ты ведь знаешь, что такое демократия?</p>
<p>Он вытягивает шею и чуть изворачивается, чтобы видеть мое лицо.</p>
<p>	- Демократия?</p>
<p>	- Да, блять. Просвети меня.</p>
<p>	- Это, эм, правительство, управляемое народом?</p>
<p>Динь, динь, динь. И это правильный ответ. </p>
<p>	- А как на счет самодержавия?</p>
<p>На этот раз он не медлит.</p>
<p>	- Правительство, управляемое одним человеком.</p>
<p>Вы только гляньте, он даже умнее, чем я думал. Садись, четверка для тебя, сопляк. </p>
<p>	- И ты знаешь, по какому закону живет тюрьма?</p>
<p>Он сглатывает и отводит взгляд.</p>
<p>	- Здесь нет ни одного…</p>
<p>	- Нет, здесь есть, - я убираю ногу с его спины и склоняюсь над ним, чтобы схватить сопляка за волосы. С силой сжимаю и запрокидываю его башку кверху, а щенок буквально скулит от боли. – В тот момент, когда ты вошел на эту территорию – ты потерял свободу принимать собственные решения. Самодержавие – тот закон, по которому живет тюрьма. Всем здесь управляет один человек и этот человек – я. </p>
<p>Я контролирую всех: заключенных, охранников, надзирателей. И все, что для этого требуется – это уметь манипулировать и запугивать до усрачки. </p>
<p>	- Когда я говорю тебе лизать пол, ты просто берешь и лижешь этот чертов пол, а не задаешь вопросы. Теперь понятно?</p>
<p>И когда он кивает, я ослабляю хватку в его волосах. </p>
<p>	- Будешь обращаться ко мне «сэр». Я достаточно ясно выразился?</p>
<p>	- Да, сэр.</p>
<p>Хороший мальчик.</p>
<p>	- А теперь на колени.</p>
<p>Он снова мельком оглядывается по сторонам и колеблется. Все по-прежнему смотрят на нас, и я их не виню. Потому что редко кому удается (или хватает мужества) вывести меня из себя. Но он исключение, опять гребаное исключение. Тем не менее, он встречает мой взгляд и резво опускается на колени. На краткий миг я правда задумываюсь о том, чтобы засунуть свой член ему в рот. Это, по крайней мере, заставило бы его заткнуться хоть ненадолго, но сопляк не похож на опытного хуесоса. Он, что вероятнее, просто откусит мне член после пары фрикций (не то чтобы я хочу проверить).</p>
<p>Сделав шаг назад, ногой я снова подталкиваю его между лопаток. Только вот на этот раз сопляк не сопротивляется.</p>
<p>Очень хорошо.</p>
<p>	- Ты знаешь, что делать, - негромко повторяю я.</p>
<p>	- И что я получу, если подчинюсь?</p>
<p>Я немедленно выгибаю бровь.</p>
<p>	- Мою бесконечную преданность. </p>
<p>Шучу, конечно, потому что не верю во все это. </p>
<p>Верность и преданность существуют только при страхе или человеческой морали. Как и доброта. Когда срабатывает естественный отбор – каждый сам за себя. Кто-то сказал однажды: «в эгоистичном мире только эгоист преуспевает». Вы не увидите этого во внешнем мире, потому что все ослеплены верой в толерантность, дружелюбие и милосердие. Это неправильно. Люди думают так только потому, что у них есть все; никто из них никогда не оставался один, не боролся за выживание. Они говорят, что преступники – самые эгоистичные существа, которые обманывают ради своего богатства, убивают ради удовлетворения своих потребностей. Но мы всего лишь пытаемся выжить в мире, который нас не принимает. Что плохого в том, что мы тоже хотим жить?</p>
<p>	-  Я не понимаю.</p>
<p>Игнорирую его тявканье. </p>
<p>	- Я отвечаю за уборку в этой дыре. На полу ни пятнышка.</p>
<p>	- Значит вы хотите, чтобы я извинился за то, что назвал его грязным?</p>
<p>В точку.</p>
<p>	- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты вылизал его.</p>
<p>Он снова смотрит на меня, но смотрит по-другому, с иными намерениями. И в его глазах странное выражение: решительность и сила. Сопляк бросает мне вызов.</p>
<p>	- Грязи нет, но есть микробы.</p>
<p>	- Сифилисом не заболеешь, не бойся, девочка.</p>
<p>	- Но если чем-то другим? – настаивает он.</p>
<p>	- Другим да, - соглашаюсь почти решительно. – Сучеством.</p>
<p>На его красивом лице отражается недоумение.</p>
<p>	- Я не собираюсь быть твоей сучкой здесь.</p>
<p>	- Пока я этого хочу – ты будешь. А теперь заткнись и делай то, что тебе говорят. </p>
<p>Моя нога перемещается с его спины на затылок.</p>
<p>Сопляк еще с минуту пялится на меня, а потом прищуривается и наклоняется, уверенно проводя по полу языком. И это не просто прикосновение кончиком языка – сучка вылизывает старательно. Всего двенадцать часов назад я считал его слепым и глухим, но теперь все кристально ясно – он просто издевается надо мной. Его глаза встречаются с моими, когда он медленно, почти ласково проводит языком по белому в черную крапинку полу. Чертов сопляк. Это не должно меня заводить.</p>
<p>	- Мерзость.</p>
<p>Говорю я на всякий случай, надеясь выглядеть хоть немного не заинтересованным в его представлении. </p>
<p>Он же воспринимает это как разрешение прекратить то, что он делает.</p>
<p>	- Вы довольны?</p>
<p>	- Полностью.</p>
<p>Хмыкаю я и убираю ногу с его спины. </p>
<p>	- В первый раз я не расслышал твоего имени.</p>
<p>	- Меня зовут Эрен, - говорит он. – Эрен Йегер.</p>
<p>Я определенно не собираюсь запоминать это.</p>
<p>	- Тогда добро пожаловать в ад, Йегер. Я Леви.</p>
<p>И протягиваю ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Зависть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №2: не спрашивай людей о преступлении, которое они совершили.</p>
<p>Сколько себя помню, я всегда был один. Когда-то у меня, вероятно, была мать. Возможно, был даже отец и какое-то подобие семьи. Но это, должно быть, было так давно, что я даже не могу вспомнить их лиц или голосов. Но вот в одном я уверен: оба моих родителя – придурки, и я надеюсь, что сейчас они счастливы, потому что их сын, наконец, нашел приют, который обеспечивает ему трехразовое питание и чистую одежду. Хотя это уже не важно. Нет смысла говорить о тех, кто давным-давно умер для меня.</p>
<p>Я познакомился с жестокой реальностью ещё в юности. Это были годы, когда я воровал только ради того, чтобы украсть. Это были годы, когда я дрался до кровавых соплей и выблеванных легких. Я потерял себя, уничтожив доброе имя, которого у меня даже никогда и не было, и принял другую личность. И всё же одно оставалось неизменным: моя компания. А точнее – полное её отсутствие. Я присоединялся к кому-то только тогда, когда мне что-то было нужно от них, во всех остальных случаях я оставался один. Мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что люди по натуре своей любопытные существа. Они будут выпытывать все твои секреты, пока ты не утвердишь своё  господство над ними. Только тогда они упадут тебе под ноги.</p>
<p>Но знаешь ли ты, что чем выше ты стоишь, тем более одиноким являешься? Я словно король без короны, восседающий на самодельном троне. Никто не хочет связываться со мной, никто не пытается меня понять, я никому не интересен. </p>
<p>Вот почему, впервые за долгое время, я действительно обеспокоен, когда мелкий говнюк присоединяется ко мне за завтраком. Снова.</p>
<p>Я не могу утверждать, мазохист он или умалишенный, или то и другое вместе, но у него явно есть какие-то проблемы с психикой, если он всерьез думает, что ему рады за этим столом. За последний год здесь никто не сидел, кроме меня. Даже те, с кем я трахаюсь регулярно, не имеют такой привилегии. С другой стороны, вчера я помог этому парню встать с пола, но это ведь ничего не значило (я всего лишь пожалел сопляка, вот и всё).</p>
<p>	- Эй, - я ставлю свой поднос с завтраком на середину стола. – Вон там есть свободное место, - я перевожу взгляд на соседний столик, за которым сидит группа из четырех человек. Один из них – мой сокамерник Ауруо. Он моя верная правая рука. Достойно исполняет свою работу. И не выёбывается по пустякам. Вот такие люди мне нравятся.</p>
<p>	- Здесь тоже есть свободное место, - мальчишка – я уже забыл его имя – опускает голову и тихо стонет. – Просто дайте мне десять минут, - бормочет он.</p>
<p>И тогда я, наконец, замечаю темные круги у него под глазами, но не виню его за это. Отбой здесь в десять вечера. Уже к одиннадцати все должны спать, но на деле никто даже не думает об этом. Некоторые, конечно, пытаются, но большинство из нас либо курят, либо трахаются. Или курят и трахаются (не пытайтесь повторить это дома, дети). А прошлой ночью тюрьму буквально сотрясало из-за ебли двух заключенных, одному из которых предстоит сегодня покинуть эти стены. Они были чертовски громкими. Все слышали каждый скрип дрожащей кровати, каждый стон, вырывающийся из их глоток, каждый влажный шлепок кожи о кожу, и, черт возьми, я готов поклясться, что мой сокамерник полночи дрочил в своей койке надо мной.</p>
<p>Я, честно говоря, тоже задумывался о том, чтобы кончить пару раз под разливающийся аккомпанемент, но именно вчера у меня совершенно не было настроения (хотя обычно я никогда на это не жаловался). Секс – это то, что ещё более-менее удерживает меня от убийства здесь. Это то, что ещё держит меня в относительно здравом уме. Но в последнее время я все чаще отказываюсь от предложений. Может быть, просто старею. Или уже потерял рассудок, не знаю. Откровенно говоря, все здесь сумасшедшие. Сопляк, кстати, возможно самый большой псих из нас, раз всё ещё сидит за моим столом в моё присутствие. </p>
<p>	- Плохо спал? – всё же язвлю я, хотя ответ очевиден.</p>
<p>	- Да, - говорит он и через секунду повторяет, - Да, не мог уснуть.</p>
<p>	- Тогда тебе лучше привыкнуть к этому, солнышко.</p>
<p>Солнышко. </p>
<p>А мне это даже нравится. Звучит слишком по-пидорски, но мне плевать. И ему это чертовски подходит. Вы видели, как сияют его глаза? Как проклятое Карибское море. </p>
<p>Солнышко снова страдальчески стонет.</p>
<p>	- Они всегда такие громкие?</p>
<p>Я неоднозначно пожимаю плечами.</p>
<p>Правда в том, что всегда кто-то трахается, если не вчерашняя парочка, то найдется еще кто-нибудь. Иногда нам везёт, и они заканчивают довольно быстро – в течение часа или около того; в другие же дни шанс выиграть в лотерею гораздо выше наших шансов заснуть.</p>
<p>И вот ведь в чем загвоздка: сексуальная активность здесь запрещена. Но это правило никогда не соблюдается безукоризненно – охранники не слишком пристально следят за нами. Неважно, насколько добросовестными они себя считают или насколько они примерные семьянины – рано или поздно и они сходят с ума. Был случай, когда один из них наблюдал, как я отсасывал Ауруо, и, черт, нужно было видеть лицо того парня. Он так старался сдерживаться, но когда я решил устроить маленькое шоу с глубокой глоткой специально для него, то он сломался. Я помню, как его рука скользнула вниз, чтобы сжать себя через отглаженные форменные брюки. Помню, как он кусал губы, чтобы не издавать непристойных звуков. Как я смотрел прямо ему в глаза, пока Ауруо в конвульсиях кончал мне в рот. И это довело ублюдка до крайности – позже, в тот день, он отодрал меня раком в какой-то подсобке. Спасибо, что не тратил время на бессмысленную прелюдию.</p>
<p>Честно говоря, они не заслуживают уважения. Тюремные охранники – просто извращенцы, которым платят за то, что они наблюдают, как два педика сосут члены друг друга. Стрёмная работа.</p>
<p>	- Сам-то сколько раз вчера кончил? – спрашиваю я.</p>
<p>Солнышко смущенно поджимает губы и очаровательно краснеет – лучший ответ, на который я только мог рассчитывать. </p>
<p>	- Успокойся. Я не пытаюсь тебя пристыдить, - говорю ему.</p>
<p>Не понимаю, почему новички так смущаются, когда речь заходит о мастурбации. Возможно, это звучит жалко – дрочить себе, но никто не обвинит тебя. Здесь это даже нормально.</p>
<p>	- А вы сколько?</p>
<p>Наверняка он хочет, чтобы я тоже смутился, но вот только это игра, в которой он заведомо проиграл. Когда речь заходит о сексе, меня очень трудно смутить. Я перепробовал всё.</p>
<p>	- Ни одного, - отвечаю совершенно как обычно. </p>
<p>Я надеюсь, что он продолжит эту игру, но вместо этого он устало прикрывает глаза и бормочет что-то о том, что до смерти хочет спать. Впрочем, мы не задерживаемся в столовой долго – через несколько минут звучит свисток, знаменующий начало нового трудового дня.</p>
<p>У каждого из нас есть свои обязанности по уборке. Территория большая, а работы всегда предостаточно. Я не знаю, как, черт возьми, это происходит, но здесь всегда грязно и отвратительно воняет. Но мне все равно – до обеда я совершенно свободен, а значит могу заняться избавлением этого места от лишних микробов. Мне не на что жаловаться.</p>
<p>Но я очень быстро разочаровываюсь в собственных убеждениях – сопляк по пятам следует за мной до выделенной мне зоны уборки. Сидеть за моим столом – это одно, а вот следить за мной – совершенно другое. До определенной степени я могу терпеть первое (я имею в виду сегодняшнее утро – это определенно был последний раз, когда я терплю его наглость), но второе? Я не чертова нянька для карапуза-переростка, и подтирать его задницу не собираюсь.</p>
<p>	- Какого черта ты здесь? – мы в душевой, и именно её я должен выдраить до зеркального блеска.</p>
<p>Раньше мне давали напарников, но они лишь мешали, поэтому постепенно всех этих ничтожеств перевели на уборку территории и здесь я остался один. И я рад – они бесполезны.</p>
<p>	- Старик велел мне прийти сюда.</p>
<p>	- Какой старик?</p>
<p>	- Ну… Лысый и с бородой?</p>
<p>Мм.</p>
<p>Он говорит о Ките Шадисе, одном из местных управляющих. Несмотря на его тяжелый характер, мне удалось поладить с ним. В конце концов, у нас схожие взгляды на жизнь. И пока единственное, что нас отличает – это то, что Кит не совершал преступлений, а я собираюсь совершить очередное прямо сейчас, потому что ублюдок прекрасно знает, что я работаю в одиночку. Он легко мог послать этого сопляка вылизывать сортиры (которые всегда отвратительно грязные), но нет, он послал его ко мне.</p>
<p>	- Да ты шутишь, - даже не спрашиваю, а утверждаю. – Это у него ты вчера был?</p>
<p>Я помню, что видел его за завтраком, а потом он исчез до ужина. Просто пропал на гребанные двенадцать часов.</p>
<p>	- Нет. Начальник тюрьмы вызывал меня к себе.</p>
<p>Начальник тюрьмы.</p>
<p>Что, блять?</p>
<p>	- Значит, ты надолго сюда? – спрашиваю и протягиваю ему швабру.</p>
<p>Он прижимает её к себе и опускает взгляд в пол.</p>
<p>	- Да. </p>
<p>Я не ожидал такого ответа. Он все еще выглядит, как обычный студент, который случайно украл с чьего-то счета деньги, и тогда встает вопрос – насколько же много он украл? Можно предположить, что кто-то такой красивый, как он (будь я проклят, если не признаю, что он гораздо привлекательнее половины здешних мужиков) легко отделается парой лет, но нет, судя по его намекам, он приговорен к пожизненному заключению. Может быть – только может быть – что он совершил преступление похуже, чем кража чьих-то денег. </p>
<p>Ха.</p>
<p>Это уже интересно.</p>
<p>	- А что насчёт вас?</p>
<p>	- Двести пятьдесят лет, - отвечаю. </p>
<p>Точнее, двести сорок шесть, поскольку четыре года из этого срока я уже спустил. Не то чтобы я действительно обращал на это внимание. Не важно. Я все равно умру гораздо раньше, чем вынесенный мне приговор истечет. И что они собираются делать с причитающимися мне годами? Найти мою реинкарнацию и арестовать уже её? Судебная система – дерьмо собачье. Всегда такой была и останется.</p>
<p>	- Двести пятьдесят? – повторяет он, поворачиваясь ко мне. – И что же вы натворили?</p>
<p>Я отвечаю не сразу. Дело не в том, что мне стыдно за то, что я сделал (ну, может, слегка), а просто потому, что мне давно не задавали этот вопрос.<br/>
Тюремное правило №2: не спрашивай людей о преступлении, которое они совершили.</p>
<p>Некоторые из них очень болезненно относятся к этой теме, отношение же других и вовсе лучше не знать. По больше части всё, что ты можешь – это просто наблюдать за человеком и его поведением, реакцией. А уже на основании этого попытаться сделать выводы о его причине оказаться здесь. Не имеет значения, будешь ли ты прав или нет, но ты не должен спрашивать.  И уж тем более никто не обязан тебе отвечать.</p>
<p>Но, раз уж новичок спросил, так и быть, отвечу.</p>
<p>	- Убивал. </p>
<p>И это далеко не всё, что я делал. Только два человека на всем свете знаю о моих преступлениях: начальник тюрьмы и мой адвокат. Даже присяжные и судья не знают ничего, кроме того, что им сказали адвокат и свидетели, но это не помешало им вынести мне приговор.</p>
<p>- Ясно, - он отводит взгляд.</p>
<p>После этого никто из нас не говорит. Это следствие нарушения второго правила.</p>
<p>Я начинаю скрести душевые лейки, пока он пытается мыть пол. Примерно через час я заканчиваю и отвлекаюсь на то, чтобы проверить его работу. Естественно, сопляк пропускает примерно сотню грязных мест, поэтому без зазрения совести заставляю их перемывать. Он что-то скулит о том, что полы достаточно белые, а я не имею права судить его. И да, возможно, он даже прав, но это не мешает мне заставить его всё повторить. Проходит еще час, за который он успевает еще два раза намылить и смыть пол. За это время у неуклюжего ребенка промокает вся одежда, и он идёт переодеваться, конечно же, оставляя за собой по коридору мокрые следы. А я могу только надеяться, что по дороге в прачечную он поскользнётся и разобьет себе голову. Хотя, возможно, зря я так думаю. Кровь чертовски сложно отмыть. </p>
<p>Он возвращается примерно через полчаса, и к этому времени я уже закончил мыть душевую. Сейчас десять утра, и мы, мы, потому что он всё еще преследует меня, как потерявшийся щенок, выходим на улицу. Мы смотрим, как кто-то из заключённых снимает баскетбольные кольца и заходит внутрь здания. Я чувствую себя долбанным экскурсоводом. Сейчас справа от вас находится спортзал, также известный, как самое дурно пахнущее место на всём белом свете, потому что его не убирали в течение трех десятилетий. Слева от вас библиотека, заполненная книгами четырнадцатого века, которые написаны на языке, который уже никто не понимает. А впереди изолятор, в котором я окажусь, если ты не прекратишь меня преследовать.</p>
<p>Но это еще далеко не всё, что делает этот говнюк. За обедом он снова садится за мой стол, но на этот раз приводит друзей. Двое из них усаживаются с ним, а третий занимает свободное место рядом со мной. И я не знаю, что бесит меня больше: этот зарвавшийся юнец или его друзья, которые считают нормальным вторгаться в моё личное пространство. Наверное, последнее, потому что я не думаю, что в состоянии разозлиться на говнюка ещё больше.</p>
<p>	- Вау, - начинает один из них, совершенно лысый пацан. – Я чувствую себя элитой, сидя за этим столом.</p>
<p>Клянусь богом, ещё слово и я всажу нож тебе в задницу.</p>
<p>	- Так и должно быть, - на этот раз говорит Ауруо, - ведь мы сидим за столом Леви. </p>
<p>Просто замечу, что, когда ты в тюрьме, тебя уже не волнуют возможные последствия убийства. То есть, я могу просто повернуться и совершенно спокойно перерезать ему глотку, а каково же будет моё наказание? К моему приговору добавятся ещё несколько лет. Какой ужас, правда? Как я уже говорил – судебная система полное дерьмо. Увеличить срок моего заключения – это всё, на что они способны. Хотя, они еще могут назначить смертную казнь, которая больше будет похожа на приз в номинации: «Ура! У нас еще на один рот меньше!». Казнь в моих интересах, ведь чем раньше я выберусь из этой дыры, тем лучше для меня.</p>
<p>	- Итак, сегодня утром я разговаривал со своим адвокатом, - говорит Жан, игнорируя двух других. - Он сказал, что я могу подать прошение об условно-досрочном освобождении.</p>
<p>Это первый раз, когда я лично встречаю Жана, но не первый, когда я слышу о нём. Его история хорошо известна среди заключенных – не его криминальная история, нет, а его педерастическая история любви с одним из тюремных охранников. Видишь ли, Жан отстаивает свою гетеросексуальность браком с женщиной, но очевидно, что члены он любит куда больше. А точнее, любит член Марко. Подробности их отношений неясны, но эти двое – самая известная парочка тюрьмы. Слухи также утверждают, что Жан крутит с Марко, только чтобы получить его защиту. Умно, должен сказать. Спать с врагом – самый простой способ обеспечить себе выживание. Вот почему я трахаюсь с начальником тюрьмы. </p>
<p>	- Ты? Условно-досрочное? – Ауруо явно весело.</p>
<p>Жан мгновенно ощетинивается.</p>
<p>	- У меня всё еще больше шансов выбраться отсюда, чем у тебя.</p>
<p>	- Ну конечно.</p>
<p>	- Эй, ребята, - лысый (как ещё я могу его называть?) машет руками между двумя, которые очень злобно смотрят друг на друга. – Это ведь хорошая новость. Разве нет?</p>
<p>Минуточку. Они что, в самом деле игнорируют меня?</p>
<p>	- А как же Марко? – спрашивает Ауруо, нарочно грассируя букву «р» в его имени.</p>
<p>Жан нехорошо скалится на вопрос.</p>
<p>	- Что Марко?</p>
<p>Меня определенно игнорируют.</p>
<p>За моим чертовым столом.</p>
<p>	- Эй, - когда я начинаю говорить, они замолкают. – Если вы хотите надрать друг другу задницы, идите и сделайте это в другом месте.</p>
<p>Я ненавижу быть в центре перепалки, в которой я не учувствую. Это потому, что, если я поддамся искушению – хотя бы на мгновение – я буду втянут в дерьмо, и результат не будет приятным. Это я могу обещать.</p>
<p>Молчаливые переглядывания между Жаном и Ауруо затягиваются, никто из них не торопится поднять свою задницу и уйти. Это раздражает. Жан смотрит свирепо, скривив губы в гримасе; Ауруо смотрит так, словно ничего не случилось.</p>
<p>	- Это того не стоит, - выдает лысый и поднимается, потянув Жана за рукав. – Ну же, пойдем.</p>
<p>	- Три, - спокойно говорю я, делая последнее предупреждение. – Два, - Жан всё же умнее, чем я думал, поэтому хватает свой поднос и встает. – Один, - он собирает уйти, но Ауруо, как подобает мудаку, всё еще сидит напротив меня.</p>
<p>	- Убегаешь, как трусливая пизда твоей мамки? </p>
<p>Обед для меня заканчивается. Когда Жан оборачивается, я уже встаю. Когда он хватает Ауруо за воротник робы, я просто ухожу, игнорируя разворачивающийся детский сад. В насилии нет ничего плохого, это самый простой способ уладить конфликт. И я благосклонен к ним: позволяю использовать свой чертов стол в качестве поля битвы. Надеюсь, у них хватит мозгов всё за собой убрать.</p>
<p>Я обхожу Шадиса, который бросает на меня быстрый взгляд и позволяет выйти на улицу. (Что я могу сказать? Хорошие отношения с охранниками имеют свои преимущества). Я выхожу во внутренний двор, надеясь, что свежий воздух поднимет мне настроение. И это помогает, но ровно на две минуты, пока дверь позади меня не открывается и закрывается вновь. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу наше солнышко. Ебать меня во все дыры.</p>
<p>Возможно, на этот раз мне удастся игнорировать его. Возможно, я всё же смогу покурить в тишине, возможно – </p>
<p>	- Вы курите?</p>
<p>Ненавижу детей.</p>
<p>Особенно глупых детей с огромными зелеными глазами.</p>
<p>	- А на что это похоже? – я поджигаю кончик сигареты и делаю длинную затяжку.</p>
<p>Чувствую себя немного лучше. Самую малость.</p>
<p>	- Вы же знаете, что это вредит здоровью, верно?</p>
<p>У меня в руке зажигалка, а материал, из которого сшита тюремная одежда, легко воспламеняется. Желание затапливает меня. Я могу поджечь его и наслаждаться тем, как он горит. Поджечь его и наслаждаться его криками и плачем. Такое искушение становится началом того, что считается безумием, и я не из тех, кто отрицает это состояние ума. </p>
<p>Мои губы размыкаются, и я выдыхаю дым прямо ему в лицо. Дым (сопляк вздрагивает) окружает его, серое облако висит некоторое время (сопляк заходится кашлем), а затем рассеивается (сопляк же остается на месте). Я делаю еще одну затяжку и постепенно расслабляюсь. Никотин циркулирует внутри меня, а сладкий привкус смерти оседает на языке. Я наконец спокойно дышу. </p>
<p>	- А ты пробовал? – он качает головой, а я предлагаю ему свою сигарету (да, да, слюна, микробы – романтика, одним словом). – Давай.</p>
<p>Принимает без колебаний и…</p>
<p>Кидает её на землю, придавив сверху подошвой кеда. </p>
<p>Хорошо, что это единственный раз, когда я захотел с кем-то поделиться. </p>
<p>	- Зачем ты это сделал? – я даже не сержусь, что очень удивляет, так как всего две минуты назад у меня было намерение свернуть ему шею. – Ты только что потратил впустую отличную сигарету.</p>
<p>Он не выглядит напуганным или сожалеющим о своём поступке. Просто говорит:</p>
<p>	- Пожалуйста, не курите рядом со мной.</p>
<p>Послушай, солнышко, я бы не курил рядом с тобой, если бы ты не таскался за мной, как приклеенный. Да кем он себя возомнил? Вместо того, чтобы засунуть язык в задницу, приказывает мне. Он не вожак здесь. </p>
<p>	- Виноват.</p>
<p>Меня уже тошнит от этого парня, поэтому я поворачиваюсь, намереваясь вернуться в здание. Но прежде чем подойти к двери, оглядываюсь через плечо.</p>
<p>	- Напомни, как твое имя?</p>
<p>	- Эм… Эрен, сэр.</p>
<p>Эрен.</p>
<p>Точно. </p>
<p>Я знал, ага.</p>
<p>	- Больше не ходи за мной, Эрен.</p>
<p>На этот раз он повинуется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Алчность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №3: не делай неверных предположений.</p>
<p>Сигареты достать проще, чем наркотики, потому что на каждого положена бесплатная пачка в месяц (невиданная щедрость от правительства, которое косвенно пытается нас казнить). Если у тебя нет никотиновой зависимости – считай, что тебе повезло. Потому что, если ты не куришь, эта пачка автоматически конвертируется в местную валюту. Её можно обменять на наркотики. Или купить чьё-то очко на пару часов. В общем, использовать её как угодно и для получения чего угодно в стенах тюрьмы. Конечно, здесь ты также можешь использовать и обычные деньги, но что ты будешь с ними делать, если у тебя нет семьи и некому их отправить? Абсолютно ничего. Или, на крайняк, в качестве туалетной бумаги. </p>
<p>Если ты найдешь кого-то, какого-нибудь счастливчика с семьей и коротким сроком заключения, ты можешь попытаться подкупить его деньгами. Но это буквально считанные единицы здесь, так что надеяться особо не на что. Большинство же осуществляют трафик из сигареты-наркотики-трах (для особо брезгливых и за отдельную плату есть даже презики). А считают очень просто: одна пачка сигарет - и ты можешь рассчитывать на отсос. За две же можно выторговать чью-нибудь задницу и грамм кокаина. Продать душу за героин тоже вариант. Это стандартные расценки, но многие сегодня на грани отчаяния и к оплате принимают почти всё.</p>
<p>Идет всего вторая неделя месяца, а я уже почти на мели (считай, у меня почти не осталось сигарет). Обычно хватает пачки на месяц, но в последнее время я много курю, чтобы привести в порядок в нервы, расшатавшиеся благодаря кое-кому. Эрен (ты только глянь, я запомнил имя этой девственной задницы) на дух не переносит запах табака и не упускает ни одной возможности мне об этом сказать. Мне же абсолютно плевать на то, что он там лепечет, поэтому просто выдуваю в его красивое личико сигаретный дым, и он обиженно сваливает. Но и это, к сожалению, работает всего пару дней. Теперь же он дожидается, пока докурю, и снова бежит ко мне как щенок, зажав между ног хвостик. </p>
<p>Из-за него каждый мой день наполнен страданием. Этот маленький засранец портит мне жизнь. А единственная причина, по которой до сих пор не убил его, это то, что он наш новый повар. Он старается избегать экзотических приправ (никакого карри, господь, неужели ты действительно существуешь?) и у него получаются чертовски вкусные сэндвичи с копчёной колбасой (да, это элементарный рецепт, но так я хотя бы знаю, что кладу в рот). И, возможно, только предположим, что его спагетти тоже хороши. Как и фруктовые салаты… Клянусь, я не влюблён в его готовку, просто после того, как начал готовить он, я перестал страдать несварением желудка. </p>
<p>А из-за его «невероятного мастерства» в готовке он, вероятно, трахается аж дважды в день (может быть, ты хочешь попробовать настоящую колбаску, м, негодник?). Но, блять, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Этот парень слишком занят, слоняясь за мной по пятам, чтобы еще с кем-то трахаться. Иногда мне всё же удаётся побыть одному, но только стоит мне об этом подумать, как буквально из-под земли появляется Эрен и начинает болтать со мной обо всем на свете, как будто мы лучшие друзья. Эй, вы такой угрюмый сегодня, что-то стряслось? О, ничего особенного, просто думаю о том, чтобы задушить тебя прямо сейчас. Но на деле, конечно, всё не так забавно. Обычно сопляк без остановки что-то тарахтит, я же делаю вид, что не понимаю человеческую речь. И если быть совсем уж откровенным – от него просто невозможно избавиться. Даже если игнорирую его в течение последнего часа или двух, он все равно остается рядом. Он как надоедливая муха, а мне нечем её прихлопнуть.</p>
<p>Вот почему в начале третьей недели испытываю облегчение, когда начальник тюрьмы вызывает меня к себе в кабинет. Этот мужик ничем особенным не примечателен, разве что выглядит как представитель высшей расы Гитлера. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза. Большой член. Его зовут Эрвин Смит, и у него довольно специфические вкусы. Например, ему нравится наблюдать, как мы становимся животными под воздействием наркотиков. Ему нравится видеть пролитую кровь и зияющие раны. Он кайфует, когда кому-то из нас внезапно увеличивают срок пребывания в тюрьме, из-за чего человек теряет надежду на спасение. Его зовут Эрвин Смит, и это он здесь настоящее чудовище. Если ты окажешься настолько глуп, чтобы позволить втянуться себя в его игры – поздравляю, ты труп. Совершенно бесплатно окажешься в самом пекле ада.</p>
<p>Но я не против, чтобы время от времени заглядывать в его кабинет. С этим ублюдком вообще-то приятно разговаривать, потому что он не такой идиот, как все остальные. Иногда мы сплетничаем о заключенных. Или обсуждаем то, какие все недоумки (ну, это в основном, конечно, моя позиция, когда он сидит и тупо кивает на мои умозаключения). Но мы не друзья. Я бы даже не назвал нас знакомыми. Можно сказать, что мы больше похожи на деловых партнеров, а наше сотрудничество довольно просто (это приятно, потому что я не веду переговоров и не приемлю компромиссов). </p>
<p>Как всегда, вхожу в его кабинет без стука. И, как всегда, он сидит за своим столом, весь такой чопорный и благопристойный. Но когда дверь за моей спиной закрывается, а замок тихо щелкает, он моментально сбрасывает эту маску идеальности.</p>
<p>	- Леви, - он манит меня к себе пальцем.</p>
<p>Усмехаюсь.</p>
<p>	- Палец не заставит меня кончить.</p>
<p> 	- А как же прошлый раз? – ублюдок ухмыляется, зная, что победил.</p>
<p>Он всегда выигрывает в наших мелких перепалках, которые давно стали частью его игры. Но я знаю, какие трюки он использует. Знаю, как он может манипулировать. Я выучил его наизусть, и это пока спасает меня от того, чтобы стать его жертвой. Вот почему я говорил, что если ты недоумок – ты труп. Если ты тупица – ты тупицей и сдохнешь, опущенным и униженным. Половина заключенных здесь из-за преступлений, которые они даже не совершали. Они просто грёбаные идиоты, а общение с ними автоматически делает идиотом и тебя. Тупость заразна.</p>
<p>	- Если бы твой хрен был таким же маленьким, как твой палец, я бы не возвращался, - двигаюсь по его кабинету, плавно покачивая бедрами (ублюдок любит это), и останавливаюсь напротив его стола, упираясь в него ладонями. – У тебя есть что-то интересное для меня?</p>
<p>Он хмыкает, выдвигая первый ящик тумбочки справа от него.</p>
<p>	- Как всегда, сначала дела, - его рука исчезает в недрах ящика, а когда появляется снова, в ней пять маленьких свертков с белым порошкообразным веществом. </p>
<p>	- Пять граммов, - говорит он.</p>
<p>Я выгибаю бровь.</p>
<p>Он никогда не давал мне так много. Обычно два или три грамма, потому что не хотел рисковать быть пойманным, но, судя по всему, его страх сменяется тщеславием (что, несомненно, только в мою пользу, поэтому не жалуюсь). Протягиваю руку, чтобы забрать пакетики, но Эрвин в последний момент сжимает кулак.</p>
<p>	- А заплатить?</p>
<p>Сука.</p>
<p>	- Я просто хотел убедиться, что там не сахарная пудра.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы это имело значение. У многих зависимость уже на таком уровне, что всё, даже отдаленно напоминающее наркоту, которую они так жаждут, оказывает на них одуряющий эффект.</p>
<p>	- Тебе придется поверить мне, - Эрвин откладывает мои пять граммов в сторону и отъезжает назад на своем кресле, широко раздвигая ноги.</p>
<p>Смотрю на эти маленькие пакетики и всерьез задумываюсь, не украсть ли их. Да только вот как? Он быстро найдет меня и бросит в изолятор.</p>
<p>	- Даже не думай об этом, Леви.</p>
<p>От его низкого голоса вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки. Он сидит, спокойно сложив руки на подлокотники, и просто ждет, когда его обслужат. Обычно не подчиняюсь его приказам, но вот уже какое-то время у меня не было возможности получить крепкий член, и мне не хватает ощущения того, что я чья-то сука.</p>
<p>Без лишних слов обхожу стол и опускаюсь перед ним на колени. Больше не мешкаю и расстегиваю его брюки, жадно сдергивая их книзу. Когда мои пальцы обвиваются вокруг его члена,  облизываюсь. Он пульсирует, горячий, тяжелый, впечатляющий своим размером. Ясно, что я отсасывал не только Эрвину, но его ствол, несомненно, мой фаворит. На самом деле я обожаю сосать. Возможно, это связано с удушьем, невозможностью нормально дышать, ощущением накатывающей тошноты и боли в забитой глотке. Чувство, что ты очень легко можешь задохнуться – бесценно. </p>
<p>	- Давай, - бормочет он, успокаивающе проводя пальцами по моим волосам, прежде чем ощутимо дернуть за них.</p>
<p>Позволяю ему это. Крепко схватившись за основание, наклоняюсь вперед и провожу губами по нижней стороне его члена. Он дрожит и толкает мою голову ещё ниже, но не позволяю ему оказаться во рту, пока не позволяю ощутить это удовольствие. Хочу немного помучить его, подразнить, поэтому выдуваю горячую струю воздуха на влажный кончик. Его бедра дергаются, а понимаю, что победил. Я поглаживаю его, легко и неторопливо, а он рычит от этой наигранной медлительности. Теперь моя очередь ухмыляться, когда поднимаю глаза, встречаясь с его поплывшим от похоти взглядом. Испытывать его терпение бесценно. Как послушная сучка даю ему то, что он хочет, когда мой язык выскальзывает изо рта и аккуратно облизывает головку. Он одобрительно хмыкает, а я продолжаю, ужасно медленно веду языком по кругу, тщательно собирая все выступившие капли прозрачной смазки. Скольжу языком в крохотную дырочку на вершине и замираю. Его грудь тяжело вздымается, когда всеми силами пытается сохранить самообладание – он всегда выходит из себя на этом моменте, но делаю вид, что не замечаю. Мои пальцы сжимают его член, а рот наполняется слюной от отчаянного желания получить наслаждение.</p>
<p>	- Что бы вы хотели, мистер Смит?</p>
<p>Как же просто убедить его в том, что будто это он здесь все контролирует. Даже смешно. </p>
<p>	- Заткнись и соси, - отвечает он, а я, конечно, охотно подчиняюсь. </p>
<p>Примерно через час покидаю его кабинет с пятью граммами в кармане. С Эрвином чертовски приятно иметь дело, потому что почти всегда это исключительно в моих интересах. Я получаю наркотики, а секс так, приятное дополнение. Единственный недостаток это то, что ублюдок любит кончать в меня, и приходится тащиться через всю тюрьму с его кончой, стекающей по моим ногам. Это мерзко и отвратительно, но приходится терпеть. Никто не знает, какие отношения связывают меня с начальником тюрьмы, и это к лучшему. Ненавижу делиться. Наркотики и его огромный член – всё моё.</p>
<p>Новость о том, что у меня кое-что есть распространяется молниеносно. Через день после моего визита продаю первый пакетик за две пачки сигарет, а второй – за три. Запасаюсь сигаретами в надежде когда-нибудь выстроить стену, которая защитит меня от навязчивого внимания Эрена. Но пока ограничиваюсь тем, что прячу их под матрас. Если они будут работать как магический круг из соли, то это защитит меня от нечисти в его лице. Но если и это не поможет, то будь я проклят, если не имею дело с самим Сатаной. </p>
<p>Эрен всё ещё сидит за моим столом в моём присутствии. И это проблема, потому что люди шепчутся. Все знают моё имя, но не позволяют себе говорить обо мне. По крайней мере, так было раньше. Сейчас же из-за этого говнюка все набираются храбрости и сплетничают. В курилке они сбиваются вокруг меня и позволяют себе разговаривать со мной. Как будто я один из них.</p>
<p>	- Исчезни, - первое, что говорю ему, когда он приходит. Как всегда, он пропускает угрозу мимо ушей и садится напротив. </p>
<p>	- Но тогда вы будете совсем один, - он без энтузиазма ковыряется в своих макаронах, а потом поднимает взгляд. – И вам не с кем будет поговорить.</p>
<p>	- Ты, блять, прикалываешься надо мной? – сейчас всё – вот прям реально всё – что покидает его рот, до блевоты раздражает меня. – Я уже говорил, что сижу один не просто так.</p>
<p>Или, может быть, я не слишком ясно выразился? Как он хочет, чтобы я вбил это в его башку? Это не чертовы игры детсадовцев.</p>
<p>	- Почему я так сильно не нравлюсь вам?</p>
<p>Прекрасный вопрос, на который у меня уже давно подготовлен целый список ответов. Например, ты идиот (моё любимое), ты не слушаешься, ты сопляк, ты преследуешь меня как чертов сталкер, ты первоклассный говнюк, из-за твоей готовки я набираю вес, тебе нравится тушить мои сигареты, ты без разрешения садишься за мой стол, ты херово убираешься, и, последнее, мне на самом деле не нужны никакие причины ненавидеть тебя, я просто это делаю. Но, конечно, не собираюсь тратить своё время и всё это говорить, поэтому ограничиваюсь коротким «Ты тупица», и возвращаюсь к еде.</p>
<p>Он моментально вздергивается на это.</p>
<p>	- Я не тупица, - говорит он.</p>
<p>Я не мокрая, говорит вода, ага. </p>
<p>	- Я просто хожу за вами…</p>
<p>	- Послушай, сопляк, - отодвигаю поднос и наклоняюсь к нему. - Если хочешь отсосать у меня – просто скажи.</p>
<p>Шучу.</p>
<p>	- Я хочу отсосать у вас, - он же так убийственно серьезен, что застигает меня врасплох. </p>
<p>Педик ты или нет, но ты не распространяешь об этом вот так открыто. Потому что следующее, что ты увидишь – это с десяток уродливых членов напротив твоего лица (ублюдки всегда так отчаянно хотят получить минет, что просто смешно). Но, конечно же, даже и не надеюсь, что он поймет это своим умом, потому что он тупица, но и я ничем не лучше его, потому что поднял эту тему (идиотизм заразен, помнишь?).</p>
<p>Мои губы дергаются, я откидываюсь назад и складываю руки на груди.</p>
<p>	- Ты чертовски странный.</p>
<p>Никогда раньше не встречал никого, похожего на него. Все здесь довольно быстро смекают что к чему, но этот ребёнок действительно выглядит так, будто ему всё равно. </p>
<p>	- Вы находите меня очаровательным? – просто спрашивает он.</p>
<p>	- Ага, очаровательно тупым.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на меня, а я смотрю на него. Потом он начинает смеяться, а я встаю и ухожу. Думаю, прямо сейчас направлюсь строить свою сигаретную баррикаду и начну революцию против сопляков с темными волосами и потрясающе зелёными глазами.</p>
<p>Но это совсем не то, чем я занимаюсь. У меня есть еще два часа до того, как охранники загонят мою задницу в камеру, поэтому решаю принять душ. Сначала эта идея кажется мне отличной, ведь могу спокойно помыться без стаи из трехсот орущих гиен вокруг, но очень быстро понимаю, что совершил серьёзную глупость (спасибо, солнышко). Я игнорирую незваных гостей, и обычно они игнорируют меня в ответ, но на этот раз всё иначе. Они вваливаются, смеясь, и когда выкрикивают моё имя, то понимаю, что помыться спокойно мне уже не светит. Во всем своем обнажённом великолепии аккуратно откладываю мыло и презрительно смотрю на них через плечо.</p>
<p>	- Что?</p>
<p>Отвечает тот, что с щетиной во всю рожу, видимо, их главарь.</p>
<p>	- Маленькая птичка принесла на хвосте, что ты продаешь то, что нам нужно, - его приятели мнутся за его спиной, а сам мудак решат шагнуть ближе ко мне. – Какова же цена?</p>
<p>Одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы понять – ему не понравится никакая цена, какую бы не назвал. Его взгляд пронзает меня насквозь, словно кинжал, и он думает, что я уязвим, потому что абсолютно голый, но он, конечно же, ошибается. Это не первый раз, когда на меня пытаются напасть в душе. Далеко не первый.</p>
<p>	- Смотря сколько ты готов заплатить, - выгибаю бровь.</p>
<p>	- Смотря сколько у тебя граммов, - ублюдок из тех самоуверенных личностей, которые бесят меня до трясучки.</p>
<p>	- Пожизненный запас.</p>
<p>Этот обмудок оглядывается на своих дружков, потом смеётся и смотрит на меня. </p>
<p>	- Прекрасно. Тогда начнем переговоры, - огромной лапой он хватает меня за подбородок и вздергивает лицо кверху. – Как насчет того, что ты отдаешь нам всё, что у тебя есть, а мы обеспечим тебе хорошее времяпровождение, а?</p>
<p>На секунду выпадаю из разговора и вижу, как ублюдок захлебывается на мокром полу собственной кровью. Идеально. </p>
<p>Потом моргаю, и очаровательная картинка пропадает.</p>
<p>	- Ну так что? Ты согласен, Леви?</p>
<p>С презрением отталкиваю его руку.</p>
<p>	- Маленькие члены меня не интересуют.</p>
<p>Долговязый справа от главаря мерзко хихикает.</p>
<p>	- Слыхал, он сказал, что у тебя маленький член.</p>
<p>Но щетинистый бугай только ухмыляется:</p>
<p>	- Подожди, пока он не заставит тебя задыхаться, - он делает один смелый шаг ко мне и касается пальцами бедер. – Чёрт, ты гладкий, как баба, - его дружки хихикают. – Готов спорить, что и хуи сосешь, как девка. Тебе повезло – размерчик у меня как раз подходящий, чтоб забить твой болтливый рот.</p>
<p>	- Не сомневаюсь, - говорю ему. – Член всё, что у тебя есть.</p>
<p>Как могу тяну время, понимая, что пустая болтовня мне не поможет.</p>
<p>Но мудак довольно забавный парень, снова начинает смеяться, но на этот раз быстро затихает. </p>
<p>	- Это мы ещё посмотрим, - он кладет тяжелые руки мне на плечи и толкает вниз. Я не сопротивляюсь. – Ты никогда не казался мне шлюхой, Леви, но сейчас я готов поменять своё мнение.</p>
<p>Эти слова, словно кислота, проливаются на мою гордость, но всё равно позволяю ему нести эту чушь. Через пару минут всё закончится.</p>
<p>	- Клянусь, у тебя самого уже слюнки текут от желания. Ну, к счастью для тебя, я тоже человек нетерпеливый, - смотрю, как он вытаскивает член и… ну, он довольно средний. Обхват ничего такой, почти как у Эрвина, а вот длина подкачала. Совершенно не впечатляет. </p>
<p>	- Давай, открой рот, - он прижимает головку к моим губам, и снова уступаю, позволяя ему толкнуться внутрь.</p>
<p>Согласен, это унизительно, но объективно ничего поделать не могу. Я легко могу позаботиться о друзьях мудака – они оба долговязые и тощие, – но вот их главарь огромный как шкаф, поэтому его мне придется убрать иным способом.</p>
<p>Его бедра двигаются, чтобы толкнуться глубже, и когда его лобковые волосы касаются моего носа (мерзость), он стонет и откидывает голову назад.</p>
<p>	- Да, черт возьми.</p>
<p>Потом его член скользит из моего горла, давая мне секундную передышку, затем вновь толкается внутрь. Пару мгновений ничего не происходит, и сам снимаюсь с этого хера. Покрепче обхватываю у основания и с нажимом глажу. Сначала мудак хмурится, но быстро расслабляется и поддается неспешному ритму моей руки. Не дразню и не провоцирую его, когда мягко обхватываю губами влажную головку, а просто делаю лучший в его никчемной жизни минет. А его друзья отчаянно сжимают собственные стояки сквозь ткань штанов. И это сигнал. </p>
<p>Когда они все плывут в своем удовольствии, отстраняюсь, пока во рту не остается только головка члена огромного урода. А потом кусаю. Что есть силы стискиваю челюсти. И ублюдок воет. Это буквально секунда, но мне достаточно её, чтобы короткой подсечкой сбить мудака с ног. Он грузной тушей заваливает на одного из долговязых прихвостней, а я переключаю внимание на третьего участника. Он выдергивает руку из своих штанов и бросается на меня. Уклоняюсь, но он успевает схватить меня за руку, а потом поскальзывается на куске мыла, которое я положил на кафель мгновениями раньше. Когда он падает на меня, то четко попадает на подставленное колено, а дальше всё делает гравитация и его челюсть ужасающе хрустит. А потом хруст повторяется, когда пинаю его, но у меня нет времени насладиться этим звуком.</p>
<p>Долговязый-номер-два хватает меня сзади, а их главарь нападет спереди. Его лицо раскраснелось, да и выглядит он так, словно хочет убить. Поток проклятий льется из его рта, когда он наклоняется и сильными пальцами обхватывает мою шею. Он жаждет подарить мне смерть и страдания, но я не позволю этому случиться так легко. Пинаю его в пах (пострадавший член уродливо и вяло болтается), он шипит, но хватка не ослабевает – он всерьёз намерен задушить меня прямо сейчас. И тут понимаю, что совершил ошибку, надеясь, что он отступит, если его члену навредить. Это никогда бы не сработало. Просто потому, что он уже привык к этой боли, не раз подвергаясь ей раньше. Его преступление – изнасилование, именно поэтому он в тюрьме. Если бы я знал это раньше, то поступил бы иначе, но… Я совсем забыл про тюремное правило №3: не делай неверных предположений. Потому что ты поплатишься за ошибку.</p>
<p>Амбал силен, но и я не слабак. А вот ублюдок позади меня настоящий слизняк. Из последних сил подаюсь на сжимающую мое горло руку, а потом резко дергаюсь всем телом назад, и мы втроем падаем. Мы валяемся месивом из рук и ног, но даже тогда меня не прекращают душить. Дышать тяжело, ещё тяжелее думать, но я делаю свой ход. Слегка повернувшись, врезаюсь локтем в лицо прихвостня-номер-два, и тот, наконец, отпускает меня. Но я всё ещё лежу, придавленный весом огромного ублюдка. Он душит меня, трясет за шею, пока у меня не начинает кружиться голова. Это больно, действительно больно, потому что горло будто что-то царапает изнутри. Теряю сознание, но вновь возвращаюсь в тюремную душевую, и…</p>
<p>Ха, как будто я и правда готов расстаться с жизнью по желанию какого-то никчёмного идиота.</p>
<p>Не знаю, что еще делать, поэтому тяну руку и хватаю его пальцы, сомкнутые на моей шее. Это требует много сил, но, когда мне все же удается обхватить двумя руками его пальцы, резко дёргаю назад, с противным хрустом ломая их к черту. Сейчас этот звук сладкой мелодией льется в мои уши, и ублюдок отвлекается тоже. Всего на мгновение мешкает, и это последний шанс для меня. Кидаюсь вперёд и вцепляюсь ему в глотку, давлю из последних сил, а он дергается и в итоге отпускает мою шею, хватая меня за запястья. Наконец-то могу сделать глубокий вздох, и, чёрт, даже этот спёртый воздух ещё никогда не был настолько приятным. Снова накатывает головокружение, и на секунду мир переворачивается. Тяжело дышу, и, пока восстанавливаю дыхание, ему удаётся оторвать мои пальцы от своей шеи. Его хватка становится всё крепче, он стискивает запястья над моей головой и двигается, коленом толкая мои ноги в стороны. </p>
<p>	- Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, - усмехается. – Я хочу опустить тебя, шлюха.</p>
<p>Я не паникую. Моё в агонии колотящееся сердце – всего лишь физическая реакция на выброс адреналина. Я спокоен. Я дышу.</p>
<p>Его правая рука держит мои запястья, а левая подбирается к моей лодыжке. Это, пожалуй, лучшее положение, в котором я могу находиться, потому что могу использовать его по максимуму. </p>
<p>Закидываю свободную ногу ему на плечо и притягиваю ближе к себе. Когда он разжимает пальцы, удерживающие мою лодыжку, закидываю на него второю ногу, сжимая между бёдер его голову. На минуту задумываюсь о том, что его рот в опасной близости от моего члена, но быстро откидываю от себя эту мысль. Я намерен сражаться за свою жизнь, поэтому немного выгибаюсь и сильнее стискиваю его шею ногами. Он сдавленно хрюкает, пытаясь скинуть с себя мои бедра и лодыжки, но я не двигаюсь с места. Наконец, когда он отпускает мои запястья, действую незамедлительно. Он дергается буквально ещё секунду, а потом орет дурниной, когда с силой давлю большими пальцами на его глаза. На меня потоком льётся кровь, а от крика почти закладывает уши. Не отпускаю, а продолжаю ввинчивать свои пальцы в его глазницы, пока он истерично не дергается назад.</p>
<p>По моим рукам течёт кровь, и я откатываюсь в сторону. Он слепо шарит по воздуху, и его рука натыкается на ногу одного из прихвостней. Он хватается за неё, а я рывком встаю с пола. Мир снова вращается каруселью, но у меня есть немного времени прийти в себя. Когда мудак осознает, что тот, кого он схватил, не я, его настигает паника. Слышу, как колотится его сердце. Он неспокоен. Кричит, вопит, изрыгает проклятия. И я сделаю для него милость – покончу со всем этим. Пинаю его в район грудной клетки, и когда его руки взлетают вверх в надежде ухватиться за лодыжку, моя пятка влетает в его нос, кажется, проламывая череп насквозь. Его трясёт в конвульсиях, а я делаю шаг назад.</p>
<p>Я хочу убить его, но тогда ублюдок слишком легко отделается. Если он выживет – если кто-то из них троих выживет – то их ждут унижения до последнего дня в этих стенах, и это то, чего я жду с нетерпением.</p>
<p>Как и ожидалось, главарь, кажется, на том свете, один из его подпевал лежит неподвижно, а второй едва шевелится. Потом я замечаю ещё одного.</p>
<p>Эрен.</p>
<p>	- Наслаждаешься представлением? – мой голос ужасно хрипит, а глотка внутри сухая как наждачка.</p>
<p>Эрен пристально смотрит на меня, но не кажется при этом удивленным или испуганным. Он просто смотрит.</p>
<p>	- И давно ты здесь?</p>
<p>	- Я… - он запинается, откашливается, и, как большой мальчик, продолжает. – Я только пришел.</p>
<p>Его челюсть дрожит, он, вероятно, пытается сказать что-то ещё, но не выходит, и он зажимает рот ладонью. </p>
<p>Милашка.</p>
<p>Делаю шаг к нему, потом ещё один. Голова кругом и немеют конечности. Ноги вконец заплетаются, и я валюсь вперёд, но сильные руки не дают разбить мою смазливую рожу в кашу. Эрен. Он тянет меня вверх, но я так устал. Дико хочу спать. Голова безвольно падает на его плечо. Волна адреналина схлынула, я до смерти истощен. Мне нужно немного поспать.</p>
<p>	- Ты в порядке?</p>
<p>Здесь холодно, я весь дрожу.</p>
<p>	- Леви?</p>
<p>Молча утыкаюсь в изгиб его длинной шеи и спокойно втягиваю воздух. Меня сейчас стошнит. Может быть, это то, что я съел на обед.</p>
<p>	- Соси мой хуй, - едва слышно бормочу я.</p>
<p>Он немного меняет положение, а потом говорит:</p>
<p>	- Что? Я не расслышал.</p>
<p>До трясучки хочу закатить глаза, но веки просто неподъёмные.</p>
<p>	- Ты же сам сказал, что хочешь отсосать у меня, - слова до жути тяжёлые на моем языке, а сама мысль кажется чужой. Я не могу мыслить ясно. - Я абсолютно голый, так что… действуй, - через силу дышу, что, впрочем, не проясняет сознание.</p>
<p>	- Эм… хорошо, - он снова переступает с ноги на ногу. – Я пошутил?</p>
<p>Шутка.</p>
<p>Конечно.</p>
<p>Ну конечно.</p>
<p>Он пошутил.</p>
<p>Просто пошутил.</p>
<p>И люди – заключенные – собравшиеся за его спиной, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло, тоже, должно быть, шутят. Но я вряд ли это узнаю, потому что вижу взволнованное лицо Эрвина, который в окружении охраны прорывается сквозь толпу, а затем, наконец, отключаюсь у Эрена на руках.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Похоть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №4: не трогай то, что тебе не принадлежит.</p>
<p>Позволь мне рассказать тебе кое-что об одиночном заключении. Никому не нравится быть в изоляторе, потому что это заставляет сходить с ума. Пребывание там заставляет осознать, насколько громки твои мысли и насколько тих мир по сравнению с ними. Ты можешь кричать, но никто тебя не услышит. Можешь плакать, но никто тебе не поможет. Ты один – пойман в ловушку – на несколько дней, и всё это время ты думаешь. Только и делаешь, что думаешь о том, что мог бы сделать, что ты делаешь сейчас и что тебе делать дальше. Гоняешь одну мысль по кругу до тех пор, пока она не становится проклятием твоего существования. До тех, пока она не станет частью тебя. А когда ты выходишь отсюда, то выходишь другим человеком.</p>
<p>За последние четыре года семнадцать человек покончили с собой в течение одного дня после выхода из одиночной камеры. Некоторые оставляли послания: «Прости меня, отче, ибо я согрешил», или «Увидимся в аду», или же просто «Спасите». Другие оставляли своеобразные знаки: сигареты, сложенные крестом, отрезанные средние пальцы, салфетки, испачканные слезами и соплями. Никто не слышал их криков, потому что они были не более чем плодом их воображения. Они думали, что уже мертвы, но не могли принять этого, потому что не помнили, как умирали. Поэтому они покончили с собой просто чтобы удостовериться.</p>
<p>И я не стану восемнадцатым мертвым после карцера человеком, потому что прекрасно знаю, кто я. Знаю, какие мысли мои, а какие нет; знаю разницу между реальностью и моими фантазиями. Знаю, когда кричу, а когда плачу. Знаю, что всё ещё дышу, думаю, живу. В то время как другие теряют чувство собственного "я" в изоляции, я нахожу себя. Это мой дом, мой настоящий дом. Наконец-то я могу думать. Чётко и ясно. Никаких помех. Ничто не мешает.</p>
<p>На, кажется, третий день, во время обеда, ко мне заглядывает Эрвин. Он пододвигает металлический поднос с едой, а затем прислоняется к дверному косяку и просто ждет. Без энтузиазма ковыряюсь в пюре, а затем тыкаю вилкой в мясной рулет. Господи боже, первый раз на моей памяти они не твёрдые как камень. </p>
<p>	- Итак, - говорю, набив рот картошкой. – Что привело тебя сюда? Или просто соскучился по моей компании?</p>
<p>Эрвин даже не улыбается.</p>
<p>	- Они выжили, - только и говорит он.</p>
<p>Вытаскиваю вилку изо рта. Выжили? Как они могли пережить то, что я с ними сделал? Вот же блять. </p>
<p>	- Что ж, жаль.</p>
<p>Совсем чуть-чуть, но выражение его лица искажается, становясь очень жёстким. Уголки твёрдых губ опускаются, а густые брови съезжаются к переносице.</p>
<p>	- Считай, что тебе повезло. Ещё одна смерть, и нам пришлось бы перевести тебя в другую тюрьму.</p>
<p>Его губы шевелятся скупо, но послание всё равно выходит громким и ясным. </p>
<p>	- Ты ведь не животное, Леви, а разумный человек. Вот и веди себя приемлемо, - и с этими словами он выходит из камеры, жестом приказав охраннику запереть за ним дверь.</p>
<p>Молча пялюсь в стену.</p>
<p>Он правда считает, что мне повезло? Этот ублюдок явно не в своем уме.</p>
<p>Я должен был убить их, всех троих. У меня была такая возможность. Они были в моей власти. Я мог бы просто протянуть руку и вырвать их глотки, сломать их шеи или просто задушить. Мог бы пытать их: ломать их пальцы один за другим и наслаждаться сладким звуком их мольбы остановиться. Или мог сломать их ноги, руки, позвоночники, все – все – кости, и сделать их совершенно бесполезными. Просто овощами. Тогда у них не было бы другого выбора, кроме как принять свою судьбу и умереть. Но ничего из этого я не сделал. И это единственное, о чем действительно сожалею на этот момент. Поэтому когда выйду из одиночки – я найду их. Перережу им глотки и выколю глаза. Публично унижу их, и тогда люди поймут, что я не тот, кто терпит издевательства.</p>
<p>Эрвин ошибается. Я животное, но также какой-то частью и человек. В моем случае эти два слова – синонимы. Единственное, что отличает меня от настоящего животного - это то, что я убиваю не ради еды; я убиваю, чтобы убить.</p>
<p>Больше не чувствую голода. Картофельное пюре и мясной рулет больше не выглядят аппетитно (по правде говоря, они никогда не выглядят даже близко привлекательно). И единственное, чем действительно хочу наполнить свой желудок в данный момент – это кровь тех, кто позволил себе смеяться надо мной. Это вожделение. Жажда. Мне нужно это. И никто не сможет встать у меня на пути. </p>
<p>Выхожу из одиночного заключения на шестой день.</p>
<p>И первый человек, которого вижу, это грёбаное солнышко. </p>
<p>За последнюю неделю я ни разу не вспомнил о нём, но теперь, когда вижу его так близко, мысли водами Ниагары обрушиваются на меня. Вот в какой-то момент собираю пачки сигарет, чтобы построить баррикаду от этого сопляка. Потом выпускаю струю дыма в его личико. А в самом начале я заставил его лизать пол. Это было больше месяца назад. Подумать только, я терплю это дерьмо больше месяца, и если это не повод выдать мне награду, то тогда просто не знаю, что должно случится.</p>
<p>	- Вы в порядке? – его голос мягкий, очень заботливый. Нечасто слышу подобную интонацию. </p>
<p>	- Ага, - хлопаю себя по карманам в поисках пачки сигарет, но они совершенно пусты. Сигареты, должно быть, в моей камере, если, конечно, Ауруо не нашел мой тайник и не распродал его (надеюсь, его трусливая задница не посмеет).</p>
<p>	- Слушай, сопляк, у тебя есть сигареты? – Эрен забавно морщится на мой вопрос, и вспоминаю кое-кто ещё: он ненавидит эту дрянь. – Неважно. Забей.</p>
<p>	- Всё нормально, - вижу, как он краснеет и смущается, но всё же спрашивает. - Вам понравился мясной рулет?</p>
<p>Мясной рулет? Или так романтично он называет пенис? Если да, то это чертовски глупо.</p>
<p>	- Что?</p>
<p>	- Мясной рулет, который я готовил вам на ужин.</p>
<p>А, так вот о чем он болтает.</p>
<p>Что ж. Это всё равно чертовски глупо.</p>
<p>	- Не знаю, я не ел его, - вообще-то даже не помню, что кто-то приносил мне мясной рулет.</p>
<p>Одиночное заключение похоже на вечный ад. Ты не помнишь ровным счетом ничего, что с тобой происходит, если это, конечно, не что-то жизненно важное. Лично я помню только то, как меня однажды навещал очень злой Эрвин и как я посрал пару раз. Всё.</p>
<p>	- Но вы хотя бы попробовали его?</p>
<p>	- Попробую в следующий раз, - господь всемогущий. – А ты почему здесь? Эрвин всё же назначил тебя моим сопровождающим? </p>
<p>Мы идем из изолятора совершенно одни. По краям коридора, конечно, стоят скучающие охранники, но на этот раз совсем не они дышат мне в затылок. </p>
<p>	- Просто хотел убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке, - он это серьёзно, или чёртов мальчишка опять надо мной издевается? </p>
<p>Он разыгрывает меня. Определенно разыгрывает, потому что никогда раньше я не слышал, чтобы кто-то хоть отдаленно, но заботился о моём благополучии. Признаться, это охренеть как странно. И совершенно лишнее. Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то спрашивал, как я, потому что это не их дело. Если бы я хотел, чтобы люди знали, хорошо я себя чувствую или не очень, то ходил бы с микрофоном, красочно посвящая всех в курс дела. Но микрофона у меня нет, а значит, это только моё дело.</p>
<p>	- Я же сказал тебе, что всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Он молча смотрит на меня. Смотрит своими ненормально зелёными глазищами (к чёрту твои красивые глаза, Эрен, к черту их), а потом спрашивает:</p>
<p>	- Это больно? – клянусь, если он продолжит в духе «когда ты свалился с небес», я врежу ему по голове. – Синяки на вашей шее. Их видно.</p>
<p>Мм.</p>
<p>Не раздумывая, протягиваю руку и без труда нахожу всё ещё немного саднящие места. Наверное, любые следы борьбы уже должны были исчезнуть, но, чёрт, это всё ещё достаточно больно.</p>
<p>	- Блять.</p>
<p>У нас здесь нет зеркал. Их давно все убрали, так как заключённые имели обыкновение ломать их и использовать осколки в качестве оружия.</p>
<p>	- Неужели так плохо выглядит?</p>
<p>Эрен низко наклоняется ко мне, чтобы получше рассмотреть повреждённую шею, а я инстинктивно хватаю его за плечо. Он замирает на мгновение, но быстро отводит взгляд, отступая в своё личное пространство. Небывалое чувство облегчения охватывает меня, когда контакт между нами прекращается. Не очень уверен, почему становится так легко внутри, но это ощущение успокаивает. Он прочищает горло и говорит:</p>
<p>	- Эм… Нет, нормально. Просто большие жёлтые пятна.</p>
<p>Я не отвечаю, а он не пытается спросить что-то ещё. Когда добираюсь до своей камеры, он всё ещё рядом.  Вроде бы всё нормально, но какое-то предчувствие не даёт полностью успокоиться. И, как оказалось, не просто так: верхняя койка в моей камере идеально заправлена, а свинарник Ауруо исчез из дальнего угла. Эрен до сих пор молча стоит у меня за спиной. Он ничего не делает, но волосы на моём затылке встают дыбом. Если он что-то замышляет против меня, то сейчас находится в идеальном положении для атаки. Он может прыгнуть на меня, толкнуть на пол, обвить пальцами шею и попробовать задушить, но всё, что он себе позволяет, это дышать над моим плечом и нервно теребить подол тюремной рубашки. Как будто хочет что-то сказать. Как обычно, не помогаю ему и не обращаю внимания на моральные муки. Он, вероятно, хочет засыпать меня вопросами об одиночке, но рассказывать ему красивые сказки я не намерен, и вместо этого ищу свой тайник с сигаретами только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что он абсолютно пуст.</p>
<p>В нем нет ничего.</p>
<p>Ни одной пачки, ни одной даже завалявшейся сломанной сигареты.</p>
<p>Сегодня ночью я заберу чью-то жизнь.</p>
<p>	- Где этот ублюдок? – поворачиваюсь к Эрену. – Где Ауруо?</p>
<p>	- Два дня назад его перевели в другую камеру, - и сигареты, должно быть, вместе с ним, ага. – Я ваш новый сокамерник.</p>
<p>Ох, блять, просто трахни меня два раза бензопилой.</p>
<p>	- Что ты мелешь? – на этот раз он точно разыгрывает меня. Тебя могут переселить в другое место только в том случае, если начальник тюрьмы узнает, что у тебя и твоего сокамерника ужасные отношения. Но несмотря на то, что Ауруо до колик бесит меня, он был самым приемлемым соседом, который у меня когда-либо был. У Эрвина нет абсолютно никаких причин переводить его в другую камеру, а Эрена – сюда, ко мне.</p>
<p>	- Почему?</p>
<p>Сопляк нервно трет руки.</p>
<p>	- Мне было не по себе рядом с моим сокамерником, поэтому я попросил начальника перевести меня к вам.</p>
<p>Если это шутка, то она определенно вышла из-под контроля. Может быть, он под кайфом от чего-то – но нет… Больше похоже на то, что это Эрвин обдолбался, ибо какого хера он прислушивается к просьбе новенького? Эмпатия совсем не его конёк. </p>
<p>	- Он сказал, что моё нахождение здесь будет полезно для вас.</p>
<p>Это каким же, блять, образом? Эрвин прекрасно меня слышал, когда я в его кабинете разглагольствовал об этом придурке (или тогда он был слишком занят моей задницей и не понимал, что я ему говорю). Что бы то ни было, как, чёрт возьми, это будет полезно мне? Неужели он правда хочет, чтобы я кого-то убил и меня, наконец, уже перевели отсюда. Хотя, нет. Постойте. Он просто наказывает меня. Вот и всё. Сопляк – моё наказание за то, что произошло в душевой перед тем, как меня кинули в изолятор. Какой бред всё это.</p>
<p>	- Тогда позволь мне предположить, что мои сигареты выбросил ты, а? </p>
<p>Снова отворачиваюсь от него, чтобы запустить руку под подушку. Почувствовав успокаивающий холод под пальцами, крепко сжимаю и достаю на свет божий бритву, чтобы перерезать ему горло. </p>
<p>	- А у тебя есть яйца, парень.</p>
<p>Аккуратно обхватываю бритву за край и на пробу касаюсь лезвия большим пальцем. Оно немного туповато, но если надавить посильнее, то в тело войдет гладко, как в масло. Очень на это надеюсь. Подняв глаза, делаю шаг к Эрену, а он по инерции двигается назад. Его взгляд стремительно темнеет, когда он смотрит на зажатую в моей руке бритву. Хочу надавить на него и напугать сопляка до чертиков. Он отшатывается от меня, прижимаясь спиной к стене и съёживаясь, когда подхожу ближе и обречённо закрывает глаза, стоит мне поднести бритву к его красивой длинной шее.</p>
<p>	- Никогда не трогай то, что тебе не принадлежит, - тюремное правило №4.</p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что мы всего лишь группа неудачников, запертых здесь, но и у нас есть своеобразные принципы уважения, которые ты не встретишь нигде больше. Никто не позволяет себе трогать чужие вещи. Это элементарная вежливость. Единственное исключение – воровство, но и даже тогда у тебя должна быть веская причина. </p>
<p>	-  Если ты ещё раз так сделаешь, это прекрасное лезвие окажется у тебя в заднице. Ты меня понял? </p>
<p>Он нервно закусывает губу и кивает.</p>
<p>	- Да.</p>
<p>	- «Да» что?</p>
<p>	- Сэр. Да, сэр.</p>
<p>Развязно хлопаю бритвой по его щеке и отступаю.</p>
<p>	- Умница.</p>
<p>Позже той же ночью он дрочит на койке надо мной. Сперва я не обращаю на это внимание – Ауруо спускал каждую вторую ночь, поэтому я давно привык к этим звукам – но когда Эрен начинает хныкать, я не могу не повернуться и не слушать. Слышу влажные пошлые звуки его руки, скользящей вверх и вниз по члену. Слышу, какое тяжёлое и быстрое у него дыхание. Слышу, как мягко его бёдра бьются о матрас, когда с каждым плавным толчком он все ближе к разрядке. И… и он скулит. Тогда моя рука чудесным образом оказывается у меня в трусах. Как она туда попала – под страхом пытки не скажу, но она там, трогает, оттягивает и сжимает. Я даже близко не возбужден, но внизу живота уже всё знакомо сжимается. Прикусываю губу, решая, нужно ли мне это, а потом посылаю всё к чёрту и сжимаю в кулаке член.</p>
<p>После пары движений моё желание довести себя до оргазма растёт. Мои поглаживания становятся более яростными, а хватка – жёстче. Нажимаю большим пальцем на головку и вдавливаю ноготь в крохотную щелку, дразня себя и мучая. Другая моя рука тоже скользит вниз, а пальцы зарываются в короткие волоски на лобке. Затем она тянет – тянет сильно – и скользит дальше, обхватывая тяжёлые яйца. Я откидываю голову на подушку, максимально обнажая шею, и делаю глубокий вдох. Эрен надо мной снова хнычет, и тут я начинаю воображать. Я вижу, как он дрочит себе и как брызжет сперма, когда он кончает. Вижу, как он растирает молочные подтёки по плоскому животу, по тяжело вздымающейся груди и выше… вижу, как он подносит обляпанную руку ко рту. Его горячий язык выскальзывает, и он жадно лижет свою сперму с ладони, точно также, как он вылизывал пол в наш первый раз.</p>
<p>Проклятье.</p>
<p>Вижу, как он выгибается, разводит в стороны длинные ноги и дразнит свою тугую сморщенную дырку. Затем плавно погружает палец внутрь, обводит горячие стенки по кругу и делает резкое движение бёдрами, жадно насаживая себя до упора, и не останавливается, пока не превращается во взмокшее, скулящее животное. </p>
<p>Блять.</p>
<p>Я хочу засунуть свой член ему в рот и заставить сосать его, как маленькую шлюху. Хочу видеть, как он облизывает мой член, как будто это грёбаное эскимо. Хочу схватить его за затылок и забить его глотку под завязку, заставить его принять всю мою длину, заставить его задыхаться, заставить его рыдать.</p>
<p>Дерьмище.</p>
<p>А потом он бы смотрел на меня, давясь и истекая слюной от таранящих толчков. Не отводил бы от меня своих больших ярких зелёных глаз, наполненных слезами, но и тогда я бы не остановился. Я бы просто не смог остановиться. Я бы трахал его рот до тех пор, пока кристальные дорожки слез не потекли по его щекам. Но и тогда он бы не оттолкнул меня, а без слов требовал больше. Как послушная сучка – моя сучка – стерпел бы всё до конца. А потом, когда его пухлые губы потеряли бы очертания, я бы излился внутри его горячего рта, заставив выпить всё до капли. И тогда, облизываясь, он бы просил больше, и, чёрт, я бы лучше умер, чем отказал ему хоть в чём-то.</p>
<p> Я уже близко. Всё тело вибрирует от напряжения.</p>
<p>Как же хочу трахнуть его. Хочу покромсать его на куски, а потом сожрать. Хочу толкнуться в этот тугой жар, в его девственную задницу. Разрушить его моя мечта. Хочу слышать, как он стонет, умоляет, кричит. Хочу схватить его густые волосы, запрокинуть голову, впиться ногтями в мягкие щёки, расцарапать его красивое лицо, легко сломать изящную шею, слизать горячую кровь, которая брызнет из его глаз. Я хочу мучить его, медленно, медленно, медленно – </p>
<p>Моё тело бьётся в судорогах, и я кончаю. Взгляд туманится, а облегчение, сладостное облегчение, волной омывает меня, даря прохладу.  Делаю глубокий вдох, затем вздрагиваю. Здесь холодно и грязно. Мои руки покрыты спермой, моё белье всё сырое и в пятнах. Я восстанавливаю дыхание, а Эрен надо мной шевелится. Он не издает ни звука, вообще ничего вот уже пять минут, но мне глубоко насрать. Делаю медленные вдохи, наполняя легкие кислородом. Мои глаза открываются, а на задворках сознания всё ещё красочно пульсирует недавняя фантазия. </p>
<p>Теперь меня трясёт уже от холода.</p>
<p>Хочу встать с кровати и вымыть руки, но когда отрываю голову от подушки, то вижу силуэт человека за пределами камеры. Моё сердце испуганно замирает, а потом соображаю, что это один из ночных охранников, и сердцебиение вновь выравнивается до мерного ритма. Но и тогда не встаю с койки. Остаюсь лежать в луже спермы и пота. Это отвратительно, но именно так я и засыпаю.</p>
<p>Проходит где-то неделя, прежде чем слышу шепотки о том, что они вернулись. Все трое. Вижу долговязого-номер-один. Он счастливчик, с ним всё в порядке. Потом долговязого-номер-два. И он цел. А затем вижу их главаря, а вот он меня – нет. За ним по всему периметру следует охранник, направляя его на каждом шагу, почти также как Эрен, который не отстаёт от меня ни на шаг. Правда, иногда я забываю о том, что за моим плечом кто-то есть, и меня накрывает чувство преследования. Тогда, повинуясь инстинкту, я выхватываю свою бритву, меньше чем за две секунды прижимая её к горлу предполагаемого обидчика. Когда это случилось в третий раз, Эрен схватил меня за запястье и даже забрал бритву. Я получил её обратно только после того, как пнул щенка под зад.</p>
<p>В течение следующих двух дней я придумываю прекрасный план расправы над этой троицей. Голову долговязого-номер-один я разобью о стену, а второго придурка просто свяжу, вырежу свое имя на его члене и подожду, пока он истечёт кровью до смерти. А что касается их главаря, то тут интереснее. Сначала я отрежу его язык и сохраню его в качестве трофея, потом вырежу и съем его гнилое сердце, а трусливые яйца подвешу над главными часами как напоминание для всех остальных придурков. </p>
<p>Только вот моим прекрасным планам не суждено сбыться, потому что на следующий день воет сирена и тяжёлые решетки камер захлопываются. Обычно нас запирают только по одной причине – если совершено убийство. Всякий раз, когда кого-то убивают, тюрьма гудит от возмущённых голосов, но Эрен, однако, совсем не выглядит взволнованным. Он немного дрожит, когда возвращается в камеру. Он не понимает, что происходит, не понимает, из-за чего этот шум и возня. До этого момента он видел тюрьму почти храмом божьим, но сейчас, сейчас она настоящая. Это место испорчено. Ужасно. Но я к нему привык. Убийство здесь – приятное хобби от скуки, и лишь некоторые из нас видят в нём настоящую работу.</p>
<p>Уже почти обеденное время, но ввиду объективных причин на обед никто не идёт. Некоторые заключённые жалуются, другие же, как Эрен, потеряли аппетит. Он с самого начала тревоги свернулся калачиком на своей койке и не двигается. Сопляк лежит мордой в стену, но всё равно замечаю, как его мелко колотит. Бедненький сукин сын. Хочу утешить его (на самом деле меньшее, что могу сделать), но не делаю этого, а позволяю ему успокоиться самому. И, в конце концов, его дрожь утихает. </p>
<p>Через два часа в нашей камере оказывается ужин, но прежде чем успеваю откусить хоть кусочек, на пороге появляется тот веснушчатый охранник (Марко?) и говорит, что начальник тюрьмы хочет меня видеть. И у меня нет никакого выбора, кроме как подчиниться и пойти за ним. Понятия не имею, зачем я понадобился ему в такое время – возможно, что кто-то узнал о нашей связи и настучал. Хотя в это трудно поверить, поскольку уже три года мы не попадаемся, но всё возможно.</p>
<p>Когда захожу в кабинет и дверь за моей спиной закрывается, Эрвин плавно поднимается из-за своего стола.</p>
<p>	- Твоих рук дело?</p>
<p>Это всё, что он говорит. Его лицо не выражает абсолютно ничего, но вот в голосе звучат нотки разочарования.</p>
<p>	- О чём ты?</p>
<p>	- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я говорю, Леви.</p>
<p>	- Видимо, нет.</p>
<p>Он поджимает губы, затем снова садится и жестом подзывает меня к себе. Повинуюсь без колебаний. </p>
<p>	- Заключенный № OX-0435 Брайан Томас и заключенный № OX-0442 Дуайт Бичер были задушены. Заключенный № OX-0399, Карин Оллио, найден с перерезанным горлом и отрезанными гениталиями. Все трое, как ты можешь догадаться, мертвы. Поэтому спрашиваю ещё раз: твоих рук дело, Леви?</p>
<p>Не знаю, должен ли я обидеться на эти слова или, наоборот, гордиться тем, что Эрвин первым делом подумал на меня. Не спорю, что совершил несколько поистине гадких поступков до того, как попал сюда, а моё последнее «случайное» убийство было аж больше года назад. Но…</p>
<p>	- Я не делал этого, клянусь.</p>
<p>Эрвин некоторое время сканирует меня взглядом – разглядывает руки, потом ноги. Когда он снова поднимает на меня глаза, его взгляд острый как у хищника.</p>
<p>	- Сейчас поверю тебе на слово, но, если возникнут какие-то проблемы и всплывут доказательства твоей вины, я не собираюсь пачкаться и отстаивать твоё имя. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь меня?	</p>
<p>	- Вполне.</p>
<p>	- Вполне?</p>
<p>Уголок моего рта дергается.</p>
<p>	- Да, сэр.</p>
<p>	- Хорошо. А теперь проваливай.</p>
<p>Я немедленно ухожу.</p>
<p>По пути к камере меня буквально накрывает сожалением. Я сожалею, что не убил их, когда у меня была возможность выставить всё как самооборону. Сожалею, что не убил их, когда мне представился второй шанс. Сожалею, что кто-то проделал эту работу за меня. И мне нужно найти этого человека. Просто нужно найти того, кто это сделал, и узнать его имя. Я не сержусь, наверное, немного расстроен. Эти трое были моими жертвами, и кто-то посмел украсть их у меня. Как мои сигареты. </p>
<p>Когда возвращаюсь, Эрен всё в той же позе лежит на койке. Он не двигался с места, даже не спускался поесть. Две тарелки с нетронутой едой сиротливо стоят на пороге нашей камеры, и на мгновение задумываюсь о том, чтобы съесть, наконец, свой обед, но, взглянув на содержимое жестянок, понимаю, что не голоден. Как не был голоден всю прошедшую неделю.</p>
<p>На следующее утро нас ожидаемо не выпускают из камер, и пока кто-то из заключённых стонет, что неплохо бы размять ноги на улице, я лениво пялюсь на койку надо мной, проклиная моего сокамерника, что он выбросил все сигареты. А в районе обеда сопляк слезает со своей койки вниз и –</p>
<p>Усаживается задницей рядом со мной.</p>
<p>Маленькое отродье.</p>
<p>Сидеть за моим столом это одно. Сидеть на моей кровати – совсем, блять, другое.</p>
<p>	- И что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?</p>
<p>	- Я… я не знаю, - он с минуту гипнотизирует свои руки. – Я просто… наверное, просто хочу поговорить. Мы ведь ещё не обсуждали это, - нет, ему никогда не надоест издеваться надо мной. – Могу я спросить, о чём начальник тюрьмы говорил с вами?</p>
<p>Ах вот в чем дело. Отродье хочет знать последние сплетенки.</p>
<p>	- Он обвинил меня в убийстве, - забавно, как легко это откровение слетело с языка.</p>
<p>	- И… вы сделали это?</p>
<p>Усмехаюсь и тычу себя в грудь.</p>
<p>	- Невиновен, - Эрен шевелится, но ничего не говорит. – Что? –спрашиваю, опуская руку. – Тебе легче?</p>
<p>Ну он же знает, что я убийца, но всё равно уговорил перевести его в мою камеру. Этот парень ненормальный на всю голову.</p>
<p>	- Намного, - его кулаки крепко стиснуты, а костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения. – В смысле, что я вижу, как вы изменились с первой нашей встречи. Тогда я бы тоже подумал на вас, но сейчас… Сейчас нет, я не думаю, что вы...</p>
<p>Внезапно прижимаю указательный палец к его губам.</p>
<p>	- Не тарахти, - тогда он замолкает, а я принимаю молчаливое позволение исследовать его губы.</p>
<p>Губы у него тонкие, розовые и сухие. Они очень мягкие, вероятно, самые мягкие, что я когда-либо встречал. Он ещё совсем ребенок. Ещё мальчишка в пубертате. Мир вокруг него жесток – жестоким был и останется, но я не хочу, чтобы он был жесток к Эрену. Возможно, он совсем не заслуживает пожизненного заключения, потому что он совсем не такой, как все мы здесь; не такой, как я. Конечно, он безумен, но безумен по-своему. И он не должен находиться здесь с нами. Мы совершенно разные виды. Я и остальные – мы животные в телах людей, он же просто человек.</p>
<p>	- У тебя есть семья, Эрен?</p>
<p>Что ж, попробуем завести светскую беседу.</p>
<p>	- Только приёмная сестрёнка.</p>
<p>	- А родители?</p>
<p>Он не отвечает, да ему и не нужно. Молчания более чем достаточно, чтобы я понял, что их давно нет рядом. Мертвы они или просто оставили его, но их нет.</p>
<p>	- Как зовут твою сестру?</p>
<p>	- Микаса.</p>
<p>	- Любишь её?</p>
<p>Эрен пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>	- Да, наверное. Она держит меня за яйца, но, наверное, так ведут себя все старшие сёстры, - он замолкает на мгновение, но уверенно продолжает. – Я сильно скучаю по ней. </p>
<p>Вот оно. Настоящие человеческие эмоции. Большинство из нас уже давно разучились проявлять нормальные чувства, потому что здесь это считается слабостью. Они – мужчины, а значит думают, что априори должны быть жестокими, но мало кто из них понимает, что являться таким и притворяться – не одно и тоже. Кто-то действительно жесток по своей натуре. Другие же только для того, чтобы выжить в этих стенах.</p>
<p>	- А мне не по кому скучать, - прислоняюсь спиной к стене и складываю руки на груди. Убеждаю себя, что его губы меня больше не интересуют. </p>
<p>	- Почему же?</p>
<p>Теперь моя очередь пожать плечами.</p>
<p>	- Не хватило духу полюбить кого-то.</p>
<p>Он снова молчит. Не знаю, о чем он думает, но мне немного любопытно. Он не такой, как мы, поэтому, естественно, я хочу знать, что происходит в его голове. Наполнена ли она воспоминаниями о его семье? Возможно ли, что его спектр человеческих эмоций гораздо шире, чем я смогу испытать за всю жизнь?</p>
<p>Он отводит взгляд, но через мгновение продолжает:</p>
<p>	- Я хочу увидеть океан.</p>
<p>Это странное желание, но оно почему-то совсем меня не удивляет. Я уже слышал много обыденной чуши от Ауруо («Я хочу найти хорошенькую девушку, жениться на ней, завести семью»), а вот у Эрена всё по-другому. И мне чертовски нравится это другое.</p>
<p>	- Ну, тогда тебе всего лишь нужно взглянуть в зеркало, солнышко. В твоих глазах бьются настоящие чёртовы волны.</p>
<p>Эрен смеётся.</p>
<p>	- Да, мне говорили, но… Но это не совсем одно и то же, верно? Я хочу увидеть эту бесконечную часть нашего мира.</p>
<p>Я хмыкаю.</p>
<p>	- Нет ничего бесконечного.</p>
<p>	- Как и нет ничего определенного.</p>
<p>Не отвечаю, а он больше не пытается продолжить разговор. И только когда приходит охранник с нашим обедом, Эрен поднимается с моей койки, и тут кое-что происходит. Из-за пояса его штанов на матрас с тихим звоном выпадает маленький предмет. Он этого не замечает, а вот я прекрасно вижу блеск. И мгновенно узнаю его.</p>
<p>Это моя бритва.</p>
<p>Значит, я не просто потерял её. Она была у засранца всё это время. Могу поклясться, что неделю назад строго запретил ему прикасаться к моим вещам, но отродье ведь наверняка пропустило мои слова мимо ушей. С другой стороны, почему меня это удивляет? Он же никогда меня не слушает.</p>
<p>Протянув руку, беру бритву. Мне требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что она выглядит по-другому. Мне требуется ещё две секунды, чтобы понять, почему она выглядит по-другому: на лезвии кровь. </p>
<p>Затем пазлы с тихим щелчком встают на свои места.</p>
<p>Лезвие.</p>
<p>Кровь.</p>
<p>Убийства.</p>
<p>      - Эй, - окликаю его. Он оборачивается, услышав мой голос, и в тот момент, когда его взгляд падает на бритву в моей руке, краска почти полностью сходит с его лица. Любопытство обжигает меня, а желание выпытать у него подробности почти непреодолимо, но быстро беру себя в руки.</p>
<p>	- Если ты хочешь увидеть океан, не оставляй после себя улики.</p>
<p>И я делаю ему одолжение – прячу оружие.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Лень</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №5: не доверяй другим.</p>
<p>Мотив. Мышление. Это единственные составляющие, которые действительно важны для твоей личности. Твой мотив определяет твоё мышление, как и мышление определяет мотив. Они сосуществуют, чтобы создать тебя. Если ты считаешься вменяемым, то люди сами додумают мотив ко всему, что ты делаешь. А если ты считаешься сумасшедшим, люди намеренно будут искажать всю твою логику только чтобы повесить на тебя ярлык психа. Людям не нравится, когда твои принципы вступают в конфликт с их восприятием, поэтому они часто извращают идею, чтобы она соответствовала тому, что они о тебе придумали. Человеческий разум сопротивляется непонятным ему явлениям. Всё чёрно-белое, никаких проблесков серости или ярких цветов.</p>
<p>Мотив. Мышление. Вот что делает людей интересными. Это те крупицы индивидуальности, которые отличают тебя от других, поэтому в следующий раз, когда тебя попросят описать себя, не говори им обычную чушь. Никому нет дела до твоего имени, возраста или любимого цвета. Скажи им то, что они хотят услышать; расскажи им о своих мотивах и о том, как ты мыслишь. Они могут забыть твоё имя и лицо, но они никогда не забудут твою цель.<br/>Когда я впервые разговаривал со своим адвокатом, то рассказал ей всё. Подробно рассказал о своих преступлениях и о том, почему их совершил. Я объяснил ей свои мотивы чётко и ясно, а потом она уже сделала вывод о моей психике.</p>
<p>	- Мы можем сослаться на невменяемость, - сказала она тогда.</p>
<p>Сослаться на невменяемость. Оболгать меня и назвать сумасшедшим. Именно этого она хотела.</p>
<p>	- Я в своём уме, - сказал я ей.</p>
<p>Я абсолютно адекватен, и сделал то, что сделал, только ради выживания. Просто инстинкт самосохранения. Она долго смотрела на меня, а потом сказала, что судья и присяжные присудили мне двести пятьдесят лет за то, что я совершил.</p>
<p>Но местные всё равно считают меня психом. После изолятора я часто слышал перешёптывания: «Это он сделал», - говорили они. «Он убил их». Я никогда не опровергаю, а позволяю им и дальше убеждать себя в этом. Чем крепче будет их вера – тем сильнее будет их страх передо мной. Никто не смеет заговорить со мной. Ни один не смотрит в мою сторону. Никто, кроме Эрена.</p>
<p>Из нас двоих это он ненормальный. Всё, что он делает, подпадает под определение безумия: сидит за моим столом, вмешивается в мои дела, выводит меня из себя. Если уж на то пошло, убить тех троих – самое разумное, что он сделал, но вот общественность считает иначе, объясняя произошедшее его поехавшей крышей. Лично я согласен с последним, потому что до сих пор не понимаю, как у этого отродья хватило наглости украсть моих жертв. Никто и ни при каких обстоятельствах не смеет это делать, потому что выбранная жертва – святое, а ты не посягаешь на чужие святыни. Но, конечно, Эрен – исключение из этого правила. Вероятно, он сделал это, чтобы вывести меня из себя, поскольку всё, что он делал в прошлом, бесило меня до колик (он должен написать книгу об этом: «Как вывести Леви из себя за две секунды или меньше» - это будет бестселлером рядом с его приквелом: «Я грёбаный идиот»).</p>
<p>Впрочем, уже и не злюсь даже. Скорее, удивлён и заинтригован. Ни у кого до сих пор нет доказательств, что это сделал он. Окровавленная бритва легко могла стать результатом его дерьмовых навыков бритья и того, что обе руки у придурка – левые. Но ясно, что это Эрен их убил. Это чувство – ощущение того, что рядом есть ещё кто-то такой же, как ты. Уже давно забыл это состояние, а теперь, когда появился он, я попался.</p>
<p>Но проходит время, и ничего не меняется. Мы все занимаемся теми же делами, он всё также сидит за моим столом, треплется, а я придумываю для щенка все больше и больше кличек. Мы не говорим об инциденте, даже намёком не касаемся этой темы. Так пролетает неделя, потом две. Тюремное расследование постепенно сходит на нет. И это совершенно обычное явление, потому что им глубоко наплевать на нас. Если мы умираем, то мы просто умираем, легко, как смыть дерьмо в унитаз. Никто не заботится, не требует правосудия. Постепенно всё возвращается на круги своя, и, как обычно, в конце каждого месяца наступает день посетителей – или, как его называю я, день, когда мусор покидает стены тюрьмы аж на четыре долгих часа. И так уж сложилось, что Эрен относится к числу этих «счастливчиков», у которых ещё остается хотя бы подобие семьи.</p>
<p>	- И для кого же наше солнышко наряжается? – я лениво откидываюсь на спинку кровати и без интереса смотрю, как он возится с казённым галстуком, который специально для этого дня выделила тюрьма. Важно быть презентабельным, считает начальник. </p>
<p>	- Микаса и Армин придут меня навестить, - отвечает Эрен, неумело перебрасывая края галстука один через другой. – Что скажете? Нормально? – его брови сходятся на переносице, выдавая глубокие раздумья.</p>
<p>	- По правде, это выглядит как дерьмо. Подойди сюда, - щенок подбегает, а я заставляю себя принять сидячее положение. – Дай угадаю, ты никогда раньше не завязывал галстук, да?</p>
<p>Поднимаю воротник белой рубашки и разматываю тот кошмарный узел, который сумело сотворить это недоразумение.</p>
<p>	- Я… - мои глаза загораются огоньком весёлого любопытства, он же усиленно пялится в стену, что-то придумывая. – Просто давненько этого не делал.</p>
<p>Ну, это очевидно. То, что он сделал, это даже не узел, а просто нагромождение изгибов и складок ткани. Как, чёрт возьми, ему удалось создать этот шедевр? Не знаю, но он опять смог меня удивить. </p>
<p>	- Может быть, вы сможете меня научить? – его голос мягок, а слова едва слышны. Он смущен. И это мило.<br/>Усмехнувшись, распутываю последний виток этого гордиева узла.</p>
<p>	- Мм, ну что ж, давай попробуем. Представь, что широкий конец – это щенок, а узкий конец – длинная река, - я чуть натягиваю и расправляю концы галстука. – Щенок, ну, назовем его, к примеру, Саншайн, хочет перебраться на другой берег, поэтому прыгает в воду и с головой уходит вниз, - пока говорю, медленно перекидываю узкий конец над широким. – Но потом малыш понимает, что ему нужно дышать, и выплывает на поверхность, а сделав глубокий вдох, ныряет обратно, - я тяну широкий конец вверх, затем плавным движением откидываю его назад. – Пока щенок под водой, он изо всех сил гребет лапками, а когда выныривает, то видит, что находится только на полпути к берегу, - я обматываю широкий конец вокруг узкого, а затем вытягиваю его через петлю. – Но, видишь ли, Саншайн – глупая маленькая дворняжка, которая не знает, как долго еще ему плыть, он сильно устает, а передохнуть нет возможности. И ты, наверное, понимаешь, что должно произойти? Он снова идет ко дну, - чтобы эффектно завершить рассказ, провожу широкий конец через всю переднюю часть узла. – И вот, наконец, твой дерьмовый узел Сопляка готов. </p>
<p>На самом деле он называется узел Пратта, но «сопляк» кажется более подходящим.*</p>
<p>	- А Саншайн? Он погиб? – с легкой тревогой в голосе спрашивает Эрен.</p>
<p>	- Да, малыш захлебнулся водой, - я сильнее затягиваю узел вокруг длинной шеи, пока Эрен не делает нервное движение в сторону. – Увлекся. Не слишком туго?</p>
<p>	- Немного, - хрипит он. Чуть ослабляю петлю, и он спокойно выдыхает. – Ладно. Это отлично. Я… спасибо вам.</p>
<p>Низкий смешок вырывается из моего горла, когда я наматываю галстук на ладонь. Галстук очень хорош. Темный. Длинный. Крепкий. Из чистого веселья дёргаю Эрена на себя. Он жмурится, будто готовится к удару, но ничего не происходит, наши губы не соприкасаются, а лица в считанных сантиметрах друг от друга. Уголки моего рта разъезжаются в острой усмешке.</p>
<p>	- Ты вроде не говорил, что у тебя есть жена. </p>
<p>Его сумасшедшие глаза распахиваются, а сам он отстраняется. Выпускаю галстук из сжатых пальцев.</p>
<p>	- Я не… Никогда не был женат.</p>
<p>	- Ой ли? – откидываюсь обратно на жёсткий матрас. – Тогда кто же эта Армин, о которой ты говорил?</p>
<p>Вся кровь приливает к его щекам.</p>
<p>	- Он мой лучший друг.</p>
<p>Лучший друг, ах, ебать мой стареющий зад. Тогда как он умудрился превратиться в чёртов помидор, говоря о своем лучшем друге? Если только…</p>
<p>	- Мы трое: я, Микаса и Армин дружим с самого детства, даже не припомню, сколько точно лет это…</p>
<p>	- Ой заткнись. Не хочу слушать истории из твоей жизни, - я подталкиваю его в ногу кончиком кеда. – Давай, поторопись и проваливай отсюда, пока они не ушли, - не удивлюсь, если так и есть, а парочка его друзей уже дома. В смысле, что Эрен пытался завязать этот грёбаный галстук часов десять, не меньше. Каждый раз неумело начиная сначала.</p>
<p>	- Иду, иду, - он со вздохом проводит по волосам. – Ну, тогда увидимся позже? </p>
<p>Когда он, наконец, сваливает, я еле сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы не закатить вечеринку. Отродье оставило меня. Наконец-то. Аллилуйя. Слава господу. Неужели могу делать всё, что мне хочется, без его непрерывного преследования? </p>
<p>Но на деле происходит следующее.</p>
<p>Я полностью поддаюсь наплывающей лени и в течение часа просто лежу и пялюсь на койку надо мной. Буквально не двигаюсь с места, даже ритм дыхания замедляется. Потом ещё час пытаюсь заснуть, но в разгар дня это не так уж и просто, поэтому, помаявшись ещё немного, я встаю и отправляюсь на разведку территории. Работы по уборке на сегодня отменены, так как половина заключенных отсутствует, и это внезапно сужает круг моих занятий до абсолютного ничего. Некоторые из оставшихся играют в «Монополию» (и если ты считаешь, что играть в «Монополию» с семьёй – жестоко, то попробуй сыграть в неё с преступниками, и я гарантирую, что под конец ты потеряешь палец или два). Другие же, более умные, болтаются на улице и курят сигареты. Поскольку сегодня в моих планах не значится потеря пальцев, со спокойной совестью присоединяюсь к курящим.</p>
<p>Вот только штука в том, что сигарет у меня нет, потому что один полоумный мудак выкинул их все. </p>
<p>Прошло уже почти две недели с тех пор, как я выкурил последнюю сигарету, и это чертовски странно. Не скажу, что у меня сильная зависимость, просто дым в легких очень расслабляет, помогает отвлечься. Сейчас осталось только найти того, кто обеспечит меня им.</p>
<p>	- Эй, - приближаюсь к парню со знакомым лицом. – У тебя есть ещё одна?</p>
<p>Он с минуту пялится, а потом достает из кармана пачку.</p>
<p>	- Одна?</p>
<p>	- Да. Угости.</p>
<p>Мудак трясет пачку перед моим носом и ухмыляется.</p>
<p>	- А что взамен?</p>
<p>Я перевожу взгляд от пачки на его промежность.</p>
<p>	- Кое-что, что твой мальчик наверняка тебе не дает, - поднимаю взгляд и выхватываю пачку из его руки. – И зажигалку.</p>
<p>	- Марко не мой мальчик, - говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы прикурить мне сигарету (глядите, джентльмен). – Это сложно…</p>
<p>Сложно? Это что, черт возьми, средняя школа? Я не слышал, чтобы отношения называли «сложными» по крайней мере лет тридцать.</p>
<p>	- Ну, хочешь поболтать об этом? – киваю в сторону пустой лавки в углу площадки для выгула. Он снова колеблется, но потом всё же следует за мной туда. – Жан, верно?</p>
<p>	- Ага, Жан.</p>
<p>	- Давай, расскажи мне о нём.</p>
<p>Жан недоверчиво косится и открывает рот.</p>
<p>	- Его зовут Марко, и всё совсем не…</p>
<p>	- Ривай, - грузный тюремный охранник направляется к нам как раз в тот момент, когда собираюсь сделать первую затяжку. – Начальник хочет видеть тебя. Говорит, это важно.</p>
<p>Я закатываю глаза и медленно курю. </p>
<p>Эрвин не вызывал меня к себе в кабинет с того самого инцидента, и, зная его, сейчас он это сделал только потому что его яйца звенят от напряжения. Возможно, он хочет, чтобы я снова его обслужил, но, к несчастью для него, снова ползать перед ним на коленях нет никакого желания. Хватит, лавочка закрыта.</p>
<p>Когда встаю с намерением уйти, Жан делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на меня.</p>
<p>	- Эй, - говорит он. – Леви.</p>
<p>	- Что? – я втаптываю потухшую сигарету в песок.</p>
<p>	- А ты знаешь, - даже разворачиваюсь к нему, потому что мне немного интересно. – Ты знаешь, кто убил тех бедолаг?</p>
<p>Никто, кроме Эрвина и Эрена, не спрашивал меня об этом, но вопрос не стал неожиданностью. Слухи ползут, но в них редко есть что-то от правды. Некоторые верят слухам и спокойно живут дальше, другие же проявляют любопытство. Любопытство хорошая вещь, когда ты в детском саду. Когда ты в тюрьме, любопытство способно стать причиной твоей скорой гибели.</p>
<p>	- Думаешь, это моих рук дело? – спокойно интересуюсь.</p>
<p>Жан слегка пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>	- Не знаю, поэтому и спрашиваю. Но все думают, что да.</p>
<p>	- А ты сам как считаешь?</p>
<p>Он выпрямляется.</p>
<p>	- Нет…?</p>
<p>	- Тогда нет, я не убивал их.</p>
<p>Когда он собирается спросить что-то ещё, резко разворачиваюсь и возвращаюсь обратно внутрь здания.</p>
<p>Добираюсь до другого конца тюрьмы, до кабинета Эрвина. Ублюдок выглядит таким же самодовольным, как и всегда, и, хотя глаза не блестят азартом, а губы не изогнуты в насмешке, он всё ещё выглядит как эгоистичная задница.</p>
<p>	- Леви, - тянет он, складывая руки на столе и наклоняясь чуть вперед. – Как ты поживаешь? Мы давно не разговаривали.</p>
<p>Ха. Давно. Почти месяц прошел, ты, придурок. </p>
<p>Мои глаза сужаются. Так и знал, что он чего-то хочет, ибо никогда не спрашивал о моём самочувствии или даже просто о насущных делах. У него всегда есть какой-то мотив.</p>
<p>	- Разве не я должен был спросить об этом? – со скучающим лицом приваливаюсь бедром к его столу и складываю руки на груди. – Зачем ты позвал меня? Служба эскорта уже не устраивает?</p>
<p>На его губах мелькает улыбка.</p>
<p>	- Никто не сравнится с тобой.</p>
<p>	- Ты только что назвал меня шлюхой?</p>
<p>	- Что? Никогда.</p>
<p>	- Но подразумевал, - хмыкаю и падаю задницей на край его стола. Ёрзаю и устраиваюсь поудобнее, а лицо Эрвина мрачнеет, когда он отчетливо слышит хруст сминающейся под моими булками бумаги. </p>
<p>	- А если серьёзно? У тебя есть что-нибудь для меня?</p>
<p>Смотрю на него с самым скучающим выражением на морде, когда он резко встаёт и хватает меня за плечи. По инерции вцепляюсь в его запястья, не стесняясь сминая манжеты рубашки и царапая кожу под ними. Затем он настойчиво толкает меня вниз, пока не касаюсь спиной и затылком столешницы. Он молчит, рук не отнимает, я делаю то же самое. </p>
<p>	- Так привычнее?</p>
<p>	- Хочешь развлечься?</p>
<p>	- Я не принуждаю тебя к сексу.</p>
<p>Меня трясет от отвращения, а короткие ногти с силой входят в его идеальную белую кожу. </p>
<p>	- Тогда убери свои чёртовы руки.</p>
<p>К горлу подступает тошнота, а по спине течёт холодный пот. Он двигается надо мной, только сильнее стискивая плечи, наклоняясь ниже и замирая в сантиметрах от лица. </p>
<p>	- Тебе так противно?</p>
<p>Температура в комнате падает градусов на двадцать, во рту у меня кисло от подступающей рвоты. А Эрвина ничего не смущает, потому что он слишком занят тем, чтобы сохранять свое бесящее спокойствие. </p>
<p>	- Выслушай меня, - он игнорирует то, как я извиваюсь, пытаясь скинуть с себя его руки. – Понимаю, что поздно и не в тему об этом говорить, но ты можешь доверять мне, - фыркаю на это и едва не блюю.</p>
<p>Доверять ему? Это тюрьма, детка, а не детская площадка.</p>
<p>Тюремное правило №5: не доверяй другим, потому что никто не кинется тебя ловить, если ты будешь падать. Они могут поклясться, что поймают тебя. Они могут даже сказать «доверься мне», но правда в том, что все они грёбаные лжецы. Никто не полезет из кожи вон, чтобы поддержать тебя. Им всё равно, если это не сулит им никакой выгоды. Правда жизни.</p>
<p>	- Доверять тебе? А ты забавный, - поворачиваю голову и встречаюсь с ним глазами. В его взгляде загорается и гаснет искорка злости. Но он отстраняется. Его пальцы напоследок скользят по моей руке, почти с нежностью касаясь кожи, затем он, наконец, отпускает меня. </p>
<p>	- В любом случае, я позвал тебя сюда не просто так, - он откидывается на спинку сиденья, а я в свою очередь принимаю сидячее положение. - Будь осторожен с теми, с кем имеешь дело. У меня есть подозрения, что кто-то знает.</p>
<p>Знает? Мы всегда были предельно осторожны, но, видимо, у стен всё же есть глаза, которые смотрят в спину, когда отворачиваешься. И уши, что слышат каждое неловко оброненное слово. Это то, что мы называем «стукач» -  главная причина, по которой никто не достоин доверия. Они могут продать тебя без колебаний, по первому требованию выложить всю информацию. И если Эрвин подозревает, что он среди нас, значит, так оно и есть.<br/>Поджав губы, я откидываю голову назад и смотрю в потолок.</p>
<p>	- И ты, конечно, знаешь, кто это, - ухмыляюсь, скашивая глаза в его сторону.</p>
<p>	- Только говорю, что у меня есть подозрения.</p>
<p>	- Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я его нашел? – я уже поймал для него двух стукачей, и третий не станет проблемой. Впрочем, эти двое были совсем не опасны: первый успокоился, стоило отбить ему почки, а второй ценил мой рот больше, чем левые деньги. Если этот новенький такой же, как они, это будет очень легко. </p>
<p>Но Эрвин не даёт мне поразвлечься.</p>
<p>	- Не надо, - говорит он. – Я сам с ним разберусь. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал об опасности. Здесь крыса, Леви.</p>
<p>Мои брови ползут вверх.</p>
<p>	- Да ты шутишь, твою мать?</p>
<p>Есть большая разница между стукачом и крысой. Стукач сдаст тебя ради денег, секса или наркотиков. Крыса – совсем другое дело. Это человек, у которого есть имя, звание и долг своей стране. И крысам здесь не место, потому что они не такие, как мы. Они могут выглядеть и вести себя так же, как заключённые, но они другие. Они не на нашей стороне. Мы – мятежники правительства, они же его пешки. С тех пор, как я здесь, у нас не было ни одной крысы. Я слышал истории о них, но до сих пор никогда не видел. </p>
<p>        - Ты ведь несерьёзно, правда?</p>
<p>	- Леви, не пытайся найти его, это приказ.</p>
<p>Усмехаюсь.</p>
<p>	- Боишься, что я найду его раньше тебя?</p>
<p>Он мрачнеет окончательно.</p>
<p>	- У тебя здесь нет реальной власти, и ты не сможешь сделать ничего, чтобы наказать его по закону, - хорошо. Полагаю, он в какой-то степени прав, ведь я могу убить крысу, но, кажется, это будет незаконно. Кто знает. – Ты меня понимаешь?</p>
<p>	- Да, - делаю паузу, а затем добавляю. – Сэр.</p>
<p>	- Ты свободен. И да, никто не должен узнать то, что я тебе сказал. Последнее, что нужно этой тюрьме, это ещё один бунт, - ха, ну конечно. Буду молчать как рыба, и заберу эту информацию с собой в могилу. Конечно, ага.</p>
<p>Но стоит двери его кабинета закрыться за моей спиной, как я забываю то, что Эрвин о чём-то меня просил. Упс.</p>
<p>С ухмылкой на лице возвращаюсь в свою камеру и вижу там Эрена, который просто лежит и читает книгу. Должно быть, что-то не так с моими глазами. Читает книгу, серьёзно? Мелкое отродье реально читает книгу, ну, ту штуку, которая по двести лет может пылиться на полке в библиотеке. Сам я примерно столько же ничего не читал. Чисто теоретически, я вполне мог что-то читать в детском саду или старшей школе. А потом я вляпался в наркоту, и это погубило меня.</p>
<p>	- Эй, - при звуке моего голоса Эрен, не ожидая, дёргается на своей койке. Я приподнимаю бровь. – Что ты читаешь, солнышко?</p>
<p>Держу пари, это что-то об египетской цивилизации, которая никому, кроме археологов, не интересна. <br/>Он переворачивается на бок и протягивает мне книгу.</p>
<p>	- «Ромео и Джульетта», Шекспир.</p>
<p>Без интереса открываю потрёпанную бежевую обложку.</p>
<p> 	- «В Вероне, где встречают нас событья, Ведут междоусобные бои, И не хотят унять… кровопролитья?»* </p>
<p>	- Речь о самоубийстве, - Эрен перегибается через край кровати, а его длинные конечности спокойно болтаются перед моим лицом. – Вы никогда не читали «Ромео и Джульетту»? </p>
<p>Ну, солнышко, не все такие умные, как ты.</p>
<p>	- Речь идет о двух соперничающих семьях – Монтекки и Капулетти. Ромео Монтекки влюбляется в Джульетту Капулетти. Поскольку их отношения под запретом, то и любовь их обречена.</p>
<p>	- Значит, они просто убивают себя, потому что не могут быть вместе? - это самое глупое дерьмо, которое я когда-либо слышал.</p>
<p>Эрен забирает у меня книгу.</p>
<p>	- Всё гораздо сложнее, но в основном да, так, - он пролистывает страницы на конец, а потом читает. – «Нет повести печальнее на свете, Чем повесть о Ромео и Джульетте…». Им с самого начала было суждено умереть, это грустно, - он захлопывает книгу и кладет на неё подбородок, а потом морщит нос. – От вас пахнет дымом.</p>
<p>Оттягиваю ворот рубахи и нюхаю его. Ну да, возможно, она пахнет сигаретами. Интересно, почему?</p>
<p>	- Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю.</p>
<p>Я ныряю под его руку и падаю на свою койку, но прежде, чем моя задница касается жёсткого матраса, вспоминаю, зачем вообще пришёл. </p>
<p>	- А лучше позволь мне сказать то, чего не знаешь ты, - Эрен с интересом смотрит на меня сверху вниз, и несложно заметить, как от нетерпения расширяются его зрачки. – Здесь завелась крыса.</p>
<p>Не знаю, зачем рассказываю это ему. Может быть, мне трудно держать рот на замке. Или просто хочется бросить вызов Эрвину.</p>
<p>	- А что такого особенного в крысе?</p>
<p>	- Давненько такого не было.</p>
<p>Он морщит лоб.</p>
<p>	- Это значит, что дерьмо вот-вот всплывает наружу, - поясняю. Это будет главным событием года. Если мы, заключённые, ненавидим что-то, так это крыс. И даже не вмешательство правительства заставляет нас шипеть и рычать, а то, что кто-то выдаёт себя за одного из нас. </p>
<p>	- Я, кажется, что-то упустил, - Эрен на мгновение замолкает, а потом спрашивает. – Вы так сильно не любите грызунов?</p>
<p>Грызунов?</p>
<p>Что?</p>
<p>Ох, блять. </p>
<p>Иногда я начинаю забывать, что солнышко – бестолочь.</p>
<p>	- Крыса – это полицейский под прикрытием.</p>
<p>	- О, - он кивает. – И зачем он здесь?</p>
<p>	- Не знаю, - это никогда не ясно на сто процентов. Мы можем думать, что контролируем ситуацию и знаем, что происходит, но это далеко не так. Нас намеренно держат в неведении, угнетают, подавляют. А вот Эрвин, наоборот, знает всё обо всех. Дело в том, что только он действительно контролирует, какая информация попадет внутрь, а какая – нет. И штука в том, что мы не знаем, является ли эта информация истиной или ложью. Может статься, что никакой крысы и нет на самом деле, а начальнику тюрьмы просто хочется поразвлечься и стравить нас. И если развлечение – это его скрытый мотив, то он будет просто счастлив.</p>
<p>Первый человек, которому я говорю про крысу, это Эрен. Второй – Ауруо, и это всё, что требуется. Слухи разгораются как пожар. Новость обходит всех, и всего через три дня об этом знает последний таракан в изоляторе. Все насторожены, сканируют друг друга взглядами, пытаясь вычислить волка в овечьей шкуре. Вот только он затаился, выжидая идеального момента, чтобы нанести удар. И им может быть кто угодно. </p>
<p>А на пятый день начинается шторм.</p>
<p>Я ужинаю, наслаждаюсь своей порцией мясного рулета (что, должен признать, абсолютно божественен). Эрен как обычно сидит напротив меня. Вокруг нас гудят разговоры, и всё вполне себе нормально для этого часа. Пока чей-то поднос с грохотом не падает на пол и не воцаряется тишина. Я перестаю жевать и оглядываюсь. Старый, худой мужик стоит в центре столовой, капитулирующе выставив перед собой руки. Всё его тело дрожит. Он что-то бормочет, но его никто не слушает. Эрен делает движение, порываясь встать, но натыкается на мой серьёзный взгляд и усаживает свою задницу обратно на металлический стул.</p>
<p>	- Просто смотри, - шепчу как можно тише.</p>
<p>И мы смотрим.</p>
<p>Старик съёживается и умоляет. Смотрим, как он падает и сворачивается калачиком, пытаясь закрыться от летящих со всех сторон ударов. Обезумевшее зверьё пинает его, как тряпичную куклу швыряя из стороны в сторону, будто он чем-то хуже их. Бедолага истекает кровью, плачет. Кто-то с отвращением отворачивается, но я продолжаю смотреть. Кто-то – улюлюкает и подначивает, добавляя адреналина, но я не чувствую ничего. Моё сердце не бьётся быстрее, а кровь не закипает. Ничего не чувствую.</p>
<p>Старик блюёт на пол желчью. В него тычут пальцы, над ним смеются, они…</p>
<p>	- Прекратите это! – в столовой вновь становится тихо, а все взгляды устремляются в мою сторону. Я остаюсь неподвижным и невозмутимым, а вот Эрен – этот недоумок – встаёт со своего места. – Оставьте его в покое! – его голос гремит над головами. В нём нет страха или сомнения.</p>
<p>	- Что за херня? – кричит ему здоровенный амбал с другого конца. – Ты защищаешь крысу?</p>
<p>Кулаки Эрена сжимаются так, что кожа на костяшках белеет.</p>
<p>	- Он не крыса.</p>
<p>Плечи огромного ублюдка дрожат от смеха.</p>
<p>	- Откуда ты знаешь? Разве ты не слышал, что он только что сказал? – с клокочущим в глотке смехом он переступает через изувеченное тело и идёт в нашу сторону. Добравшись до Эрена, замирает перед ним и тычет его пальцем в грудь. </p>
<p>	- Или… может быть, крыса это ты?</p>
<p>	- Нет.</p>
<p>Огромный мудак снова хохочет.</p>
<p>	- Вы слышали? Он не крыса! Ща обоссусь, - он замолкает и через секунду продолжает низким пугающим голосом. – А теперь послушай меня, «не крыса». Знаешь, что такие красивые, как ты, мальчики делают лучше всего? Лгут. Хорошенькие мордашки всегда лгут, и все им верят, потому что в уши льют как ангелы. Но знаешь что? Не в этот раз, красавчик. Ты выдал сам себя, - с острой улыбкой он толкает Эрена в плечо, тот отшатывается, но равновесия не теряет. – Ну же, признай это, крыса. Мы знаем твой секрет, больше нет смысла прятаться.</p>
<p>	- Я не крыса, - не остается в долгу Эрен, и на этот раз буквально рычит в его лицо.</p>
<p>	- Да неужели? – ещё один толчок и противная усмешка. – Ты загнан в угол, так что выкладывай, ублюдок.</p>
<p>Меня это сильно веселит. Зрелище, достойное того, чтобы с комфортом устроиться с попкорном и наблюдать. Но я делаю херню и тоже поднимаюсь на ноги.</p>
<p>	- Если он сказал, что не крыса, значит, заткнись и проваливай отсюда, - чёрт бы тебя побрал, солнышко, что втянул меня в это дерьмо. </p>
<p>Амбал поворачивается ко мне, скептически выгибает бровь и широко улыбается.</p>
<p>	- Откуда ты знаешь? Только взгляни на него, он выглядит как лживая задница.</p>
<p>	- А ты выглядишь как мудак.</p>
<p>	- Ну-ка, повтори, - его дикий взгляд не оставляет сомнений в том, что он хочет выбить из меня всё дерьмо, но прежде, чем он успевает сделать хоть шаг ко мне, кто-то хватает его за плечо, удерживая на месте. Он скрипит зубами от злости.</p>
<p>	- Какие-то проблемы, Бак? Если ты сейчас же не успокоишься, то как минимум на неделю окажешься в изоляторе, - тюремный надзиратель смотрит на меня, потом на него. – Разошлись по камерам, быстро!</p>
<p>Сумасшедший ублюдок обжигает меня взглядом, а потом хихикает.</p>
<p>	- Ладно-ладно, я просто шучу, Леви, - он вырывается из рук охранника и обращается уже к Эрену. – Я не спущу с тебя глаз, - с этими словами он выходит из столовой. </p>
<p>Эрен же не теряет ни минуты и,стоит амбалу скрыться за поворотом, почти сразу же оказывается возле лежащего на полу старика. Все остальные смотрят куда угодно, делая вид, что ничего не случилось, но вот я не отрываю от недоумка взгляда. Смотрю, как Эрен помогает старику вытереть рот и встать. Как тот мягко хлопает моё солнышко по плечу и качает головой. Потом они оба медленно плетутся в сторону душевых. Два идиота. Надеюсь, что однажды Эрен проснётся и поймёт, что забота о других – не гражданский долг. Однажды он проснётся и поймёт, что, помогая другим, он подвергает опасности себя. Он делает себя уязвимым. А что касается старика… тот уже мёртв. Я решаю не говорить Эрену об этом, потому как уже достаточно сделал для него. Ему просто придётся однажды столкнуться с последствиями своих поступков. И то, что это произойдёт, я не сомневаюсь. </p>
<p>Я возвращаюсь в свою камеру, и первое, что я замечаю, это то, что моя кровать не застелена. Обычно я, по крайней мере, разглаживал покрывало, но, вероятнее всего, камеру обыскивали, пока никого не было. Отбросив эту мысль, я хватаю «Ромео и Джульетту» и устраиваюсь на своей койке. Через некоторое время приходит пахнущий мылом Эрен. Увидев меня, он замирает и с улыбкой пялится. Закатываю глаза и швыряю книгу в его улыбающуюся рожу.</p>
<p>	- Ты долго.</p>
<p>	- Я должен был помочь старику вымыться, - он мягко кидает книгу обратно.</p>
<p>	- Помочь старому придурку в душе не занимает столько времени. Если, конечно, ты не купался вместе с ним, - прекрасно. Но, серьёзно, я не это имел в виду.</p>
<p>Эрен не отвечает сразу; он просто подходит и – опять без разрешения – садится на мою койку. </p>
<p>	- Мне пришлось обработать его ссадины, - он на секунду замолкает, а потом спрашивает. – Почему ты ему не помог? – его голос дрожит от гнева предательства, а тон человека, доверие которого предали. Что за чёрт? – Почему ты не вступился за него?</p>
<p>Потому что это не моё дело. Потому что я с этого ничего не получу. Потому что мне всё равно. </p>
<p>	- Но я спас твою задницу, этого недостаточно?</p>
<p>	- Да, - его ресницы дрожат. – Я не нуждался в этом, но… спасибо.</p>
<p>Маленькое неблагодарное отродье. Я ни за кого прежде не вступался, чёрт, даже не думал об этом. Большую часть времени мне абсолютно плевать, что происходит вокруг меня. Потому что если что-то случается – для этого есть причина, и я не должен вмешиваться и вставать на пути. </p>
<p>Отмахнувшись от этой темы, как от приставучей мухи, забираю у него «Ромео и Джульетту».</p>
<p>	- Я пытался это прочесть, но это чёртовы иероглифы. Объясни-ка мне вот что… - он наигранно удивляется, но делает то, что прошу. Объясняет, как Ромео пробрался на вечеринку Капулетти и познакомился с Джульеттой. Затем рассказывает, как они впервые поцеловались и как расстроилась Джульетта, узнав о личности Ромео. И как жестокая судьба связала их вместе, а потом разлучила. Тихим голосом пересказывает финал истории, которая завершилась настоящей трагедией, и я не могу не думать об этом.</p>
<p>	- Эй, Эрен?</p>
<p>	- Да?</p>
<p>	- Ты ведь не крыса, верно?</p>
<p>	- Чт… нет, - он смотрит на меня, чуть нахмурившись. – Нет, конечно, нет.</p>
<p>Странно, но по какой-то причине я ему верю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Гнев</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №6: не стоит недооценивать степень чьих-либо способностей.</p>
<p>Эрвин был безумно зол.</p>
<p>	- Я же просил тебя никому не говорить, - рычит он сквозь зубы, в гневе сжимая кулаки и испепеляя взглядом. – Я доверил тебе эту информацию, а ты нарушил данное мне слово, все разболтав! Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? </p>
<p>Выдерживает театральную паузу, возможно, ожидая ответа, но я упрямо молчу, и он продолжает:</p>
<p>	- Три человека за последнюю неделю были отправлены в лазарет. Столько же – в изолятор. Если так и будет продолжаться, кто-нибудь точно погибнет.</p>
<p>Знаю, что он не говорит ничего смешного, но с трудом сдерживаю смех. Чертовски забавно наблюдать за тем, как вечно собранный и спокойный Эрвин истерит, как сопляк в магазине сладостей.</p>
<p>	- Леви!</p>
<p>Когда слышу его жёсткий оклик, улыбка сходит с моего лица.</p>
<p>	- Не сходи с ума. Я уже понял, что сделал то, чего не должен был делать, - ёрзаю на стуле и нехотя одариваю его секундной извиняющейся улыбкой. – Но в свою защиту скажу, что не орал об этом на каждом углу. Сказал только Эрену и Ауруо… - ни один из них не любит посплетничать, вот только Ауруо много болтает и вообще не следит за языком, возможно, что новость про крысу вырвалась у него, когда он в очередной раз пытался перед кем-то похвастаться. Чёрт его знает. Ублюдок не может сдерживаться, если знает что-то, чего не знают другие. Часть из этого он придумывает сам, а часть… ну, я сливаю ему. В любом случае, эти недоумки верят ему, потому что больше некому.</p>
<p>	- Сказать им было достаточно, как ты уже догадался, - Эрвин откидывается на своем кресле и сжимает пальцами переносицу, на которой сошлись обширные светлые брови. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, глубоко дышит, вновь беря себя в руки и превращаясь в мистера Ледышку с принципами. За все четыре года, что здесь нахожусь, мне ни разу не удалось заставить его сбросить эту маску гордости и превосходства. Нет, не поймите неверно, я уже много раз был действительно близок к этому: когда он трахал меня, то прикусывал губу, закрывая глаза и выдыхая «блять», но это все. До сегодняшнего дня ни разу не видел, чтобы он покраснел, так что, наверное, это уже достижение, хотя румянец с его щёк быстро исчез. </p>
<p>	- Из-за тебя мои планы пошли коту под хвост. Надеюсь, ты гордишься этим? – Эрвин пристально смотрит на меня.</p>
<p>Гордишься. Ты гордишься? Из семи смертных грехов именно гордыня – самый страшный. Обжорство заставляет людей воровать. Жадность принуждает лгать. Гнев - драться. Похоть подстрекает к насилию. Лень – к пыткам. А зависть заставляет убивать. Но вот гордыня… гордыня толкает людей на поступки. Гордыня – это стимул, своеобразный катализатор. Для некоторых это единственный способ существования; всё, что они делают, они делают из гордости. Для них это естественно. Быть гордым – значит быть живым, иначе ты труп. Ты гордишься этим? Именно об этом спросил Эрвин. Настолько для меня очевидно, как если бы он спросил, жив ли я.</p>
<p>	- Отчасти.</p>
<p>Он плотно сжимает губы, а затем, изогнув бровь, наклоняется вперед и складывает руки на столе. </p>
<p>	- Не испытывай мое терпение. Тебе не понравится, если я разозлюсь.</p>
<p>	- Думаешь, что сейчас ты мне нравишься? – хмыкаю.</p>
<p>	- По-твоему, всё это игра?</p>
<p>	- Знаешь, когда ты застрял в тюрьме на двести с хером лет, нужно хоть чем-нибудь развлекаться. Чем-то занять своё время, - вскидываю подбородок, не сводя с него насмешливого взгляда. – Ты же, блять, прекрасно знал, что я проболтаюсь, и хотел, чтобы эта информация распространилась. Иначе  бы ты слишком легко выиграл эту игру.</p>
<p>Желваки на скулах Эрвина вздуваются и напряжённо перекатываются. Со стороны выглядит забавно.</p>
<p>	- Ты неправильно меня понял. Я просто предупредил, заботясь о твоей безопасности.</p>
<p>	- Ой ли? И что теперь сделаешь, чтобы наказать меня? Накинешь пару лет к основному сроку? Так это мало что изменит, извини.</p>
<p>	- Да, но смертная казнь может, - говорит он, не думая и лишней секунды. – Это не та игра, которую ты можешь выиграть, Леви.</p>
<p>Это ты так думаешь, ублюдок. Решишься убить меня, и я скажу тебе спасибо. Камера смертников – это долгое, выматывающее ожидание своей участи преступника. Даже если бы мне сразу вынесли смертный приговор, я ждал бы его исполнение тридцать, а то и сорок лет. Идиотская шутка нашего правительства.</p>
<p>Однако не посвящаю Эрвина в ход своих мыслей, позволяя ему быть уверенным в своих словах.</p>
<p>	- Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, - в его словах уже нет гнева, а на лице – тени разочарования. – Держись подальше от неприятностей, это все, о чем я прошу.</p>
<p>Настоящие чувства Эрвина всегда чертовски сложно разгадать. Когда он внешне спокоен, значит, что он чем-то расстроен. Когда пассивен – он встревожен. А когда улыбается, то почти всегда лжёт. Вот что делает его действительно опасным. Он – двусторонняя монета, самая двуличная сволочь из всех.</p>
<p>Подняв руку, Эрвин делает скупой жест в сторону двери.	</p>
<p>	- Теперь свободен.</p>
<p>Не отвечаю, просто встаю и ухожу.</p>
<p>Вся тюрьма искусственно погружена в летаргический сон*. Охранники с медлительностью мух кружат по периметру, держа наготове заряженные пистолеты и, кажется, только ожидая того, что кто-нибудь взбрыкнёт, но ничего не происходит. Все они молчат, не смыкая напряженных глаз. Первая буря отгремела, а сейчас вынужденное затишье перед куда более сильным вторым актом. Вопрос только в том, сколько времени до следующей вспышки и сколько осталось ждать новую жертву. Три человека уже побывали в лазарете, и еще очень многим это предстоит. Знаю это наверняка, потому что ещё никогда тюрьма не была столь спокойной. </p>
<p>С первой стычки проходит девять дней. Идёт дождь, но нет грома. Дует ветер, но нет бури. Никто не говорит о крысе, но все её ищут. Подозревают друг друга. Слишком нервный? Юлишь в разговоре? Блуждаешь в своих мыслях и выпадаешь из реальности? Ну а если кто выбивается из общего строя? У твоего соседа слишком тёмные волосы? Он их красит. Слишком чистые ногти? У него есть доступ к внешним ресурсам. Тело в отличной форме? Дорогой спортзал. Держит руки в карманах? Точно прячет пистолет. А вон тот, а этот…</p>
<p>	- Ублюдок знает слишком много! Он и есть крыса! – кажется, во дворе намечается что-то интересное: двое заключенных курят с отсутствующим  выражением на лицах, другие же бычат с намерением устроить драку. – Так я прав, Ауруо? Ты пиздишь слишком много, думая, что знаешь правду. Но на самом деле нихера ты не знаешь, да? – мой бывший сокамерник корчится на земле, придавленный чужим ботинком, а по его лицу  расползаются тёмно-фиолетовые пятна. Грудь тяжело, заполошенно вздымается, показывая, что он ещё жив и какое-то время ничего в этом плане не изменится. Я уже видел это. Уже видел, как Ауруо спокойно выходил покурить, а через секунду его окружали заключённые. Видел, как они накидывались на него с обвинениями, что тот слишком много обо всём знает, как они злились, сжимая кулаки, и в этот момент он принимался доказывать, что вся информация – из проверенного источника. Тогда казалось, что Ауруо сдаст меня, но он этого не делал.</p>
<p>Они вновь принялись осыпать его ударами рук и ног, а я просто стоял, не высовываясь из-за угла. Помочь ему не приходило мне в голову ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас. Ауруо заслуживает этого, своего наказания за постоянную ложь. От новых быстрых ударов в живот и пах бедняга скрючивается и воет. Я же закуриваю сигарету, когда он хрипит что-то похожее на «подожди» и продолжает:</p>
<p>	- Я знаю… знаю, кто крыса, - но его прерывает хохот. Конечно, они не слушают его, не верят ему. И на это есть причины – не все здесь конченые тупицы. Если я достаточно умён, чтобы понять, что Ауруо лжёт каждый раз, когда открывает рот, то и остальные, очевидно, способны на то же самое. И эти отморозки, несмотря на то, что ведут себя как обезьяны, очевидно, о чём-то догадываются. </p>
<p>	- Послушай… - очередной удар по лицу заставляет его заткнуться. Он кричит, заливая все вокруг себя кровью и слезами, получая новые удары по лицу и голове. – Это тот сопляк, новенький! – удары прекращаются.</p>
<p>Я замираю.</p>
<p>	- Пытаешься спасти свою собственную никчёмную задницу, да? – один из парней крепко прижимает ногу к шее Ауруо. - Ты начинаешь меня бесить, придурок. </p>
<p>	- Нет, - выдыхает с трудом. От его привычного сарказма не остаётся и следа, а говорит Ауруо так, как я никогда не слышал: осторожно, но настойчиво и серьёзно, будто над его головой зависло лезвие гильотины. – Нет, это он крыса. Клянусь.</p>
<p>	- Перестань мямлить, сукин сын, и назови хотя бы одну причину, по которой я не должен прикончить тебя прямо сейчас!</p>
<p>	- А как ты думаешь, за каким чёртом он повсюду таскается за Леви? – заходится кашлем, и кровь льётся у него изо рта. Всем плевать на это. – Пошевели мозгами! Ты заметил, как сопляк себя ведёт? Ему нужно как следует примазаться, иначе почему он такой вежливый? – Ауруо прерывается и пытается отдышаться, с трудом продолжая. – Конечно, они пошлют кого-нибудь молодого и смазливого! – пока он продолжает свою нестройную тираду, обезьяны вокруг обмениваются взглядами друг с другом, а потом – трахни мою грёбаную задницу грёбаным раскалённым ломом! – Ауруо поворачивается и смотрит на меня. </p>
<p>	- Йоу, Леви! – легким кивком головы даю понять, что слушаю, а тот продолжает, ткнув Ауруо под рёбра носком ботинка. – Ты веришь этому парню? Он говорит, что твой красавчик – крыса. Это дерьмо очень похоже на правду, тебе не кажется?</p>
<p>Вместо того, чтобы немедленно послать его нахер, тушу сигарету (чёрт их всех подери, я даже трёх затяжек не сделал).</p>
<p>	- Не знаю, - нехотя говорю, а мгновение спустя добавляю: - Мне он сказал, что не крыса.</p>
<p>По какой-то неизвестной причине хочу верить Эрену, но, как и было сказано, слова Ауруо тоже похожи на правду. Сопляк излишне прилипчив – с самого начала был таким. И если он с первого дня следит за мной, то это многое объясняет. Например, почему он не оставляет меня в покое, почему ненавидит сигареты, почему может читать чёртового Шекспира. Это объясняет его поступки, его порывистость, его интеллект. Также становится ясно, почему он поменялся камерами с Ауруо, и… </p>
<p>Чёрт, значит, Эрвин был на его стороне.</p>
<p>Он не стал бы потакать его прихотям, если бы не имел с этого выгоды.</p>
<p>Бред, все просто по уши в дерьме.</p>
<p>...но ведь Эрен говорил, что однажды встречался с начальником.</p>
<p>Нет. Нет, где-то здесь ошибка. Есть какой-то недостающий фактор. Эрвин не хотел, чтобы его поймали. Эрен же убил троих. Всё это не сходится. Кто-то здесь явно лжёт, и я ставлю на Ауруо. Лжец – лжец и есть. Ибо как только ты начнёшь лгать, гордость не позволит тебе остановиться. Это как снежный ком, ложь за ложью. Если гордыня ещё может удержать тебя на плаву, то ложь – это неминуемая смерть. В таком случае, Ауруо уже мертв. И поскольку нет никакого смысла бороться за того, кто почти сдох, я разворачиваюсь и возвращаюсь в здание тюрьмы. Издалека слышу, как он зовет меня по имени, но не останавливаюсь. </p>
<p>После этого случая буря становится всё ближе. Всё начинается с моросящего дождя – шепотков в спину, косых взглядов, недовольного ропота. Затем дождь постепенно набирает силу – они тычут пальцами, кидая обвинения, смотрят уже в упор. А на тринадцатый (четырнадцатый? пятнадцатый? кому какое дело) день начинает сверкать молния. </p>
<p>- У нас пятеро в лазарете и четырнадцать в одиночном заключении, - Эрвин стоит на втором этаже и смотрит поверх нас. – Поэтому камеры будут закрыты до тех пор, пока все не успокоятся.</p>
<p>Спокойствие длится еще три дня, а потом гремит гром. </p>
<p>	- Я подслушал, как заключенные говорили про вас, - как-то говорит мне Эрен.</p>
<p>	- М-да? И что же они сказали?</p>
<p>	- То, что вы – крыса, которую все ищут, - он смотрит прямо в глаза, и я очень чётко вижу его замешательство. Вижу его любопытство и поглощающую потребность знать, что, чёрт возьми, происходит. У меня нет ответа, а если бы и был, то я всё равно бы ничего ему не сказал. В том, что тогда говорил Ауруо, есть своя истина, не полностью, конечно, но отчасти он был прав. Вероятность есть. Даже если в этом слишком мало смысла.</p>
<p>Эрен наклоняется вперёд.</p>
<p>	- Но я им не верю.</p>
<p>Он говорит это с искренним сочувствием, которое мне нахер не упало. Как будто меня могут задеть слухи.</p>
<p>	- И почему же ты думаешь, что я не крыса? </p>
<p>Ведь вполне могу ей быть. То, что я так часто навещал Эрвина, вполне могло натолкнуть на определённые мысли и служить доказательством предательства. Информация, которую я распространяю, может сыграть против меня, и всё закончится тем, что меня обвинят в двойной игре. Но есть одна загвоздка – я совсем не подхожу на роль крысы. Слишком честен.</p>
<p>	- Просто верю вам.</p>
<p>Мои губы дёргаются в усмешке.</p>
<p>	- Ждёшь благодарности?</p>
<p>Щенок отрицательно мотает патлатой головой.</p>
<p>	- Нет. Просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, что я на вашей стороне.</p>
<p>Он не может быть идеальным. Но, несмотря на то, что он сделал, он всё ещё слишком невинен, слишком молод, слишком чертовски красив. Но истинный недостаток Эрена глубоко внутри него. Ребенок слишком, слишком доверчивый, а ты не должен так просто верить людям, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе всадили нож в спину.</p>
<p>А ещё через несколько дней Эрвин делает новое заявление – крыса поймана, и гроза разражается с новой силой. Его сообщение не успокаивает нас, а, скорее, имеет эффект абсолютно противоположный. Крысу поймали? Лживая ты задница. Предатель всё ещё где-то рядом, среди нас. У нас нет и пол причины доверять его слову, как нет повода доверять правительству, на которое этот лощёный хрен работает. Что же делает его другим? Совершенно ничего.</p>
<p>Но все же происходит то, чего так боялся Эрвин – бунт. Это всё равно что наблюдать процесс над салемскими ведьмами*, за исключением лишь того, что присяжные и судья кидаются друг на друга. И позволь мне добавить, что всё это чертовски весело ровно до того момента, пока твоя задница не будет повешена. Все будто в одно мгновение ослепли, без разбору обвиняя направо и налево. Был другом? Стал врагом номер один. Ненависть захватила их. Затопила и подчинила их разум. Это то, что нужно, чтобы освободить всё сдерживаемое внутри разочарование. Идеальный момент, чтобы свергнуть порядок и устроить анархию.</p>
<p>Кто-то толкает меня к стене, вцепляется пальцами в плечи и трясёт. Я хватаю его за шею и душу. Кто-то ещё – охранник или ещё один заключённый, уже нихрена не разбираю – оттаскивает его прочь. Сирена воет в попытке сохранить то, что осталось от порядка, но всё оказывается тщетным. Их руки дрожат от возбуждения. Каждый удар – это путь к удовольствию. Давненько я не испытывал такого порыва – не испытывал такого стремления к разрушению. Это очень волнующе.</p>
<p>И я позволил себе отключиться, позволил своим инстинктам взять верх. Нет времени думать, когда красный затапливает со всех сторон. Просто обожаемый красный, красный цвет везде. Красное небо. Красные облака. Красный дождь. Красные бури. Красные ураганы. Красное разрушение. Красный мусор. Красная грязь. Красное на руках. Очень много красного на моих руках…</p>
<p>А затем...</p>
<p>Выстрелы пистолета.</p>
<p>Крики.</p>
<p>Приказы, сотни приказов сыпятся со всех сторон.</p>
<p>Темнота.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Эрен возвращается в нашу камеру с заплывшим от отека глазом. Кулаки его крепко сжаты и дрожат от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Из носа течёт кровь, но он, кажется, ничего не замечает. С порога его пылающий взгляд застывает на мне. Глаза тёмные, злые – настоящий бушующий шторм на проклятом Карибском море. </p>
<p>	- Это не я, - говорит, шагая в мою сторону. Не составляет труда заметить, как дико дрожит его тело. – Они оболгали меня! Я невиновен, - замирает передо мной, дыша открытым ртом. – Ты ведь веришь мне? Молю, скажи, что да, - это крик о помощи, его жалкая мольба. Я хочу кинуться к нему, утешить, но мне ведь всё равно.</p>
<p>	- Успокойся, - говорю вместо этого.</p>
<p>	- Ты ведь веришь мне?</p>
<p>Я, сидя на жёсткой койке, смотрю на него снизу вверх. Щёки Эрена раскраснелись, а губы опухли. Он осторожно облизывает их и впервые не отводит взгляда. Что-то мокрое и горячее падает мне на тыльную сторону ладони. Его кровь. С легким отвращением, но в какой-то степени довольный, задираю край тюремной робы и вытираю ему нос. Он съёживается. </p>
<p>- Это больно, - игнорирую жалобы и продолжаю вытирать побитое лицо насухо. В конце концов кровотечение прекращается, но верхняя губа остаётся в засохших красных потёках. Выпускаю его рубашку из пальцев.</p>
<p>	- Ну и каково это было, ударить человека?</p>
<p>Эрен колеблется с ответом, затем поднимает руку, в бесполезной попытке стирая фантомные следы крови с красивого лица.</p>
<p>	- Я… я не знаю, кажется, не особо понравилось.</p>
<p>	- Но ты ведь должен был это сделать, правильно?</p>
<p>Кивает, всё ещё мелко вздрагивая.</p>
<p>	- Значит, ты доказал свою невиновность. Никто не будет таким конченным мазохистом, чтобы отстаивать своё имя, особенно в драке, - ну, возможно, это не совсем правда, но точно мало кто согласится рисковать собой, а не просто вопить о помощи, взывая к тюремным охранникам. </p>
<p>Эрен снова закусывает губу, старательно прячет взгляд, но всё же спрашивает:</p>
<p>	- Здесь правда есть крыса, или всё это идиотская шутка?</p>
<p>Есть ли здесь крыса? Это самый главный вопрос последних двух недель. Правда, что среди нас есть полицейский? Он подсудимый? Обвиняемый? Чего они хотят? Каковы их мотивы? Одни только вопросы и никаких ответов.</p>
<p>	- Не знаю, Эрен.</p>
<p>Что я ещё должен ответить, если правда не знаю. Очень идиотское ощущение  - понимать, что от тебя что-то скрывают, и в тоже время не быть способным узнать правду. Это тревожное чувство - желать получить ответы и в тоже время бояться узнать правду. Замкнутый круг из вопросов, ответов на которые не существует.</p>
<p>Никто никогда не ответит тебе.</p>
<p>Нас снова закрывают в своих камерах, но буря и не думает стихать. Хоть все стараются сохранять хладнокровие, никакого ощущения спокойствия нет. </p>
<p>Это эпицентр волнения – краткий период перед самым худшим. Обычно это всегда загадка, когда кому-то из заключённых сорвет башню и что послужит поводом, но сейчас это довольно очевидно – из-за того, что мы уже три дня заперты в камерах, никто из нас не имеет возможности курить. Плюс ко всему в наказание охранники забрали у всех оставшиеся пачки сигарет и зажигалки, и если первые два дня это действительно было воспитательной мерой, сейчас же - вполне себе причина для убийства. Но, вопреки всему, никто не двигается с места. Кажется, все только и ждут идеального момента для атаки. И они жаждут, чтобы этот момент выбрал я, возглавив этот бунт, их восстание против надзирателей, но я остаюсь послушным. Я уже достаточно повидал и испытал в этих стенах, и теперь хочу просто посмотреть, что будет дальше.</p>
<p>Наблюдать, больше ничего.</p>
<p>На пятый день вынужденного заточения решетки, наконец, разъезжаются, позволяя выйти из опостылевшей камеры. Но, не дойдя до курилки пары метров, натыкаюсь на заварушку, очень забавный бой один на один.</p>
<p>	- Верни его! – это становится в разы более странно, потому что совершенно точно слышу голос Эрена. – Я же сказал, верни, блять, его!</p>
<p>Все толпятся вокруг, улюлюкают. А я проклинаю свой грёбаный рост и гены мёртвой матери, потому что ни черта, блять, не вижу. Слышу крики сопляка, и только: все собравшиеся вокруг них грёбаные гиганты, которым я максимум по лопатки. Блядство! Поэтому расталкиваю ублюдков локтями и пробиваюсь вперед, чтобы занять место в первом ряду. И, клянусь, оно того стоило.</p>
<p>Эрен рычит сквозь зубы, вся рожа в крови, глаза полыхают, а пальцы крепко держат вытянутую руку Жана, который вцепился в цепочку на шее пацана. Я хмурюсь и хватаю рядом стоящего зеваку:</p>
<p>	- Какого хрена происходит?</p>
<p>Не успеваю произнести, как Эрен делает очень знакомую подсечку, хватая Жана за лодыжку и наваливаясь сверху. Выгибаю бровь. Вот мелкий засранец.</p>
<p>	- Парень прятал какой-то ключ у себя на шее, Жан считает, что это как-то связано с правительством, - хоть он, кажется, и отвечает на мой вопрос, не понимаю ни слова, слишком увлечённый разворачивающимся действием. Эрен и Жан катаются по полу, рыча друг на друга и осыпая неумелыми глупыми ударами. В какой-то момент Жан оказывается сверху, зарядив Эрену по скуле, но тот, изогнувшись, выворачивается из-под навалившейся туши противника, зажав его светловолосую голову бедрами. Закусываю губу, понимая, что и этот приемчик прекрасно знаю.<br/>Знаю, потому что он – мой!</p>
<p>Эрен подражает мне.</p>
<p>	- Верни немедленно! – шипит он, оседлав грудь Жана.</p>
<p>	- С какой это стати? – в голосе Жана нет страха, только тупая издевка. – Откуда у тебя этот ключ?</p>
<p>Эрен отвечает ему ударами кулаков. </p>
<p>Удар за ударом опускаются на лощёную морду Жана, но сопляк быстро выдыхается и упускает момент, когда Жан хватает его шею. Он здорово злится, что добавляет ему сил, когда он как пушинку скидывает с себя совсем не лёгкого Эрена, и, пока тот приходит в себя, нетвердо поднимается на ноги. Но Эрен вскидывается почти следом и снова бросается в атаку, охваченный яростью, как дикое животное, и это поистине поразительное зрелище. Я никогда не видел его таким. Никогда не видел, чтобы он вот так терял голову. Невольно думаю о том, так ли он выглядел, когда полосовал бритвой напавших на меня ублюдков. Наконец-то я увидел его истинное лицо, без той остоебеневшей маски напускной вежливости.</p>
<p>Тюремное правило №6: не стоит недооценивать степень чьих-либо способностей. Если ты сделаешь это, будь уверен, что тебя быстро переубедят. </p>
<p>Он кричит, слова складываются в хриплый вопль, наполняя всё вокруг убийственной аурой. В воздухе витает тяжелый запах крови, пота и дурманящего безумия. Это завораживает, но чертовски быстро обрывается: четверо охранников легко растаскивают их в разные стороны, Жан сразу скисает, повисая в крепких руках, Эрен же вьётся как уж на сковородке. </p>
<p>	- Отпустите меня! – ему не хватает физической силы, что он это легко восполняет своим громким, звенящим голосом. – У этого ублюдка то, что принадлежит мне!</p>
<p>Но каким бы пронзительным ни был его крик, сопляк уже повержен: его скрутили, а глазеющие медленно расходятся. Представление окончено, а жаль.</p>
<p>Со стороны слышу, как один из охранников – теперь вижу, что это Марко – спрашивает Жана, всё ли с ним в порядке. Уже насрать, отвечает он или нет, потому что отворачиваюсь от него, чтобы проследовать за охранниками, волочащими Эрена. Куда бы они, чёрт возьми, его не вели. Точно не в одиночку (думаю, они набиты битком, ха), поэтому вероятнее, что в нашу камеру. Охранники швыряют его внутрь, позволяя мне войти следом, а затем задвигают засовы, чтобы запереть нас здесь. </p>
<p>      - Успокой его, - говорят они мне. </p>
<p>Успокоить его. Успокоить Эрена. Это легче сказать, чем сделать, потому что парень – чёртова десятибалльная буря в солнечный летний день.</p>
<p>Он как заведённый размахивает руками, расхаживая взад-вперёд по маленькой площади камеры. И без того огромные глаза распахнуты сверх меры, а вот губы, наоборот, плотно сжаты. Из раны на лбу сочится кровь, на высоких скулах наливаются синяки.</p>
<p>	- Мне нужно вернуть его, - слова вырываются неприятным хрипом, пока он пытается совладать с собой. – Нужно, блять, вернуть его.</p>
<p>Он проходит мимо меня, кажется, вообще ничего не замечая, и вцепляется пальцами в прутья решетки. Несколько раз бьет по ней кулаком, чтобы привлечь внимание охранника, но тот, заметив, кто в очередной раз нарушает спокойствие, просто отворачивается. Эрен рычит и протягивает руку, бессильно пытаясь дотянуться до него.</p>
<p>	- Выпусти меня, эй, ты, блять, ублюдок…</p>
<p>Он хочет добавить что-то еще, но не успевает, потому что изо всех сил дергаю щенка за ворот робы, и тот, неуклюже взмахнув руками, падает на меня. Его туша сверху, тяжёлая, чертовски горячая, а я не могу разжать держащие грубую ткань пальцы.</p>
<p>Эрен продолжает вырываться, но я не пускаю. Только сильнее стискиваю его дрожащее тело, и хоть он и продолжает что-то кричать, мне всё же удаётся перекричать его:</p>
<p>	- Да успокойся ты, мать твою! – он крупно вздрагивает, на секунду замирая. - Ты никогда не вернёшь его обратно, если будешь продолжать вести себя как бешеная собака! – он, наконец, затыкается, но его грудь продолжает ходить ходуном, а изо рта с сипением вырывается воздух. – Дыши, - говорю ему. – Эрен, дыши, чтоб тебя!</p>
<p>Он в очередной раз судорожно вздрагивает, а потом утыкается лбом в моё плечо и затихает. Неловко держу его: мои руки обнимают плечи, ладонь лежит на его мокром затылке, пальцы перебирают мягкие пряди. Но в моих объятиях он дрожит уже меньше.</p>
<p>      - Мне нужно его вернуть, - бормочет. – Я не могу его потерять. Не могу, Леви…</p>
<p>      - Не беспокойся об этом, - неосознанно на мгновение прижимаюсь к его макушке щекой, но успеваю отпрянуть до того, как сопляк что-то замечает. – Я верну его тебе.</p>
<p>Не важно, говорю правду или нагло лгу, но это срабатывает, и Эрен расслабляется окончательно.</p>
<p>На следующий день выслеживаю Жана. Синяки красочно расцвели на его морде, переливаясь всеми оттенками сине-черного. У него разбита губа, шея со следами пальцев выглядит не лучше. Несмотря на видимые повреждения, он, вполне бодрый, сидит на больничной койке и ест какое-то куриное дерьмо. Все остальные вокруг дремлют, так что прохожу мимо них, не обращая внимания. Как только достигаю изножья его кровати, Жан смотрит вверх.</p>
<p>	- Что? – когда он открывает рот, чтобы спросить это, вижу остатки непроглоченного омлета у него на языке. Мерзко так, что едва не блюю прямо тут. </p>
<p>Вскинув голову и подняв подбородок, пока спокойно произношу:</p>
<p>	- Ты знаешь, что.</p>
<p>Он продолжает с чавканьем жевать, а потом отвечает:</p>
<p>	- У меня нет его.</p>
<p>	- Уверен, ты не хочешь мне лгать.</p>
<p>	- Зачем он тебе, Леви? Неужели из-за узкой дырки?</p>
<p>Бросаю быстрый взгляд на медбрата, а тот, узнав меня, отворачивается, с головой погружаясь в несуществующие дела, лишь бы не привлекать к себе внимание. Отлично.</p>
<p>	- Не твое сучье дело. Я обещал Эрену вернуть то, что ты у него забрал. Поэтому не оттягивай неизбежное и лучше поторопись.</p>
<p>Жан продолжает поглощать свой омлет, а я, потеряв терпение, смахиваю чёртову тарелку с его колен, поморщившись от мерзкого протестующего вопля этого придурка. С трудом игнорирую этот звук.</p>
<p>	- Верни мне чёртов ключ.</p>
<p>	- Хорошо, хорошо, не заводись, - он шарит рукой под одеялом и вытягивает длинную цепочку с обычным старомодным ключом на ней. – Ну, и что в этом такого важного?</p>
<p>Блять, если бы я знал. Выхватываю цепочку, и до того, как медбрат всё же пожалуется на меня, как на нарушителя покоя, выхожу из лазарета, направляясь к своей камере.</p>
<p>Даже не думал, что Эрен придёт в настоящий экстаз. Всё его лицо сияет, как рождественская гирлянда, а глаза загораются, когда бросаю грёбаную цепочку на его колени. Он не шевелится по крайней мере три минуты, а потом быстро накидывает её на шею, сжимая ключ в кулаке. Появляется кроткая улыбка облегчения и – чёрт – у меня почему-то теплеет в груди. Это не жар обиды или гнева, а что-то… приятное? Кажется, я в полной заднице. Его солнечная, тёплая улыбка… Блять. Блятьблятьблять.</p>
<p>Стараясь не обращать на это внимания, максимально незаинтересованно киваю на виднеющуюся в вороте рубахи цепочку.</p>
<p>	- Почему это так важно для тебя?</p>
<p>Не знаю, услышал ли меня, потому что не отвечает. Вместо этого слезает с кровати, подходит ко мне и встаёт на колени. Мои брови ползут вверх. Он облизывает губы и тянется вперёд, неуклюже пытаясь расстегнуть мои штаны, но я вовремя хватаю его за запястье. Щенок замирает и смотрит в глаза. </p>
<p>- Что-то не так?</p>
<p>- Да, блять! Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?</p>
<p>Огромные глазищи растерянно моргают.</p>
<p>	- Пытаюсь отблагодарить вас. Разве не так обычно здесь поступают? – о, ради всего святого! Я мог стерпеть, когда он сознательно подражал мне в драке, но это уже слишком.</p>
<p>Отталкиваю его голову от своей ширинки и дёргаю за плечо вверх.	</p>
<p>	- Поднимайся.</p>
<p>И Эрен снова моргает. Снова выглядит очень смущённым и потрясённым.</p>
<p>	- Но… но разве это не то, чего вы хотите?</p>
<p>	- Говорю тебе, вставай, - на этот раз он повинуется без возражений. – Чёртов щенок, ты хоть член когда-нибудь сосал? – спрашиваю его, на что он отрицательно качает головой, а я закатываю глаза. – Не думай, что я из тех похотливых ублюдков, которые суют хуй в любую свободную дырку, - и если у него правда нет никакой практики, то он, должно быть, видел, как в тот раз я сосал ублюдку в общей душевой. До того, как чуть не перебил ему трахею. Ладно, забудем.</p>
<p>	- Тогда, может быть, вы хотите, чтобы я сделал что-нибудь другое? </p>
<p>Иисусе.</p>
<p>Вот почему ненавижу девственников. Они всегда выглядят так чертовски невинно, а всё, что ты хочешь с ними сделать, это засунуть свой хер поглубже в непривыкшую глотку, иначе они будут болтать без умолку.</p>
<p>	- Всё в порядке. Тебе не нужно меня благодарить, - протягиваю руку, чтобы отвесить ему подзатыльник, но вместо этого взъерошиваю тёмные волосы. Он в ответ смеётся.</p>
<p>Этот звук очень красивый.</p>
<p>Мелодичный.</p>
<p>Тёплый.</p>
<p>И это тепло станет моим концом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Чревоугодие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Друзья, всех приветствую в этот несомненно непростой день для всех нас и искренне надеюсь, что вы все сидите дома и развлекаете себя, как можете. Дабы мотивировать ваши успехи, принесла новую главу, и, надеюсь, что следующая будет довольно скоро. Читайте книги, смотрите сериалы, перечитывайте старые любимые фанфы, но, пожалуйста, оставайтесь дома. Ко всем с лучами поддержки и любовью &lt;3</p>
<p>И парочка пояснений к главе. <br/>Возможно, вы заметили, что начинают повторяться ранее озвученные Леви правила, а также некоторые события повести. И это не ошибка автора или переводчика. История сама завязана на цикличности, и сейчас мы будем видеть отсылки к ранее случившимся событиям. <br/>И второе.<br/>Эрен неспроста скачет с "ты" на "вы". Так как в оригинале на английском эта разница не видна, я решила ее добавить, дабы показать эмоциональное состояние Эрена. Спокоен и сдержан - "вы", напряжен, не контролирует себя - "ты". </p>
<p>Надеюсь, вы наберетесь терпения дождаться конца перевода - ведь уже почти середина ).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило № 1: не смотри ни на кого.</p>
<p>Где-то прибывает, где-то убывает. После бури наступает штиль, после экстаза – апатия. Возникает ощущение пустоты, равнодушия, просто безразличия. Даже при том, что ты окружен благополучием, ты всё равно продолжаешь печалиться, а там и до настоящего уныния недалеко. Даже если есть причина улыбаться и смеяться, настоящего счастья за этим нет. Всегда есть беспричинное желание наброситься, зарыдать, раскритиковать, но за ним нет никакого гнева. Ты просто до жути устал, а после выброса адреналина хочется только лечь и спать вечно, но глаза отказываются закрываться. Нет страха, нет тревоги, только ощущение пустоты, будто вакуум в легких. Оставаться в сознании слишком сложно, а умирать – слишком хлопотно. Апатия. Бесконечная пустота и отсутствие чувств. Апатия… Период затишья после бури, ибо если прибывает, должно и убывать.</p>
<p>Ровно через три дня после бунта тюрьма снова впадает в спячку. Все чертовски устали. Общее волнение прошло, и всё вернулось на круги своя. Сирена ревёт ровно в 6 утра. Перекличка начинается уже через полчаса. Никаких отмазок, никаких исключений быть не может. Если ты вовремя не поднимешь свою задницу с постели – ты лишаешься завтрака. Не главная потеря в жизни, тут ты можешь поверить мне, но Эрен делает на удивление достойный омлет и яичницу-глазунью. Он не пересаливает, добавляет идеальное количество перца, готовит так, что белок получается упругим, а желток - идеально круглым,  просто вершина архитектурной мысли. Хоть с едой наконец-то всё в порядке, а так - мы по-прежнему заперты в своих камерах до начала стандартной переклички. Сам я в последние несколько дней только и делаю, что лежу на кровати, мечтая погрузиться в сон, но при этом чувствуя жуткое беспокойство. А вот Эрен, наоборот, – каждое утро вскакивает и мчится готовить нам всем завтрак. Не знаю, как, чёрт возьми, у него это получается. И без понятия, откуда у него столько энергии. Но мне всё равно. Он совсем другой, и я уже смирился с этим.</p>
<p>Иду завтракать на этой неделе только второй раз, и, как ожидалось, столовая почти пуста. Поэтому беру металлический поднос и иду прямо к Эрену, который - ну кто бы сомневался -  приветствует меня своей широченной улыбкой на всю мордаху.</p>
<p>	- Доброе утро, Леви, - мягко говорит он и аккуратно кладёт на мою тарелку омлет с щедрой порцией брокколи. – Что-нибудь ещё?</p>
<p>	- Может быть, немного разнообразия? – невнятно бурчу. Опять яйца и брокколи. Не могу сказать, пытается ли правительство сделать нас здоровее или заставить похудеть, но я поставил бы все свои сигареты на последнее. </p>
<p>	- Я бы с радостью, но все эти яйца и замороженные овощи надо куда-то девать, - отвечает Эрен, его губы всё ещё изогнуты в мягкой улыбке.</p>
<p>С трудом сподобляюсь на ответную, абсолютно фальшивую улыбку, в которой нет и капли тепла к этому сопляку. А когда хватаю поднос и отворачиваюсь, наигранное счастье с моего лица как стирают, растворяя любую жизнерадостность в небытие. Вот оно, то самое ощущение апатии – отсутствие каких-либо чувств. Тряхнув головой, иду к своему столу – или столу, который когда-то считал своим, но теперь он принадлежит четверым другим придуркам. Только сегодня утром он пустует. Ауруо в лазарете, Жан, должно быть, в одиночной камере. Был еще тот лысый парень, но он, наверное, уже сдох. Давненько не видел его бритый череп. Впрочем, срать я на него хотел, безразлично. В эти дни мне редко бывает дело хоть до чего-то.</p>
<p>Просто с какого-то момента в жизни стало совершенно безразлично на всё. С того, когда первое, что я чувствовал, просыпаясь по утрам,  - это смертельный холод, просачивающийся через одеяло прямо в кости. С того, когда я вставал утром уже уставший, собирался, как мог, и шёл на кухню, чтобы съесть пережаренную яичницу с куском твёрдого хлеба. С того, когда я смотрел телевизор, и единственное, что мог сказать, это «он сломан». Мне было четыре года, и я ещё толком ничего не понимал в этой жизни. Не понимал, почему одеяла соседского мальчика были мягче и теплее, почему на завтрак у него блинчики, а по телевизору весело идут мультики. И не понимал, почему тот, кто готовил мне, уныло произносил «нет» на просьбу о нормальном завтраке, и извинялся. Конечно, не знал я и что такое «разориться», и «быть брошенным», пока это по факту не произошло. </p>
<p>Но прошлое давно в прошлом. Все они – мертвы. И мертвы уже очень давно. К счастью, мёртвыми они и останутся. Уже не помню ни их лиц, ни имен, ни, тем более, личных мотивов. Но прекрасно помню их грехи, потому что добродетели в их поступках не было ни на грамм. </p>
<p>На самом деле существует лишь жалкая горстка людей, мотивы которых чисты и прозрачны, которые добры сами по себе. </p>
<p>	- Эй!</p>
<p>И Эрен – один из них.</p>
<p>Поднимаю глаза и вижу, как он усаживается напротив меня.</p>
<p>	- Привет.</p>
<p>Он не невинен, но он непорочен. Его руки запачканы кровью убитых им людей, но его помыслы чисты. Но эта стена неведения вокруг его сердца треснула, и очень скоро он сломается сам. И я хочу быть не просто свидетелем этого, я искренне хочу быть именно тем, кто доломает его до основания, тем, кто украдет его чистоту. Мне до смерти это нужно.</p>
<p>	- О чем задумались? – зачерпывает ложку омлета и запихивает её в рот, с аппетитом пережёвывая. – Даже не притронулись к завтраку.</p>
<p>Мой взгляд падает на поднос, и верно, я не съел ни куска. Наверное, не настолько голоден, не знаю.</p>
<p>	- Просто устал, - хочу сказать ему больше, но в тоже время не хочу говорить ничего. Всё, о чем мечтаю, это лечь (желательно, навсегда), но при этом не умирать (пока). </p>
<p>	- С тобой всё в порядке? – откуда столько заботы и волнения в голосе? Зачем, Эрен? </p>
<p>	- Да, - наверное, звучу очень жалко, но плевать.</p>
<p>Он что-то бубнит себе под нос и продолжает завтрак. Весь тот гнев, который бушевал внутри него пару дней назад, испарился. В конце концов, после бури непременно должно наступить затишье. Но нарастание и спад его агрессии отличается от всего, что я видел; у него нет совершенно никакой логики. Пока мы постепенно подбираемся к высшей точке озлобленности, он прыгает в гнев, как в реку с обрыва. И в то время, как мы приходим в себя, медленно успокаиваясь, он выныривает из этой пучины за секунду, полностью вымотанный. </p>
<p>Не то, чтобы меня это волнует или имеет хоть какое-то значение, ага.</p>
<p>Через несколько долгих секунд блаженной тишины он снова поднимает голову и говорит:</p>
<p>	- На самом деле я очень мало что о вас знаю.</p>
<p> 	- Прекрасно, там нет абсолютно ничего интересного.</p>
<p>И это правда. То, что действительно должно тебя волновать, так это сохранение собственной задницы, а не мотивы или жизненные взгляды соседа по камере.</p>
<p>	- А какой ваш любимый цвет?</p>
<p>В невольном удивлении морщу лоб. Это совершенно невинный вопрос, но так ли это на самом деле? Из всех возможных грёбаных вопросов он спрашивает про мой любимый цвет? Ну что за бестолочь…</p>
<p>	- И это важно, потому что..?</p>
<p>	- Мой, например, синий.</p>
<p>Поджимаю губы. Любимый цвет, а? Да нет у меня его, именно потому, что я всегда был лишен даже такого простого выбора, как цвет носимой одежды. Сейчас она либо оранжевая, либо оранжевая. Но я не говорю «оранжевый», вместо этого встречаюсь с ним взглядом и говорю: </p>
<p>      - Зелёный, - потому что это цвет его глупых, бесконечно ярких глаз.</p>
<p>	- Теперь ваша очередь задавать вопрос, - судя по его (отсутствующей) непринужденной реакции на мой ответ, он не понял, почему я сказал «зелёный». Очень на него похоже. Глупый щенок.</p>
<p>	- Твой любимый запах?</p>
<p>	- Океанский бриз, - секунду, это же запах… - а ваш?</p>
<p>	- Мне нравится запах порошка, которым мы стираем бельё.</p>
<p>Он сосредоточенно доедает весь омлет и принимается за приготовленную на пару брокколи.</p>
<p>	- А почему вы так любите убираться?</p>
<p>Это очень просто. Уборка позволяет мне стереть любые несовершенства прошлого. С помощью средств для чистки и пары тряпок улики и следы убийства становятся незаметны невооруженному глазу. Конечно, они никуда не деваются и всё ещё существуют, и будут существовать до тех пор, пока я буду о них помнить. Но, конечно, мой щеночек об этом знать не должен.</p>
<p>	- Благодаря уборке я получил двести пятьдесят лет вместо смертного приговора, - после этого моего заявления он разражается звонким смехом. Блять, он всегда смеётся и  чему-то радуется, как только не устаёт от всего этого? – А что особенного в запахе океана?</p>
<p>Его смех резко обрывается.</p>
<p>	- Это… - он заметно смущается, колеблется. – Успокаивает, наверное. Я слышал, что большая часть океана ещё не исследована, поэтому было бы здорово отправиться в ту его часть, где люди ещё никогда не бывали. </p>
<p>Хм. Ладно, допустим.</p>
<p>	- Твои слова заставляют меня хотеть того же самого.</p>
<p>	- Тогда… Тогда мы можем отправиться туда вместе.</p>
<p>Боже мой, почему же ты такой идиот и не понимаешь, что из этой адской дыры раньше, чем через двести лет, нам не выбраться? Не знаю, почему молчу и не лопаю мыльный пузырь его грёз, а просто говорю:</p>
<p>	- Идёт.</p>
<p>	- Отлично! – тут же подхватывает он. – И следующий вопрос: сколько вам лет?	</p>
<p>	- Тридцать.</p>
<p>	- Эм… А как давно тебе исполнилось тридцать?</p>
<p>Ты что, блять, издеваешься надо мной прямо сейчас?</p>
<p>	- Бесишь.</p>
<p>Твою ж мать, солнышко, чтоб тебя подбросило тут же, потому что с трудом контролирую собственные кривящиеся губы и напряжённые, отвыкшие от этого движения щёки, а пацан напротив меня заходится в беззвучном хохоте. Кто-то однажды сказал мне, что улыбаясь ты чувствуешь себя лучше. Хер его знает, правда ли это, но моё вечное безразличие внезапно исчезло. Чувствую, что прямо сейчас могу встать и сделать что-то стоящее (может, выкурить сигарету), и обязательно сделаю это. А после нашей короткой и, несомненно, содержательной беседы мы идём в библиотеку и просто... оказываемся среди книг. Пыльных книг. Порванных книг. Маленьких, как яйца, книг. Книг больших, как чёрная задница нашего охранника. А потом он откуда-то достаёт «Ромео и Джульетту», бессмертную классику. И пока Эрен ищет ещё что-нибудь почитать, бессмысленно пролистываю пожелтевшие от времени страницы. Хоть благодаря кое-кому сюжет я знаю, до сих пор не могу понять, что за херню иной раз говорит Ромео. Ещё просто знаю, что у Джульетты все десять из десяти баллов в рейтинге «мне пиздец».</p>
<p>	- Как ты, блять, вообще всё это понимаешь? – переворачиваю очередную страницу. Единственное, что могу прочесть, это «вы слишком горячи», сказанные самой леди Капулетти. Чёрт возьми, что там вообще происходит?</p>
<p>	- Понимаю что? А, вы про это. Армин мне всё подробно объяснил, - конечно, Армин, очевидно же. Он всегда где-то поблизости, как сам Господь Бог. – Только вот он понял всё с первого раза, тогда как мне пришлось прочитать её трижды, - Эрен на мгновение замолкает, а потом продолжает. – По правде, это он рассказал мне про океан, но Армин склонен к преувеличению.</p>
<p>Конечно.</p>
<p>Стоп, мне плевать.</p>
<p>Вместо продолжения разговора про этого Армина раскрываю книгу и протягиваю ему.</p>
<p>	- Почитай мне.</p>
<p>	- Эм... Всю целиком?</p>
<p>	- Ну у нас, кажется, есть лишняя пара десятков лет, правильно?</p>
<p>Эрен смотрит на меня, потом берёт пьесу и садится прямо на пол. Несмотря на всю пыль, летающую вокруг, следую его примеру. Он открывает книгу на первой странице. </p>
<p>      - Просто читать? - спрашивает, вопросительно выгнув бровь.</p>
<p>	- Да.</p>
<p>Признаться, мне наплевать на Ромео и Джульетту и их историю. Я только хочу, чтобы он перестал говорить об этом Армине. Не то чтобы я имел что-то против него, наверное, просто не хочу слышать о жизни Эрена вне тюрьмы. Но сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Отбросив эту мысль, кладу подбородок на скрещенные руки и слушаю, как он читает. У него приятный голос: не грубый, не мягкий, не громкий, не хриплый. Звучит почти по-мальчишески и странно успокаивает. Наконец-то замечаю это. После нескольких месяцев, что уговаривал его заткнуться, теперь не хочу, чтобы он молчал. Хочу, чтобы продолжал читать.</p>
<p>Никто никогда раньше не читал мне, потому что ни у кого не было времени, но прямо здесь, в данный момент, это время есть. Его бесконечно много, бессчетное количество часов. У Ауруо есть ещё пять лет. Жан выйдет по условно-досрочному. Эрвин может покинуть эти стены в любой момент, когда захочет. А вот Эрен… Эрен приговорен к пожизненному заключению, которое является самым длинным по сроку после моего. Вот так вот. И с этим временем мы можем позволить себе огромное количество вещей, которые останутся в этой тюрьме навсегда.</p>
<p>Хотя, если вдуматься, это не так уж много.</p>
<p>Существуют писаные и негласные тюремные правила. Первые - общие для всех и призваны сохранить твою жизнь, а невысказанные - сберечь здравый рассудок.</p>
<p>И Эрен уже нарушил большинство из них, что объясняет, почему он сидит рядом и читает мне. Из всех возможных людей - именно мне. Если это не безумие, то тогда я просто не знаю, что это такое.</p>
<p>Но, возможно, это хорошая разновидность сумасшествия, потому что это помешательство держит его рядом.</p>
<p>Внимательно смотрю на его губы и на то, как они грациозно двигаются. Пристально наблюдаю за его глазами, как они сосредоточенно скользят по странице. Смотрю на него и всё, что вижу – красивого молодого парня, который заслуживает ещё один шанс. Вероятно, у него была семья и близкие друзья. Возможно, у него есть будущее и мечта. Может быть, у него было всё, что только можно пожелать, но потом одна роковая ошибка всё перечеркнула. Не знаю, что он натворил, но явно не что-то столь ужасное, потому что нет преступления хуже моего.</p>
<p>	- Леви? – в тот момент, когда он зовет меня, понимаю одну простую вещь: всё, что я делал до этого - просто пялился на него. – Ты меня слушаешь?</p>
<p>И ещё понимаю, что сам же и нарушил тюремное правило №1: не смотри ни на кого.</p>
<p>	- Э… да. Да, я слушаю.</p>
<p>Он возвращается к чтению, а я снова залипаю на его пухлые движущиеся губы. Он возбуждает меня особым образом. Вроде бы ничего к нему не чувствую, но мне нравится его общество. Он действительно хорошая компания. Возможно, даже лучшая, которая у меня была за последние лет сто.</p>
<p>В какой-то момент он останавливается и спрашивает: </p>
<p>      - Ты веришь в любовь? </p>
<p>Это настолько идиотский вопрос, что даже не отвечаю. – Я имею в виду, ты когда-нибудь был влюблён? Не так, как Ромео и Джульетта, но... знаешь, тебе когда-нибудь кто-то нравился?</p>
<p>Он ловит мой взгляд, и я не вижу никакого веселья. Этот маленький засранец серьёзно спрашивает меня об этом.</p>
<p>      - Никогда никого не любил, если ты об этом.</p>
<p>Любовь.</p>
<p>Слово будто из другого языка, который я никогда не знал и узнать не смогу.</p>
<p>      - Я тоже не знаю, что это такое, - его губы остаются приоткрытыми. - Я бы с удовольствием... возможно, когда-нибудь, но тюрьма – это не то место, а?</p>
<p>И именно поэтому он заслуживает второй шанс. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда, найти кого-то, жениться, завести детей и жить долго и счастливо со своей идеальной семьей, идеальными друзьями и идеальной жизнью.</p>
<p>А не, чёрт возьми, рядом со мной.</p>
<p>	- Не беспокойся об этом, ещё успеешь.</p>
<p>	- Ага…</p>
<p>Он закрывает книгу. Медлит. Наклоняется надо мной, чтобы поставить её обратно на полку. Делает очередную паузу. Медленно отклоняется назад. Делает последнюю паузу. Пристально смотрит на меня, а я – на него. Абсолютно ничего не приходит мне в голову, но почти вижу, как вращаются шестерёнки в его голове. Он активно думает, и я не уверен, нравится ли мне то, о чём в данную секунду его мысли, потому что он наклоняется ко мне и... я отталкиваю его от себя.</p>
<p>	- Не нужно.</p>
<p>Он испуганно замирает, смотря на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом плюхается на свое место на полу.</p>
<p>	- Прости меня.</p>
<p>	- Заткнись, блять.</p>
<p>О, нет, нет, нет, чёрт тебя дери, нет! Молчи и просто, блять, не делай этого! Не пялься на меня. Не спрашивай ничего. Не думай об этом. Не трогай меня. Ни на что не надейся. Не доверяй мне. Не надо меня недооценивать. Но самое главное – это тюремное правило №0: никогда не привязывайся Это должно быть основным негласным тюремным правилом. Не привязывайся, потому что привязанность – это прямая дорожка к предательству. Есть причина, по которой мы рождаемся индивидуальностями. Наверняка не просто так у каждого из нас только одно сердце. Если бы нам было суждено привязываться друг к другу, то у нас их было бы, как минимум, два –  для себя и для партнёра; но у нас нет двух сердец, только одно, и оно - для нас самих. Любой человек или любое животное может предать другого, но мы не можем предать самих себя, потому что если это запланировано -  это не предательство.</p>
<p>Дело не в том, что я боюсь предать его, просто он слишком, слишком чист.</p>
<p>	- Я… мне нужно идти, - он как-то дёрганно поднимается на ноги и поворачивается к выходу с явным намерением уйти, а я, не знаю почему, открываю рот вместо того, чтобы просто позволить ему, наконец, свалить.</p>
<p>	- Не переходи черту, Эрен, - он сверкает на меня глазами через плечо и едва заметно улыбается, а я всерьёз побаиваюсь, что не смогу договорить. – Просто забудь, ничего не было.</p>
<p>Только вот ведь в чем штука: хоть я и велел щенку выкинуть всё из головы, сам же продолжаю думать об этом. Как я сказал? Просто забыть, что случилось? Пф, а это не так-то и просто. Поэтому и думаю об этом на обратном пути в нашу камеру. И за ужином, а потом за завтраком на следующее утро. Не перестаю прокручивать это у себя в голове даже тогда, когда Жан подходит ко мне во время ланча, с четырьмя охранниками за своей спиной.</p>
<p>	- Взять их.</p>
<p>Не успеваю понять, что за чёрт происходит, но вот мы спокойно обедаем с Эреном, а через секунду я пытаюсь вырваться из чьих-то крепких рук. Они скручивают меня и тянут назад со стула. Это не больно, но бешенство застилает глаза красной пеленой. С трудом разбираю, что Эрен что-то кричит, а в следующий миг меня прикладывают мордой об стол, на котором ещё стоят наши подносы с едой. Чертовски сильно, блять. А потом красное пятно перед глазами начинает дёргаться и мелькать, сливаясь с другими яркими вспышками – более тёмными или светлыми, – пока всё просто не белеет, а сознание не уплывает.</p>
<p>Когда зрение проясняется, вижу Жана, сидящего напротив меня. И вроде всё в этом высокомерном ублюдке как обычно, кроме одного: оранжевой робы на нём нет. Поднимаю голову, пытаюсь расправить плечи, но только слышу лязг цепей за моей спиной. Руки скованы, прекрасно.</p>
<p>	- Ты как-то спрашивал, не думаю ли я, что это ты убил тех троих, - говорит Жан и кладёт что-то на стол между нами, а когда опускаю глаза, то с трудом сдерживаю удивлённый вздох. Это бритва, моя бритва. Когда снова поднимаю глаза, эта скотина лыбится от уха до уха. – Если я скажу, что теперь действительно думаю так, будет ли это означать, что ты виновен? – он аккуратно цепляет пакет с бритвой двумя пальцами, лениво покачивая им между нами. – Ты мог бы хоть сто раз пытаться стереть с него улики, но мы все равно обнаружили на лезвии следы крови Карин Оллин, а знаешь, что ещё? Правильно – отпечатки пальцев. Твои, - чёрт, нет, блять, заткнись! – твои и Эрена.</p>
<p>Чтоб тебя подбросило и разорвало, лошадиная морда. Но как такое вообще возможно? Я же сам лично спрятал эту бритву!.. И Жан, он же был в одиночке последнюю неделю, он же… Он же…</p>
<p>Чёрт тебя дери.</p>
<p>	- Вы оба арестованы.</p>
<p>Охранники в четыре руки резко сдёргивают меня с места, а через проход краем глаза вижу, как Эрена грубо пихают мордой в пол. Он опять кричит, что-то кричит мне, но я не разбираю слов от бушующего внутри гнева, особенно когда вижу, как самодовольно Жан удаляется, окруженный плотным кольцом конвоиров. Это бесит просто до уссачки.</p>
<p>Пока меня тащат, коленями успеваю собрать всю пыль с пола. Слева и справа немым коридором застыли заключённые. Чуть поодаль в бешеной ярости мечется Эрен, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться и отомстить; удивлён, что ему это всё же удаётся. Вот только Жана ему не достать – когда он пытается прыгнуть на ублюдка сзади, стерегущие охранники успевают сориентироваться и скрутить его. И я был бы идиотом, если бы поверил, что это действительно остановит Эрена. Слышу хруст ломающихся костей, вижу текущую кровь, а он… он продолжает кричать, выплескивая свою ярость.</p>
<p>	- Вы что, совсем оглохли? Вы нападали на меня, когда думали, что я крыса, а сейчас вы совершенно ни хрена не делаете! Жан – та самая крыса! Он предал всех нас! – он дрожит, срывается на шёпот, оглядывается. – Какого чёрта вы ничего не делаете? Неужели позволите ему так просто уйти?!</p>
<p>Обида. Злость в его словах.</p>
<p>Начинается шевеление.</p>
<p>И перерастает в ярость.</p>
<p>А потом лавина срывается. Что-то происходит. Что-то щёлкает, и снова раздаются крики. Рой оранжевого приближается, и руки, которые удерживают меня на месте, внезапно исчезают. Эрен оборачивается и идет в мою сторону, но спотыкается, и вскоре его захлестывает и погребает под собой волна апельсинового цвета. Делаю шаг к нему, но меня отталкивают назад. Крики и ругань звучат со всех сторон, а концентрация оранжевого вокруг запредельна. Проходят секунды, я оглядываюсь… ищу Эрена, но его нигде нет.</p>
<p>	- Эрен!</p>
<p>Чёрт, в этом гуле не слышу даже своих мыслей.</p>
<p>Зато прекрасно слышу Эрвина и его громогласное:</p>
<p>	- Стреляйте! – это даже на предупреждение не похоже, просто приказ, после которого вокруг начинают свистеть пули.</p>
<p>Хаос достигает предела. Кто-то догадывается забраться под стол, и я, не думая, ныряю следом.</p>
<p>	- Прекратить! – снова кричит он, и выстрелы действительно стихают, а вот буря вокруг – нет.</p>
<p>С того места, где я лежу, вижу загорелые руки, которые сжимают шею Жана, душат его. Однако это односторонняя борьба: Жан никак не реагирует, перестав бороться. Он просто лежит там сломанной куклой, уронив голову вниз. А потом раздается ещё один голос:</p>
<p>	- Стойте! – не узнаю этот голос, но узнаю лицо. Это тот самый веснушчатый охранник. Марко. - Хватит! – он грубо пихает нависающего над Жаном заключённого, но у парня маловато силёнок. Вместо того, чтобы всё остановить, начинается новая драка. Они хватаются друг за друга, и я не вижу на лицах сожаления. Вижу только искренний гнев и намерение убить.</p>
<p>Смотрю наверх, туда, где в полной безопасности стоит Эрвин и наблюдает, а потом поворачивается к охраннику рядом. Не могу расслышать, что он говорит, но это и так кристально ясно: «стреляйте».</p>
<p>И они стреляют.</p>
<p>Марко и тот, с кем он дерётся, валятся на пол, и кровь алым ручьём стекает по оранжевой робе заключенного. Другие охранники окружают его с намерением схватить, но теперь он не сопротивляется. Они волочат его к выходу, и как по щелчку пальцев наступает тишина. Все молчат, едва дыша. И над всеми нами безучастной молчаливой скалой возвышается Эрвин. Мгновение спустя все отмирают.</p>
<p>Первым вылезаю из-под стола и встаю на ноги, а потом замечаю трупы. Жан лежит прямо передо мной; широко раскрытые глаза глядят в потолок, зрачки не двигаются, щёки медленно бледнеют. Его безупречно белая рубашка вся покрыта кровью. Хотя, может, это и не его кровь. Марко лежит по правую руку от него, совсем близко, его волосы слиплись от влаги, а мундир испещрён багровыми пятнами. Кровь тёмной лужей собирается у его головы. Ни один из них не двигается. Ни один из них не дышит. Они оба мертвы.</p>
<p>Когда кто-то подходит и встаёт рядом со мной, мне даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы понять, что это Эрен. Он стоит не вплотную ко мне, но достаточно близко. Некоторое время мы не произносим ни слова. На самом деле вообще никто не говорит. Вокруг нас толпятся заключённые, шаркая ногами, чтобы взглянуть на мертвецов, прежде чем вернуться в свои камеры, качая головами, как будто ничего особенного не произошло. Когда большинство из них исчезает, поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с пристальным взглядом Эрвина. С его холодными, равнодушными, безразличными глазами.</p>
<p>И снова смотрю на лежащие передо мной тела.</p>
<p>      - У него была семья, - бормочет Эрен. – У Жана были жена и ребёнок... Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Не хотел видеть его таким. Я не…</p>
<p>      - Он солгал, - перевожу взгляд с Жана на Марко. – Нихрена у него не было. Жена и ребёнок просто красивая сказка.</p>
<p>И продолжаю надеяться на это, иначе он их совсем не заслуживал.</p>
<p>      - Но ведь он был одним из нас. Он сражался вместе с нами. На днях мы подрались…</p>
<p>	- Ублюдок просто хотел убедиться, что ты способен на убийство. </p>
<p>И это сработало. Он уже знал о бритве (каким-то образом). Он уже подозревал нас. Ему просто нужно было найти того, кто потенциально был способен отнять у человека жизнь. Вероятно, он даже был там, когда на меня напали в душе, но этого ему было мало. Тогда он спровоцировал Эрена на драку, где тот как последний дурак позволил увидеть своё истинное лицо. Щенок поддался на провокацию. </p>
<p>      - Он предал нас.</p>
<p>Он предал нас всех.</p>
<p>Эрен за моим плечом хлюпает разбитым носом.</p>
<p>	- Жан просто делал свою работу…</p>
<p>Резко оборачиваюсь к нему.</p>
<p>	- Хватит. Ты на чьей стороне?</p>
<p>	- На твоей, - ещё мгновение не сводит с меня пристального взгляда, а потом, ничего больше не говоря, присаживается на корточки и закрывает Жану глаза. После этого поднимается и просто уходит.</p>
<p>Продолжаю стоять на месте и смотреть на его удаляющуюся спину. Минуту, две, просто стою и смотрю, а потом до меня кое-что доходит.</p>
<p>Ромео и Джульетта.</p>
<p>Жан, полицейский под прикрытием, который выдавал себя за заключенного, и Марко, тюремный охранник, который, вероятно, ничего не знал. Им повезло больше, чем Ромео и Джульетте, потому что у них не было враждующих семей, но, к сожалению, они разделили трагическую судьбу шекспировских любовников.</p>
<p>Эта тюрьма пережила много бед, но сегодня она стала свидетелем настоящей трагедии, ибо  нет повести печальнее на свете, чем повесть о Жане и его Марко.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Целомудрие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №2: не спрашивай людей о преступлении, которое они совершили.</p>
<p>Правосудие справедливо. Когда ты крадешь чужое счастье – ты жертвуешь своей свободой. Правосудие – это равенство. Когда ты забираешь чье-то достоинство – ты теряешь свою нравственность. Правосудие честно, ибо когда ты претендуешь на чью-либо жизнь - ты теряешь право на свою собственную.</p>
<p>Но правосудие одновременно и несправедливо. Когда ты крадешь чью-то жизнь - правительство устраивает тебе "вечеринку жалости" - судебный процесс, на котором тебе присуждают целых двести пятьдесят лет заключения. Правосудие - нечестная сука, которая даже не может убить тебя, когда ты убиваешь кого-то другого.</p>
<p>Да и не существует его, правосудия, потому что справедливость одного – это несправедливость другого. Когда тот заключенный задушил крысу, мы, все остальные, посчитали это правильным. А вот когда тот же самый человек убил Жана Кирштайна, полицейского под прикрытием, который доблестно выполнял свою работу, общество сочло это несправедливым. </p>
<p>	- Правосудие, - начинает Эрвин, глядя на меня из своего кресла снизу вверх, - это обмен. Когда ты берёшь, то должен отдать что-то равнозначное, - он сцепляет пальцы рук в замок и наклоняется через стол. Учтив, по обыкновению. Очарователен, как всегда. Чертовски самодоволен, как обычно. – Раньше это было «зуб за зуб», но сейчас всё изменилось. На твоей бритве кровь убитого Олли, и они хотят получить объяснения.</p>
<p>Я мог бы солгать и сказать, что однажды помог ему побриться и моя рука случайно соскользнула, но упрямо держу рот на замке. Если попытаюсь спасти свою задницу, то виновным сделают Эрена, а он, без обид, дерьмовый лжец. Он не сможет солгать достаточно качественно, чтобы выбраться отсюда.</p>
<p>Не услышав ничего в ответ, Эрвин продолжает:</p>
<p>      - Надеюсь, у тебя есть причины молчать. Что ж, у меня тоже, - он берёт пакет с бритвой и открывает ящик стола. Сжав губы, смотрю, как он опускает его внутрь и запирает на замок. – Я разберусь с тем дерьмом, в которое вы оба вляпались, но, как уже было сказано, правосудие – это обмен. Если сделаю это для тебя, ты  тоже будешь мне кое-что должен.</p>
<p>На деле справедливость - это компромисс.</p>
<p>	- И чего ты хочешь от меня? – спрашиваю безразлично.</p>
<p>Сосать твой член? Раздвинуть ноги? Секс – единственная валюта здесь.</p>
<p>	- Не заставляй меня сожалеть о своём решении, - он смотрит прямо на меня, – действительно, смотрит, – потом встает и подходит к увешанной наградами стене справа от него. Его губы не шевелятся, но глаза внимательно скользят по строгим рамкам, обрамляющим пафосные тексты заслуг перед отечеством. Признание в области уголовного правосудия вручается Эрвину Смиту за его службу своей стране. – Несколько недель назад Жан пришел ко мне и сказал, что подозревает вас с Эреном в убийстве тех троих. Я отослал его прочь, сказав, что сам займусь этим делом, но подозревал, что он возьмет всё в свои руки.</p>
<p>      - Получается, ты все-таки знал, кто крыса.</p>
<p>      - Дай мне закончить, - он замолкает на мгновение, а затем продолжает. – На следующий день я позвал тебя, чтобы предупредить, и рассчитывал, что ты расскажешь Йегеру, но не Боссарду. Я недооценил твою болтливость.</p>
<p>С трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Все ещё не могу его понять. Он не похож на Эрена, потому что не проявляет настоящих эмоций. Сомневаюсь, что этот ублюдок вообще способен на выражение каких-либо искренних чувств. Я видел, как он заметно побледнел, когда стала очевидна смерть Жана и Марко. Видел бушующую в его глазах ледяную бурю, когда он повернулся и пошел прочь. </p>
<p>      - Если я сделаю это, скрою улики ради тебя? </p>
<p>Смешно до уссачки. Нет никакого меня. Меня никогда не существовало. Это всегда был «тот выблядок-одиночка» или «тот распутный шлюхан». О, будь это другое имя, что же? Что в имени? Когда мы назовём иначе розу, запах будет тот же. Только нет тут ни одной грёбаной розы, вот что я тебе скажу. Что в имени? Страсть? Воля?</p>
<p>	- Но ты хотел, чтобы эта информация распространилась, - повторяю устало.</p>
<p>Эрвин не отвечает. Он просто смотрит на свою награду, будто не слышит моих слов. Есть всего несколько вещей, которые мне известны об Эрвине Смите. Знаю, что он выглядит, как модель с обложки журнала PlayGirl. Он любит держать свой рабочий кабинет в чистоте и порядке. Знаю, что он особенно быстро кончает, когда скачу на его члене и шиплю непристойности вроде «трахни меня, возьми меня, владей мной». Но вот его любимый цвет я не знаю (вероятно, у него его нет). Как не знаю и его любимый запах (вероятно, у него его нет тоже). Чёрт, да я даже не знаю, сколько ему лет.</p>
<p>Но, честно, знать это мне нахер не упало. Самое главное – это понимать, что ублюдку нет ни до чего дела, если это «что-то» не приносит ему пользы. Он такой же, как и остальные чистенькие уёбки из правительства. Эгоистичный, лживый и продажный.</p>
<p>	- Зачем, Эрвин? – спрашиваю его. Зачем ты это делаешь? Я тебе ничего не должен. Перестань использовать меня для своих игр. Я не игрушка, с которой можно просто поиграть и выбросить. Не хочу быть просто вещью в его руках. Не хочу быть ничем. Что у тебя на уме? Что подталкивает тебя к действию?</p>
<p>Он поворачивается ко мне. Медленно, как волк в лесной чаще, который вынюхивает свою добычу, а потом просто смотрит мне в глаза:</p>
<p>	- Я хочу дать тебе ещё один шанс.</p>
<p>Ну и какая роль мне выпала на этот раз? Очередной его эксперимент.</p>
<p>	- Мне не нужна твоя жалость, - в любом случае, это уже не имеет значения. – Если я виновен, пусть они судят меня, - пусть обвинят невиновного. Пусть торжествует правосудие, которого они так хотят.</p>
<p>Правосудие.</p>
<p>Ну конечно.</p>
<p>      - Ты действительно этого хочешь? - Эрвин снова опускается на своё место, но взгляд его остаётся неподвижным. Он слишком, неестественно спокоен. - Леви, послушай меня. Я рискую своей свободой ради тебя, - но почему? Зачем рисковать такой ценной вещью ради того, кому нигде нет места в этом мире? Как же все чертовски глупы. Никто не ценит того, что имеет. Это неуёмная жажда поиметь как можно больше. Не знаю, какую выгоду получает Эрвин от жалости ко мне. Я уже дал ему все, что только можно дать. Чего же ему ещё надо? Ещё одну награду? У него уже есть двадцать таких на стенах в этом чёртовом кабинете. Это ровно на двадцать больше, чем у меня когда-либо будет.</p>
<p>Я должен был убить его, когда у меня была такая возможность. Должен был убить много людей, когда у меня был шанс. Не знаю, что меня остановило. Убивал раньше и буду убивать снова. Это просто... способ выжить. Убиваю, чтобы убить, но не тогда, когда в голову взбредет, а только когда действительно нужно. У меня нет нужды убивать Эрвина, но это чертовски заманчиво.</p>
<p>	- Плевать. Решай сам, - говорю ему и ухожу. Просто ухожу.</p>
<p>Уйти – всегда самое лучшее решение.</p>
<p>Это так просто: желать, потреблять, не делать ничего. Просто: ревновать, разжигая гнев, хотеть большего. Это так просто – быть эгоистом, прикрывать только свой бесполезный зад.</p>
<p>Но далеко не так-то просто оставаться чистым. Не просто контролировать себя, не делать резких движений. Не так просто дружить с лжецами, ждать вечно, отдавать что-то. Покаяться во всём не просто.</p>
<p>Не просто заботиться.</p>
<p>Зато очень просто ненавидеть.</p>
<p>Это так просто – быть грешником, а не святым.</p>
<p>Потому что, когда ты грешник, ты видишь истину. Ты видишь, насколько ужасны люди. Видишь, как продажно и лживо правосудие. И видишь, как тот, кому ты доверяешь, в конце концов оказывается тем, кто всё время лжёт.</p>
<p>Человек, которого я называл своим отцом, сказал, что вернётся. Женщина, которую я называл своей матерью, обещала, что никогда не забудет меня. Мужчина и женщина, которых я называл приёмными родителями, клялись, что будут любить меня вечно. А король королей, которого я называю Эрвин Смит, заявил, что поможет мне.</p>
<p>Ха.</p>
<p>Но свой собственный трон я создал сам. Я сам себе король.</p>
<p>А один король может бескорыстно помочь другому?</p>
<p>Ну, это может закончиться только предательством.</p>
<p>Но знаешь, что? Было время, когда я действительно искренне желал Эрвина. Мне хотелось расцарапать его красивое лицо и привести в полный беспорядок всегда идеально уложенные волосы. Раньше я мог поглотить его целиком, ведь я забрался достаточно высоко, чтобы сосать его огромный член или позволить себе разодрать его крепкую спину в кровь. И я разрешал ему делать со мной всё, что ему хотелось. Однажды я приревновал его настолько сильно, что в порыве гнева убил того, с кем, как мне казалось, Эрвин трахается помимо меня. Был момент, когда я изо всех сил цеплялся за него, когда искренне хотел, чтобы всё его внимание было сосредоточено на мне. Но те дни уже прошли. Он мне больше не нужен. Мне никто не нужен.</p>
<p>	- Леви!</p>
<p>Кроме Эрена.</p>
<p>Мне очень нужна весёлость этого щенка.</p>
<p>	- Ну, чего тебе? – когда матрас на моей койке проминается под его весом, всё  же заставляю себя повернуть голову к нему. – Где тебя носило? – его не было всё утро.</p>
<p>	- Встречался с адвокатом, - мм, вот как. – Она сказала, что всё ещё работает над моим делом и что, кажется, я могу рассчитывать на помилование. Или досрочное освобождение, не очень понял, - Эрен откидывается на спинку моей – моей – кровати, которая предназначена для использования только одним чёртовым человеком – мной. Ещё и вздыхает в конце фразы так счастливо, что тошно становится.</p>
<p>Фыркнув, пинаю его пяткой в бедро.</p>
<p>	- Полагаю, если она так говорит, то так и будет. Плюс, ты же не мог сделать ничего поистине ужасного, правда ведь? – в наши дни они раздают пожизненные приговоры, как печенье на Рождество.</p>
<p>Эрен не отвечает, даже не шевелится. Приподнимаю бровь. Ну и что должно означать это молчание? Что я прав? Или что он сделал что-то похуже? На самом деле он не похож на того, кто склонен к хищениям на улицах и взломам чужих домов. Возможно, с его вспышками гнева ему подошли бы вооруженные нападения. Чёрт его знает.</p>
<p>	- А… ты действительно хочешь знать? – он садится прямо и смотрит на меня. Тон, которым он задаёт вопрос, далёк от игривого, да и вечная улыбка на лице отсутствует. Это уже интересно. Забавно, что он так серьёзно к этому относится. Разве жизнь не должна быть чередой игр и веселья? Разве не должны мы смеяться над нашими ошибками?</p>
<p>	- Сгораю от любопытства.</p>
<p>Интересно, насколько всё плохо на самом деле? Что же такое должен был натворить этот игривый щенок, чтобы заставить даже меня удивиться?</p>
<p>	- Я убил троих.</p>
<p>Мм.</p>
<p>Что ж.</p>
<p>Недурно.</p>
<p>На самом деле это очень даже предсказуемо. Ведь он убил того придурка и двоих его прихвостней, что напали на меня в душевой. Тремя больше, тремя меньше – какая разница? По-видимому, всё же большая, раз я уже и думать забыл об этих мудаках. Или, возможно, это как раз последствия очередного нарушенного мною правила, а именно: не спрашивай людей о преступлении, которое они совершили.</p>
<p>	- Умничка, - тихо произношу спустя минуты. – Уверен, у тебя были на то причины.</p>
<p>Эрен колеблется.</p>
<p>	- Я… Они напали на мою сестру. Напали на Мику, похитили её, - он прикусывает губу, будто ему правда неловко вспоминать своё поведение в тот момент. А потом встречает мой заинтересованный взгляд и продолжает. - Я сделал это только для того, чтобы защитить её. Вот всё, о чем я думал. Хотел защитить. Они чуть не... я не мог потерять ещё и её. Я не…</p>
<p>	- Эй, эй, солнышко, - протягиваю руку, чтобы схватить его за запястье, но он отталкивает меня, зло прикусывая кожу у большого пальца. – Всё нормально. Уже нормально, они мертвы, Эрен.</p>
<p>Он стискивает зубы сильнее.</p>
<p>	- Я правда не хотел убивать их, но если бы я этого не сделал, они бы… Чёрт! Тогда это был единственный выход! Я должен был… Разве это плохо? Мой поступок ужасен, Леви…</p>
<p>Мне всё же удаётся схватить его за руку, пока он не искусал себя до крови. Сейчас понимаю, что касаться этой темы было не самой блестящей идеей. Он как в трансе раскачивается взад-вперёд и мелко дрожит, когда я, наконец, обездвиживаю его, крепко прижав к своей груди. На какое-то короткое мгновение боюсь, что за этим последует очередная вспышка гнева, но, чёрт, даже не знаю, почему так боюсь, и просто держу, не выпуская. Просто, чёрт возьми, держу.</p>
<p>	- Разве я был неправ? – тихо, чертовски тихо, спрашивает он. Если бы на данный момент я не состоял из одного только внимания к этому поехавшему юнцу – то и не услышал бы. – Разве это делает меня монстром? </p>
<p>Нет, хочу сказать. Нет, наоборот, это делает тебя куда более человечным, чем всех остальных. Но вместо всего этого говорю:</p>
<p>	- Ты сделал то, что должен был сделать. Теперь не жалей о своём выборе, - не становись похожим на меня, Эрен, ведь я сожалею о множестве вещей. Должен был сделать это, не должен был делать то, но, в конце концов, разве имеет это значение сейчас, в нашей реальности и в сегодняшнем дне? Прошлое есть прошлое. И его не изменить, как бы сильно не хотелось.</p>
<p>Он не отвечает, просто смотрит на меня, дрожа всем телом. У меня такое чувство, что он чего-то недоговаривает, но спрашивать не собираюсь. Если он захочет посвятить меня до конца, то сделает это, когда придёт время. Если нет, то мне, наверное, лучше оставаться в неведении. Все было бы гораздо лучше, если бы я ничего не знал. Конечно, ведь куда приятнее резвиться в цветущем поле неизвестности, чем лезть в суть другого человека, обнажая его неидеальность и все тёмные уголки души. Но если бы я не пытался докопаться до правды каждый раз, то сейчас живым трупом гулял бы на свободе, а не сидел здесь, ожидая, когда смерть заберёт меня. Хотя, ни о чём не сожалею, потому что жизнь каждый раз давала мне урок, который не смог бы преподать ни один учитель.</p>
<p>День проходит в тупой тишине. Я больше не сталкиваюсь с Эрвином, но вот Эрен всё время где-то поблизости. После его недавних откровений он неестественно спокоен. Не шутит, не смеётся, по своей манере запрокинув голову, он странно покорен и даже не пытается влезть в очередной спор, и, честно говоря, мне это не нравится. Я хочу, чтобы он бросил мне вызов и показал зубы. Хочу, чтобы он попытался разрушить мой трон, но в то же время просто жажду его контролировать. Хочу схлестнуться с ним, но не желаю проигрывать. Хмыкаю, когда понимаю, что мыслю, как девка в пубертате.</p>
<p>Следующий день проходит в аналогичном молчании. За завтраком Эрен открывает рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же захлопывает его и утыкается в свою тарелку, стоит мне только взглянуть на него. За обедом он сидит, как обычно, напротив, но даже не смотрит на меня. К ужину меня это заёбывает окончательно.</p>
<p>	- Эрен, хватит. Дело сделано, ты убил их и отбываешь наказание. Ты не можешь повернуть время вспять, смирись уже с этим. И это не то, что…</p>
<p>	- Ты ничего не понимаешь! – он резко бьёт ладонями по столу и встаёт. Словно по команде сотня голов поворачивается в нашу сторону, а две сотни глаз внимательно следят. – Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, - как-то совсем глухо добавляет и уходит. Ни удара, ни обидного слова, ничего. Он просто уходит. Что за блядство. </p>
<p>Если бы Жан был здесь – он бы захохотал в голос. Если Ауруо – он бы ухмыльнулся усмешкой, очень похожей на мою. Эрвин, он бы… а чёрт его знает, что бы он сделал, да это и неважно. Никого из них здесь нет, а я в одиночестве ем свою еду. Тишина раздражает, обед на вкус пресный. У меня кружится голова, хоть мир вокруг абсолютно неподвижен. Закрываю глаза и пытаюсь выровнять дыхание, но эффект получаю обратный и глотку только больше сдавливает спазмом, я почти задыхаюсь. Сопляк прав – я нихрена не понимаю.</p>
<p>Когда, сдав посуду, возвращаюсь в камеру, мне очень хочется поговорить с Эреном. Но, когда вижу его свернувшимся калачиком под тонким одеялом на койке, понимаю, что нет, не сегодня. Поэтому молча падаю в свою постель и лежу так, пока не гаснет основное освещение. Честно пытаюсь заснуть, но глаза отказываются закрываться. Поэтому не особо удивляюсь, когда плотную темноту ночи прорезают сначала два, а потом три жёлтых луча фонариков расхаживающих по периметру тюремщиков. А ещё через какое-то время слышу звуки возни, тяжёлое дыхание и шлепки влажной кожи о кожу – чёртовы педики опять принимаются за своё. Давненько они этого не делали (хотя, возможно, я просто не обращал внимания).</p>
<p>Как бы то ни было, перекатываюсь на живот и зарываюсь лицом в прохладную подушку. Это совсем не блокирует звуки, но помогает мне сосредоточиться на шуме над головой. Щенок сверху ёрзает. Не знаю, какого чёрта он делает, но это не похоже на то, что он дрочит. Это больше похоже на то, что у него проклятый припадок или...</p>
<p>	- Леви?</p>
<p>Оглядываюсь на его голос и в кромешной тьме замечаю силуэт, стоящий в изножье моей койки. Какого чёрта, солнышко?</p>
<p>	- Ты не спишь?</p>
<p>Почему все киношные разговоры начинаются с этого вопроса, будто и так не очевидно.</p>
<p>	- Теперь нет, - говорю, с небольшим усилием всё же приняв сидячее положение. – Чего? Кошмар приснился?</p>
<p>Ах, бедняжка. Мой бедный, бедный мальчик.</p>
<p>	- Нет, я просто… - стараюсь не замечать того, что его задница опускается на кровать рядом со мной. – Прости, что вызверился на тебя тогда, в столовой.</p>
<p>Вот оно что.</p>
<p>	- Да плевать, мне всё равно, - даже когда говорю это, он продолжает сидеть. Он прав, я очень мало знаю о нём, но это не мешает мне понимать то, о чём он сейчас думает. – Не жалей об этом, сопляк. </p>
<p>Он действительно слишком мягок. И это когда-нибудь погубит его. В его жизни ещё будут десятки вещей, которые заставят его страдать, но его доброе сердце не оставит ему ни шанса на выживание.</p>
<p>(но с чего ради это меня вообще заботит? Никогда не волновало и никогда не будет, точка)</p>
<p>Чёртовы кролики через пару камер от нас кончают, и мне чертовски мерзко от этих звуков.</p>
<p>Но это и толкает меня на шаг вперёд.</p>
<p>	- Эрен, иди сюда, - он без колебаний приближается ко мне, а вместе с ним и жар его тела, которое замирает на расстоянии вдоха. – Ты ведь хотел отсосать у меня, верно?</p>
<p>Кажется, я даже чувствую огонь, которым вспыхивают его щёки, прежде чем он через силу отвечает:	</p>
<p>	- Думаешь, сейчас подходящий момент?</p>
<p>	- Ты возбуждён?</p>
<p>	- Эм, ну я…</p>
<p>	- Тогда заткнись и позволь научить тебя, - к чёрту его невинность и его чистоту. Поэтому протягиваю руки и в темноте провожу пальцами по его крепким бёдрам. – Всё нормально? – спрашиваю на всякий случай, потому что очень не хочу, чтобы он жалел ещё и об этом.<br/>Он немного резко вдыхает и выдыхает, но моего прикосновения не избегает.</p>
<p>	- Да… да, это нормально, Леви, нормально…</p>
<p>	- Ну так что, - отзываюсь эхом, прижимая ладонь к его промежности. – Ты хочешь этого? – бездумно облизываю собственные губы, пока обвожу его эрекцию, скрытую под тонкой тканью белья. Эрен выдаёт какую-то несвязную фразу, а я просто кайфую от того, что могу контролировать его. Пока он собирается с мыслями, пальцами успеваю пробраться за плотную резинку трусов, скользя по густому гнезду лобковых волос. – Тебе когда-нибудь делали минет?</p>
<p>	- Нет, не совсем, - что, чёрт возьми, вообще значит это «не совсем»? Тебе либо сосут, либо нет, тут не бывает наполовину. Ну да хер с ним. – Я имею в виду…</p>
<p>	- Ой, блять, заткнись, не порть мне настроение, - одним плавным движением перетекаю на пол между его ног, пальцами не переставая сжимать его пульсирующий член. Сначала он резко втягивает в себя воздух, а потом тихо, сквозь зубы, скулит. И, чёрт, очень ярко могу представить то, как переворачиваю сопляка и заявляю права на эту сладкую, девственную задницу. Руку даю на отсечение, что дырка его чертовски узкая и засосет меня, стоит только толкнуться внутрь. Но оставлю это до следующего раза. Прямо сейчас я уже почти свёл его с ума, а ведь ещё даже не коснулся члена губами. – Эй.</p>
<p>	- Мм? – отзывается очень мягко, протяжно, почти мяукая. </p>
<p>И, будь я проклят, но отвечаю ему не словами, а своим ртом. Скользнув кончиком языка по верхнему ряду зубов, наклоняюсь к нему и прижимаюсь губами к твёрдому, еще упакованному в трусы, члену. Аккуратно стискиваю напряженную плоть и жадно втягиваю запах. Пряный, тяжёлый. Но такой возбуждающий. И мне он нравится, очень нравится. Ткань белья пропитывается моей слюной, а я продолжаю истязать член Эрена губами, скорее намекая, что должно произойти, пока он бессильно не толкается бёдрами вверх – понимаю его без слов и не артачусь, а вытаскиваю его ствол и прижимаю к своей щеке. Снова полной грудью вдыхаю его запах. Вульгарная солёность пота бьёт по рецепторам. Дрожу, голова идёт кругом. Как помешанный зарываюсь носом в его паховые волосы и целую чувствительную кожу под потяжелевшими яйцами. Он вздрагивает, а я продолжаю скользить ладонями по крепким бёдрам, губами едва касаясь пульсирующей плоти. Жуть как не терпится сунуть его в рот, принять эту тяжесть на язык и пустить в глотку, но нет, сначала хочу вдоволь поиграть.</p>
<p>	- Д-давай же, - его пальцы мягко перебирают пряди моих волос, время от времени сжимая чуть сильнее, но в основном его движения очень нежные. – Перестань дразнить меня, п-пожалуйста, - ты погляди, мальчик, как всегда, не забывает о манерах. </p>
<p>Почти подчиняюсь и обхватываю губами одно из его яиц, старательно посасывая. Он резко выгибается дугой, но мне удаётся удержать его на месте. Мои ногти впиваются в смуглую кожу, оставляя едва заметные лунки, и когда он не протестует, то давлю сильнее, а затем веду вниз, глубокими царапинами помечая его бёдра. Мой, весь мой. Наигравшись с яйцами, по одному выпускаю из горячего рта и скольжу языком по всей длине члена, едва касаясь, так что Эрен дрожит от нетерпения. Когда достигаю вершины, то губами несильно сжимаю влажную головку и кое-как удерживаюсь от того, чтобы языком не нырнуть под крайнюю плоть. Сопляк слишком сильно возбужден, не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось так быстро.</p>
<p>Его бёдра дрожат, с трудом оставаясь на месте, а я сжимаю гладкую головку, прежде чем отстраниться. Рука Эрена всё также не перестаёт перебирать мои повлажневшие волосы, время от времени легко надавливая на затылок. Понимаю эту робкую просьбу и позволяю чувствам захватить меня. Мой рот наполняется слюной, когда обхватываю основание его члена. Не могу себя контролировать, снова зарываюсь лицом в одуряюще пахнущие жёсткие волоски и трусь о его промежность щеками, буквально сходя с ума. Слюна рекой течёт по моему подбородку на его яйца, а сопляк надо мной скулит. Он хочет большего, ему это нужно. А всё, что нужно мне – это дать ему как можно больше. Я хочу поднять его на вершину и столкнуть в пропасть. Хочу заставить его умолять этим непорочным ртом и безумно красивыми губами. Хочу трахнуть его… блять. Он мой, и я хочу полностью овладеть им. Его девственность, невинность и чистота будут принадлежать мне. Хочу показать ему все грани удовольствия, хочу сделать с ним самые жуткие вещи. Хочу… Чёрт, как хочу… </p>
<p>	- … кончить, - шепчет он, крепче стискивая мои волосы. – Леви, позволь мне кончить…</p>
<p>С его последним всхлипом щедро плюю на ладонь и обхватываю горячий член, сразу задавая быстрый темп. Слюна и естественная смазка текут по моим пальцам, отвратительно пошло хлюпая, но мне уже всё равно. Устраиваюсь удобнее между его ног и наконец забираю головку в рот. Мозги отшибает сразу, плоть на языке пульсирует, а отвыкшая глотка рефлекторно сокращается. В уголках глаз скапливается непрошеная влага, и кое-как заставляю себя расслабиться, дюйм за дюймом принимая всю длину, пока нос снова не начинают щекотать тёмные волоски. Но не собираюсь останавливаться на этом.</p>
<p>Глотка замученно сжимается. Я едва могу дышать, но, чёрт возьми, это потрясающе – быть на грани. Это невероятное чувство, когда чей-то крепкий член глубоко внутри твоего горла, а легкие буквально огнём горят от недостатка кислорода. Потрясающе, так чертовски приятно. И уже Эрен дёргает меня за волосы, вынуждая отстраниться и сделать вдох, просто дышать, но, блять, мне это не нужно. Пусть лучше тянет сильнее, выдирая волосы, пусть обращается со мной, как с грёбаной шлюхой, натягивая на твёрдый елдак. Пусть будет грубым, пусть порвёт мне рот своим девственным членом, пусть делает больно, ибо только так я могу чувствовать, что ещё жив. Чтобы я поверил, что ещё на что-то гожусь.</p>
<p>Но он ничего из этого не делает. Он ласкает мое лицо чуткими пальцами, мягко прося немного притормозить и отстраниться, иначе он может кончить мне в рот. По привычке полностью игнорирую его слова, пропуская скулеж мимо ушей. А когда он пытается отстраниться, отползти от меня к стенке, с силой пригвождаю его к месту, с дьявольской улыбкой надрачивая его член.</p>
<p>	- Леви… я…</p>
<p>	- Давай, - мой голос хрипит и звучит чертовски странно в этой тишине. – Кончи для меня, солнышко.</p>
<p>Снова натягиваюсь на его член, задавая прежний дикий темп. Его пальцы мягко оглаживают мои виски и толкают в лоб, побуждая отстраниться, выпустить пульсирующую плоть изо рта, но я не уступаю. Только стискиваю пальцами его бёдра и поднимаю глаза вверх, хоть и не вижу ничего, кроме черной пропасти, но знаю, что он видит меня, потому что громко стонет и отдаёт себя во власть моей похоти. </p>
<p>Он выплёскивается в мой рот, до побелевших костяшек стискивая мятое покрывало, а не мои волосы. Его тело дрожит под моими пальцами, а грудь заполошенно вздымается. Глотаю столько горячей спермы, сколько могу, пока не начинаю захлёбываться, и только тогда отстраняюсь. Сопляк сдрачивает последние капли на мои щёки и губы, а когда полностью опустошается, то хватает меня за плечи и притягивает к себе. Плохо понимаю, чего он добивается, но тут же теряю контроль над собой, стоит его руке сделать несколько дёрганых движений на моём члене. Он шепчет на ухо моё имя, ласкает словами благодарности и ведёт меня за собой к краю. Чёрт… чёртчёртчёрт, я принадлежу ему.</p>
<p>Ничего не меняется между нами, или, наоборот, меняется кардинально всё.</p>
<p>Резко падаю на спину, грудь тяжело ходит вверх-вниз. Через уханье крови в ушах слышу, как рядом восстанавливает дыхание Эрен. Какое-то время мы оба молчим, вокруг нас продолжает спать тюрьма. Постепенно мои веки опускаются, а тело наливается приятной тяжестью. Затем некстати рядом кто-то шевелится, а тепло из-под бока утекает.</p>
<p>	- Останься, - не узнаю свой голос, не понимаю, кому принадлежат эти слова. – Останься со мной, Эрен.</p>
<p>Темнота – ужасная штука, потому что я теряюсь в абсолютном неведении. Не знаю, какое сейчас выражение лица у Эрена, да и как реагирует на всё это тоже не знаю. Слышу только звук его тяжёлого дыхания. Он чертовски устал. Но могу сказать спасибо это кромешной тьме за то, что сопляк не видит, как жалко, должно быть, я сейчас выгляжу. Впрочем, становится плевать на всё, когда тонкий матрас рядом со мной прогибается, а тепло возвращается вновь.</p>
<p>Он не прикасается ко мне, а я не трогаю его. Мы просто лежим рядом, бок о бок, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Моя дрожь постепенно исчезает, а за ней и волна адреналина. Несмотря на это, моё сердце всё ещё заполошно стучит от ощущения жара, который излучает тело Эрена. Я спокоен и неспокоен. Горю в огне и одновременно замерзаю. Это ощущение эйфории чертовски расслабляет, и чувствую, как погружаюсь в сон. Ну, как мог бы погрузиться, потому что Эрен, конечно, не позволяет мне такой роскоши.</p>
<p>	- Леви?</p>
<p>	- Мм?</p>
<p>	- Я не был с тобой до конца честен. Не всё тебе рассказал, - он делает резкий вдох, а затем так же резко выдыхает. – Мой отец… он был по уши в долгах. Он задолжал влиятельным людям и, вероятно, думал, что ему сойдет это с рук, если он просто возьмёт и исчезнет, но однажды ночью они пришли и забрали Микасу. Я не мог спасти её… пытался, но не смог. Я был слишком слаб и напуган.</p>
<p>Его дыхание на миг срывается, но он находит силы продолжить.</p>
<p>	- Они позвонили через день после похищения и потребовали выкуп. Потребовали вернуть свои деньги. Сорок миллионов долларов. Они угрожали убить её, если я позвоню в полицию, но я всё равно позвонил. Копы всё время были рядом, прослушивали телефон. И когда похитители позвонили в очередной раз, требуя деньги и угрожая убить Мику, то звонок удалось перехватить. Удалось отследить их местоположение. Я не мог сидеть сложа руки, чуть с ума не сошёл от бездействия. Тогда я решил пойти к ним. С одним ножом, представляешь? Я планировал, нет, всерьёз собирался убить всех там.</p>
<p>(темнота омерзительна, ибо она не позволяет мне помочь ему)</p>
<p>	- Когда я вломился туда и увидел… увидел Мику связанной, голой, сидящей на полу в углу комнаты... Всё её тело было в порезах, синяках… Они пытали её, издевались над ней. Она плакала… Она ведь ничего им не сделала, не крала те деньги, но это не помешало трём мужикам мучить её. Мы с детства были вместе, и я ни разу не видел её плачущей хоть из-за чего-то. Она всегда была сильной, гораздо сильнее меня. И я просто потерял самообладание, когда увидел сестрёнку такой. Эти ублюдки смеялись надо мной, а потом… потом ничего не помню. Шагнул в пропасть и очнулся, когда полицейские укладывали трупы в мешки, а всё вокруг было залито кровью. Я убил их, Леви.</p>
<p>Эрен хватает мою расслабленную руку, а я позволяю ему этот простой жест. </p>
<p>	- Потом, в участке, мне показали фотографии. Один с перебитой гортанью, второй – с кучей колотых ран. На суде сказали, что их четырнадцать. Про третьего мне потом рассказала Микаса. Он появился из ниоткуда, напал на меня, но ей удалось перехватить нож и всадить его ублюдку в шею. Она убила его, защищая меня. Но никто об этом не знает – я не мог позволить ей отправиться за решётку. Я взял всю вину на себя, она не должна страдать еще больше. Сейчас она и Ханджи, мой адвокат, пытаются вытащить меня отсюда.</p>
<p>Всё ещё чистый, хоть и не такой невинный.</p>
<p>Всё ещё заслуживает второго шанса.</p>
<p>	- Тогда почему ты не подал апелляцию? – доказательства, их наверняка было с лихвой. Он мог выиграть дело, мог отвоевать свою свободу и честное имя.</p>
<p>	- Потому что мне это понравилось, - нажим его пальцев вокруг моего запястья растет. – Тогда я чувствовал себя сильным. Чувствовал себя едва ли не господом богом. Их жизни были в моих руках, я сам выбирал их судьбу. Если бы Микаса не заорала тогда, я бы не остановился. Я бы превратил того ублюдка в отбивную котлету. Ударил бы его ещё раз двадцать. Моё наказание заслужено, но я хочу быть с Микой, с Армином… Я не хочу быть здесь, Леви.</p>
<p>Это… не должно быть так больно.</p>
<p>(не так сильно, по крайней мере)</p>
<p>Но всё в порядке. Всё нормально. Он хочет быть только с теми, кто ему дорог. Он хочет быть только с теми людьми, которые заботятся о нем. Это же по-человечески. Так принято в обществе.</p>
<p>	- Я – чудовище, - говорит он ещё тише, чем до этого.</p>
<p>Протягиваю руку и накрываю его стиснутые пальцы своей ладонью.</p>
<p>	- Если спасённая жизнь сестры делает тебя чудовищем, тогда это нормально, - потому что независимо от того, как кто-то смотрит на то, что он сделал, это более человечно, чем то, что сделал я.</p>
<p>Он убил других, чтобы защитить того, кто ему дорог.</p>
<p>Я же убил тех, о ком заботился, чтобы защитить себя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Доброта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №3: не делай неверных предположений.</p><p>Солнечные лучи будят меня, щекоча щёку. Комфорт обычно жёсткого одеяла непривычен, и от осознания этого просыпаюсь окончательно. Позволь признаться, но в этом мире нет ничего лучше, чем проснуться в благостном тепле. Мне всегда холодно, руки ледяные, а тело за столько лет полностью выстыло, и никакая, даже самая тёплая, одежда не помогала. Но когда я просыпаюсь сегодня утром, то чувствую, что щекой лежу на тёплом плече Эрена, а кольцо его горячих рук обвито вокруг меня. Странно просыпаться вот так, не стуча от холода зубами. Странно, но как же чертовски приятно.</p><p>	- Доброе утро, - хрипло звучит над ухом, но звук его голоса не раздражает. Доброе, м? Что ж, полагаю, да, действительно доброе. Ещё никто никого не убил, гроза закончилась, а тучи расступились, озаряя первыми робкими лучами этот мир. Вот только солнышко не должен быть в моей чёртовой постели – я вот-вот свалюсь нахрен, потому что места для двоих маловато, а он просто прижимается ко мне, как пёсик к своему хозяину, и, подожди-ка…</p><p>	- Разве ты не должен сейчас торчать на кухне, а? – он, видно, забыл, что находится в окружении стаи собак. Когда их кормят, они счастливы. Когда в пище отказывают – звереют. А учитывая то, что завтрак задаёт ритм всего дня в этом убогом месте – крайне важно подать его вовремя. Перекличка всегда начинается ровно в половину седьмого утра, но механизм не закрутится по-настоящему, пока эти стены не наполнятся ароматом омлета и брокколи. А Эрен просто лежит здесь, лыбится как умалишённый, воняет сексом и, видимо, просто ждёт, когда начнётся перекличка.</p><p>Интересно, если я прикую его к этой койке и просто буду наблюдать, то сколько времени понадобится надзирателям обнаружить, что их драгоценный маленький повар пропал?</p><p>	- Должен, - бормочет он, уткнувшись носом в моё плечо. – Но ты сам сказал мне остаться, - да, но я не ожидал, что ты останешься до утра, тупица. </p><p>(Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, ведь проснуться в тепле поистине волшебное чувство).</p><p>	- А теперь говорю, чтобы ты проваливал к чёрту, - фыркаю и отталкиваю его патлатую башку от себя, он же в свою очередь заливается звонким смехом. Вот опять. Этот звук, полный радости. - Слезь с меня, ты пиздец тяжёлый.</p><p>Его смех быстро сменяется страдальческим стоном, когда он всё же убирает руки и садится. Всё его тело (эта огромная гора крепких мускулов) напрягается, когда он потягивается, громко зевая, а край одеяла скользит вниз по его торсу, оголяя упругую смуглую кожу. Какое-то время он не двигается, наверное, этот самодовольный осёл хочет, чтобы я полюбовался им, а потом шевелится и оборачивается:</p><p>	- Хочешь помочь мне?</p><p>	- У меня болит рот.</p><p>	- И что? Э… Ты не понял, Леви. Я спрашивал, не хочешь ли ты помочь мне приготовить завтрак? - мм, блять. – Не беспокойся, там всё в порядке.</p><p>Неужели он только что правда отказался от утреннего минета? Вау, я поражён. К чёрту этого пацана и его долбаный член.</p><p>	- Мне бы не помешала дополнительная помощь на кухне. И, плюс, проспал я не по своей вине, - он наклоняется ко мне, дразня своей милой детской улыбкой. И это очень странно. Сейчас ему уютно рядом со мной, а то, что было между нами раньше, он вроде как даже не вспоминает. Странно, что и я не испытываю никакого отвращения от близости с кем-то. Но это не значит, что хочу видеть его так близко. И, боже, у него изо рта несёт помойкой.</p><p>Оттолкнув его, скидываю одеяло и встаю с кровати. Футболка, в которой спал, насквозь пропиталась потом и сейчас прилипает к груди (омерзительно – она воняет дерьмом); нижнее бельё ещё влажное, кожу между ног царапает успевшая высохнуть сперма (отвратительно – как я вообще допустил это?); а во рту будто молоко скисло (зря я вообще обвинял Эрена). Стараясь не обращать внимание на все эти неприятности (доброе утречко, ага), подхожу к аккуратной стопке одежды, сложенной в углу нашей камеры. </p><p>	- Что случилось с сигналом пробуждения сегодня? – спрашиваю, двумя пальцами извлекая самую чистую на вид майку. Сегодня день стирки, но я не собираюсь ждать ещё двенадцать часов, чтобы надеть свежую одежду, по крайней мере, не в том состоянии, когда воняю, как полуразложившийся трупак.</p><p>	- Ты его проспал.</p><p>	- Опять смеёшься надо мной?</p><p>	- Нет, правда. Сигнал был, но ты спал.</p><p>Что? Это невозможно. Чтобы нас разбудить, во–первых, воет сирена, следом подключаются вопли охраны и тяжёлые удары дубинок по решёткам камер. Я никак не мог не услышать этого, Эрен просто нагло врёт мне.</p><p>	- И… сколько же осталось до переклички? – к более-менее чистой майке присоединяются штаны, пропахшие сигаретным дымом; ну, ничего не поделать.</p><p>	- Эм, может быть, минут десять? – он наконец соскальзывает с кровати и направляется к своей куче одежды, по моему примеру выбирая наименее дурно пахнущую. – Как думаешь, мы успеем?</p><p>Он смотрит на меня</p><p>Я смотрю на него.</p><p>И мы оба без предупреждения срываемся в сторону душевых.</p><p>Именно в этот момент, когда моё дыхание чуть сбивается от быстрого бега, понимаю, что не прочь делать это каждое утро. Под «этим» я подразумеваю пробуждение в хорошем самочувствии. Бывало много дней в моей жизни, когда просто хотелось лечь и лежать в тишине вечность. Бывало, что мне было нужно, чтобы кто-то затащил меня на крышу и столкнул вниз. Потому что на самом деле существует не так много вещей, ради которых стоит подниматься утром с кровати. Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы оставался в постели до Дня сигарет. Не вставал бы даже на День посетителей (потому что ко мне некому приходить, сюрприз, да?). Здесь совершенно нечем заняться: по телевизору давно нет ничего интересного, настольные игры становятся излишне жестокими, а единственным стимулом хоть что-то делать являются сигареты и душ. А кроме этого мне плевать вообще на всё.</p><p>Но сегодня утром многое иначе.</p><p>Сегодня я иду на кухню, помогать Эрену с готовкой. </p><p>А перед этим мне надо помыться и успеть на перекличку, потому что если кто-то слишком долго торчит на унитазе с утра и опаздывает, то завтрак задерживается до того момента, пока этого придурка не найдут. И поверь мне, ты не захочешь быть тем единственным счастливчиком, который тормозит всех. Так что на душ у меня уходит пара минут, и чудом успеваю в общий зал отметиться. Когда все расходятся, Эрен хлопает меня по плечу и жестом приглашает следовать за ним. Не задумываясь, делаю это.<br/>
Реклама:<br/>
Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>За все четыре года, что нахожусь здесь, я ни разу не был в кухне, потому открывшийся вид поражает. Планировка простая: холодильники, огромные плиты, духовки. Ножи висят на магнитных пластинах вдоль стен. И целая толпа людей, снующих туда-сюда по прогретому помещению, нарезающие овощи и жарящие яйца. Никогда их раньше не видел.</p><p>	- Они что, работают здесь?</p><p>Эрен уже успел надеть фартук и сейчас протягивает ещё один мне.	</p><p>	- Да, - говорит он. – Или ты думаешь, что я один готовлю на всех?</p><p>Мм.</p><p>Он один стоит каждое утро на раздаче и накладывает на наши тарелки еду. Никогда не задумывался, где он берёт то, чем нас кормит. Возможно, оно и логично, что в одиночку с этим не справиться.</p><p>	-  Не важно, - фыркаю на его подъёбку и таким же движением надеваю фартук, а пока пытаюсь завязать его, смотрю, как привычно Эрен двигается по периметру, даря корпящим над сковородками работникам свои улыбки, а с некоторыми даже здороваясь за руку. Понятия не имею, нанятый ли это персонал или такие же заключенные, как мы, но одно слишком очевидно: отношение Эрена к ним не наиграно. Я легко узнаю фальшивку, когда вижу её. Мир сам по себе подделка, потому что построен на лжи, а люди лгут всё время. Иногда ты можешь не догадываться, что тебя обманывают. Иногда даже сам обманывающий не догадывается, что делает это. Поэтому, чтобы видеть правду, я смотрю на всё своим трезвым, циничным взглядом. </p><p>Нож, который держит человек справа от меня, ложь. Настоящая пастораль – нарезать ровными кубиками зелёный перец и морковь, но как было бы здорово  вместо овощей резать глотки. Или эта кастрюля с рагу на обед. Плавающие в ней яркие кусочки овощей и дешёвое мясо выглядят прекрасно, но насколько красиво будут выглядеть в ней отрезанные пальцы или члены? Да даже пирог, стоящий на дальнем столе, и тот подделка. Он выглядит так аппетитно, но, чёрт, ни один из нас не получит и куска от него – слишком большая роскошь для этого стада. И, будем откровенными, он наверняка сделан из пенопласта. </p><p>Но эти улыбки искренни. Не знаю, то ли Эрен так действует на людей, то ли я просто грёбаный счастливчик, потому что вчера чуть не переспал с кем-то, кто искренен со мной, но, как бы то ни было, все, кто окружают сопляка, рады ему. И сейчас, когда они видят меня рядом с ним, то улыбаются и мне. Не помню, чтобы когда-то получал столько неподдельной искренности и участия. Обычно я вижу только мерзкие улыбки, слишком чётко говорящие «я трахну твою сладкую задницу». Но на этот раз всё совсем иначе. На этот раз я читаю только…	</p><p>	- Доброе утро, - басит человек с ножом справа от меня. – Дай угадаю. Ты – Леви?</p><p>Мм, он знает моё имя, какая честь.</p><p>	- Эрен всё время говорит о тебе.</p><p>Стараюсь не обращать на него внимание. Наверное, то, что Эрен говорит обо мне с кем-то, можно воспринять как нечто обыденное, правильно? Или нет, нихрена, обыденностью здесь и не пахнет, потому смотрю на него и насмешливо вскидываю бровь. </p><p>	- Не слушай его, Леви…</p><p>	- Но ведь это правда.</p><p>	- Эрд!.. -  раздражённо говорит Эрен. Он стоит, уперев руки в бока, обычно огромные глаза сужены в щёлки, а щёки смешно надуты, и если это не самая очаровательная картина в мире, то…</p><p>	 - Возвращайтесь к работе, дамочки! – кричит человек у огромной кастрюли. – Осталось пять минут, эй, Эрен, можешь начинать подавать, а ты, коротышка, да, займись чем-нибудь полезным, - он кивает на груду немытой картошки, намекая, что я должен сделать, и отворачивается. За тон его голоса и то, как ко мне обращается, вполне могу утопить его в супе, который он варит. Или заколоть до смерти ножом, которых в избытке вокруг. Но я только посылаю убийственный взгляд в его спину и, морщась, наполняю стоящую рядом корзину клубнями.</p><p>Так просто подойти к нему, ударить сзади по коленям, схватить за волосы… и гораздо сложнее вдохнуть, успокоиться и взять чёртову корзину. Что и делаю, заканчивая накладывать овощи и отходя к Эрену.</p><p>	- Он всегда такой говнюк?</p><p>Эрен забавно фыркает.</p><p>	- Не всегда. Гюнтер нервничает только тогда, когда мы бездельничаем. Не обращай внимания , - он жестом указывает мне на большую раковину. – Когда закончишь с этим, помоги мне на раздаче, ладно? – не дожидается моего ответа и спешно покидает жаркое помещение кухни, оставив меня наедине с улыбающимися незнакомцами.</p><p>Мою овощи и не чувствую взглядов, обращённых мне в спину. Они вполне могли периодически следить за мной, подозрительно проверяя, не стащил ли я нож, не решил ли «приправить» всю еду крэком или ещё чем похуже. Но они не пялятся. Несмотря на то, что я заключённый, возможно, самый известный заключённый здесь (особенно после того, как Эрен имел удовольствие трепаться обо мне на каждом углу), они всё равно даже не косятся на меня. Это могло бы быть оскорбительным, но это не так. В кои-то веки я не тот, на кого пялятся с подозрением. Не экспонат в музее и уж точно не один из цирковых уродцев. Не невидимка. На этот раз я один из них. Тот, кто помогает на кухне, и у меня есть имя – имя, которое не стыдно произнести. </p><p>	- Леви, ты закончил?</p><p>Отрываю взгляд от овощей, которые держу в руках.</p><p>	- Да, почти. Дай мне минуту, - понятия не имею, что за овощи мою, но мне чертовски нравится, как их листья скользят между пальцев вместе с потоками прохладной воды. Вот на что похожа жизнь – живая подвижная зелень. Чувство очень приятное, но я предпочитаю не зацикливаться на нём. Закрыв кран, стряхиваю лишнюю влагу с листьев и протягиваю пучок овощей парню с ножом (эм, Эрд, да?). Он же благодарит меня искренней улыбкой и принимается за нарезку.</p><p>И удивительно, как же красиво нож – это оружие уничтожения – смотрится в его руках. То, как плавно его руки движутся, как крепко пальцы сжимают деревянную рукоятку, пока он кромсает зелень. Настоящее произведение искусства, никогда не видел чего-то подобного. Когда я думаю «нож», следом идёт «убить». Но в том, как держит нож Эрд, как пользуется им, нет ничего иного, кроме как «готовить». Нет ни одного намёка на то, чтобы отнять жизнь, только сделать её приятнее и сытнее. Не могу отвести взгляда от его ловких движений, гадая, отрежет ли он себе палец или нет, ибо его руки движутся настолько быстро, что даже перестаю замечать мелькающее лезвие ножа. Через пару мгновений он заканчивает, не пролив и капли крови, а это, несомненно, талант.</p><p>	- Годы практики, - хмыкает он, а я даже не понял, что пялился на него всё это время.</p><p>Упс.</p><p>	- Знаю, о чем ты думаешь. «Как он это делает?». Огромный опыт, чувак, - Эрд вытирает сильные руки полотенцем и поворачивается ко мне. – Ты когда-нибудь пользовался ножом?</p><p>Конечно.</p><p>(Только не для приготовления пищи).</p><p>	- Нет, - и это даже не ложь. Обычно я использовал шаветку или простой карманный нож, кухонные же тесаки, которыми они пользуются здесь, слишком массивные. Медленные. – Не умею готовить. </p><p>Он понимающе кивает.</p><p>	- Напомни мне научить тебя, а сейчас помоги Эрену – их слишком много для него одного, - правильно, я должен это сделать, должен уйти отсюда, но как же не хочется. Улыбки этих людей искренни, а в словах нет ни капли лжи. Какой-то новый фантастический мир, задержавшись в котором рискуешь расстаться со своими нажитыми годами принципами. Рискуешь снова начать верить людям. Поэтому, не говоря ни слова, толкаю дверь в общую столовую и присоединяюсь к Эрену.<br/>
Реклама:<br/>
Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>Существует много видов имитации. Например, те, отличить которые от настоящих очень легко по внешнему виду – слишком грубая и неаккуратная работа. Но есть и такие, что абсолютно идентичны оригиналу, и только владея ими, в полной мере понимаешь, что это лишь подделка. Тюрьма сама по себе очень грубая копия идеального государства, где все заключённые неудачно имитируют приличное общество. На самом деле никто им не управляет. Да и лидера никакого нет. Есть только иллюзия порядка, где каждый знает своё место. Эта реальность – фальшивка, но я научился с этим жить, потому что даже здесь ты не хочешь быть одним из толпы, не хочешь быть никем. И все здесь, выстроившиеся в очередь за едой, тоже, вероятно, приняли это.</p><p>Мы – люди, выплюнутые обществом. Мы добровольно поддались желаниям и грехам. Мы из тех, чьи поступки реальны, а помыслы ясны. Здесь нет и не может быть влияния извне, а значит никто не способен повлиять на нас, кроме самих себя. Все мы одинаковы. Все мы равны.</p><p>Но что такое равенство?..</p><p>	- Добавь ещё немного, - Эрен кивает на огромную ложку в моей руке, а я в свою очередь зачерпываю новую порцию омлета. Так нормально, солнышко? – Сейчас слишком много, смотри, - он аккуратно берёт мою ложку и отмеряет омлета ровно столько, сколько нужно, а затем кладёт его на тарелку подошедшего Оруо.</p><p>	- Какая вообще разница? – спрашиваю, глядя вслед счастливо шагающему к столику Оруо. – Я положил почти столько же.</p><p>	- Да, но если класть слишком мало, то будут остатки, а если много – не хватит на всех, - слишком просто.</p><p>Мы заканчиваем с раздачей и в последнюю очередь накладываем еду себе. Когда принимаюсь за завтрак, то заметно морщусь – не был готов к тому, что омлет будет настолько пересолен. Хотя, чего я так удивляюсь? Если подумать, от утренней еды на зубах часто едва не скрипит соль.</p><p>Но всё же…</p><p>	- Ты опять пересолил, - хмыкаю вместо стандартного «приятного аппетита» и отправляю первую порцию в рот. Эрен незамедлительно следует моему примеру.</p><p>	- Честного говоря, не весь этот омлет сегодняшний, - нехотя бормочет он. – Мы смешали его с вчерашними остатками, а соль для того, чтобы он не испортился раньше времени.</p><p>Вообще-то, щенок мог бы сказать это ещё до того, как я положил это дерьмо в рот. И мог сказать об этом давным-давно. Всё это время мы что, ели «многоразовый» омлет? Отлично. Или, может быть, соль для того, чтобы скрыть привкус разлагающихся человеческих останков? Не удивлюсь.</p><p>	- Не переживай, мы редко так делаем. А всё, что готовим на обед, всегда свежее. Если не веришь, можешь помочь с его готовкой тоже, - он улыбается, кладя в рот остатки омлета. – И плюс сегодня у нас вроде как планируется праздничный ужин.</p><p>Поднимаю на него взгляд.</p><p>	- И что за повод?</p><p>	- День рождения начальника тюрьмы.</p><p>Погоди-ка, что? День рождения Эрвина? Он мне никогда об этом не говорил. Да вообще никто и никогда об этом не говорил. </p><p>	- Откуда ты знаешь? – здесь никто не празднует дни рождения, потому что в этих стенах и за этими решетками чувство времени отшибает напрочь. Я не знаю, какой сейчас день. Чёрт, да даже с годом не слишком уверен. Просто знаю, что прошло чуть больше четырех лет с тех пор, как я попал сюда. – Так вот для чего тот пирог на кухне?</p><p>	- Гюнтер сказал мне на днях. Устроить праздник моя идея, а Эрд предложил испечь пирог, что и сделал сегодня утром, - это, должно быть, его очередная идиотская шутка. – Ну, всем бы не помешало немного отвлечься после того, что произошло недавно… К тому же мы сможем почтить память Жана и того охранника, Мар…</p><p>	- Нет, - отвлечься после серии встрясок и убийств – звучит отлично, пока он не начинает говорить про Жана и Марко. – Зачем тебе чтить тех, кто предал нас всех? – это полная чепуха и бессмыслица. Это всё равно что идти на похороны того, кто пытался тебя убить. Иногда, очень редко, мне кажется, что я правда понимаю Эрена, а потом он совершает очередной глупый поступок в своем стиле, и очень быстро убеждаюсь в обратном. Всё действительно так, как он сказал однажды – Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Да, это так, но я хочу знать, хочу разобраться в нём досконально. </p><p>Эрен отрицательно качает головой.</p><p>	- Не имеет значение, предал он нас или нет. Он делал свою работу, старался для общего блага и заслужил достойные проводы, - но разве ты сам не злишься на него? Разве не ты, Эрен, хотел убить его? Сначала он украл твою подвеску, потом украл и твоё доверие. И теперь ты собираешься чтить кого-то столько бесчестного? Почему? – А охранник пытался остановить драку, поэтому тоже достоин светлой памяти, - нет, ты ошибаешься. Марко не пытался ничего остановить. Он жаждал мести. Тогда он уже знал, что Жан мёртв, и пытался отомстить за его смерть. Он знал всё.</p><p>	- Ты действительно слишком хорош для всего этого дерьма, - нехотя бормочу, а Эрен неловко ёрзает под моим пристальным взглядом.</p><p>	- Значит, это плохая идея?</p><p>	- Нет, не плохая. Просто идиотская. Как ты думаешь, что произойдёт, когда ты решишь вслух произнести имя Жана? Ты же видел, что произошло, когда все узнали, что крыса именно он. И сейчас всерьёз думаешь, что сможешь прилюдно говорить о нём и не поднять очередной бунт только одним упоминанием его имени? </p><p>На самом деле мне глубоко наплевать, будет ещё один бунт или нет. Можно сказать, что это часть здешней рутины – никого не удивишь. Но, честно говоря, меня жутко бесит мысль о том, что Эрен хочет устроить поминки Жана. Только вот с каких пор меня это заботит? Это из-за предательства лошадиной морды или чего-то совершенно другого, что не имеет к нему никакого отношения? Бесит то, как сопляк произносит имя Жана, потому что интонация очень похожа на ту, с какой он обращается ко мне. Уважение, доброта, великодушие. Да, я совсем не заслуживаю этого, но, чёрт, ненавижу делиться.</p><p>	- Наверное, ты прав. Но я что-нибудь придумаю!</p><p>А, ясно. Он опять за своё.</p><p>	- Ты не должен сожалеть о том, что случилось. Там нет твоей вины, - вижу, как его губы шевелятся в беззвучном «нет, есть», и продолжаю, не дожидаясь, когда он начнёт спорить. – Он прекрасно знал, что имеет дело со стаей бешеных собак. То, что он выдал себя и не смог довести дело до конца – только его ошибка, - Жан мог бы вызвать нас в кабинет Эрвина и по-тихому арестовать. И единственная причина, по которой он не сделал этого, заключает в том, что ублюдок хотел сделать это лично. Что ж, смерть оказалась логичным результатом его высокомерия.</p><p>	- Ты действительно считаешь, что нам не стоит этого делать? – снова спрашивает Эрен, а я закатываю глаза – неужели всё это время я разговаривал сам с собой?</p><p>	- Делай что хочешь, сопляк, - на самом деле, какой смысл отговаривать его? Если здесь поднимется очередной мятеж, что ж, будет возможность помахать кулаками, здорово же.</p><p>	- Но если тебе кажется, что… 	</p><p>	- А когда моё мнение стало иметь значение? – он никогда раньше меня не слушал, так какой смысл начинать сейчас?</p><p>	- Я просто… Ладно, неважно, - без понятия, о чём он думает, но он больше не поднимает эту тему. День пролетает незаметно, как и любой другой. Уборка, курилка, непродолжительный сон. И, конечно, я совершенно забыл о планах на ужин, но Эрен услужливо напомнил, спросив, не хочу ли снова помочь на кухне. Поскольку заняться больше нечем, то иду с ним. Мы, как и утром, вместе подаем ужин – какое-то овощное рагу, куриная нога и кусок праздничного пирога – и пока я стою там, среди чистых тарелок и подносов, то замечаю, как много охранников слоняется вокруг. Обычно по вечерам здесь только Кит Шадис и ещё парочка парней, но сегодня помимо Кита здесь человек десять в форме. Неужели они все пришли праздновать?<br/>
Реклама:<br/>
Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>	- И… всё! – Эрен торжествующе швыряет черпак в кастрюлю, после того, как кладёт еду и для нас. – Давай, пойдем ужинать.<br/>
Мы берём наши подносы и последними проходим в шумный зал, направляясь к нашему привычному столику. Только вот…</p><p>Чёрт.</p><p>Стол уже занят. Там сидит Эрвин.</p><p>И спокойно ест свой праздничный пирог.</p><p>Так, это, должно быть, просто шутка. Торт, праздник, Эрвин, спокойно сидящий за моим столом – всё это даже отдаленно не похоже на привычную реальность. Должно быть, просто кто-то неудачно пошутил. Наверное, прямо сейчас кто-то выскочит из-за угла и с криками «сюрприз!» взорвёт над нашими головами хлопушку. Но даже спустя минуты ничего не происходит, и конфетти, к сожалению, не рассыпаются. Эрвин продолжает сидеть, а когда мы с Эреном подходим к нему, то поднимает глаза и лёгким кивком приветствует нас обоих, будто мы пиздец какие хорошие друзья. И всё это дерьмо не должно меня раздражать, но вот бесит просто до жути.</p><p>Эрен занимает мою сторону стола, потому что на его месте сидит Эрвин, я же продолжаю стоять.</p><p>	- Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? – спрашиваю, потому что всё ещё надеюсь, что это неудачная шутка.</p><p>	- Ну, это мой день рождения, правильно? – он спокойно отправляет в рот очередную порцию пирога, вдумчиво прожёвывая. – Очень вкусно, Эрен. Передай мои комплименты повару, - он мягко улыбается, пытаясь разозлить меня ещё больше, но я не поддаюсь. – Присаживайся, Леви. Ты заставляешь чувствовать меня неловко, - ублюдок.</p><p>Сажусь, но к еде не притрагиваюсь.</p><p>	- Просто чтоб ты знал, до сегодняшнего утра я и понятия не имел о твоём дне рождения. Ты никогда не говорил мне.</p><p>Эрвин в лёгком удивлении вскидывает свои шикарные брови. Выглядит даже не слишком наигранно, молодец.</p><p>	- Никогда не думал, что тебя это заботит.</p><p>	- Есть разница, чтобы знать и действительно придавать этому… </p><p>	- Гюнтер сказал, что это была твоя идея, - Эрвин полностью игнорирует меня и обращается к Эрену. – Это самый милый подарок, что я получал в последнее время.</p><p>Эрвин, завались.</p><p>	- Да, я подумал, что нам всем не помешает отвлечься, а ваш день рождения прекрасный повод, - Эрен запихивает в рот целую ложку рагу. - И, да, ещё почтить память Жана и того охранника, но Леви не считает, что это действительно хорошая идея.</p><p>	- Леви вообще очень мало вещей считает действительно стоящими.</p><p>Господи Иисусе.</p><p>	- Но, наверное, сейчас он прав – риск нового бунта ещё существует.</p><p>Интересно, кто-то из этих придурков понимает, что я сижу прямо здесь и всё слышу?..</p><p>	- Хм, здравая мысль. Бережёного бог бережёт и…</p><p>Дерьмо, мне нужно что-то сказать.</p><p>	- Эрвин, когда ты брился в последний раз?</p><p>Блять, что? Это должно было звучать оскорбительно, но вышло даже как-то участливо.</p><p>И, чёрт, Эрвин воспринимает это буквально. Он касается пальцами точёного подбородка, подушечками проводит по чуть колючим щекам и кивает в знак согласия. </p><p>	- Когда ты освободишься? – спрашивает внезапно и не просто так. Когда-то, вечность назад, я действительно брил его. Той самой бритвой, которой Эрен прирезал троих.</p><p>	- Отъебись, - мне не нравится игривый тон его голоса. Вчера он таким не был.</p><p>	- Мне бы, кстати, тоже не мешало побриться.</p><p>Эрен, заткнись.</p><p>Не могу, просто не могу противостоять им обоим сразу. Где, чёрт возьми, мои сигареты? Благослови их господь.</p><p>	- Мне нужно покурить, - коротко бросаю и отодвигаю нетронутую еду на середину стола, потом поднимаюсь. Эрен пытается остановить меня, что-то говорит о том, что я должен поесть, но не обращаю внимания на его лепет. Вытащив сигарету из пачки и зажав её между губ, продолжаю пробираться к выходу из столовой, но прежде чем успеваю шагнуть наружу, слышу голос Эрвина, обращённый ко мне. Легко мог бы игнорировать и его, но зачем-то останавливаюсь и оборачиваюсь. – Что ещё?</p><p>	- Могу я взять твой пирог, если ты не собираешься его есть?</p><p>Он что, блять, серьёзно сейчас?</p><p>Ошеломлён настолько, что не могу даже сформулировать адекватный ответ, поэтому просто отворачиваюсь и шагаю, наконец, в спасительную прохладу улицы.</p><p>Когда оказываюсь в курилке, то тут же прикуриваю сигарету и делаю глубокую затяжку. Мир приходит не сразу, но когда успокаиваюсь, сознание будто дрейфует на мягких волнах. Прислоняюсь к стене и прикрываю глаза, пока дым клубами окутывает меня. Никотин тяжестью наполняет каждую клетку, унимая нервную дрожь, и, наконец, могу вдохнуть.</p><p>Без понятия, почему так отреагировал и завёлся настолько сильно. Стараюсь всё время повторять себе, что Эрвин, Эрвин и только Эрвин во всём виноват. А кто ж ещё-то? Вчера, например, со мной такого не было. И именно вид этого идеального ублюдка, сидящего за столом заключённого, вывел меня из себя. Эрен, вероятно, счёл это за любезность – сам начальник тюрьмы почтил нас, грязь под ногтями, своим присутствием, но мне всё кажется иначе. Может быть, Эрвин руководствовался искренними намерениями. Или вообще никакими, и просто согласился на приглашение. Но то, что увидел я, говорило совсем о другом. Он снизошел до нашего уровня и просто потешался над нами. Эрвин, в своей чёртовой идеально выглаженной белой рубашке, строгом галстуке и часах за миллион долларов, сидел рядом с нами и просто ел испечённый специально для него пирог. Только одна тарелка, вилка и никакого подноса, полного дерьмовой еды, как у всех остальных. Будто он не испытывал чувства голода, что, наверное, так и было, ведь он единственный здесь, кто мог есть настолько дорого и разнообразно, как только хотел. И… чёрт, да пошёл он. Какого хрена этот ублюдок вообще явил свое богом вылепленное и благословлённое ангелами лицо?</p><p>Ещё до того, как появился Эрен и всё испортил, я вдоволь попользовался этой смазливой рожей и умелыми губами, что, честно говоря, позволило и ему тоже пользоваться мной. Такова была суть наших отношений – наслаждаться только преимуществами друг друга. Прекрасный союз.</p><p>	- Леви, ты здесь?</p><p>У Эрвина такой низкий, неизменно успокаивающий голос, слишком хорошо мне знакомый. </p><p>	- А, вот ты где. Я принес твой ужин, на случай, если всё же захочешь поесть, - голос, окликающий меня сейчас, не настолько низкий, но такой до дрожи приятный. </p><p>	- Не захочу, - снова зажимаю сигарету зубами и втягиваю полные лёгкие наполненного никотином воздуха. – Тебе не обязательно было приходить сюда, Эрен. </p><p>(Но, чёрт, я рад, что ты это сделал).</p><p>	- Да, но я просто… - он подходит ближе и аккуратно придерживает на сгибе локтя поднос с ещё тёплой едой. -… не хотел, чтобы ты был один.</p><p>Понятно, но как же Эрвин, хочу спросить. Как насчёт того, чтобы развлечь его? Разве это не всё, на что мы, низшие существа, способны? Только служить и угождать высшим чинам этой условной иерархии.</p><p>	- Спасибо, - говорю вместо того, что действительно хочу. Не знаю, за что конкретно благодарю, но чувствую, что должен сказать это. Спасибо, но я не достоин твоей доброты? Спасибо, но отвали от меня подальше? Но спасибо, что пришёл сюда, ко мне, пожалуй, самое логичное.</p><p>После этого никто из нас ничего больше не говорит. Эрен мается тем, что ковыряет землю носком кеда и периодически поглядывая на меня, будто ожидая чего-то. Я же медленно курю сигарету и лениво слежу за высыхающей на подносе едой. Кусок пирога с румяным боком всё ещё там, и по какой-то неведомой причине хочу его попробовать. Хватаю ложку и отламываю небольшой кусочек, который затем отправляю в рот.<br/>
Реклама:<br/>
Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>Кажется, он буквально весь состоит из сахара.</p><p>	- Неплохо, - всё же заставляю себя сказать и съедаю ещё немного. Вкус странный из-за того, что на языке горчит сигаретный дым, но в целом очень даже неплохо. </p><p>	- На мой вкус немного приторно, но сложно судить – давно не ел сладкого, - Эрен наклоняется чуть ниже, а я пихаю ложку пирога уже в его рот, с чем-то похожим на улыбку наблюдая за тем, как он жуёт. – Что ж, недурно.</p><p>	- Да, недурно, - вновь откидываюсь к стене и прикуриваю ещё одну сигарету. Курю медленно и столько времени, сколько нужно Эрену, чтобы прикончить мой кусок пирога. Затем он отставляет поднос и прислоняется к стенке рядом, а я тушу окурок и спрашиваю:</p><p>	- Тебя бесит, что я курю?</p><p>Ну, назовем это чем-то похожим на игру в двадцать вопросов. Он уже спрашивал меня раньше, поэтому сейчас я спрашиваю его. Но каким бы ни был ответ сопляка, это мало что изменит – я всё равно буду продолжать курить.</p><p>	- Нет, не совсем, - ну да, неожиданно. – Я имею в виду, что уже привык к этому, просто… мне это всё же не очень нравится.</p><p>	- И почему же?</p><p>Мне на самом деле не стоило об этом спрашивать, потому что этот придурок наверняка начнёт затирать что-то про здоровый образ жизни и возможную импотенцию, или…</p><p>	- Мой отец много курил.</p><p>Или нет.</p><p>	- Значит, у тебя проблемы с отцом?</p><p>Эрен морщит лоб.</p><p>	- Копы сказали, что пожар был вызван окурком сигареты. Я думал, что это действительно так, пока какое-то время спустя не понял – пожар, вызванный сигаретой, не может распространиться так быстро. И у них должно было быть достаточно времени, чтобы выбраться из дома, но они этого не сделали.</p><p>	- Кто «они»?</p><p>	- Мои родители, - Эрен встречается со мной взглядом, а потом быстро отворачивается. – Это произошло после того, как я спас Микасу. Может, через неделю после случившегося… Не думаю, что это было простым совпадением. Мика и я были у Армина, когда нам позвонили и сказали, что нужно срочно приехать, потому что наш дом сгорел и нужно опознать тело. Это была мама. Отец же… Он подарил мне это, - Эрен нервными пальцами выдёргивает болтающийся на шнуре ключ, из-за которого он чуть не убил Жана. – Ему не смогли помочь – скончался в реанимации от обширного ожога. И ключ теперь единственное воспоминание о том, что у меня было.</p><p>Мм.</p><p>	- Мне кажется, что отец дал его намеренно. И, возможно, я даже понял, что он пытался сказать… Пожар не был несчастным случаем, не мог быть. В любом случае, у них должно было быть достаточно времени, чтобы спастись, но родители не сделали этого. Почему? Мы с Микой долго ломали головы над этим. Похоже, что он пытался уничтожить улики, поэтому и поджёг дом, но мама… Зачем он убил маму, Леви? – его голос заметно дрожит, но не от гнева, а от бесконечного отчаяния. – Из-за него мама погибла. Не понимаю, почему он не прикончил ещё меня или Мику. Казалось, он пытается защитить нас, но теперь… Не знаю, не хочу думать, что он оказался способным на что-то подобное, но других объяснений у меня просто нет.</p><p>Ему нужны ответы.</p><p>Впрочем, как и нам всем.</p><p>Но это работает не так, и отвечать тебе, разумеется, никто не будет.</p><p>	- Прости, что наговорил столько всего. Наверное, я просто… просто должен был кому-то об этом рассказать. Опять скажешь, что это глупо? Да, ты прав, но мне совершенно нечем оправдать его поступок. </p><p>	- Ты слишком много думаешь. Это мог быть обычный несчастный случай.</p><p>	- Но ведь они могли попробовать выбраться. Или позвонить в службу спасения, или, я не знаю…</p><p>Вынимаю изо рта сигарету и протягиваю ему.</p><p>	- Если в этой истории есть ещё что-то, что ты должен знать, то рано или поздно узнаешь. А пока относись к неведению как к лекарству, а не как к своей слабости. Давай.</p><p>Его длинные пальцы неуверенно тянутся вперёд, но по мере того, как они обхватывают фильтр, постепенно обретают силу. </p><p>	- Спасибо, - тихо говорит он и подносит сигарету к губам, ещё мгновение колеблется, а потом всё же делает быструю затяжку. И его реакция слишком предсказуема: щенок давится дымом, заходится кашлем и протягивает сигарету обратно, но отталкиваю его руку.</p><p>	- Попробуй ещё раз.</p><p>И он пробует, продолжая фыркать и жмуриться от едкого дыма, летящего прямо в глаза.</p><p>	- Эй, ну ты как? – честно говоря, не понимаю, что за реакция на первую сигарету.</p><p>Он кивает и делает третью затяжку. И она оказывается самой приятной: его дыхание выравнивается, а плечи расслабляются. Он уже не пытается вернуть мне сигарету, а просто стоит и вдумчиво курит, пока не приканчивает её до конца и не тушит. Мы говорим ещё долго о многих вещах, но тему сигарет, огня, пожара и его родителей больше не поднимаем. Обсуждаем пирог, испечённый Гюнтером, бесконечный океан, тупиц, которых полно вокруг нас, и не прекращаем говорить даже когда, окончательно продрогнув, возвращаемся в камеру.</p><p>День плавно подбирается к своему концу, и я чувствую, как устал. Поэтому, приняв душ, забираюсь под своё одеяло и слышу, как Эрен вертится на своей койке сверху. </p><p>	- Леви? – неуверенно шепчет он, стоит основному освещению погаснуть, а я только хмыкаю.</p><p>	- Что?</p><p>	- Можно мне… можно мне и сегодня спать с тобой?</p><p>Это… не должно быть так приятно. </p><p>(Не так сильно, по крайней мере).</p><p>	- Зачем? Маленький мальчик боится чудовища под кроватью? – когда он и через минуту и через две не отвечает на мою насмешку, то добавляю: - Давай, ползи сюда. </p><p>Он снова возится, сопит, лесенка скрипит под его весом, и очень скоро чувствую, как руки  обхватывают меня поперёк, а к спине прижимается горячее тело сопляка. </p><p>	- Спокойной ночи, Леви, - с каким-то слишком большим облегчением выдыхает мне в плечо.</p><p>	- Спи уже, блять.</p><p>Не замечаю, как мягко сон накрывает и меня. Не знаю, почему, но уверен, что утром снова проснусь в блаженном тепле, в объятиях крепких рук.</p><p>Вот только наступает утро, ревёт сирена, но всё не так, как я представлял себе. Солнечные лучи не нагревают мою щёку, а руки не обнимают меня. Эрен не сопит мне в ухо, а лежу я на узком матрасе совершенно один. </p><p>Внутри жуткая пустота и горечь из-за того, что, как последний идиот, поверил и сам же нарушил правило №3: не делай неверных предположений. Думал, что снова проснусь в тепле, но жестоко ошибся.</p><p>Сегодня я проснулся от того, что до безумия продрог.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Терпимость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №4: не трогай то, что тебе не принадлежит.</p><p>Его зовут Эрвин Смит: светлые волосы, голубые глаза. Начальник тюрьмы, который оправдан своей собственной волей. Он сделает всё, чтобы получить то, что ему нужно. Он подставит себя под удар, но не станет жертвовать теми, к кому питает сочувствие. Привязанность, вот его яд.</p><p>Его зовут Эрен Йегер: сияющие глаза, широкая улыбка. Он словно луч солнечного света, и оправдан своей решимостью. Он сделает всё, лишь бы достичь своей цели. Будет сражаться, не понимая, на чьей стороне на самом деле борется. Невежество, вот его яд.</p><p>Его зовут Леви (просто имя, потому что фамилия предполагает наличие семьи): запятнанный, мерзкий. Король без короны, оправдывает которого лишь его собственное правосудие. Он готов на всё, чтобы остаться неприкосновенным. Он видит, но не знает, что перед ним. Отвращение, вот его яд.</p><p>Отвращение.</p><p>Брезгливость.</p><p>Ненависть.</p><p>Меня не учили ненавидеть намеренно. Я постиг эту науку в классе, которым стала улица, а моим учителем стало жестокое прошлое. И сейчас чертовски трудно отучиться от чего-то подобного, потому что ненависть защищает. Она как искусственная клетка, созданная против боли. Как стена из папье-маше, выстроенная против предательства. </p><p>Ненависть очень сильна. Как только ты начинаешь ненавидеть, ты уже не можешь остановиться. Она становится частью тебя. Полностью управляет тобой. Как кукловод, а ты – жалкое подобие его марионетки. Она питается твоими слабостями и ранами, превращает их в ту невидимую стену, которая защищает тебя так, как ты сам никогда не сможешь  защитить себя. Ты – король без короны, который сидит на троне, созданном ненавистью. Можешь думать, что обладаешь силой, но разве это сила, осознавать, что именно питает тебя? Ненависть очень сильна. И как только ты подчинишься ей, всё будет кончено.</p><p>Добродетель всегда проигрывает, даже если время от времени появляется тот, кто пытается побороть твою ненависть. Но эти попытки просто смешны. </p><p>До тех пор, пока ты сам не начнёшь противостоять ей.</p><p>Пока ты не справишься со своими слабостями, не залечишь свои раны и не протянешь руку помощи в ответ тому, кто пытается пробиться к тебе сквозь эту самодельную стену – ничего не получится. </p><p>Но это не так-то просто, потому что глубоко внутри тебя всегда есть страх, а это именно то, что питает ненависть. Страх – истинный страх – может иметь множество острых граней.</p><p>Когда я, дрожа от холода, проснулся сегодня утром, мне захотелось убить его. Своими кулаками стереть с лица добрую улыбку, украсть блеск жизни из глаз, искупаться в его горячей крови. Я ненавидел его, злоба жгла меня изнутри, и когда он до переклички пришел будить меня, я понял, что нахожусь в полной заднице. Потому что ненавидеть его слишком сложно. Ненавидеть огромные зелёные глаза и по-детски наивную улыбку невозможно.</p><p>И я не знаю, почему. Ненависть сильна, я чувствую её к окружающим.</p><p>Но, может быть, я просто устал от неё?</p><p>Возможно, Эрен – единственное исключение.</p><p>Или это всё глупая шутка. Может, в тот раз, в душе, ублюдок всё же приложил меня об пол достаточно сильно и это всё мне только кажется? Или я так сильно желал тепла, так долго мечтал о нём, что оно начало преследовать меня во снах? Иначе почему мне так легко было ненавидеть Эрена в начале и почти невозможно сейчас?</p><p>Но всё это чушь собачья. Это самая настоящая реальность. Я знаю разницу между сновидением и действительностью. Знаю, когда кричу, а когда плачу. Знаю, что всё ещё дышу, думаю, живу.</p><p>Знаю, что всё еще в здравом уме (хоть периодически и сомневаюсь в своём ментальном здоровье).</p><p>Ха.</p><p>Забавно, как это всё устроено.</p><p>Чертовски странно, как могут обернуться вещи.</p><p>Когда-то давно, лет сто назад, существовало правило. Тюремное правило №4: не трогай то, что тебе не принадлежит. Будь то предмет, мысль или даже человек – не смей прикасаться. Тогда скажи мне, почему мои руки так легко скользят вверх по его бёдрам? Почему большие пальцы по-хозяйски обводят выступающие тазовые косточки? Почему мои губы касаются невинности его загорелого живота и чистоты нетронутой шеи? Скажи, почему его руки так отчаянно хватают мои, а ногти безжалостно полосуют кожу. Почему губы дрожат, пытаясь произнести слова, которые срываются бессвязным хрипом? Объясни, что происходит и как я сюда попал? Неужели это именно то, чего я всегда хотел? Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Или… это сон?</p><p>Ещё несколько месяцев назад мысль о том, чтобы приласкать кого-то по своей воле, никогда бы не пришла мне в голову. Но вот я здесь и нарушаю очередное тюремное правило. Прикасаюсь к нему, он же в свою очередь касается меня. </p><p>Это очень тепло.</p><p>И постепенно теплота сменяется настоящим жаром преисподней – мы трахаемся в эту ночь.</p><p>Я ломаю его. Рывком раздвигаю ноги. Пожираю по куску плоть. Рушу барьеры и проникаю внутрь сознания. Он шепчет молитвы сухими губами. Боготворит мой член. Теряет себя, поддаваясь нашим желаниям.</p><p>Мои руки безжалостно подтягивают его бёдра ещё ближе, чтобы он мог принять всю мою длину своим горячим, тугим нутром. Эрен не сопротивляется, только скулит, как сучка в течку, желающая большего, нуждающаяся в большем, жаждущая ещё. Мои пальцы безжалостно впиваются в упругость его задницы, так что могу похоронить своё желание и здравый смысл в этой зияющей, жадной дырке. Он уже не сдерживается, хватает свой член и жёстко дрочит, пока мои яйца шлёпают по его взмокшей коже. Не позволяю ему сдвинуть бёдра, держу их бесстыдно раскинутыми для себя и врываюсь ещё глубже, беру жёстко, и – чёртчёртчёрт – долбаная койка надрывно скрипит под нами, а сопляк тонко стонет в такт, потому что сорвал голос. Он близко, я на пределе и…</p><p>…и в какой-то момент по его щекам прозрачными ручейками текут горячие слёзы, потому что ещё никто не проникал в него так глубоко.</p><p>А я с трудом сдерживаю себя, чтобы не пометить это распростёртое тело тысячей знаков – не могу позволить себе разрушить что-то столь идеальное. Что-то, что не принадлежит мне.</p><p>Позже мы лежим на сбитой, влажной простыни, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и прийти в себя. Я не чувствую рук, он же тихо смеётся мне в шею, а затем говорит:</p><p>	- Мы забыли про презерватив, - и, чёрт, он совершенно прав. Мы абсолютно не думали о защите, хотя должны были. И, постой, с каких это пор появилось «мы»? Ещё совсем недавно это было только «я» и «этот сопляк». Как, как это произошло?..<br/>Реклама:<br/>Скрыть</p><p> </p><p>	- Я чист, - говорю ему, хотя это не совсем так.</p><p>Во мне нет ничего по-настоящему чистого, всегда есть та часть, которая делает меня всего лишь грязным куском дерьма. Мои глаза видели настоящие ужасы. Мои уши слышали душераздирающие вопли. Нос вдыхал запах гниющих трупов. Изо рта лились проклятия. Шея была мишенью для летящего лезвия. Грудная клетка – в шрамах, а спина в глубоких царапинах. Руки всегда по локоть в крови, а бёдра были усыпаны чернеющими пятнами синяков. Член синел от скопившейся крови, а ноги были раздвинуты для безымянных ублюдков. Я дрожал, а ступни леденели. Меня никогда не обнимали. Ну, если всю эту грязь можно назвать «чист», то хрен с ним, я чист.</p><p>	- Знаю, - говорит Эрен.</p><p>Знание отличается от понимания. </p><p>	- А ты?</p><p>	- Хотелось бы верить, - он на мгновение замолкает, а потом добавляет. – Это был мой первый раз.</p><p>Понимание отличается от знания.</p><p>Догадываюсь, почему он делает то, что делает, просто иногда… стоп, что?</p><p>	- Ты девственник? </p><p>	- Ну, теперь уже нет, - хмыкает он, наверняка улыбаясь этой своей придурошной улыбкой.</p><p>	- Если это шутка, то придумай что-нибудь ещё.</p><p>	- Нет, я серьёзно – ты мой первый.</p><p>Господи, откуда же ты, такой идиот, взялся?!</p><p>	- Разве ты не хотел, чтобы твой первый раз был особенным или что-то в этом роде? – похоже, он из тех, кто любит нежный секс при свечах под романтическую музыку, а то, что мы делали пару минут назад, даже близко на это не похоже – я трахал его так сильно, как только мог. – Тюрьма – худшее место, чтобы потерять девственность.</p><p>	- C'est la vie.</p><p>Что?</p><p>	- Что?</p><p>	- Такова жизнь, - охотно поясняет. – То есть, я, наверное, никогда не думал о том, что когда-то пересплю с кем-то своего пола, но это случилось здесь, с тобой, - это случилось с нами обоими. – Я теперь гей, да?</p><p>Да, самый настоящий пидорас.</p><p>	- Не знаю, - лениво фыркаю. – Ты же говорил, что натурал.</p><p>Он затихает. Без понятия, о чём он думает, да и лица его не могу разглядеть – в камере темно, как в подземелье. Но потом шевелится, поправляет на нас обоих тонкое одеяло и шепчет:</p><p>	- Думаю, мое гейство распространяется только на тебя.</p><p>Хер знает, что он имеет в виду. Он мог бы легко пошутить, что единственный гей здесь – я сам, что, в общем-то, не правда, но и не совсем ложь. Никогда по-настоящему не задумывался о своих сексуальных предпочтениях, потому что никогда не ставил их под сомнение. Секс – это просто секс. И не имеет никакого значения, мужчина это или женщина. Думаю, Эрен хотел сказать, что я его единственное исключение. Это в каком-то смысле комплимент, но очень глупый. Он говорит это только потому что я его первый. Иначе бы я ничего для него не значил.</p><p>	- Не привязывайся, - говорю, но не понимаю, кому из нас: себе или этому щенку, прижавшемуся к моей спине.</p><p>	- Ага, - он делает паузу, колеблется. – Ты когда-нибудь думал о побеге? – случайный вопрос, но меня не удивляет. Иногда Оруо поднимал эту тему, а я никогда не вмешивался в его рассуждения.</p><p>	- Нет, - какой смысл покидать место, которое даёт тебе пищу, одежду и кров? Зачем покидать королевство, которое защищает тебя от всего, что преследует? – Только не говори, что ты всерьёз.</p><p>Его дыхание сбивается.</p><p>	- Не знаю, - жду, что он продолжит, скажет что-нибудь ещё, но ничего не происходит, а в мой затылок утыкается тёплый нос. Тоже не знаю, что означают его слова, и не хочу выяснять. Не решаюсь продолжить тему, вокруг нас очень тихо, и в какой-то момент Эрен засыпает, щекоча мою шею тёплым дыханием. Обнажённой кожей чувствую, как спокойно вздымается его грудь.</p><p>Что, чёрт возьми, я делаю?</p><p>Почему он рядом?..</p><p>Эта чёртова тюрьма полна чёртовых преступников. Мы не обычные заключённые. Мы – те, кого общество боится больше всего, потому что мы – те, кого люди не понимают. Мы – психопаты, серийные убийцы, насильники. Худшие из худших, скажут некоторые. Почему Эрен здесь? Потому что люди не понимают, что он убил ради защиты. Они не понимают, что это мир диких собак, которые пожирают других. Если бы Эрен ничего не предпринял, он потерял бы всё. Как можно называть кого-то монстром, когда всё, что он когда-либо делал – просто жил?</p><p>Ненависть сильна.</p><p>Когда люди чего-то не понимают, они сначала боятся, а потом начинают ненавидеть. Сначала это всего одна причина для неприязни, а потом внезапно ты весь оказываешься пропитан грехом. Ты перестаёшь быть для них человеком. Становишься преступником, чудовищем, настоящим монстром. И чем больше людей тыкают тебя в то, что ты – последний ублюдок на этой Земле, тем больше ты им веришь.</p><p>Хотя, может, у меня поехала крыша? </p><p>Или я и вправду сумасшедший?</p><p>Возможно, мы все здесь сошли с ума, потому что просто пытались жить счастливой жизнью.</p><p>Но не думаю, что существует понятие «счастье» для тех, кто по сути своей человеком не является.</p><p>Так почему же он здесь? Ясно, что Эрен попал сюда по ошибке – тюрьма не для него. Он вовсе не чудовище. И никогда им не был и не будет. Почему же всё так? Как он смог заставить моё сердце вновь биться? Как заставил снова открыть вечно безучастные глаза? Он первый, кто сделал меня чертовски счастливым. Не знаю, как у него получилось всё это провернуть. Я даже не уверен, понимает ли он всё, что делает. Но когда он так глупо и нежно улыбается, я проклинаю его, потому что безумно хочется улыбнуться ему в ответ (чего никогда не сделаю). Почему он здесь? Он не должен быть здесь – моя постель явно не для него. Он заслуживает лучшего, второго шанса. Заслуживает настоящего счастья. Он достоин всего на свете, но я не смогу ему этого дать, потому что у меня самого ничего нет. </p><p>Это дико разочаровывает, потому что в то же время я не хочу, чтобы его забирали у меня. Не хочу, чтобы он стал одним из тех дерьмовых лжецов снаружи. И если речь зайдет об его растлении, я хочу быть тем, кто ответственен за это. Хочу быть тем, кто извратит его окончательно и навсегда, так, чтобы помнил, даже находясь за этими стенами. Он – ангел, а я – дьявол.</p><p>Дьявол в красном.</p><p>Красный.</p><p>Кстати о красном. В последнее время я часто его вижу. Он приходит в мерцании. Сначала красное небо. Красные облака. Красный дождь. Я уже видел это раньше. Красные бури. Красные ураганы. Красный разрушает. Меня всю жизнь мучают кошмары. Отбросы цвета крови. Кровавые ошмётки грязи. Руки сплошь покрыты красным. Но это ничего не значит. Руки в крови. Руки в крови. Руки в крови.</p><p>Красное, капающее с лезвия бритвы.</p><p>(Чудовище).</p><p>Этот сон мне уже однажды снился, и я не придаю ему особого значения, потому что не помню в точности, о чём он был. Всё, что помню, это чьи-то сильные руки, за которые хватался. Смутно помню ощущение, поэтому не знаю, кому они принадлежали.</p><p>Но это точно был не Эрен, так ведь? А может… В любом случае, плевать.</p><p>Прикрываю уставшие глаза, а когда открываю вновь, уже вовсю светит солнце.</p><p>Сколько раз за свою жизнь я просыпался рядом с кем-то? Три? Четыре? Нет, кажется, больше, но чёрт его знает, не уверен. Не обращаю внимания вообще ни на что. Не слежу за временем. Не знаю, сколько пачек сигарет у меня осталось. Я становлюсь неорганизованным. Рассеянным. И мне это не нравится. А взять себя в руки не получается. Именно поэтому, когда мы идём с Эреном в душ, этот придурок скользит на мыльной пене и, сбив меня с ног, валится своей тушей сверху. Он лежит на мне, не двигается, это, кстати, чертовски больно, но не отталкиваю его. Вместо этого просто смотрю на него снизу вверх; вода с кончиков его волос падает на мое лицо, он скользит за каплями взглядом, пока не останавливается на моих губах. Знаю, о чём он думает и почему его ресницы так трепетно дрожат. Знаю, что ему нужно, когда он наклоняется к моему лицу.</p><p>Сердце бешено стучит, а дыхание сбивается к чертям.</p><p>Я толкаю его. Он останавливается.</p><p>	- Слезь с меня, блять, - едва могу дышать.</p><p>	- Всего один раз…</p><p>(Снова вспышка красного).</p><p>Перекидываю ногу через его тело и без особых усилий меняю наше положение. Теперь, сидя у него на животе, пристально смотрю на него. Он смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, с приоткрытым от удивления ртом. Не позволяю этому себя отвлечь. </p><p>	- Никогда не смотри на меня свысока, - потому что однажды в этой душевой я едва не убил ублюдка, который позволил себе это, не хочу повторения.</p><p>	- Всё… да, всё в порядке. Может… может ты отпустишь меня? </p><p>В его глазах плещется настоящая паника, и в этот момент я, наконец, понимаю, что мои пальцы сжимают его шею. Не помню, в какой момент мои руки коснулись его, как это произошло… Как я это сделал? Когда я начал его душить? </p><p>Как? Когда?</p><p>Я чуть не сделал ему больно.</p><p>	- Прости, - убрав руки, резко подрываюсь и встаю. Голова кружится, и на секунду меня ведет в сторону, чувствую, что снова падаю, но нет, удаётся встать совершенно прямо. Эрен напротив меня замер диким зверьком, чуть напрягшись.</p><p>	- Ты в порядке?</p><p>	- Ага.</p><p>Я знаю, что это ложь. Он знает, что я лгу. И никто из нас об этом больше не говорит. Мы продолжаем мыться в абсолютной тишине, если не считать звука льющейся воды. Иногда я чувствую на себе его тяжёлый взгляд, но всякий раз, когда пытаюсь его перехватить, сопляк пялится в другую сторону. Какая-то часть меня хочет всё ему объяснить, но упрямо молчу.</p><p>В эту ночь я сплю один. Точнее, лежу без сна в одиночестве. Сон бестолково борется с тревожностью. И, судя по громкому и неровному дыханию Эрена, он находится в таком же состоянии, что и я. Интересно, о чём он сейчас думает? Что чувствует? Неужели снова сожалеет? Стыдно ли ему? Почему я вообще, чёрт возьми, о нём думаю? Почему это меня так волнует? Я не должен беспокоиться об этом. Я не должен, но…</p><p>	- Хочу увидеть океан, - говорю внезапно. - Я хочу увидеть эту бесконечную часть нашего мира. </p><p>Он ничего не отвечает, но дыхание вдруг прерывается. Из тёмного коридора мне на лицо падает луч от фонарика охранника, производящего обход. Делаю вид, что сплю, а когда свет исчезает, слышу голос:</p><p>	- Нет ничего бесконечного.</p><p>Слишком хорошо помню этот разговор.</p><p>- Как и нет ничего предопределённого.</p><p>И снова он не отвечает, но я знаю, что прощён, потому что на следующее утро всё возвращается на круги своя. Мы идём на перекличку, завтракаем, занимаемся своими делами. Мы курим сигарету (одну, потому что Эрен делает затяжку, заходится кашлем и отдает её мне). До ужина всё вроде бы идёт хорошо. Затем я замечаю нечто странное: люди смотрят. Конечно, здесь за тобой всегда кто-то следит, но так – так – они не пялились очень давно. Их взгляды настороженные, любопытствующие. Ожидающие чего-то необычного взгляды. Грядёт нечто  непонятное мне, и уверен, что кое-кто, сидящий напротив меня за столом, замешан во всём этом.</p><p>Все они знают то, чего не знаю я.</p><p>Эрен, кажется, вообще ничего не замечает. Может быть, я просто параноик, но пацан спокойно сидит и ест еду, которую сам приготовил. Но тогда почему мне кажется, что я спятил? Когда, наконец, он ловит мой пристальный взгляд, то тяжело сглатывает и спрашивает, что со мной случилось. Говорю ему, что всё в порядке, потому что на самом деле так и есть. Это всего лишь взгляды – чересчур любопытные, заинтригованные, пытливые взгляды не одной сотни глаз.  </p><p>Все они чего-то ждут.</p><p>Когда Эрен впервые сел за мой столик – кажется, целую вечность назад – они смотрели на нас точно также. Они хотят драки. Жаждут кровопролития. Но почему? Представление? Очередное развлечение? Неужели им уже стало скучно? Нет, мы уже проходили через это, есть что-то ещё. Я чувствую.</p><p>И ответы находят меня уже на следующий день. </p><p>Его зовут Оруо Бозарт: тщедушный вид, скудный ум. Трепло, которого оправдывает его собственный язык. Он сделает всё, что угодно, лишь бы избежать участи аутсайдера. Он будет сплетничать, но никогда рядом с легковерными простачками. Тщеславие, вот его яд.</p><p>Оруо отводит меня в сторону и тихо-тихо спрашивает:</p><p>	- Ты продаёшь? – сначала не понимаю, о чём он там шепчет (секретов здесь нет и быть не может, а вот невежества – сколько угодно), но потом до меня доходит. Продаю ли, а? Ну  да, было времечко, когда я втюхивал то, что за особые заслуги давал мне Эрвин. Ещё тогда, до крысы, бунтов… Совсем недавно, не так ли?</p><p>Всё вернулось на круги своя, но, опять же, не совсем всё.</p><p>	- У меня ничего нет.</p><p>А я уже и забыл, насколько много успел рассказать Оруо. Истину. Вранье. Факты. Россказни. Он тщательно впитывает в себя каждый бит информации, как губка, а потом выжимает себя досуха, позволяя слухам свободно течь. Это замкнутый круг, в котором он крутится, не переставая. Получение и отдача питают его тупое высокомерие. И здесь следует усвоить один урок: знание всего не делает тебя умником, а всего лишь превращает тебя во владеющего информацией говнюка. И штука в том, что они не обременяют себя тем, чтобы думать. Они полагают, что знают всё обо всём, но на деле же видят только чёрное и белое. Серого для них не существует. </p><p>	- Уверен? Я сказал им, что у тебя может кое-что быть, - он дохрена много болтает.</p><p>	- И сказал ты… кому?	</p><p>Уголки его рта напрягаются.</p><p>	- Немногим.</p><p>	- Моё имя тоже разболтал?</p><p>	- Возможно, упомянул вскользь.</p><p>Вскользь.</p><p>Для него эти слова невинны, для меня же словно серная кислота льются на открытую рану. Кулаки чешутся от желания съездить пару раз по его самодовольной роже. Хочется разбить ему нос и заставить страдать, но кое-как держу себя в руках: придурок даже не понимает, что он натворил. Поэтому без лишних мыслей о предполагаемом – сладком – убийстве оборачиваюсь к нему и говорю:</p><p>	- Сделай так, чтобы его никто больше не слышал, - и ухожу, надеясь на то, что он действительно начнёт думать, потому что как только он начнёт, уже не сможет остановиться. Он будет думать, думать и думать, пока не поймет, что именно из-за него я вынужден всматриваться в каждую промелькнувшую тень.</p><p>Маленькая птичка принесла на хвосте, что ты продаёшь то, что нам нужно.</p><p>Здесь нет никаких секретов.</p><p>Есть только невежество.</p><p>Оруо всегда была той «маленькой птичкой».</p><p>Я должен был догадаться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Смирение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №5: не доверяй другим.</p><p>Возможность побега всегда существовала, но никто ей никогда не пользовался. И на это было целых две причины. Первая - что кто-то из них действительно сожалеет из-за совершенного преступления и находится здесь ради искупления вины. А вторая - они скорее выберут жизнь среди решёток и камер, чем на свежем воздухе так называемой свободы. Тюрьма – это бесконечная спираль пустоты, где ты теряешь самоидентичность и истощаешься морально. И здесь действительно самый настоящий ад, но это не горящие костры и танцующие дьяволы, а место умственной изоляции и эмоциональной темноты. С другой стороны, внешний мир - это бескрайний лабиринт, где различия игнорируются, нравственность извращается и понимается неправильно. Пассивное принятие господствующего порядка становится ключом к выживанию, а если ты выбираешь другой путь – тебя осуждают. Спроси любого здесь, и он скажет, что никогда не выберет первое.</p><p>Хоть мы и изолированы друг от друга, но есть кое-что, что объединяет нас: здесь никто никого не осуждает, относясь к совершенным проступкам с пониманием. У нас один мозг на всех, и если и есть что-то хорошее в этом мире, то именно коллективное мышление. Это осознание того, что где-то там, в череде однотипных блоков-камер, есть понимающие тебя как себя. В каком-то хреновом смысле это чувство принадлежности без необходимости подчиняться. Разве не этого все хотят? Принадлежать чему-то, быть принятым?</p><p>Ну конечно.</p><p>Пожалуй, и сбежать отсюда было бы легко. Есть три забора, которые отделяют тюрьму от внешнего мира: первый держит нас во внутреннем дворе, второй окружает всё здание, а третий тянется на несколько километров по периметру. Стены не слишком высоки, так что каждый при желании смог бы их преодолеть, а пораскинув мозгами, смог бы пройти даже через третью, к которой подведен ток. Но ещё никто даже не попытался. Дело не в том, насколько мы умны (некоторые из здесь присутствующих грёбаные идиоты), а в том, что мало кто хочет вернуться в мир, который его отверг. Но, видишь ли, Эрен – исключение и из этого правила тоже. Когда он говорит о побеге, он также добавляет, что скучает по своей жизни с Микасой и Армином. Он полностью принадлежит внешнему миру (вместе с другом и сестрой). И на самом деле ему совершенно не место здесь (со мной).</p><p>И это не должно быть больно.</p><p>Просто потому, что это правда. </p><p>Он принадлежит тем людям, которые не только понимают и принимают его, но и заботятся о его благополучии. В тюрьме нам плевать на всех, кроме самих себя, потому что никто и ничто здесь не имеет большого значения. Мы – отверженные, которые не боятся сказать, что эгоизм – это спасение. И ничто не может изменить этого; как только ты поддашься своим демонам, ты потеряешь своих ангелов.</p><p>Но, может быть, так случилось только со мной.</p><p>Когда я сказал, что хочу увидеть океан — бесконечную часть мира, — то имел в виду именно это. Хочу увидеть первозданную природу, рафинированный мир без прикрас, безмерную дистанцию между естественной красотой и хаосом. И совершенно не хочу на фоне раскинувшегося пейзажа видеть третью переменную – людей. Не хочу знать их мнение, когда они дают определение понятию «океан». Не всё здесь только чёрное или только белое. Океан – не просто вода. Человек – не просто человек. Мы – это целый спектр вещей. Человек. Животное. Монстр. Живой. Дышащий. Мёртвый. Определить нас как нечто конкретное – самая глупая ошибка, которую можно совершить, потому что мы докажем, что ты ошибаешься. Мы всегда докажем, что ты не прав. </p><p>В таком случае, кто же я?</p><p>Ничто.</p><p>Кто Эрен?</p><p>Всё.</p><p>Однако же пренебрегать структурой не так-то просто. Эрен – человек. Я – животное. Мы оба чудовища. Эрен жив, и я ещё дышу. Мы оба мертвы. Когда я так говорю, мне становится легко, потому что ничего серого нет, есть только чёрное и белое, кристальная ясность. Я всё понимаю — но это понимание не настоящее. На самом деле я запутался.</p><p>И мне это не нравится. Не нравится быть несведущим в тех вещах, в которых должен разбираться. Но штука в том, что всё знать я тоже не могу. Проснувшись сегодня утром в одиночестве, я не придал этому значения – возможно, Эрен снова ушёл готовить завтрак. Было бы прекрасно, если бы дело было только в этом, но нет, не только. Когда Эрен позже сказал мне, что встречался со своим адвокатом, чтобы обсудить ошибки в его деле, я подумал, что, возможно, пожизненное заключение не было окончательным для него приговором. Я уже обдумывал такую возможность, но сейчас это поразило меня до глубины души. Поэтому я начал его избегать.</p><p>Прошло уже три дня.</p><p>Но он ничего не заметил.</p><p>Веду себя как обычно: встаю, принимаю душ, иду на перекличку, завтракаю, отыгрываю свою роль в спектакле пасторали вокруг, обедаю, выкуриваю несколько сигарет, сижу без дела, ужинаю, ложусь спать, засыпаю. Это шаблон, вырезанный для моей повседневной жизни, но иногда я его нарушаю. Иногда не принимаю душ, или не ем, и игнорирую сон.</p><p>Иногда подолгу лежу без сна в постели, пытаясь привести в порядок свои мысли, чтобы лучше их понять.</p><p>Прошло уже пять дней (я считал).</p><p>Он всё ещё ничего не заметил.</p><p>И я знаю, почему это происходит: он уверен, что всё в порядке, пока награждаю его подзатыльниками и зову «солнышком». Он не считает, что что-то из этого может обидеть его. Он не очень-то задумывается о значении прозвища, которое я ему дал.</p><p>Десять дней.</p><p>Тюремное правило №5: не доверяй другим. Не все это понимают.</p><p>Одиннадцать дней.</p><p>Всё в порядке.</p><p>Двенадцать дней.</p><p>Ему не нужно ничего понимать, потому что иногда невежество - это благо.</p><p>На тринадцатую ночь он забирается ко мне в постель. На четырнадцатое утро я просыпаюсь раньше него. В тюрьме тихо, если не считать звучного храпа из соседних камер и глубокого дыхания Эрена. Это достаточно успокаивает, чтобы снова уснуть, но не поддаюсь. Вместо этого я поворачиваюсь на бок и смотрю, как ровно поднимается и опускается его грудь. (Я жив. Он ещё дышит. Мы оба мертвы). Внешне он абсолютно спокоен, и я могу только гадать, насколько это правда. Смущается ли он своих собственных мыслей? Растревожен ли его разум? Чувствует ли он то же, что и я? Нет, это вряд ли. Эрен совсем другой. Он – надежда. Благодаря таким чистым людям, как он, этот мир ещё может существовать. Я – сила. И у меня достаточно ресурсов, чтобы защитить себя от уродства настоящей человеческой природы.</p><p>Я ворочаюсь на своём месте, он – морщится во сне. Переворачиваюсь на другой бок – он просыпается. Кто ж знал, что сопляк так чутко спит.</p><p>	- Привет, - хрипло бормочет он. – Ты рано.</p><p>	- Не мог уснуть.</p><p>Эрен, не стесняясь, широко зевает в мой затылок.</p><p>	- Приснилось что-то?</p><p>Неопределённо пожимаю плечами. Сон никогда не был чем-то легкодоступным для меня. Тогда, в прошлой жизни, с трудом мог заснуть, потому что холод беспощадно жалил меня каждую ночь. А сейчас тепло вокруг меня (тепло сильных рук) успокаивает. Эрен смотрит на меня снизу вверх. Его глаза широко раскрыты и пугают, когда он так сосредоточенно наблюдает за выражением моего лица. Через некоторое время он снова утыкается мне в плечо и с наслаждением опускает веки. Глубоко дышит и некоторое время ничего не говорит. Когда я снова слышу его голос, он колеблется:</p><p>	- Подумал о побеге?</p><p>	- Ты уже спрашивал.</p><p>Снова тишина.</p><p>	- Так что? Подумал?</p><p>	- Да, - нет смысла лгать.</p><p>	- И? Хочешь попытаться сделать это?</p><p>	- Нет.</p><p>Он садится. Смотрит своими глазищами слишком внимательно.</p><p>	- Но почему? – есть вещи, о которых лучше не спрашивать. И это одна из них. Почему? Что ж, для этого существует слишком много причин. – Ты сможешь сделать это, Леви, если приложишь максимум усилий.</p><p>Именно в этот момент понимаю, что, когда он говорит о побеге, он говорит обо мне. Думал ли ты когда-нибудь об этом? Собираешься попробовать? Ты сможешь, если постараешься. Опять только «я». «Мы» исчезло. И, кажется, знаю, почему, но первый раз в жизни не хочу оказаться правым. Первый раз не хочу видеть его тонкий намек. Первый раз хочу сделать вид, что не понимаю того, что происходит. Хочу получить доказательства того, что я ошибаюсь. Он же уже делал это раньше, так почему бы не сделать снова, м? Почему нет?</p><p>	- Ты в порядке? – искренне спрашивает он тем своим тоном, который я всегда ненавидел.</p><p>	- Да.	</p><p>	- Уверен?</p><p>Чтобы правильно оценить боль, нужно смешать её с удовольствием, поэтому без раздумий толкаю его в грудь и прижимаю к койке. Он пытается что-то сказать, но не позволяю ему остановить меня, когда перекидываю через него ногу и оседаю на узкой талии. Наши взгляды ведут схватку: его удивление против моего безразличия, но очень быстро он уступает мне, пусть и остается очень напряжённым, когда склоняюсь к его лицу.</p><p>	- Леви, что ты…</p><p>	- Трахни меня, - шепчу в начинающее алеть ухо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Эрен, - и хочу, чтобы это было больно.</p><p>Очень надеюсь, что сопляк без лишних вопросов сорвёт с меня одежду и сделает то, о чём прошу – засунет свой член внутрь меня. Но он не двигается и вместо этого просто смотрит, приоткрыв от удивления рот. По вполне определённым причинам это выводит меня из себя. </p><p>	- Ты, блять, слышал меня? – слегка отстраняюсь и прогибаюсь в пояснице, красноречиво потираясь задницей об его пах. – Раздевайся.</p><p>	- Я слышал. Я… - он давится воздухом и смешно жмурится. – Разве мы не должны, не знаю, дождаться ночи?</p><p>	- Тебя действительно это заботит? – снова потираюсь об крепнущий член, а сопляк сдавленно стонет. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, продолжаю шептать. – Я чертовски возбуждён, и хочу, чтобы ты снова стал мужиком и взял меня. Ну так что? – первое – ложь, а второе нет. Не хочу секса как такового, просто хочу, чтобы меня трахали, пока не перестану думать. А раз уж Эрен здесь, то он идеальный для этого кандидат.</p><p>Если, конечно, он сейчас не заупрямится и не оттолкнет меня. Плевать, тогда пойду к Эрвину (отвратительно, но всяко лучше, чем ничего).</p><p>	- Я не думаю, что это… Ты… Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Леви? - он сжимает мои бёдра, без особого труда фиксируя всё тело на месте. Не могу пошевелиться. – Нам лучше подождать и сделать это после отбоя. Не обязательно прям сейчас…</p><p>Ох, чёрт тебя дери! Просто заткнись и дай мне то, что поможет справиться с этой реальностью.</p><p>	- Да, уверен. И да, сейчас, - отмахиваюсь от его рук и скольжу вниз по стройному горячему телу. Когда он, наконец, перестаёт истерить и устраивается удобнее на моей подушке, привычно располагаюсь между раздвинутых ног и падаю мордой в его пах, жадно и глубоко втягивая уже знакомый запах. Мм, чертовски хорошо. Без понятия, каким особенным мылом он пользуется (и пользуется ли вообще), но пахнет сопляк упоительно. Пряная, тяжёлая, вульгарная солёность пота снова сводит с ума. Хочу ещё. Облизываю нижнюю губу и пытаюсь вытащить его член из заточения, и пока язык смачивает чуть покрасневшую головку слюной, моя рука скользит вниз, чтобы сжать собственную промежность. В этом мире не так уж много вещей, которые мне нравятся, но отсасывать у него – одна из них. Нравится ощущение его тяжёлого члена на моем языке и его сильный запах, который переполняет меня, когда утыкаюсь носом в тёмные паховые волоски. Мне это так чертовски нравится, что у меня кружится голова от внезапно отхлынувшей крови, которая потоком несётся на юг.</p><p>Он мягко проводит пальцами по моим волосам, и я поднимаю глаза. Его голова запрокинута назад, шея напряжена, а губы плотно сомкнуты. С ужасно пошлым звуком выпускаю крупную головку изо рта, продолжая пальцами размазывать слюну по чувствительной плоти.</p><p>	- Хочу слышать тебя, - он толкается бёдрами в мой кулак, но упрямо молчит. – Дай услышать тебя, Эрен, - повторяю.</p><p>Повышаю голос, но не обращаю на это внимание, когда отнимаю руки и неловко выпутываюсь из собственной одежды и белья. Прохладный утренний воздух покусывает мою кожу, но именно разливающийся внутри жар нетерпения заставляет дрожать. Хочу, чтобы его член пронзил меня, смешивая его силу с моей кровью. Но знаю, что лучше не торопиться и подготовиться.</p><p>	- Смотри на меня, - говорю ему и переползаю в изножье узкой койки.</p><p>Когда он поднимает голову, а его взгляд плотно застывает на мне, достаю из-под матраса маленькую бутылочку масла (любезно предоставленную Эрвином год назад). Пока наливаю изрядное количество себе на пальцы, спиной прислоняюсь к низкому бортику и широко развожу ноги. Мой язык скользит между сухих губ, пробуя на вкус горько-сладкий воздух нашей камеры. Эрен не отводит тяжёлого взгляда, и в нём куда больше похоти, чем презрения. Хмыкаю и хватаю свой член, размазывая масло по выступившим венам, а потом устраиваю для него целое шоу. Поглаживаю себя лениво, медленно, постепенно всё быстрее, пока плоть не становится чувствительной настолько, что от чрезмерных ощущений поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Прикусываю губу, лаская себя ради его удовольствия, стараясь сделать всё максимально красиво. И, наконец, он произносит более-менее уверенно и чётко:</p><p>	- Растяни себя.</p><p>Так и делаю. Не сводя с него горящего взгляда, позволяю своей руке опуститься ниже. Хоть и выполняю его просьбу, но тот контроль, который имею над ним, мне нравится. Нравится, как дрожит его тело, пока обвожу кольцо сжатых мышц кончиком среднего пальца. Мне нравится, как жадно его глаза следят за каждым моим движением, а сам он захвачен моим представлением настолько, что не может шелохнуться. Трепещу от того, как перехватывает его дыхание, стоит первой фаланге пробить сфинктер и, раздвигая нежные стенки, погрузиться полностью внутрь тугого жара. </p><p>- Тебе нравится это, а?</p><p>Задница хлюпает от количества смазки, но это абсолютное ничто по сравнение с его тихим стоном:</p><p>	- Блять, да.</p><p>Воображаю себе, что мой палец – это его член, но этого недостаточно. Хочу быть заполненным до предела. Ощутить, как вздувшиеся вены на его члене давят внутри на чувствительные точки, медленно погружаясь внутрь. Чёрт, так хочу, чтобы он был во мне! Чтобы он стал одним целым со мной. Хочу, чтобы он был моим. Одного пальца недостаточно. Впиваюсь в высушенные губы зубами и сильнее развожу перед ним ноги, пока проталкиваю внутрь ещё один палец, и, чёрт, как же приятно снова растянуть отвыкшие мышцы. </p><p>	- Видишь, до чего ты меня довёл? – шепчу, прерывисто дыша. – Превратил меня в грёбаную шлюху, которая жаждет только твоего члена, - знаю, что ему нравится, когда я так говорю, потому что в тот момент, когда эти грязные слова слетают с моих губ, он хватает свой член и начинает поглаживать его. Не отстаю от него, и когда он толкается бёдрами в свой кулак, я ритмично оседаю на свои пальцы. Вновь представляю, что уже впустил внутрь себя всю его длину, потому что наши движения абсолютно синхронны, и складывается ощущение, что мы и впрямь уже трахаемся. И только тогда, когда он начинает задыхаться от желания кончить, я останавливаюсь.</p><p>	- Не смей, - шиплю раздраженным кошаком. Хочу быть тем, кто столкнет его за грань, а не просто его рука. И не просто дрочка.</p><p>С тихим и до ужаса пошлым чпоком вынимаю из горящего очка пальцы и забираюсь сверху на его бёдра, а его рука тут же прекращает своё движение.</p><p>	- Нам не нужно использовать презерватив? Мм, или что-нибудь…</p><p>	- Захлопнись, - нетерпеливо выдыхаю и покрываю его твёрдый подрагивающий ствол щедрым количеством смазки. – Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня без защиты, - хочу, чтобы он стал одним из немногих, кто имел удовольствие сделать это. К счастью, он не спорит.</p><p>	- Хорошо, - выдыхает, а я, оттолкнув его руку, хватаюсь за основание члена. Приставляю влажную головку к растянутой дырке и, слишком чувствительный, весь дрожу.</p><p>	- Ты уже делал это раньше? – спрашивает он, когда с небольшим усилием впускаю крупную головку внутрь себя. – Здесь… ты безумно тугой.</p><p>Спасибо, блять, наблюдательный придурок.</p><p>	- Прекрати портить мне настроение, - раздражённо закатываю глаза и мягко скольжу вниз по его пульсирующему члену, а когда, чуть привыкнув, плавным толчком опускаюсь на него до конца, щенок тихо вскрикивает. Не позволяю ему прийти в себя, потому что здесь главное только мои потребности. Немного ёрзаю, приспосабливаясь к великолепной полноте, и как только мне становится удобно, приподнимаюсь и уже резко падаю вниз. Он громко стонет.</p><p>	- Леви, чёрт подери, подожди… Притормози немного, я…</p><p>Снова резко вздёргиваюсь и падаю вниз на его бёдра.</p><p>	- Л-леви, пожалуйста!..</p><p>Вот так, да! Моё имя, кричи моё имя!</p><p>	- Тебе нравится? – хрипло шепчу и запускаю пальцы в его спутанные волосы. Дурею от звука влажных шлепков кожи о кожу, пока как помешанный трахаю себя короткими глубокими толчками. – Отвечай, солнышко. Нравится трахать меня, мм?</p><p>	- Д-да, Леви, да! – мне тоже. Мне тоже это просто чертовски нравится.</p><p>Наклоняюсь вперёд и позволяю его члену выскользнуть из меня. В ответ он льнёт ко мне, очевидно, ожидая чего-то нежного и невинного, но в очередной раз отказываю ему, зажав пухлые губы ладонью и оттолкнув его патлатую башку от себя. Он заметно хмурится, но больше не предпринимает попыток. Когда расстояние между нашими лицами снова меньше выдоха, завожу руку назад и обхватываю пальцами горячий, влажный член. Скольжу им по расселине между ягодицами, но не позволяю снова проникнуть внутрь. Перехватываю его сбившееся дыхание, когда головка растягивает покрасневшую дырку, но успеваю сняться, не давая войти. Дразню. Мне нравится дразнить, потому что это даёт мне ощущение превосходства, но не могу терпеть долго – моя собственная выдержка не бесконечна.</p><p>Его член снова входит в меня, чувствую одуряющую наполненность внутри, и это возбуждает. Если бы я мог сидеть весь грёбаный день на этом твердом елдаке, я бы так и сделал, но у меня нет ни единой возможности, потому что он мягко подаётся вверх, молча умоляя меня двигаться. Поэтому я двигаюсь, но, видимо, недостаточно быстро. Он вцепляется мне в бёдра и без предупреждения толкается на всю свою длину мне в задницу. У меня перехватывает дыхание, но он не даёт мне отдышаться. Сопляк сразу набирает быстрый темп; безжалостно внутрь и резко наружу, и, чёрт возьми, это приятно. Частые шлепки – наша романтическая музыка, аккомпанементом - прерывистое дыхание. И блять, когда я смотрю вниз и вижу, как его член исчезает в растянутой дырке и появляется снова, почти кончаю. Это чертовски горячо.</p><p>Крепко зажмуриваюсь и рычу сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>Позволяю себе отключиться, полностью отдаться ему. Отдать над собой контроль.</p><p>Почувствовав это, он трахает меня быстро и жёстко. Как я того хотел. (Я – человек. Он – животное. Мы оба монстры).</p><p>Не могу думать ясно, но всё же есть одна навязчивая мысль, та, которая спровоцировала всё происходящее; она поглощает меня и крутится в голове по сотому кругу.</p><p>	- Боже, Эрен!</p><p>Он – мой свет.</p><p>	- Ещё, пожалуйста...</p><p>Мой спаситель.</p><p>	- Я близко. Ещё!.. ещё немного...</p><p>Не бросай меня!</p><p>Тепло внизу живота нарастает с каждой секундой. А затем гремит взрыв, волна от которого пробегает по моему позвоночнику и оседает на кончиках пальцев, заставляя их онеметь. На этот раз я вижу не чёрное или красное, я вижу ослепительно белое. Горячие белые искры, которые пульсируют в такт с моим сердцебиением, а когда всполохи затухают, чувствую, что сознание утекает вместе с ними. Моргнув, очень близко вижу Эрена и его обеспокоенную мордаху; моргнув ещё раз, не вижу уже ничего. Нахожусь в состоянии абсолютного спокойствия, меня окружает плотное кольцо темноты. Кажется, что я падаю куда-то, но в то же время понимаю, что это ощущение – иллюзия, и существует только в моей голове. Раз я ничего не вижу, то как могу быть до конца уверенным, что действительно куда-то падаю?..</p><p>Лёгкое прикосновение к плечу нарушает мой покой. Не думаю ни о чем, пока сквозь плотную вату в сознание не проникает зовущий меня по имени голос. Очень знакомый, приятный голос: не грубый, не мягкий, не громкий, не хриплый. </p><p>	- Леви…</p><p>Среди бесконечной спирали пустоты я вижу крохотный огонёк.</p><p>	- Леви, проснись.</p><p>С каждой секундой он становится все больше и больше, а свет от него – ярче и теплее.</p><p>	- Перекличка скоро начнётся.</p><p>У меня перехватывает дыхание, когда выныриваю из забытья и падаю в каменные стены реальности. Резко прихожу в себя, а зрение наконец проясняется. Эрен склоняется надо мной. Моргаю, тру лицо ладонями и только теперь могу полностью сфокусироваться на нём. Его глаза – агрессивная зелень, а губы опухшие и красные. </p><p>	- Как ты? – его пальцы мягко порхают по моей напряжённой шее, будто проверяя пульс, но, скорее всего, просто обводят оставленные им самим метки.</p><p>	- Я… - слова наждачкой скребут сухой язык. – Не чувствую тела.</p><p>Он не смеётся, только сочувствующе улыбается.</p><p>- Извини, в следующий раз я буду сдержанней, - следующий раз? А что, звучит неплохо. – Но сначала нам нужно на перекличку. Давай, обопрись на моё плечо, помогу тебе встать, - хватаюсь за него почти отчаянно, а он аккуратно поднимает меня с кровати и ставит на ноги. Колени сразу подгибаются от собственного веса, но крепкие руки держат уверенно. Так, кончиками пальцев держа его локоть, ковыляю на общее построение. Десятки глаз провожают нас взглядами, но никто не выглядит по-настоящему удивлённым. У меня такое чувство, будто все знают о том, что произошло между нами. Что ж, ладно. Раз они знают, то наверняка думают, что это Эрен моя сучка, а не наоборот. </p><p>После переклички начинается завтрак, но вместо того, чтобы идти в столовую, Эрен ведёт меня обратно в нашу камеру, где укладывает на койку и говорит, что вернётся с едой. Он уходит, но, как и обещал, возвращается с двумя подносами в руках. Протягивает один мне и извиняется за то, что немного задержался. Ничего не отвечаю, и едим мы молча. Сегодня еда отвратительна на вкус – не из-за приправы, а потому что я ещё не почистил зубы. Не говоря уже о том, что у меня во рту пару часов назад было нечто далекое от понятия «гигиеничное» (пусть и излишне приятное).</p><p>Наш пятнадцатый день начинается и заканчивается.</p><p>Эрен никак больше не возвращается к теме вчерашнего утра, да и я молчу тоже.</p><p>На рассвете семнадцатого замечаю, что все вокруг снова начинают пялиться. Не знаю, почему это случилось опять, или почему они перестали в прошлый раз, но вскоре понимаю: сегодня День сигарет. Завтрак проходит как в тумане, работы по уборке территории затягиваются. Привычное плохое настроение заключённых рассеивается само по себе, и это понятно. Я и сам не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз курил, так что все эти ублюдки, вероятно, ссутся в штаны от нетерпения получить несколько пачек в свои грязные руки.</p><p>Очередь длинная, ну да и хрен с ней. Эрен болтает без умолку, но в отличии от того, что было раньше, сейчас я действительно слушаю то, что он лепечет. Он говорит о качестве тюремной еды и о том, что лично договорился о поставках более хорошего мяса и свежих овощей. А потом в какой-то момент он предлагает урезать дни сигарет до одного раза в два месяца, чтобы больше денег уходило на сбалансированное питание. Тут я не выдерживаю и хмыкаю. Даже если вдруг в какой-то из параллельных вселенных это произойдёт, нам, заключённым, это совсем не понравится. Нам нужны наши сигареты. К тому же никто из  собравшихся здесь не любит нарушать привычный ход вещей. </p><p>Когда мы, наконец, получаем наши сигареты и выходим на улицу, все уже ждут нас. Я открываю свою пачку и предлагаю сигарету Эрену (нет смысла открывать сразу две, если мы всё равно делимся друг с другом). Он берёт, и когда достаю одну для себя, вижу мерцание маленького огонька и завихрение прозрачного дыма, идущего со стороны Эрена. Моя рука застывает. </p><p>Он бросает мне вызов.</p><p>      - Нет.</p><p>Но это невозможно.</p><p>Эрен просто чертовски глуп, чтобы признать традицию.</p><p>Или, по крайней мере, я так думаю, пока не происходит кое-что ещё: краем глаза замечаю движение, и когда поднимаю голову, чтобы убедиться в том, что происходит, мой трон рушится и с треском ломается.</p><p>Все заключенные вокруг меня закуривают свои сигареты.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Усердие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило № 5: никому не доверяй.</p><p>Невозможно, но это действительно происходит прямо сейчас. Обычно все покорно ждут, когда я первым прикурю сигарету. Это негласное правило: нынешний вожак стаи первым закуривает и первым делает затяжку. Если кто-то, у кого нет этого звания, закуривает первым, то это расценивают как вызов. Такое случилось однажды, последний раз четыре года назад, но я быстро разобрался с этим недоразумением.</p><p>Четыре чёртовых года никто не решался поступиться традицией, а теперь сотни рук опередили меня, щелчками зажигалок признавая авторитет сопливого щенка, который понятия не имеет, что натворил.</p><p>Мой кулак всегда звучал куда громче тех слов, что я говорил. Я делаю, не мелю попусту языком и не сотрясаю воздух, потому что действия куда показательнее бесполезного трёпа. Люди побеждают не оттого, что говорят дерьмо; они побеждают потому, что это дерьмо выбивают. Насилие не решает всех проблем, но, поверь, оно привлекает внимание. Никто и никогда не заметит твоих криков, а вот если ты будешь кричать и размахивать при этом кулаками – они сбегутся посмотреть представление. И это омерзительно. Паиньки в белых костюмчиках не пропагандируют жестокость, но, когда она всё же случается и кто-то более слабый страдает, они наблюдают за этим из первых рядов, пережёвывая попкорн идеально ровными зубами. Люди просто хотят видеть, как корчатся от боли другие люди. И кто я такой, чтобы лишать их этого зрелища?</p><p>Это просто смешно.</p><p>Он всегда был и остаётся той фарфоровой статуэткой, к которой я не рискну прикоснуться, но, чёрт возьми, когда мой кулак встречается с его челюстью, я чувствую прилив эйфории – как будто что-то внутри меня вырвалось на волю. Это освобождение, облегчение. Это сила в её чистом виде. Когда острые казанки встречаются с углом его челюсти, он потрясённо охает. Сигарета вываливается изо рта, когда он отшатывается назад и хватается за ушибленную щёку. Его глаза широко раскрыты – на этот раз не от похоти, а от шока. Сумбур. Изумление. Спрашивает меня, что это было, тихо, мягко, но мой ответ далеко не нежный. Не могу остановиться, даже думать не могу. Поэтому я делаю, а не говорю, потому что всё равно никто не услышит моего голоса.</p><p>Действительно, смешно.</p><p>Я сражаюсь в битве, которая заведомо проиграна. Когда ублюдки закурили свои сигареты в ответ на то, что сделал Эрен, они приветствовали нового лидера. Здесь нет и не может быть драки, но почему тогда я так взбешён? Почему хочу заставить его истекать кровью? Потому что хочу сломать его? Хочу сломать его достоинство, разрушить защищающую его стену и вновь собрать по кускам, как паззл, особо не заморачиваясь с последовательностью. Хочу доказать ему, всем и в первую очередь самому себе, что меня нельзя контролировать, что кукловод здесь я, а он – марионетка. А не наоборот. Иначе никогда не было и не будет. Хочу стереть все сомнения и вернуть своё законное положение, потому что это единственное, что у меня есть. </p><p>Единственное, чёрт тебя дери!</p><p>Хотя, кого я обманываю? Это просто предлог. Я просто использую это как причину, чтобы забить его и оставить лишь приятное воспоминание о некогда красивом личике. Может, просто хочу увидеть его кровь, услышать его крик, почувствовать его гнев. Или просто хочу его трахнуть.</p><p>Никогда не говорил, что я святоша.</p><p>Мои руки и не руки вовсе, а жёсткие кулаки. И они бьют. Это их единственное предназначение. Драться, сражаться и побеждать. Приказывать, разрушать, контролировать. Когда мой кулак проломил тонкую кость его челюсти, всё вновь стало хорошо.</p><p>Он всё ещё недоумённо смотрит на меня. Я делаю шаг к нему, он делает шаг назад. Заржал бы, если б умел. Он абсолютно жалок. Он слабак, но всё же осмеливается бросить мне вызов. Что за идиот! Мне давно следовало надрать ему зад. Но вместо того, чтобы думать о том, что должен был сделать ещё вечность назад, я делаю другое.</p><p>Хватаю его за волосы и дергаю на себя. Он скулит, умоляет меня остановиться, но полностью игнорирую и быстро пинаю в живот, а когда он сгибается пополам от боли, поднимаю колено и разбиваю это красивое лицо. По смуглой коже текут реки крови, но не останавливаюсь. Пихаю его пяткой в плечо и всем весом вжимаю в пыльную землю (где ему самое место). Руки горят. Толпа зрителей беснуется и кричит, чтобы я это сделал, и не отказываю им. Впиваюсь пальцами в его глаза и давлю, пока не чувствую тёплую жидкость из лопнувшего глазного яблока, содержимое которого смешивается с кровью и течёт на мои ладони. Ничего не вижу. Пока он кричит в агонии, отпускаю его и делаю шаг назад, а затем со всей силой, вложенной в удар, по касательной пинаю его голову справа налево. Ничего не слышу. Он съёживается передо мной, его тело бьёт крупная дрожь страха. Я здесь всё контролирую. Наступаю ему на грудь, и щенок задыхается. Раскрашенные красным губы распахиваются, и он умоляет, Боже, он умоляет, но, увы, не могу над ним сжалиться. Я давно разучился сострадать. Безжалостно бью его по лицу, разрушая эту красоту ещё больше, а затем ставлю финальную точку резким ударом пятки по тому, что несколько минут назад было красивым ртом. Ничего никому не скажу.*</p><p>И снова красный.</p><p>На моих руках кровь.</p><p>Штанины покрыты багровыми пятнами.</p><p>По глотке вниз течёт горячая кровь.</p><p>Везде красным-красно.</p><p>Пятерней хватаю залитые кровью патлы и задираю его обезображенное лицо. Он меня не видит, а вот я его вижу. Слишком хорошо вижу. Подаюсь вперед и засовываю пальцы ему в рот, хватая мягкий язык. Он вопит от боли, но всё равно дёргаю. Мне хочется вырвать его. Хочу, чтобы он исчез, чтобы больше не мог петь эти лживые серенады, чтобы не мог соблазнять меня своими пустыми обещаниями. Жажду вырвать его язык, хочу, чтобы он исчез, хочу...</p><p>Но остаюсь стоять без движения.</p><p>Вообще ничего не делаю и просто смотрю, позволяя своему воображению расплёскиваться кровавыми волнами ненависти и насилия. Не подаюсь вперёд, не хватаю его за растрепанные волосы, не причиняю ему боль. Я не идиот, но, как уже говорил, эту игру давно проиграл. Эрен был принят единогласно, а, значит, поделать с этим я уже ничего не смогу, даже если попытаюсь. Конечно, я легко мог бы пойти на поводу своих желаний –  выдавить его глаза, сбить с ног и заставить страдать – но выйдет ли из этого хоть что-то  дельное? Я, может, и конченый человек, но далеко не дурак.</p><p>Положение вещей полностью изменилось.</p><p>Возможно и к лучшему.</p><p>Закуривая сигарету, ловлю на себе пристальный взгляд Эрена. Когда в упор смотрю на него, он задумчиво хмурится.</p><p>	- С тобой всё нормально? – спрашивает.</p><p>Не знаю, привык ли он задавать этот вопрос каждые долбаные полчаса или сейчас моё выражение лица действительно легко прочесть, но, что бы это ни было, отвечаю:</p><p>	- Да.</p><p>	- Ты выглядишь злым. </p><p>Я всегда хорошо скрывал свои эмоции, поэтому не знаю, как ему удаётся прочесть их. Неужели я совершил ошибку? Было ли что-то в моих глазах, что не вязалось с моим привычно отстранённым выражением лица? Чёрт его знает, давно не смотрелся в зеркало. Да плевать, и пока это замечает только Эрен, мне всё равно. Сегодня утром я продемонстрировал ему все свои слабости во всей красе. Он видел меня в самом жалком состоянии. Мне действительно больше нечего скрывать от него. Он легко обо всём догадается, если захочет. Но это не значит, что я готов полностью открыться ему. Если впущу его ещё глубже, если позволю увидеть то, кем действительно являюсь, то он просто уйдет. Конечно же, он свалит.</p><p>	- Ой, да что ты.</p><p>Какое-то время он пристально смотрит на меня, затем приоткрывает рот, чтобы выпустить сквозь зубы струйку горького дыма.</p><p>	- Да, немного.</p><p>	- Просто задумался кое о чем, забей, - мне не нравится, когда в разговоре ведёт он. Не нравится, когда он допытывается и задаёт вопросы. Но вместе с тем это чертовски, просто до безумия приятно, быть тем, на кого он обращает внимание. </p><p>      - Это тебя беспокоит, - теперь это не вопрос, а утверждение. Решительное заявление. Я попался. - Это... Может, я сделал что-то не так? Опять сказал глупость? </p><p>Нерешительность. Тревога. Отчётливо слышу дрожь и беспокойство в его голосе. И это заставляет меня задуматься. Может, я сделал что-то не так? То, как он это спросил, звучало так, будто он прекрасно знал, что натворил. И если это правда так, то ради чего? Каковы его мотивы? Именно в тот момент, когда я думал, что разгадал его, он бросил мне вызов, и я снова оказался в круговороте знания и незнания.</p><p>	- Нет, - лениво наблюдаю за тем, как несколько заключённых тушат сигареты и возвращаются в стены тюрьмы. Со стороны выглядит так, будто это даётся им очень легко, но я знаю, что это совсем не так. У некоторых из них есть друзья и семьи, к которым можно вернуться. Кому-то ещё только предстоит доказать, что урок усвоен и они исправились. Ещё есть Эрен, который должен сделать и то, и другое. А ещё есть я - тот, кто свободен. Моя семья никогда не существовала, а друзья если и были, то сейчас наверняка мертвы. Что же касается невиновности, то единственное, что есть у меня, это пренебрежение. Смотрю, как ещё несколько заключённых возвращаются внутрь, и мне интересно, сколько из них скоро окажется на свободе, но печальная реальность поражает меня. Они все болтают друг с другом, некоторые из них смеются (звук, который становится всё более и более частым здесь). Они дружат друг с другом. А ещё есть я, тот, кто независим. Конечно, я могу разговаривать с Эреном, но мы не друзья. Понятия не имею, что именно определяет дружбу, но совершенно точно уверен, что друзья не думают о том, чтобы… </p><p>      - Убить тебя.</p><p>      - Что, прости?</p><p>Смотрю на него снизу вверх.</p><p>	- Я думал о том, чтобы убить тебя.</p><p>Чувство вины мне не мешает, а вот сожаление – да. Когда говорю это, его брови сходятся на переносице, а челюсти сжимаются. Теперь он слишком много знает обо мне. Я должен был держать язык за зубами. Мне не следовало это озвучивать.</p><p>А потом происходит то, чего я не ожидал: он тушит сигарету, делает короткую паузу и говорит: </p><p>      - На самом деле я удивлён, что ты ещё не убил меня, - поднимает глаза, и лёгкая улыбка появляется в уголках губ. - Что тебя останавливает?</p><p>Очень хороший вопрос.</p><p>Что же меня останавливает?</p><p>Мораль? Чушь. Справедливость? Как будто мне есть до этого дело.</p><p>Нет, меня останавливает то же самое, что подталкивает к действию. Это то, что строит стены и блокирует эмоции. Это то, что притягивает людей и отпугивает их – это мысль о том, что я хочу, чтобы он был здесь столько, сколько возможно.</p><p>Но ему вовсе необязательно знать ещё и это. Он уже достаточно насмотрелся и наслушался. Поэтому просто говорю:</p><p>	- Ты слишком тупой, чтобы убивать тебя.</p><p>Ещё группка преступников скрывается в дверном проёме. Время уходит вместе с ними. Моя сигарета превратилась в окурок. Эрен о чём-то говорит, но я уже не слушаю. И продолжаю думать о том, чтобы свернуть ему шею, сломать позвоночник, разбить сердце – полностью разрушить его, покалечив тело. Проходят долгие минуты и, наконец, говорю:</p><p>	- Что за мусор в твоей голове? – он уже знает мои мысли, будет честно, если я узнаю его.</p><p>Он перестаёт бессвязно бормотать и теперь перекатывается с пятки на носок. Его тело покачивается раз, другой, и на мгновение думаю о том, чтобы сломать его ноги тоже. Потом он говорит: </p><p>      - Я возвращаюсь, - вот только на самом деле слова выходят скорее громким шёпотом.</p><p>Приподнимаю бровь. </p><p>      - Ты не обязан мне это говорить. Просто вернись внутрь, и всё, - что, блять, за херня? Он всегда всё делал без моего ведома, или мы внезапно оказались в детском саду?</p><p>      - Ха, нет, ты не понял. Я возвращаюсь домой, - он облизывает потрескавшиеся губы и смотрит мне в глаза. – Меня выпускают. </p><p>Выпускают?</p><p>Забавно.</p><p>Нет, это действительно чертовски смешно.</p><p>      - Не смей, блять, так шутить, - оторвав от него взгляд, бросаю сигарету и давлю её пяткой. Выпускают? Ха, конечно. Его приговор – пожизненное заключение. Он ни за что не выйдет отсюда так скоро. Это просто невозможно. </p><p>      - Но это правда.</p><p>      - Нет, неправда, - говорю, продолжая втаптывать окурок в пыль.</p><p>      - С чего бы мне шутить об этом? - боковым зрением вижу, как он подходит ко мне. - Леви, я ухожу отсюда, – когда слышу своё имя, поднимаю глаза и вижу то, чего не хочу видеть – складки прорезали высокий лоб, он хмурится, но меня беспокоят его глаза. Его возбужденные, блестящие глаза. Тон его голоса может выражать недовольство, но глаза говорят правду. Он очень счастлив. </p><p>Он действительно чертовски счастлив.</p><p>      - Ты в порядке? - щенок выглядит обеспокоенным, но я знаю, что ему плевать.</p><p>Тюремное правило №5: никому не доверяй, потому что все лгут. А те, кто ведёт себя так, будто им не всё равно, - лучшие лжецы.</p><p>      - В экстазе, - говорю ему и чувствую горечь на языке. - Поздравляю, Йегер. Надеюсь, у тебя получится увидеть океан, - и с этими словами возвращаюсь внутрь. Хочу выжечь из памяти его образ, его глупую улыбку и чёртовы сияющие глаза. Хочу, чтобы он исчез из моих мыслей. Хочу, чтобы он ушёл, будто его никогда и не было рядом.</p><p>Не проси меня подождать.</p><p>Потому что ждал я уже достаточно долго. Много лет ждал того, кому можно довериться. Всю свою жизнь ждал, что кто-то увидит во мне личность, а не какую-то вещь, которой можно воспользоваться и выбросить. Я ждал и ждал, и в какой-то момент мне показалось, что нашел этого человека, но теперь он просит меня подождать ещё, а я больше не могу. Хватит, я сыт по горло. Мне надоело надеяться. Достаточно, слишком устал.</p><p>И это очень смешно, потому что с каких это пор я начал надеяться? С каких пор мне стало не всё равно? Когда я успел разрушить свою броню? Чёрт, не знаю и уже не хочу знать. И вообще, честно говоря, мне не следовало бы этого делать.</p><p>Отогнав эти мысли и отгородившись от его криков, делаю шаг назад. Всё снова выглядит грязным. Полы ещё не мыли. Стены ещё не протирали. Сама атмосфера пропитана смрадом. В воздухе витает прогорклый запах пота. Заключённые, которые дышат им, выглядят так, словно не принимали душ десятки лет. Это место – настоящий свинарник. Неудивительно, что Эрен счастлив выбраться отсюда.</p><p>Эрен.</p><p>Получается выбросить его из головы всего лишь на минуту.</p><p>Эрен.</p><p>Ненавижу это имя, ненавижу всё, что связано с ним.</p><p>А ненависть очень сильна. Вот что я себе постоянно твержу. Ненависть очень сильна. Достаточно, чтобы держать меня подальше от этого тупицы, но в то же время она не справляется с тем, чтобы помочь его забыть.</p><p>Ему не следовало мне ничего говорить. Он мог бы просто исчезнуть в один прекрасный день, но, видишь ли, он этого не сделал. Он хотел видеть, как я страдаю. Он такой же, как и все остальные люди, правда ведь? Люди просто хотят видеть, как мучаются другие люди. Что же делает его другим? Ничего, абсолютно ничего. Тогда почему, чёрт возьми, у меня трясутся руки? Почему живот скручивает, а в груди бушует буря? Что это за тупое чувство растерянности, разочарования, гнева?</p><p>Я должен был убить его ещё очень давно.</p><p>Точно так же, как должен был убить тех придурков, что напали на меня в душе.</p><p>Я должен был убить их. Должен был убить его. Но я этого не сделал, что-то меня остановило, и это что-то снова жжётся изнутри. Не могу от этого сбежать. Знаю, что оно там, во мне, что оно питается моими самыми сокровенными страданиями, но не могу скрыться, спрятаться не получается. Как бы ни старался, что бы я ни делал, мне не спастись. Оно всегда было здесь. И никуда не денется. Никогда не оставит меня в покое.</p><p>Единственное, что мне остается – сидеть и ждать.</p><p>Единственный человек, который мне здесь нужен – тот, кто очень скоро оставит меня.</p><p>Признаюсь, я всегда был грешником. Гордость привела меня сюда. Зависть научила ненавидеть. Обжорство дало иллюзию довольства. Похоть поддерживала во мне жизнь. Жадность толкала вперёд. Лень сдерживала меня. А гнев… гнев показал мне реальность. Он показал истинные эмоции: за что люди борются, что они защищают. Он показал мне животную природу человечности.</p><p>Я должен был убить его.</p><p>Но я этого не сделал, потому что не имею права отнимать у него то, что ему принадлежит. Он заслуживает счастья. Заслуживает того, чтобы выбраться отсюда, вернуться домой, увидеть океан. Заслужил всё это. И будет нечестно с моей стороны – украсть у него столько возможностей. С другой стороны, хоть один чёртов раз жизнь была честной?</p><p>Эрен.</p><p>(перестань думать о нем)</p><p>Эрен Йегер.</p><p>(блядь, прекрати)</p><p>Солнышко.</p><p>(прекрати это, черт возьми!)</p><p>Ему нужно уйти. Ему нужно уйти прямо сейчас. Кто знает, на что способны мои руки? Кто знает, что именно я...</p><p>Пропускаю ужин и вместо этого выкуриваю три сигареты. С момента нашего разговора прошло несколько часов, и кажется, что всё уже в норме. Ураган внутри меня давно утих. Думаю, я в порядке. (Дышать). Всё хорошо. (Дышать). Да, всё просто волшебно. В конце концов, справлюсь и с этим. Я уже пережил много дерьма, так что это не должно стать чем-то особенным.</p><p>Наступает вечер, приближается комендантский час. Стараюсь держаться подальше от нашей камеры, потому что, хоть я и пришёл в себя, всё же не хочу его видеть. Но когда приходит время, и все разбредаются по своим постелям, следую их примеру. Добираюсь до камеры, стараясь не поднимать глаз и смотреть только в пол, но не получается. И стоит взглянуть вверх, как вижу пустую койку над своей.</p><p>Ушёл.</p><p>Горло вмиг сдавливает горячим обручем и когда пытаюсь сглотнуть, это чувство не проходит. Просто стою и слушаю, как звенят ключи, когда тюремный надзиратель запирает меня. Хочу спросить его, куда делся Эрен, но я знаю ответ.</p><p>Он уже дома.</p><p>А я даже не попрощался с ним.</p><p>Не то чтобы мне этого хотелось.</p><p>Не то чтобы мне это было интересно.</p><p>(Но было бы неплохо хоть раз просто попрощаться).</p><p>В эту ночь я сплю один и просыпаюсь от холода. Мне ещё никогда не было настолько холодно. Но всё в порядке, я справлюсь и с этим. Повторяю это себе, поднимаясь с постели. Именно эти слова прокручиваю в голове, принимая душ и направляясь на перекличку. Это то, что продолжаю твердить, когда...</p><p>	- Эрен Йегер!</p><p>Должно быть, я ослышался.</p><p>	- Здесь!</p><p>Это просто галлюцинации.</p><p>Ищу его взглядом среди сонных заключённых. Обычно он стоит рядом со мной, но сегодня щенок жмётся в самом конце очереди. Я прищуриваюсь. Это невозможно, ведь его выпустили. Почему он здесь? Зачем вернулся?</p><p>Он ловит мой взгляд и слегка улыбается.</p><p>Чтоб тебя, чёртов сопляк!</p><p>Когда нас, наконец, отпускают завтракать, я стараюсь избегать его, но он как всегда решает всё сам и подходит ко мне. Сияя непосредственной, доброй улыбкой, мягко говорит: </p><p>      - Доброе утро, Леви, -  не могу согласиться, что это утро хорошее, но и не плохое тоже, потому что он всё ещё здесь. По какой-то причине он всё ещё рядом.</p><p>      - Я думал, тебя выпустили, - говорю ему.</p><p>      - В пятницу.</p><p>      - И когда же пятница? – сам удивляюсь тому, как ровно звучит мой голос.</p><p>      - Через два дня, - он делает глубокий вдох. - У меня есть кое-что для тебя, но сначала поешь.</p><p>Не свожу с него пристального взгляда.</p><p>      - Я не голоден.</p><p>      - Но ты пропустил ужин.</p><p>      - Да.</p><p>Он немного колеблется, затем хватает меня за руку (мой кулак) и ведёт обратно в нашу камеру. В уединении, предоставленном решетками, садится на мою койку и жестом приглашает меня присоединиться к нему. Сажусь. Какое-то время он молчит, поэтому спрашиваю первым: </p><p>      - Где ты был вчера вечером?</p><p>      - В другой свободной камере. Мне показалось, что ты злишься, поэтому не хотел... мешать, - он, должно быть, замечает проблеск сомнения на моем лице, потому быстро продолжает. - Думал... на самом деле, я думал об этом с тех пор, как узнал, - он прочищает горло и слегка ёрзает на жёстком матрасе. - Я хочу увидеть тебя снова, вот и подумал... Чёрт, я имею в виду, что…</p><p>- Эрен, дыши.</p><p>Он повинуется.</p><p>      - Я вернусь за тобой.</p><p>Хмурюсь.</p><p>      - И что это, чёрт тебя дери, значит?</p><p>      - Мы вместе увидим океан, - это всё ложь. - Мы увидим бесконечную часть мира, - ещё одна ложь. – Поэтому я... - достаёт из растянутого ворота футболки ключ, который обычно болтается у него на шее. В течение нескольких секунд он крепко сжимает его в кулаке, что-то обдумывая, но через некоторое время снимает цепочку и надевает на шею мне. – Клянусь, я заберу тебя отсюда, но обещай мне, что сохранишь его до моего возвращения, - он ещё крепче сжимает ключ, цепочка которого приятно холодит шею. - Это единственное, что у меня есть.</p><p>Я смотрю на ключ.</p><p>А потом смотрю ему в глаза.</p><p>На этот раз он не лжет.</p><p>      -Хорошо, - говорю ему. - Постараюсь позаботиться о его сохранности.</p><p>      - Честно?</p><p>Прячу "сокровище" под футболкой. </p><p>      - Да.</p><p>      - Обещаешь? – снова повторяет он, на этот раз с заметной настойчивостью.</p><p>Смотрю на него.</p><p>Запоминаю блестящие глаза.</p><p>Мягкие губы.</p><p>Я смотрю на него.</p><p>Моё солнышко.</p><p>Мой спаситель.</p><p>И говорю:</p><p>	- Клянусь.</p><p>_____________<br/>*Три обезьяны — устойчивая композиция из трёх обезьяньих фигур, закрывающих лапами глаза, уши и рот. Считается, что три обезьяны символизируют собой идею недеяния зла и отрешённости от неистинного. «Если я не вижу зла, не слышу о зле и ничего не говорю о нём, то я защищён от него».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Милосердие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №6 – не стоит недооценивать вероятность того, что кто-то оставит тебя.</p><p>Даже давая клятву, в итоге люди приходят и уходят. Всё именно так, как он сказал: c'est la vie. Такова жизнь. Ничто не вечно; пожизненное заключение намного меньше, чем сама жизнь. Нет ничего предопределенного; обещание всего лишь красивые слова. И частенько напускная красота улетучивается, оставляя после себя лишь уродливое основание. И кое-что ещё. Хаос. Муку. Предательство. Это своеобразный цикл, через который проходят такие глупцы, как я, в надежде, что они найдут того единственного человека, который сможет изменить хоть что-нибудь в их жалких жизнях. Конечно, этого «спасителя» не существует, но это не мешает им продолжать поиски.</p><p>Несколько месяцев назад, ещё до того, как он появился в моей жизни, я бы не стал относить себя к этой категории людей. Я был закрыт от всего мира. Мне было плевать на всё и всех. Я и не жил-то толком, потому что смысла не видел. А потом ворвался Эрен, сметая все преграды на пути. Ума не приложу, как он в первый же день решился бросить мне вызов, не зная ничего о месте, где оказался. Не зная даже моего имени. А теперь оно так сладко звучит на его губах. Как и его на моих. Не скрою, что заветные четыре буквы особенно вкусно перекатываются на языке. Вибрирующая Р и плавно тянущаяся, переходящая в тихий стон Н… Короткое имя, которое звучит чертовски приятно. И как же всё было просто до того, как я узнал его - пока ты не знаешь чьё-либо имя, это гораздо проще – значит, он для тебя неважен. Просто незнакомец. Прохожий. Вот только с Эреном, как всегда, возникает проблема – его имя я знаю слишком хорошо. Каждое утро, когда открываю глаза, то вижу его койку над собой, и, конечно же, думаю о нём. Когда ем идеально прожаренную курицу или овощи с оптимальным количеством соли, снова думаю о нём. Когда закрываю глаза и пытаюсь уснуть, мысли мои всё равно об одном – Эрен полностью правит ими.</p><p>И если – когда – он уйдёт, что тогда я буду видеть, просыпаясь по утрам? Мои глаза только-только начали привыкать к его яркому свету, а теперь, кажется, пора снова тщательно их смежить. И если повезёт, то всё опять вернётся на круги своя, в тот день, когда я ещё правил, был на самой верхушке, был королём этой свалки и когда мне было всё время холодно. Если же нет, то всё равно всё изменится. К лучшему, к худшему, кто знает. И если – когда – он уйдёт, чем будут заняты мои мысли? Не хочу зацикливаться на его отсутствии. Не хочу хранить никаких воспоминаний о нём. Думать о том, что один сопляк когда-то существовал в моей жизни. Потому что, если буду продолжать хранить внутри его светлый образ, то никогда не выберусь из круга вечного хаоса, всепоглощающей муки и неминуемого предательства. Не желаю оказаться среди влюбленных идиотов и слепо пытаться найти того единственного. Мне никто не нужен, и попытки эти смешны. У меня получится, только нужно дать ему уйти.</p><p>Я должен позволить ему исчезнуть.</p><p>Но Эрен не желает уходить тихо. </p><p>У него осталось только сегодня и завтра, но он хочет сделать так, чтобы его помнили. Я же хочу, чтобы он ушёл, испарился и тихо-мирно снова влился в бурлящую за стенами жизнь. Но это же Эрен – хер он клал на всё то, что я думаю. Он хочет устроить вечеринку, собрать всех вместе и сказать своё последнее слово. Хочет и, значит, делает это. Когда солнце садится за горизонт и наступает время ужина, столовую стайками заполняют уголовники. Приходят охранники, и даже Эрвин и его монументальные брови. Хотя без понятия, что этот ублюдок здесь забыл – еда его точно не прельщала, потому что по обыкновению была пресной. Даже вино, которое подают (как, чёрт возьми, Эрен сумел их убедить достать на ужин вино?!), и то не имеет никакого вкуса. Не говоря о том, что и выглядит, и пахнет просто отвратительно. Курица пережарена. Картошка сыровата. Эти помои невозможно есть.</p><p>Но всё равно все вокруг хвалят его стряпню. Особенно Эрвин.</p><p>	- Очень вкусно! – заткнись, мать твою. – Кто научил тебя так готовить? – сука, интонация его голоса бесит до трясучки! Он разговаривает с Эреном так просто, будто они уже сто лет друзья. Но мне плевать – хоть Эрвин и начальник тюрьмы, он не может быть в курсе всего, например, всей истории Эрена. Как и не догадывается, через что Эрен уже прошёл. А вот я знаю. Знаю вообще всё, начиная с его тёмного прошлого, заканчивая тем, как его член ощущается в заднице. У Эрвина в этой битве нет абсолютно никаких преимуществ. </p><p>	- Моя мама иногда заставляла меня готовить вместе с ней, - говорит ему Эрен. Забавно, с какой лёгкостью он упоминает свою мать. – Раньше она просто обожала готовить, поэтому я решил, что… ну, смогу почтить память о ней таким образом. Готовя для других, я имею в виду.</p><p>	- Ты достойно продолжаешь её дело, - Эрвин кладёт в рот ещё один кусочек курицы и жуёт. Это чертовски забавно, с трудом сдерживаю смешок. – Ну что? – теперь взгляд голубых глаз устремлён на меня. – Не веди себя так, Леви. Самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это попробовать то, что приготовил Эрен.</p><p>Достали. Опускаю взгляд на свой поднос. Пару минут назад Эрен весь из себя расстарался, выбирая для меня самый большой кусок куриной грудки. От одной только мысли об этом меня затошнило с такой силой, что никакого аппетита вмиг не осталось. Но в свою защиту скажу, что я всё же был благоразумен и откусил кусочек картофеля, объявив его совершенно безвкусным.</p><p>	- Хватит, наелся.</p><p>Эрен резко вскидывается.</p><p>	- Тебе не нравится? Если хочешь, могу приготовить что-нибудь ещё, если надоела курица.</p><p>	- Не переживай за него, - снова не к месту встревает Эрвин, мельком бросив на меня взгляд. – Он поест, когда проголодается, - поверить не могу, что раньше сосал член этого придурка. Не могу в принципе поверить, что раньше делал то, что делал. </p><p>Прошлое накатывает удушливой, тяжёлой волной. Или здесь просто нечем дышать, не знаю.</p><p>	- Мне нужно покурить, - надеюсь, что холодный вечерний воздух поможет прийти в себя, но, когда поднимаюсь из-за стола, Эрен мягко удерживает меня за рукав. Смотрю на него, и он тихо просит остаться. Это не приказ, а скорее мольба, но без какого-либо эффекта, потому что потакать ему не собираюсь. Поэтому отдёргиваю руку и ухожу.</p><p>Он не идёт за мной. Не выходит, как в прошлый раз, чтобы принести мне еду, которую сам же и съест. Ничего не делает, и сигарета становится моей единственной компанией на тихом дворе среди решёток. Я бы, наверное, поболтал с ним, но в то же время мне этого не хочется. Потому что каждый раз, когда он говорит, его голос песней льётся мне в уши, до краёв заполняя разум, и тогда я ни о чём не могу думать; сейчас же мои мысли предельно ясны.</p><p>Тишина ужасно громкая. </p><p>Если ты внимательно прислушаешься, то услышишь крики тысяч людей, покинувших этот мир в тихой агонии. Эти люди были неоправданно лишены всего, что имели. Эти люди такие же, как я, и однажды я сольюсь с ними в одном оглушающем вопле. Но уже никто нас не услышит, никто не заплачет над нами. А впрочем, плевать. Когда умру, мне уже точно будет всё равно.</p><p>Через некоторое время возвращаюсь внутрь. В столовой всё ещё шумно и полно народу, но вот Эрвина и Эрена нет. И тут внезапно какой-то зверь внутри начинает точить свои когти об мои рёбра. Я чувствую его страдания, но не пытаюсь как-то облегчить их. Молча позволяю ему тонуть в своей боли, пока нехотя возвращаюсь в камеру. И когда достигаю родных уже решёток, зверь затихает, а его вопли переходят в размеренное мурчание.</p><p>Эрен сидит на моей кровати. Голова опущена, упавшие волосы полностью закрывают его лицо, а руки скрещены на груди. Когда подхожу к нему, сопляк резко вскидывается и смотрит на меня:</p><p>	- Леви, - он тяжело сглатывает и продолжает пялиться.</p><p>Молча смотрю на него в ответ и понимаю, что уже послезавтра буду лишён его красоты рядом с собой. Зверёк внутри грудной клетки падает куда-то в желудок и глухо скулит. Но его вой звучит всё громче и громче с каждой минутой, пока не становится невыносимым настолько, что уши закладывает. А Эрен будто не слышит и хватает меня за руку, настойчиво потянув на себя.</p><p>	- Ты расстроен, - заявляет он, усаживая меня на свои колени.</p><p>	- Нет.</p><p>	- Ложь.</p><p>На него больно смотреть.</p><p>	- Херню не неси, - ложь, ты прав. Всё ложь вокруг нас с тобой. – И отвали от меня, я хочу спать.</p><p>Очевидно, что ему ничуть не лучше.</p><p>	- Давай поговорим. У нас времени всего ничего.</p><p>	- Ну, целый завтрашний день, - на самом деле ничтожно мало. Пожизненное заключение – бесконечное количество времени, а день по сравнению с ним – ничто. – Хватит на меня так пялиться.</p><p>Отталкиваю и укладываюсь на койку, сразу утыкаясь лицом в подушку и, несмотря на всё ещё включенный свет, пытаюсь заснуть. Но, конечно же, как и всегда, Эрен мне этого не позволяет. Чувствую, как прогибается рядом тонкий матрас, а в следующую секунду меня теплом окутывают сильные руки. Он дышит, его грудь тяжело вздымается за моей спиной. Пытаюсь игнорировать всё это, но как же чертовски трудно, особенно когда его ладонь ненавязчиво ползёт вверх по моему бедру. Какая-то часть меня хочет сломать эту настойчивую руку в нескольких местах, но другая – более сильная – твердит оставить всё так. И я не уверен, что не пожалею об этом своём решении.</p><p>И щенок пользуется этим – тут же переплетает наши пальцы и подносит соединённые руки к своим губам. Его поцелуи, словно лёгкие пёрышки, ложатся на мою ободранную кожу поверх костяшек. Его рука скользит вдоль моего бока и ныряет под мятую ткань футболки. Холод снова отступает, и, откровенно говоря, я весь горю. Он продолжает касаться моей обнажённой кожи, подушечки длинных пальцев мягко очерчивают мышцы, и когда я невольно вздрагиваю от всей этой нежности, сопляк толкается бёдрами вперед. Чувствую, как его твёрдый член идеально ложится в ложбинку между ягодицами, и, несмотря на то, что хотел игнорировать его намерения, всё же поворачиваюсь к нему лицом.</p><p>	- Не забывай моё обещание, ладно?</p><p>Смешно, потому что именно это я и собираюсь сделать.</p><p>Но ещё смешнее, что отвечаю:</p><p>	- Не забуду.</p><p>Потому что какая-то часть меня просто не сможет отпустить его, потому что хочет этого, хочет его. Больше не могу отрицать. Когда Эрен нависает надо мной, вся кожа искрит от нетерпения, но на этот раз не отталкиваю его. Взгляд острыми пиками пронзает меня насквозь. Кровь закипает в венах. Чувство, будто стою посреди разгорающегося пожара и не могу воспользоваться огнетушителем. Он наклоняется и прижимается губами к линии моего подбородка, потом ниже, скользит по шее, прикусывает кадык и кожу на ключицах. Его пальцы стискивают мою талию – простой знак того, что он хочет получить от меня хоть какой-нибудь отклик, но игнорирую это. Просто лгу ему, сгорая от недоумения, почему мне не страшно. Когда его губы уже слишком низко, он поднимает голову и спрашивает:</p><p>	- Ты же доверяешь мне?</p><p>	- Не то чтобы ты оставил мне хоть какой-то выбор, - хмыкаю, но продолжаю. – Да.</p><p>Стараюсь не думать о том, что звучит это как клятва. Пока смерть не разлучит нас. Во веки веков. Аминь. Тогда чем же, по сути, будет являться наша смерть? Беда или справедливость? Или умрет только этот мифический король, который жаждал власти? А может, всё вообще не то, чем кажется, и мы на самом деле никогда и не жили.</p><p>Хотя, чёрт, это неважно, потому что я наконец-то совершенно иррационально чувствую себя живым. Когда он стаскивает с меня футболку, жар волной растекается по телу, поджигая меня от центра груди до самых кончиков пальцев. Жажду прикоснуться к нему, завладеть им, но вместо этого он заявляет на меня свои права. Оставляет цепочку целомудренных поцелуев на плече, на шее. И тогда я обхватываю его лицо ладонями, притягиваю ближе к себе, а когда наши губы разделяет лишь один короткий выдох, он…</p><p>…прижимает палец к моим губам.</p><p>	- Не сейчас, Леви.</p><p>Да, он отказывает мне в тот единственный раз, когда мне действительно хочется.</p><p>Прекрасно.</p><p>Я к этому привык.</p><p>Его рука вновь скользит по моему боку, но уже останавливается только тогда, когда сжимает задницу. Затем он без лишних прелюдий тянет вниз бельё, а я почему-то начинаю задыхаться – тяжёлый, густой воздух нашей камеры просто невозможно вдохнуть. Сопляк оставляет поцелуй на выступающей тазовой косточке и разводит мои бёдра в стороны. Подчиняюсь и сам раздвигаю ноги, но не потому, что должен, а потому, что мне этого до трясучки хочется. Я хочу Эрена. Хочу его нежные губы, оставляющие на коже лёгкие поцелуи; хочу следующие за ними укусы, от которых красными цветами распускаются его метки. И всё это получаю.</p><p>Тишина ужасно громкая, а зверь всё ещё воет внутри. После бесчисленных мгновений подготовки Эрен резко толкается в меня, а затем вырывается. Движения повторяются, и с каждым толчком ощущения всё сильнее. Он задыхается, а отросшие волосы липнут к влажному лбу. Наверное, я и сам выгляжу ничуть не лучше. Губы распахнуты, по подбородку течёт слюна, тело онемело от удовольствия. Добровольно позволяю увлечь себя всё дальше и дальше, глубже и глубже. Секс ещё никогда не был таким сладким.</p><p>Когда всё заканчивается, невысказанные слова тяжестью лежат на наших языках. В самый разгар эйфории я хотел сказать ему что-то важное, но решил промолчать. А после, когда проходит пик удовольствия, понимаю, что поступил правильно – об этом точно пришлось бы пожалеть. </p><p>Минуты текут вокруг нас, приближая всё к своему логическому завершению.</p><p>Он не двигается, но и не спит. Я не сплю тоже. </p><p>Свет гаснет, всё затихает.</p><p>Не знаю, сколько проходит времени, когда всё же поворачиваюсь к нему:</p><p>	- Как давно ты знаешь?</p><p>Эрен молчит, и когда я уже начинаю думать, что тот всё же заснул, он подаёт голос:</p><p>	- Неделю, может, чуть больше. Мой адвокат работает над делом с тех пор, как меня бросили сюда. Пару недель назад ей всё же удалось подать апелляцию в суд на повторное слушание, или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>- Не знал, что такое возможно.</p><p>	- И я. Но меня осудили несправедливо, и она сказала, что есть достаточно веские доказательства, чтобы вытащить меня отсюда.</p><p>Невольно морщу лоб.</p><p>	- Но ты убил их.</p><p>	- Они сами убили себя в тот момент, когда решили напасть на Микасу. </p><p>Понимаю, что это не то, о чём он рассказывал раньше. Это что-то другое. Ещё одна сторона истории: Эрен пришел туда с ножом, вторгся на чужую территорию, превратил человека в котлету, и будет оправдан. Ублюдки похитили его сестру, пытали её, угрожали убить, если не получат деньги. Полиция доказала это, а нападавшие мертвы. И они уже не смогут дать показания, но все доказательства работают против них. Но всё же Эрен убил их. Разве это ничего не значит?</p><p>Видимо, нет. Убийца не убийца, если его оправдают. </p><p>Тогда что в таком случае это значит для него? А для меня?</p><p>Чудовищно. И вместе с тем очень человечно.</p><p>	- И, эм... Леви. Могу я попросить тебя кое о чём?</p><p>Я не должен обращать на него внимание. </p><p>Должен просто спать, но…</p><p>	- О чём?</p><p>	- Ты можешь привести меня в презентабельный вид?</p><p>Кажется, я ответил согласием на его идиотскую просьбу, потому что на следующее утро уже выбивал у Оруо его бритву. Не потребовалось много усилий, чтобы убедить его отдать её мне – всего лишь несколько сигарет из моей пачки решили дело. Затем придурок заставил меня поклясться, что я не собираюсь брить лобок своему щенку, но, видимо, он не знает, что волосы Эрена на голове мало чем отличаются от тех, что вокруг члена. Оруо уже, кажется, хотел послать меня, но я успел сказать, что шучу (хотя на самом деле всё было именно так, как и сказал), и он успокоился.</p><p>И так началась история о том, как мне снова удалось достать бритву. </p><p>В свободное время после обеда мы с Эреном возвращаемся в нашу камеру. Он сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, а я опускаюсь на колени позади него. Много месяцев назад, когда он только попал сюда, его волосы были такой же длины. А сейчас я собираюсь не просто состричь лишнее, а сделать его "презентабельным" для мира за стенами. В принципе, одним «случайным» движением могу испортить весь внешний вид, но очень не хочу, чтобы его последнее обо мне впечатление что-то омрачило. Поэтому, зажав прядь тёмных волос между пальцами, аккуратными движениями начинаю её состригать. Он не жалуется.</p><p>Оставшееся нам время продолжает по песчинкам утекать, а мы тратим его впустую и просто молчим. Есть очень много вещей, которые я хочу сказать ему, но совершенно не знаю, с чего начать. По правде говоря, просто хочу слышать его голос.</p><p>	- Может, есть что-то, что ты хочешь спросить?</p><p>Чувствую, как сопляк напрягается.</p><p>	- Ну, я точно не знаю… - он заметно колеблется, но всё же берёт себя в руки. – Ты никогда не рассказывал о своей семье.</p><p>Ну конечно, я мог бы и догадаться. Что ещё он мог спросить, ага.</p><p>	- У меня никого нет.</p><p>	- Что с ними случилось?</p><p>Всё ещё не знаю, глухой он или просто идиот, но я имел в виду именно то, что сказал. У меня нет семьи и никогда не было. Семья определяется не одной кровью, а отношениями между её членами. Конечно, у меня были люди, которые привели меня в этот мир и вырастили, но считать их семьёй – это наивно считать их предательство благом. </p><p>	- Все они ужинают в аду.</p><p>	- Ты убил их.</p><p>Мои руки замирают. Возможно, что сопляк не такой безмозглый, как я считаю. </p><p>	- Да, убил, - наконец, говорю это вслух. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, когда я впервые признался в своих преступлениях, но вот настал день, когда мне нужно повторить это всё ещё раз.</p><p>	- Расскажи.</p><p>Когда я думал, что многое хочу ему рассказать, не рассчитывал, что речь пойдет о моём прошлом. Никто так и не знает всей правды; не знает, что со мной творилось и что я наделал, но когда Эрен так тихо и мягко просит – не могу отказать. Почему-то не могу контролировать себя и выкладываю ему всё как на духу. Рассказываю о своём детстве – как рано от нас ушёл отец, а мать не выдержала одиночества и начала заливать горе спиртным. Говорю, что они оба бросили меня ради своих эгоистичных интересов - маленький ублюдок никому не был нужен. Затем рассказываю, как рос – одна супружеская пара взяла меня на воспитание, но в основном ради государственных денег, что выделяли ежемесячно. Им тоже было глубоко плевать, конечно. Рассказываю ему о наркотиках, как сбегал из дома и продавал своё тело, чтобы хоть как-то свести концы с концами. </p><p>	- Они лишили меня всего, что я мог бы иметь, - говорю напоследок.</p><p>И ты совершенно не осознаешь, насколько сильно человек, оказывается, на тебя влияет, пока полностью не оказываешься под его воздействием. Не понимаешь, как много этот кто-то для тебя значит, пока он не исчезает, оставив после себя только зуд под твоей кожей, который ничем не исцелить, и невозможно перестать чесаться. Эти шрамы останутся навсегда, независимо от того, насколько сильно ты хочешь, чтобы они прошли.</p><p>	- Поэтому я лишил их всего, чем владели они.</p><p>Оглядываясь назад, понимаю, что это был неразумный шаг. Я мог бы сделать и лучше. Или ещё хуже. Но в то время, когда по крупицам вытягивал из них жизнь, чувствовал себя умиротворённым. Мне казалось, что всё снова правильно, хотя, конечно, это было не так.</p><p>Некоторое время Эрен молчит. Хотя его молчание – это его ответ, и не жалею, что рассказал ему обо всём. Тяжесть с моих плеч, наконец, падает, и сейчас чувствую, что могу по-настоящему дышать полной грудью.</p><p>	- Сколько их было? – спрашивает он мгновения спустя.</p><p>	- Трое, - единственная причина, по которой их не четверо, заключается в том, что я не смог найти своего отца. Кроме того, даже если найду его, то всё равно не узнаю. Его лица нет рядом с размытым портретом моей матери.</p><p>Заканчиваю нашу импровизированную стрижку и с наслаждением пропускаю тяжёлые пряди сквозь пальцы. Если не знать, что стриг его бритвой, которой можно убить человека, то получилось не так уж и плохо. Ну, сложно предположить, что внешний вид сопляка может испортить хоть что-то. Откидываюсь назад и наблюдаю, как Эрен трогает волосы на затылке. А через некоторое время говорит: «Спасибо», и я никогда не слышал чего-то более искреннего. </p><p>Он отодвигается от меня, наклоняет голову вперёд и трясёт непослушными патлами, с которых на пол летят отдельные волоски. Затем Эрен поднимается и задумчиво ощупывает чуть заросшие щёки, а потом снова поворачивается ко мне:</p><p>	- Побреешь меня? – чёрт, ему даже спрашивать ни о чём не нужно, потому что ответом всегда будет:</p><p>	- Да.</p><p>Веду его в душевую, где толкаю на лавку и падаю сверху на его бёдра – так гораздо удобнее, чем сидеть на бетонном полу камеры. С минуту смотрю на чёткие линии лица, а затем размазываю мятную пену для бритья по щекам. И как только заканчиваю со всей прелюдией, подношу бритву к его коже и велю не двигаться. Даже если и проделывал это сотни раз, лезвие всё равно остаётся лезвием. Я мог бы легко погрузить его глубоко в мягкую плоть, или совершенно случайно отрезать кончик его чуть вздёрнутого носа. Но он говорит:</p><p>	- Хорошо, - и сидит совершенно неподвижно, сложив руки на мои бёдра и прикрыв глаза. Наверное, он немного нервничает, но не издаёт ни звука, чтобы как-то выразить неудовольствие. Не сразу понимаю, что таким вот образом он демонстрирует мне своё доверие.</p><p>И это доверие фатально. Он знает, что я собирался убить его в начале этой недели. Он знает, что у меня в руках опасное оружие. Будет так легко перерезать ему горло и лишить счастья, которого он заслуживает. Но я оставляю его в живых. </p><p>И это, наверное, самая большая ошибка, которую я когда-либо совершал.</p><p>Не замечаю, как проходит ужин, а свет внутри стен в назначенное время гаснет. Когда вокруг нас все успокаиваются и слышен только тихий храп из соседней камеры, он говорит:</p><p>	- Это наша последняя ночь.</p><p>	- Да, - просто отвечаю. Его пальцы не скользят по моей коже, а губы не произносят ни звука. Он лежит, как обычно прижавшись грудью к моей спине и положив руку мне на живот. Мы не двигаемся.</p><p>В какой-то момент наше дыхание выравнивается, звуча в унисон, а я начинаю думать. Думаю обо всём, что он сделал для меня, и обо всём, что успел сделать для него. Вспоминаю то время, когда мы открыто конфликтовали, таким образом лучше узнавая друг друга. Думаю о нас и пытаюсь отпустить его.</p><p>Но, чёрт, не так уж это и просто.</p><p>Невозможно забыть его глаза, в которых всегда отражалась только истина и ничего, кроме правды. Невозможно забыть мягкие губы, которые вопреки моим желаниям несли разный бред, который я не хотел слышать. Невозможно забыть его в принципе, и это жутко бесит. Всех остальных отпустить было куда легче, так что же делает его особенным? Ничего. Просто мелкий кусок дерьма, который ворвался в мою жизнь и полностью разрушил меня до основания. В нём нет абсолютно ничего особенного. Кто угодно сможет легко заменить его, а через пять лет я даже имя его помнить не буду.</p><p>И это, без сомнений, самая большая ложь, которая когда-либо приходила мне в голову.</p><p>Он в каждом уголке моего сознания. Даже если он физически исчезнет, его образ из своей головы я стереть не смогу. Обычно мне плевать на это, но не сейчас, когда он стоит в самом центре, освещая всё вокруг себя, обличая все мои промахи и ошибки. Обычно мне удавалось скрывать их глубоко внутри, но сейчас прошлое лезет наружу. Что ещё он сделает со мной?!</p><p>	- Есть ещё что-то, что я должен узнать?</p><p>	- Нет.</p><p>	- Тогда… тогда позволь сказать мне. Надеюсь, ты поверишь.</p><p>Конечно.</p><p>	- Посмотрим.</p><p>Он отодвигается от меня, забирая с собой вожделенное тепло, и мне остаётся только гадать, зачем он это сделал.</p><p>	- Я убил двоих, - наконец говорит он.</p><p>	- И? – сопляк полон противоречий. Недавно он сказал, что эти люди покончили с собой, а теперь говорит, что убил их. Конечно, результат один и тот же – трупы на его совести, но, судя по всему, у истории появляются разные трактовки. Они сами напросились, это он пытается сказать? Только они виноваты в случившемся? В таком случае люди, которых убил я, сами перерезали себе глотки. Я не убийца. Просто сам по себе чудовище.</p><p>	- Нет, ты не понял. Я действительно убил только двоих, - когда не произношу ни звука, он продолжает. – Ты убил не только свою семью, но и ещё троих.</p><p>Я хмурюсь. Ещё троих? О ком он, чёрт возьми? Не может быть, что я… подожди-ка.</p><p>Неужели он говорит про… про тех ублюдков в душевой?</p><p>И сейчас наконец-то всё начинает обретать смысл.</p><p>Тот сон, который окутывал постепенно. Сначала красное небо. Красные облака. Красный дождь. Я уже видел это раньше. Красные бури. Красные ураганы. Красный разрушает. Меня всю жизнь мучают кошмары. Отбросы цвета крови. Кровавые ошмётки грязи. Руки сплошь покрыты красным. Но это ничего не значит. Руки в крови. Руки в крови. Руки в крови.</p><p>Кровь.</p><p>Очень много крови.</p><p>Странный, пугающий сон, где я хватаю кого-то за руки и крепко сжимаю - сейчас понимаю, что это не руки были.</p><p>Чёрт возьми, совсем не руки, а их шеи.</p><p>Теперь вижу это совершенно чётко, вспоминаю. Так вот откуда столько красного вокруг, теперь ясно.</p><p>Но нет, это невозможно.</p><p>	- Ты врёшь, - я бы запомнил, если бы это происходило наяву. Бессмыслица, какой-то бред. Он нагло врёт мне в лицо и пытается обвинить в том, чего я не делал. Вот что он делает – перекладывает вину на меня. Ублюдок хочет сделать мне ещё больнее – конечно, будто недостаточно ему того, что он кидает меня здесь совсем одного. Нет, он просто лжец, который пытается заставить меня верить в то, чего никогда не было. Знаю, что это так.</p><p>	- Вовсе нет, Леви! Я просто не хотел говорить тебе…</p><p>	- Долбаный лжец, - раздражённо шиплю.</p><p>Лжец, какой же ублюдок! Никому нельзя доверять. Все, на кого смотрел снизу вверх, все, кому верил – предали меня. Все до единого. Я должен был догадаться раньше, что он ничем не отличается от остальных. Не знаю почему, чёрт возьми, я думал иначе. Он полностью ослепил меня, это всё его вина. Иначе почему я не могу здраво соображать с тех самых пор, как щенок впервые появился в поле моего зрения? Он прекрасно знает, как обратить на себя внимание и привязать к себе. Эрен оказался гораздо хуже тех, кого я убил. Да, он хуже, потому что, в отличие от них, он убедил меня сохранить ему жизнь. А теперь он просто сбегает. Оставляет меня в этом окружающем хаосе, посреди нарушенных обещаний и разбитых надежд. Я должен был догадаться. Люди просто хотят видеть, как страдают другие люди.</p><p>	- Ты, блять, врёшь мне.</p><p>Но у щенка хватает наглости перебить меня:</p><p>	- Пожалуйста, говори тише. Я просто… прости, Леви, я не должен был.</p><p>Сажусь прямо и спрашиваю:</p><p>	- Чего ты хочешь от меня?</p><p>	- Хочу, чтобы ты для начала успокоился, - его ладонь теплом ложится на моё плечо. – Слушай…</p><p>	- Объясни, как это возможно – оружие было у тебя, я видел, - собираюсь вывести этого лжеца на чистую воду и разоблачить его, потому что это всё больше напоминает бред сумасшедшего – бритва выпала из его кармана, поэтому непонятно, как в таком случае я мог перерезать им глотки. </p><p>Бессмыслица.</p><p>      - Ты же помнишь, что я всё время таскался за тобой по пятам? - слишком хорошо помню. – Однажды я нашел тебя в луже крови, и ты так смотрел, будто следующим собирался убить меня. Но ты просто швырнул свою бритву на пол, молча шагнул мимо и ушёл мыть руки, - из его горла вырывается странный звук. – И я подобрал её, твою бритву.</p><p>Это самая большая чушь из всех, какие я когда-либо слышал.</p><p>	- Ты же понимаешь, что звучит неубедительно? Там явно кроме тебя должны были быть свидетели, на меня бы донесли.</p><p>	- Может, на тебя и донесли.</p><p>Хочу спросить, что это значит, но уже знаю ответ. Если случайный свидетель всё же существовал и решил кому-то доложить, он пошёл бы к начальнику тюрьмы, а это значит, что Эрвин знал всё с самого начала. Наверное, и Жан знал тоже.</p><p>Но нет, я этого не делал. Знаю, что нет.</p><p>	- Тогда скажи-ка, почему ты взял вину за их смерти на себя?</p><p>	- Просто хотел защитить тебя.</p><p>Ха, уже слышал это раньше – просто хотел защитить. </p><p>	- Я не твоя сестра, - говорю ему. – Я не нуждаюсь в защите.</p><p>	- Так ты вспомнил?</p><p>Красный цвет приходит в мерцании. Сначала постепенно, потом накатывает, топит. Вижу красные капли, стекающие с моих ладоней. Вижу красные брызги на фоне знакомого оттенка оранжевого.</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Нет, нет, нет! Он снова пытается заставить меня мыслить так, как нужно только ему. Вынуждает поверить в надуманную ложь. Он не защищает меня, о нет. Лжец – вот что он из себя представляет. Чёртов обманщик всегда таким был, ничего нового. Мысли, что он, возможно, даже никого и не убивал, закрадываются в мою голову. Видимо, Эрен здесь для того, чтобы заговорить мне зубы и заставить признаться во всех совершённых преступлениях, привлечь меня к ответственности. И если это то, для чего он здесь, то он победил. Я признался во всем, в чем только мог. Сейчас он знает всё. И мне остается только ждать, когда он расскажет начальнику, когда за мной придут и посадят на электрический стул…</p><p>Вот только… Нет.</p><p>Я не позволю этому случиться.</p><p>Не позволю ему покинуть нашу камеру. </p><p>Не допущу этого.</p><p>	- Что ты… Леви!</p><p>Всё происходит очень быстро. В одну секунду я сижу спокойно, а в следующую – уже на нём. Мои руки обвивают его шею, и я сжимаю её. Давлю изо всех сил. Он задыхается. Весь хаос и агония из моей головы утекают как-то сами собой, пока пальцы сжимают горло...</p><p>(она смотрит на меня моими же глазами)</p><p>… слышу, как тонкие кости хрустят под пальцами, возможно, я сломал ему позвонки. Уже не важно, кому из нас больнее. Убью его, это самое главное сейчас. Не позволю ему оставить меня вот так просто. Не могу…</p><p>(её сухие губы распахиваются, она пытается кричать)</p><p>… взять и отпустить его. Не дам ему сделать мою жизнь ещё хуже. Он хватает меня за запястья и дерёт тонкую кожу короткими ногтями. Но я даже не морщусь, а продолжаю сдавливать шейку, на которой сидит его патлатая головёнка и красивое личико. Красивое лицо и лживая улыбка. Человек из прошлого был прав – красавчики всегда лгут. И они так хороши в этом, что ты сам рад обмануться. Но уже нет. Хватит с меня, всё закончится на…</p><p>(она впивается ногтями в мои запястья, но с каждой секундой её хватка становится всё слабее и слабее, пока я не спрашиваю)</p><p>	- Почему?.. - почему ты так поступил со мной? Почему именно я? Почему не кто-то другой? Почему я должен проходить через это снова и снова? Почему?..</p><p>(…ты оставила меня здесь одного?)</p><p>-…ты выбрал меня?</p><p>Он не может произнести ни слова, а вот его руки могут. Неожиданно сильный удар прилетает мне в челюсть справа, и невольно разжимаю пальцы. Он пытается бороться, вот только я сильнее, снова сдерживаю его, пока руки ищут уже привычный изгиб шеи. Эрен сопротивляется, брыкается, удары его кулаков градом сыплются на меня, пока мы не падаем с кровати. Бьюсь об пол головой, камера плывёт перед глазами, но хватку рук не разжимаю, а снова оказываюсь сверху на его трепыхающемся теле. С трудом сношу болезненные тычки по корпусу, а потом слышу крик.</p><p>(в лунном свете я вижу, как шевелятся её губы, и она произносит)</p><p>	- Леви! - он хватает меня за плечи и пытается оттолкнуть, но не двигаюсь с места. - Стой! Ты делаешь мне больно! - неужели он на самом деле такой идиот и не понимает, что это именно то, что я хочу? Хочу сделать ему больно так, как он сделал мне. Каждый удар – это слеза. Каждый удар – это крик. Хочу, чтобы он истекал кровью. Хочу видеть его в натёкшей красной луже. - Помогите! – и ничто извне не помешает мне увидеть это.</p><p>На нас падает свет, всё вокруг охвачено пламенем.</p><p>	- Пожалуйста, остановись…</p><p>Даже если захочу остановиться, уже не смогу. Мои руки снова на его шее, и на этот раз я не отпускаю его. Чувствую, как сжимаются его легкие. Слышу, с каким трудом даётся каждый вдох, а воздух вырывается изо рта сипло и тяжело, он не может больше дышать, он не может двигаться, он…</p><p>(она всё ещё лежит там. Она смотрит на меня снизу вверх, но смотрит мёртвыми глазами. Оставляю их открытыми, отступаю назад и смотрю на неё в ответ чуть насмешливо. Хотя возраст взял своё, я всё ещё вижу наше сходство – её серые глаза, например, или нос и изгиб тонких губ. Забавно, но мне кажется, что она мне улыбается, хотя никогда раньше не делала этого. Когда понимаю, что она мертва, не сбегаю позорно, а ложусь рядом с ней. Часы тикают. Время течёт...)</p><p>…от резкого удара отлетаю к стене. Свет внезапно ослепляет меня, но не обращаю на него внимания. Упрямо продолжаю бороться с руками, которые удерживают меня, и посреди этой бессмысленной возни вижу его лицо. Его избитое и покрытое синяками лицо. Всё же я сделал, сделал это с ним! Но этого недостаточно. Хочу, чтобы он не просто истекал кровью от пары ударов. Хочу видеть его застывший взгляд – смерть была бы ему так к лицу. Прямо здесь, в этом месте, которое я называю домом. Хочу, чтобы он испустил последний вздох. Мне нужно его последнее слово. Но ещё больше мне нужны ответы.</p><p>Зачем ты это сделал?	</p><p>	- Почему я, Эрен? – мой голос заметно дрожит, когда вновь бросаюсь к нему.</p><p>Но прежде, чем успеваю дотянуться до него, меня дёргают назад. Тьма наступает, со всех сторон поглощая меня. Я плыву в ней, отчаянно – безнадёжно – пытаясь найти свет. Там, вдалеке, мелькает что-то, но скорее чувствую, а не вижу. Не могу различить – слишком далеко. И с каждой секундой чувствую, как он медленно-медленно ускользает, пока не растворяется во тьме окончательно.</p><p>(на вторую ночь обнимаю её. Никогда раньше не решался обнять свою мать, её тепло было недоступно. И вот сейчас, когда, наконец, решился это сделать, она оказалась совершенно ледяной)</p><p>Когда прихожу в себя, вокруг меня уже знакомые стены изолятора.</p><p>Здесь нет окна. Нет неба.</p><p>И нет солнечного света.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Отвращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тюремное правило №0: не привязывайся.</p><p>Стены здесь — пустые холсты. Нужно быть художником, чтобы создать что-то прекрасное; нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы разрушить это. В большинстве камер одиночного заключения стены испещрены отметками для подсчета дней, но мои стены не отражают никаких изменений во времени. Это потому что его здесь нет, всё остановилось. Я не расту, не старею, вообще не меняюсь, но постоянно думаю. Чертовски много думаю обо всём и ни о чём. Если бы я сделал то-то, этого бы не случилось. Если бы не сделал того-то, сейчас всё было бы по-другому. Когда мышление становится рутиной, я выплескиваю свои мысли иначе — поток сознания льётся на стены.</p><p>Когда пытаюсь нацарапать на их белизне хоть что-то, ногти крошатся, а вот от крови остаются прекрасные яркие знаки. Узнаю об этом непреднамеренно — изначально не хотел себя калечить (вроде бы), просто, когда царапал камень, один из ногтей застрял в трещине, и, да, я не рассчитал силу и вырвал его почти с корнем. Поэтому рисую несколько красных солнц над моей койкой в надежде, что хоть они прольют немного света на пространство закрытой комнаты. Это помогает, но и не помогает. Сначала их улыбки большие и яркие, но через некоторое время они становятся крошечными и угрожающими. Я поворачиваюсь к ним спиной, но всё ещё чувствую, как их удушливое тепло струится по моим венам.</p><p>Что ж, даже стены хихикают над моим несчастьем. Мне никогда не нравились стены. Они превосходят меня числом и часто насмехаются надо мной, но, видишь ли, они ничем не отличаются от меня — мы все застряли в этой адской дыре.</p><p>Когда мне надоедают исходящие от них язвительные замечания, начинаю царапать их ключом. Его ключом. После этого смех затихает, но солнца продолжают улыбаться своими кровавыми улыбками. Сцарапываю и их, пока от красного не остаётся и следа. Это довольно забавно. Я нарисовал солнца, чтобы представить его, но затем пустил в ход его же ключ, чтобы уничтожить эти свои творения. Как будто я заставил его уничтожить себя самого.</p><p>А ещё использую его ключ, чтобы вырезать своё имя. И каждый день (или, может, каждую неделю, каждый месяц, год) я продолжаю выцарапывать эти четыре буквы всё глубже и глубже в стене. Кто-то может назвать этот поступок безумием, но мало кто знает, что это единственное, что удерживает меня в здравом уме.</p><p>Но что есть имя? Не просто знакомое с детства сочетание букв и ласковое домашнее прозвище. Это сила. Не слепое физическое превосходство, а сила разума, знание себя и своего места в этом мире. Что ещё? Воля. Но не навязанные непонятно кем желания, а воля мотивации, знания своих возможностей и того, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы твой мир стал менее испорченным. Так что же такое имя? Твоё прошлое, твоё настоящее, твоё будущее. Без него ты не существуешь.</p><p>Попроси меня описать себя, и я скажу тебе три слова:</p><p>Меня зовут Леви.</p><p>Л-Е-В-И.</p><p>Обо мне не написано ни одной исторической книги, но, если назову тебе своё имя, ты узнаешь всё обо мне. Узнаешь о моем детстве: как отец отнял у меня фамилию, а мать благополучно забыла имя. Узнаешь о моей юности: как приёмные родители дали мне фальшивку и как даже мои клиенты называли меня иначе. Ну и на десерт взрослая жизнь: как кое-кто заставил эти четыре буквы наполниться жизнью и как тот же лживый сукин сын посмел забрать её.</p><p>Меня зовут Леви.</p><p>L-Е-V–I.</p><p>Мне доставляет огромное удовольствие оставлять ключом глубокие царапины, потому что с каждым жёстким нажимом всё больше зазубрин остаётся и на ровных металлических гранях. Если он собирается уничтожить моё имя, то моё имя уничтожит самое ценное, что у него есть. В конечном счете, я выиграю. Может, эти четыре буквы и мертвы для него, но здесь, в этих тюремных стенах, они живы.</p><p>Но чем больше я думаю об этом, тем больше понимаю истинную ценность ключа, который дал ему отец. Это ключ к его прошлому. Важный, да, но и обременённый воспоминаниями. Он дал мне своё сокровище не для того, чтобы скрепить обещание, а чтобы избавиться от него. Он хотел сбросить груз тяжёлого прошлого. И он знал — ублюдок знал, что у меня нет даже крошечного шанса на достойное будущее, и поэтому оставил этот неподъёмный багаж мне. Он обещал, что вернется. Это же ложь. Зачем кому-то возвращаться в своё прошлое? Я должен был догадаться.</p><p>Тюремное правило №0: не привязывайся, потому что привязанность никогда не бывает взаимной.</p><p>Он такой же, как и все остальные люди. Неверный, лживый. Я узнаю ненадёжного человека, когда вижу его, но он пришёл… пришёл и ослепил меня своим дурацким солнечным светом, и всё, что я мог видеть, была надежда. Всё, что я видел, — это наше с ним будущее, лучшая жизнь. На деле он оказался просто ужасен — соблазнял меня словами, воодушевлял поступками. Дал мне крылья, но не научил летать.</p><p>Но, может быть, это не он.</p><p>Может быть, это я.</p><p>Спустя бесконечное количество времени я устаю писать и переписывать своё имя, поэтому начинаю путать буквы. И то, что я получаю, заставляет меня замереть. Я смотрю и смотрю, думаю и думаю, пока не понимаю, что заключено в моём имени. Зло внутри меня. Так что, возможно, это и есть настоящий я. Может, я всегда был именно таким.</p><p>Меня зовут Леви.</p><p>E-V–I-L. З-Л-О.</p><p>С этим открытием стены сотрясаются от смеха, а моё тело дрожит от криков. Зло. Никогда не думал об этом с такой точки зрения. Зло. Я — зло. Я привлекаю людей и делаю их жизни несчастными. Вот почему все сторонятся меня. Вот почему все уходят. И, как самый настоящий дьявол, я цепляюсь за них — цепляюсь в надежде, что смогу утащить их с собой в ад, но они никогда не последуют за мной. Кто ж знал, что быть злым так одиноко?</p><p>Моя дрожь усиливается. Нужно покурить.</p><p>К счастью, тюремный надзиратель часто проверяет меня, и, когда он делает это в миллионный раз за этот час, прошу у него сигарету. Он немного колеблется, но после того, как с моего мерзкого языка срываются несколько угроз в его адрес, он всё же просовывает сигарету и зажигалку в узкое отверстие, предназначенное для передачи пищи. Я благодарю его за щедрость, и он уходит, даже не поняв, какую ошибку совершил.</p><p>Закуриваю сигарету и сжимаю зажигалку в своей руке. Она тяжёлая, металлическая, а материал, из которого сшита тюремная одежда, легко воспламеняется. Желание затапливает меня. Могу поджечь робу и наслаждаться тем, как я горю. Поджечь и наслаждаться своими криками и плачем. Такое искушение становится началом того, что считается безумием, и я не из тех, кто отрицает это состояние ума.</p><p>Моё имя Зло. Я самый настоящий дьявол, и сегодня ночью зло сгорит в аду.</p><p>Это даже забавно. Не думал, что ад окажется белым насквозь.  Обычно, когда я думаю об аде, то представляю пылающий огонь, но на деле огня нет, а есть только боль. Мучительная боль от разрастающегося пламени. От того, что тело распадается на куски, будто сжираемое заживо. И боль не прекращается, а с каждым резким движением рук только растет. И когда она, наконец, уходит, на коже явно чувствуются поцелуи пламени, от которых уже не избавиться.</p><p>    — Не двигайся.</p><p>Это женский голос, и по какой-то причине часть меня знает, кому он принадлежит, но другая часть отрицает эту мысль. Она не должна быть здесь и в то же время должна. Ад — вот её дом. Уж я-то позаботился об этом. Но снова встретиться с ней в этом проклятом месте — действительно жестоко.</p><p>    — Чем больше будешь дёргаться, тем больнее тебе будет.</p><p>Но что-то изменилось в её голосе. Он слишком громкий. Слишком самоуверенный. Хотя я мало что помню, но она точно говорила тихо и часто вздыхала. Делала долгие паузы, когда не знала, что сказать, и поэтому почти всегда молчала. Помню, что из-за этого чувствовал себя невидимым, бесполезным, отчуждённым. И вместе с тем было непроходящее чувство разочарования, злости, предательства, разрушения, подавления…</p><p>    — Эй, — её вроде бы лёгкое прикосновение обжигает моё плечо, и начинаю задыхаться от боли. — Успокойся, блять.</p><p>С трудом моргаю и чувствую, как грудная клетка трещит по швам. Затем как будто нож скользит по моей коже, оставляя за собой следы глубоких порезов, а сильная рука тянется ко мне, разрывая мою кожу на части, проникая всё глубже и глубже, хватая эту навязчиво бьющуюся жилу внутри, и дёргает, дёргает, и я чувствую… разочарование.</p><p>Потому что девушка, нависшая надо мной, не моя мать. Она совсем не похожа на неё.</p><p>      — С тобой всё в порядке?</p><p>Вижу бейджик с её именем.</p><p>Энни.</p><p>Определённо, не моя мать, и, определённо, не кто-то из моих знакомых.</p><p>      — Где я? — голос звучит хрипло, как будто я давно не разговаривал.</p><p>      — Госпиталь.</p><p>Что?..</p><p>    — Как я здесь оказался? — понятия не имею, как попал сюда. Даже не представляю, из-за чего я мог оказаться в госпитале. Последнее, что помню, это то, как был в одиночной камере. В тюрьме. Я не должен быть здесь. Где эти хихикающие стены? Где ублюдочно улыбающиеся солнца? Где дерьмовая еда, неудобный матрас…</p><p>    — Я позову доктора.</p><p>    — Подожди! — но стоит мне пошевелиться, и боль снова с радостью встречает меня, словно старого друга. Съёживаюсь и шиплю от дискомфорта, снова возвращаясь в прежнее положение на койке (я же не дурак, понимаю, что каждое движение делает только хуже). Приходит доктор и спрашивает, как я себя чувствую. Говорю ему, что это очень больно. Он интересуется, не нужна ли мне вода. А когда он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, то успеваю задать ему тот же вопрос, что и медсестре: — Как я сюда попал?</p><p>Он смотрит на меня и улыбается, но улыбка эта не искренняя — глаза совершенно пустые:</p><p>    — Считай, что тебе крупно повезло, приятель, — говорит он.</p><p>Вот и всё, что они говорят. И это не может не расстраивать, потому что здесь одни вопросы, вопросы и только вопросы без ответов, и очень скоро до меня доходит, что спрашивать в принципе бесполезно. Никто не утруждает себя рассказом о том, что я хочу услышать, поэтому должен выяснить это сам. Это не так просто, пока через какое-то время не приходит Эрвин.</p><p>    — Они хотят поместить тебя в психиатрическое отделение, — первое, что он говорит, когда заходит ко мне, поправляя на огромных плечах нелепый больничный халат. — Что скажешь?</p><p>Есть очень много вещей, которые мне до зуда хочется высказать, но в то же время и совершенно нечего сказать.</p><p>    — Психиатрическое отделение? — слова очень знакомо ложатся на язык — однажды уже говорил это своему адвокату. Слово в слово. — Там место психам, а я не болен.</p><p>    — Леви, — он наклоняется ближе ко мне, и я чувствую исходящий от него запах мускуса и чистого пота — дивное сочетание, которое давно не слышал и которое подходит этому мужику до боли. — Леви, ты поджёг себя, — ну наконец-то, ответ на мой вопрос, а я уже заждался. — И если бы Майк вовремя не заметил, то тебя бы здесь уже не было. Ты должен поблагодарить его, что спас тебе жизнь. Ты… Леви… О чём ты, чёрт возьми, думал?! — и вот оно, опять. Очередной подарок, который я так давно хотел получить — в обычно уверенной интонации сукиного сына скользят нотки сломленного самообладания. Может, я был в отключке достаточно долго и сегодня мой день рождения? Если бы я вообще помнил, когда он… — Всё, что я делал, я делал для тебя, и вот как ты решил отплатить мне?</p><p>На этот раз ничего не спрашиваю и говорю:</p><p>    — Просто хотел пойти домой.</p><p>    — Я собираюсь перевести тебя под свою опеку.</p><p>    — Серьёзно? Эрвин, разве ты не видел, что я написал на стене? Levi, а если переставить буквы, то получится Evil, — неужели непонятно? В этом чертовски много смысла, но, судя по тому, как Эрвин смотрит на меня, значения этому не придаёт никакого. Нет здесь ни смысла, ни выводов, ничего вообще.</p><p>Он встаёт и, не сказав ни слова, уходит. Наверное, так и должно быть, это правильно. Думаю, что все так и должны делать, уходить. Он сам пришёл ко мне. Он сам потянулся ко мне. И что же сделал я? Оттолкнул его. Как отталкивал всех, потому что не привык к этому. Я не привык к тому, что люди находятся близко, что хотят остаться со мной по собственной воле. И я боюсь… боюсь, что если не избавлюсь от них первым, то будет чертовски больно, когда они решат уйти. Но кого я оттолкнул, и кто оставил меня? Не знаю и знать не хочу. Только вот он возвращается. Эрвин возвращается спустя пару минут и хватает меня за руку. И это больно, и я говорю ему, что это больно, но он не разжимает пальцы.</p><p>Вместо этого он подносит чёрный маркер к тыльной стороне моей ладони и пишет: Levi. Без понятия, чего он добивается, но позволяю ему продолжать. Затем Эрвин переворачивает мою руку и пишет что-то на участке необожжённой кожи.</p><p>    — Вот что на самом деле означает твоё имя, — он отпускает мою руку, а я смотрю на свою ладонь. Live. Жить. — Тебе суждено жить, Леви. И ты должен это сделать.</p><p>Когда он выпускает мою руку из своих пальцев, я смотрю на два слова, написанных на ней. Леви. Жить. Мне даже нравится, как это звучит. Levi. Live. Мне суждено жить. Будь то привязанность к кому-то или же одиночество, я должен выжить.</p><p>Мм. Должно быть, Эрвин на самом деле не такой уж плохой человек.</p><p>Может, он даже действительно хочет помочь мне, только вот…</p><p>    — Но почему? — смотрю на него снизу вверх, и на этот раз спрашиваю не из-за клокочущей внутри злости. Спрашиваю из любопытства. — Зачем ты делаешь всё это?</p><p>Он отвечает почти сразу:</p><p>    — Потому что даже худшие из нас достойны лучшего. Нельзя судить человека только по тому, что он делает. Мой отец умер из-за этого убеждения, и я, как его сын, обязан доказать его правоту. Я стал тюремным надзирателем, потому что верю в справедливость для всех. Не имеет значения, совершил ты преступление или нет; для меня все люди — люди, и с ними следует обращаться, как с таковыми, — на его губах появляется лёгкая улыбка, и, в отличие от доктора, она искорками отражается в уголках его голубых глаз. — Я знаю твою историю, Леви, и подумал, что раз у тебя нет семьи, к которой ты мог бы вернуться, то, по крайней мере, у тебя есть я.</p><p>Он прав. Он знает мою историю. Единственный, кто знает мою историю. Эрвин и мой адвокат, но моего адвоката здесь нет. А он есть. Он всегда был.</p><p>    — Так, подожди, ты всех обеспечиваешь наркотиками? — отказываюсь верить, что он святой.</p><p>    — А что, все начали обращать на тебя внимание, когда это началось?</p><p>В его словах есть смысл. Когда начал толкать наркоту, все в тюрьме узнали моё имя. С того момента я перестал быть только порядковым номером на оранжевой робе.</p><p>    — Значит, ты трахаешь всех заключённых?</p><p>    — Только тех, кого хочу защитить.</p><p>Какое-то время мы оба молчим, а до меня, наконец, доходит. Наши отношения не были такими уж и тайными, как мне казалось. Все знали о них. Или, по крайней мере, заключённые знали. Наверное, в этом была причина моей неприкосновенности. Не из-за меня или моих кулаков. Из-за Эрвина. Я был сукой тюремного надзирателя. Был его собственностью.</p><p>Защитить, говорит он.</p><p>    — Так вот почему ты не выдал меня за все те убийства.</p><p>Эрвин затихает ненадолго. Мне следовало бы заткнуться, но тогда, когда, наконец, можно хоть что-то узнать, язык совершенно не держится за зубами, и мы продолжаем эту странную игру в двадцать вопросов (и я намерен победить, потому что ему есть, что мне рассказать).</p><p>     — Как я уже говорил, все люди — люди, и к ним следует относиться должным образом. Но не все разделяют это моё мнение. Если бы я сдал тебя, они назначили бы тебе жестокое наказание или, что хуже, смертную казнь. Тогда бы я точно не смог тебе помочь, — это то, что он произносит, но то, что слышу, это — я не хотел, чтобы ты умирал один. Но, видишь ли, Эрвин, я уже давным-давно мёртв. И умер как раз в одиночестве. Первый раз, когда родители бросили меня. Второй, когда приёмная семья отказалась от меня. Третий раз случился, когда единственный человек, которому я готов был поверить, нарушил своё обещание и ушёл. Я умирал снова и снова, но, парадоксально, всё ещё дышу.</p><p>    — Чёрт с тобой, ты выиграл, — хоть это и больно, но протягиваю руку и аккуратно сжимаю его пальцы. Он не отстраняется, и в этот момент чётко вижу ту тонкую грань его доверия ко мне. Не я один здесь ненормальный, он тоже тот ещё психопат. Поэтому выдергиваю маркер из его ослабевшей хватки и, перевернув руку, пишу на внутренней стороне большой ладони: Erwin. Эрвин. А чуть ниже: Winer.* Победитель. — Забавно, правда?</p><p>Он хмыкает:</p><p>    — Неправильно. Даже тут ты меня не переиграешь.</p><p>    — Пошёл к чёрту, а.</p><p>Хотя, на самом деле, он далеко не так хорош. Я знаю, что в его рассказе есть что-то ещё, но не упоминаю об этом. Вообще молчу о многих вещах, которые показывают другие его стороны. Не говорю о том, каким холодным он выглядел, когда приказал вооружённым охранникам стрелять по взбунтовавшимся заключённым. О том, как он был равнодушен, когда повернулся спиной к раненым. И о его помутившемся рассудке. Держу язык за зубами, потому что больше не хочу отталкивать его.</p><p>    — И ещё кое-что.</p><p>    — Да?</p><p>    — Не отсылай меня в психушку.</p><p>Яркие искорки мгновенно покидают его глаза, и они больше не лучатся светом.</p><p>    — До тех пор, пока ты снова не выкинешь что-нибудь, я не буду этого делать.</p><p>Мои губы двигаются:</p><p>    — Не буду.</p><p>    — Обещаешь?</p><p>    — Обещаю.</p><p>Но, видишь ли, обещания — всего лишь слова, и кто-то в них верит. До того, пока они не будут нарушены. Именно тогда они становятся символом предательства. Слова ранят, а вот действия убивают. Поэтому, когда я возвращаюсь в тюрьму, его там нет. Не Эрвина. Другого. Не знаю, на что я надеялся и почему думал, что щенок радостно выбежит поприветствовать меня. На какой-то краткий миг я действительно поверил, что, возможно, сейчас он сдержит своё слово и вернётся за мной. Но нет. Он ушёл. И он не вернётся, вот что действительно имеет смысл. И всё же маленькая, безмерно глупая часть меня на что-то надеялась. Кажется, эта часть называется «сердце»? Тут не очень уверен.</p><p>Впрочем, всё в порядке. Мне не нужно, чтобы оно обольщалось.</p><p>Меня зовут Леви.</p><p>L-I–V-E. Ж-И-Т-Ь.</p><p>И жить я должен в этих стенах, а он — снаружи. В конце концов, он настоящее солнышко, и его тепло должно принадлежать внешнему миру. Это мысль, которую пытаюсь понять и принять, но то, что готов понять разум, эта глупая штука в груди отвергает напрочь. Хочу оказаться во внешнем мире. Хочу искупаться в его тёплых лучах и увидеть океан. Хочу достичь бесконечности, но не могу, потому что я ограничен этими стенами.</p><p>По крайней мере, у меня есть Эрвин.</p><p>И я не единственный, кто застрял здесь.</p><p>Оказывается, когда ты не сосредоточен только на одном конкретном человеке, начинаешь замечать всех остальных вокруг. Тот лысый парень, который сидел за моим столом с Жаном и Оруо? Он всё ещё здесь, хотя я думал, что сопляк давно мёртв. Он просто ошивается с другой группой, и благодаря разговорам узнаю, что его зовут Конни. Тем же путём узнаю, что сам Оруо околачивается на кухне. Не знаю, какого чёрта он там забыл, но это то, что есть.</p><p>Кстати, о кухне: я заглядываю туда впервые за долгое время. Парни в фартуках не смотрят на меня так же, как раньше, и, конечно, ведут себя иначе, но они помнят моё имя, и это всё, что имеет значение.</p><p>    — Как поживаешь, Леви? — к своему стыду, я совершенно не помню, как их всех зовут, но помню, что в прошлый раз этот блондин был просто душкой. А ещё он предложил научить меня обращаться с ножом.</p><p>    — В порядке.</p><p>Он сощуривается и указывает на меня кончиком огромного тесака, который держит в руке:</p><p>    — Это больно?</p><p>Смотрю вниз на красные пятна, которые расцвели вдоль моих рук.</p><p>      — Не так сильно, как раньше, — прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как меня выписали из больницы. Доктор сказал, что у меня ожоги второй степени, но всё будет в порядке — просто надо быть осторожным. Но, разумеется, он не уточнил, что значит «быть осторожным», поэтому мой первый душ был буквально адом на земле. Это случилось, кажется, неделю назад, так что с того момента я осторожен и поэтому в порядке.</p><p>    — Выглядит, как переваренная свёкла, — он хмыкает, возвращаясь к нарезанию зелени. — Тебе что-то нужно или просто пришёл поболтать?</p><p>— Слышал, у тебя новый помощник.</p><p>Он хмыкает.</p><p>    — Так и есть. Оруо. Не говори ему, что я это сказал, но он слишком много болтает. Мне кажется, он бесит Гюнтера.</p><p>    — Вовсе нет! — кричит парень с другого конца кухни. — Его вечный трёп даже в какой-то степени милый.</p><p>    — Ага, — соглашаюсь я. Кажется, с болтливостью Оруо только мёртвый не согласится. — Эй, парни, могу я чем-то помочь? — не ожидал, что когда-то произнесу нечто подобное, поэтому мой собственный голос кажется чем-то чужеродным в данный момент. Кухня — тот мир, о котором солнышку было известно лучше всего. Прежний я избегал этого места, как чумы, настоящий же я не видит смысла сдерживать слова и порывы. Помню, как он впервые привёл меня сюда и представил всем присутствующим. Помню их ухмылки, когда они увидели того, чьё имя не сходило с губ начинающего повара.</p><p>Прекрасное время, но оно должно остаться в прошлом. Теперь хочу создать новые воспоминания, чтобы заменить старые.</p><p>Я собираюсь начать всё заново прямо сейчас.</p><p>Тот же парень (как же его чёртово имя?!) снова смотрит на меня и подзывает к себе.</p><p>     — Пока я могу доверить тебе только уборку и мытьё посуды. Как думаешь, справишься? Ни о какой плите и речи быть не может, — его лёгкая улыбка полна извинений, пока взгляд скользит по отметинам от языков пламени на моём теле.</p><p>Чувствую жар, мгновенно вспыхнувший на моей коже, но, конечно, виню только ожоги, а не смущение.</p><p>    — Неужели все знают?</p><p>    — Ты поджёг себя, приятель, конечно, об этом знают все, — бормочет Гюнтер, передавая мне корзину с овощами.</p><p>    — Не обращай на него внимание, Леви — Гюнтер всё ещё в депрессии из-за того, что мы лишились нашего прекрасного помощника, — говорит тот же блондин. — Но мы все рады, что с тобой действительно всё нормально и ты захотел присоединиться к нам, поэтому можешь начать с картошки, — широко улыбается он, кивая на гору овощей у раковины. — И скажи мне, как захочешь научиться пользоваться ножом — покажу тебе, как правильно.</p><p>Возвращение на кухню — первый шаг к тому, чтобы снова стать нормальным. Второй шаг не так прост, потому что гордость всё ещё крепко держит меня. Я хотел получить себе отдельную камеру, и Эрвин согласился, но при условии, что буду находиться под присмотром всю ночь. Оказывается, охранник, приставленный следить за мной, тот самый парень, который спас мне жизнь. Его зовут Майк, и он почти не разговаривает. Время от времени он отпускает ехидные замечания по поводу запаха чьего-то тела, но в остальном он не так уж плох. С другой стороны, сам я не дрочил и не трахал никого перед ним, так что точно не знаю, является ли он одним из тех извращённых ублюдков (не то чтобы это действительно имело значение).</p><p>Следующий шаг — поговорить с ним. Не просто случайно перекинуться парой фраз, а действительно пообщаться, как это делают обычные люди. Прошло не меньше месяца с тех пор, как я вернулся, и самое большее, что сумел сказать ему, было «мне просто нужно отлить, чёрт возьми» — это случилось на третью ночь, и мне действительно хотелось помочиться.</p><p>Кроме этого эпизода он больше не говорил со мной. Как и я с ним. И это прекрасные отношения, и не хотелось бы портить их болтовней, но мне нужно высказаться — не могу жить дальше, зная, что кому-то должен.</p><p>Может, ещё через неделю я, наконец, давлю свою гордость и решаюсь:</p><p>    — Эй, Майк, — комендантский час давно прошёл, и мне следовало бы спать, но вместо этого лежу и пялюсь в тёмный потолок, продумывая следующий свой шаг.</p><p>    — Что?</p><p>Знаешь, за свою жизнь я смог задушить не одного человека, но вот задушить свою гордость и высказаться — совсем другое. Горло перехватывает, не могу дышать.</p><p>    — Ты же знаешь, что не один здесь, — внезапно раздается его голос.</p><p>Я хочу возразить, что нет, что никто не прошёл через то, через что пришлось пройти мне, но спорить с ним — не моё дело. Он спас меня. Самое меньшее, что я могу сделать сейчас — это быть благодарным.</p><p>Так что к чёрту гордость.</p><p>    — Спасибо, — говорю ему. Он — второй человек, услышавший от меня слова благодарности. Первого уже и не помню.</p><p>    — Нет проблем.</p><p>Следующий шаг: завершён.</p><p>    — Эй, — вновь раздаётся голос Майка. — Как мне тебя называть?</p><p>    — Леви, — говорю. — Моё имя Леви.</p><p>И это начало пути назад. Ещё до того, как начал играть с огнем. Ещё до того, как встретил своё солнышко. Назад, в то время, когда я был молод и свободен, когда у меня не было других забот, кроме сломанного телевизора. Назад, в то время, когда я ничего не знал, ничего не чувствовал. Назад в бесконечность. Но как насчёт того, чтобы отпустить это? Как насчёт того, чтобы начать двигаться вперёд и не оглядываться назад? Звучит отлично.</p><p>Двигаться дальше легко, когда прошлое забыто, но в тот момент, когда что-то из пережитого вдруг всплывает, идти дальше становится очень трудной задачей.</p><p>Прошёл уже месяц.</p><p>Два месяца.</p><p>Потом три, четыре, пять месяцев.</p><p>После пятого месяца я теряю счёт времени, которое ограничено всего лишь двумя столетиями. Майк иногда читает мне. Эрд (помнишь, тот парень с кухни?) учит пользоваться ножом не только для убийства, но и для нарезания редиски тончайшими ломтиками. А Эрвин… Ну, Эрвин — это Эрвин. Мы почти не разговариваем, но если начинаем, то не замолкаем по несколько часов. Честно говоря, именно я тот, кто не может заткнуться и болтает о том и о сём, обо всём подряд, и всё в порядке, пока однажды Майк не приходит и не говорит:</p><p>    — К тебе посетитель, Леви.</p><p>И это начало моего конца.</p><p>    — Что?</p><p>    — Посетитель, — повторяет он. — И мне нужно сопроводить тебя к нему.</p><p>Это… странно. У меня никогда раньше не было посетителей. Точнее… у меня не должно быть посетителей. Все, кого я знаю, мертвы. И если каким-то образом их призраки ещё на земле, они не должны знать, что я здесь. Кто этот посетитель? Мой адвокат? Чего она хочет? (Может, мне повезло, и я получу прощение за свои преступления? Или, наоборот, прямо сейчас мне озвучат приговор, по которому жить останется всего пару дней?).</p><p>Но это не мой адвокат.</p><p>И никто из работников суда или прочего.</p><p>Скорее, это мужчина. Это человек по другую сторону стекла, который берёт трубку и жестом просит меня сделать то же самое. Это человек, который выглядит знакомо. Слишком знакомо.</p><p>Так что беру трубку с моей стороны и прижимаю её к уху.</p><p>    — У тебя есть десять минут, — говорит мне Майк, прежде чем отойти в сторону.</p><p>Десять минут.</p><p>(двигаться вперёд легко, когда прошлое забыто…)</p><p>Мужчина наклоняется ближе к разделяющему нас стеклу, открывает рот и говорит:</p><p>(…но в тот момент, когда что-то из прошлого вдруг всплывает, идти дальше становится очень трудной задачей)</p><p>      — Леви.</p><p>То, как он произносит моё имя, слишком знакомо. И я ненавижу это. Я так сильно ненавижу его. Хочу повесить трубку, хочу швырнуть телефон в стекло и разбить его — уничтожить его красивое лицо и эту опостылевшую ложь. Хочу уничтожить его. Хочу снова свернуть ему шею и показать, что он сделал, и что с ним произойдет, если он сейчас же не уберётся отсюда, если не будет держать рот на замке, если не…</p><p>    — Прости, что задержался.</p><p>Слова вырываются из его рта, и чувствую, как лечу на самое дно пропасти. Нет никакого движения вперёд. Да и назад уже не вернуться. Я в полной заднице. Я серьёзно облажался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Невежество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тик-так.</p><p>Бесконечное время, которое когда-то было нашим общим. Он был приговорён к пожизненному заключению — самому длинному сроку после моего. Неистощимый запас, с которым мы могли делать бесконечное количество вещей, доступных в этих тюремных стенах. Но прямо здесь, прямо сейчас времени нет. Осталось всего десять минут.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Десять.</p><p>Он прижимает левую руку к стеклу, я накрываю её своей правой. Десять пальцев, каждый имеет собственный смысл. Большой палец желает удачи и подбадривает; указательный показывает верный путь; средний — символ долголетия и процветания; безымянный ждёт кольцо, а мизинец скрепляет обещания. А с моей стороны, как всегда, конечно, полная противоположность. Мой большой разубеждает. Указательный — обвиняет. Средний — образчик ненависти. Безымянный — забыт, а мизинец нарушил все клятвы. Две разные руки и две такие разные жизни.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Девять.</p><p>У кошек девять жизней. Это не делает их бессмертными, но, несомненно, чертовски затрудняет их убийство. У меня тоже девять жизней, которые я постепенно растрачиваю. Я умер в первый раз, когда ушёл мой отец; умер во второй, когда исчезла мать; в третий, когда мои приёмные родители отвернулись от меня; в четвертый, когда я смотрел в потолок, сжимая в пальцах двадцатидолларовую банкноту и позволяя безликому мужику трахать меня; в пятый, когда отнял жизнь у женщины, которая дала жизнь мне; в шестой, когда тюрьма сделала меня королём; седьмой, когда я смотрел в зелёные глаза, прижимаясь к его дрожащему телу и позволяя тёплым губам поцеловать меня на прощание; восьмой, когда пламя, которое лишило жизни его родителей, почти погубило мою.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Восемь.</p><p>    — Я пытался держаться подальше отсюда, но не смог, — произносит он всего лишь восемь слов, но эти восемь слов как кинжалы пронзают меня.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Семь.</p><p>А теперь давай поговорим о семи добродетелях и их недостатках. Целомудрие, чистота. Знание. Но что такое знание, если нет опыта? Сдержанность, самообладание. Честь. Но что такое честь, если нет жертвы? Милосердие, воля. Щедрость. Но нет никакой щедрости, если всегда ждёшь что-то взамен. Трудолюбие, настойчивость. Стремление. Но к чему пытаться, если все усилия идут прахом? Терпение, покой. Сострадание. Но, вечно прощая, ты проявляешь слабость. Доброта, довольство. Верность. Доверяешь другому? Поздравляю, тебя предадут. Смирение, скромность. Храбрость. Но даже самые храбрые носят доспехи — мы не так сильны духом, как думаем. Конечно, нам кажется, что мы способны поразить любого врага, но на деле каждый сбежит в страхе при первой возможности.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Шесть.</p><p>У него есть шесть сторон, которые прекрасно уживаются между собой: высокомерие, нежность, невинность, ярость, безнравственность и сдержанность. Из них я меньше всего люблю, когда он сдержан.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Пять.</p><p>    — Какого чёрта ты вернулся? — спрашиваю.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Четыре.</p><p>    — Я обещал.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Три.</p><p>Наша жизнь разделена на три главы, или на три акта, смотря как тебе больше нравится. Есть прошлое — история, которая формирует характер. Некоторые события прошлого лучше помнить, чем предать забвению. Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы предпочёл первое последнему, потому что не хочу забывать своё прошлое. Но то, что оно заставляло меня чувствовать, с удовольствием бы вычеркнул из памяти. Настоящее — создание истории, которая и определит тебя как личность. Кто-то живёт, как баловень судьбы, имея всё с самого рождения. Тот, кто в итоге будет счастлив. А кто-то держится крепким середнячком в жизни, и, несомненно, чувствует удовлетворение. Но есть и такие, как я: кто не дорожит прошлым и не может заплатить за будущее, те, у кого нет ничего. Наконец, будущее — заключительные слова в жизни. И мои слова таковы: если ты живёшь не свою жизнь, не забудь в своей эпитафии вставить ссылку на оригинал. И постарайся прожить хотя бы последнюю главу без сожалений.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Два.</p><p>Однажды он спросил меня, верю ли я в любовь, и я ответил, что никогда никого не любил (если он имел в виду именно это). Затем он наклонился ко мне, и я сказал ему: не надо, потому что знал — то, чего он хотел, было только временным порывом. Наверное, мне следовало впустить его, но в то же время я принял правильное решение, не сделав этого. Я и так причинил ему достаточно боли. Если бы наши отношения были не такими, как сейчас, я бы его убил. Но я вовсе не хочу, чтобы он умер. Несмотря на то, что сделали мои руки, и несмотря на угрозы, которые я извергал, мне не нужна его смерть. Потому что, как бы глупо это ни звучало, мы связаны друг с другом. Если он умрет, я умру тоже, возможно, не физически, но морально уж точно. Если посмотреть на это с такой точки зрения, то мы больше Ромео и Джульетта, чем Жан и Марко когда-то были. Он — ангел, погрязший в собственной благодати; я — демон, обречённый на бесконечность. Мы встретились посередине, и, когда взялись за руки, я понял, что не все ангелы невинны и не все демоны злы. Некоторые ангелы — чернее ночи. Некоторые демоны — белее дня. И это печальная правда.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Один.</p><p>Знаю, что у меня есть ещё один шанс, потому что сейчас он сидит передо мной. Но я не хочу всё испортить. Один шанс не всегда означает исправить прошлое; иногда это означает приспособиться к будущему. Но готов ли я к этому? И да и нет. Да, потому что двигаюсь дальше, и нет, потому что только думаю, что двигаюсь дальше.</p><p>Всё было прекрасно. Я учился смотреть на вещи другими глазами, но потом он вернулся — и вновь поглотил меня. Не знаю, как это случилось, не знаю, почему, но это произошло, и теперь я в полной заднице. Я сомневаюсь в том, чего хочу, и не уверен, что для меня лучше.</p><p>Всё, что знаю точно, это своё имя — Леви.</p><p>      — Я не хотел возвращаться, — вот что говорит он, а я слышу в этой фразе попытку уничтожить меня окончательно. — Думал, тебе будет лучше, если ты просто забудешь обо мне, но я чувствовал… я чувствовал себя таким виноватым. Я дал обещание и пришел сюда, чтобы забрать его обратно, — он наклоняется к телефону, как будто пытается прочесть мои мысли по одному дыханию. Это не работает, потому что я не дышу. — Ты позволишь мне забрать его обратно?</p><p>Колючий комок встаёт у меня в горле. Что взять обратно? Обещание или ключ? И то, и другое?</p><p>— Зачем? Почему сейчас? — спрашиваю его, хотя уже знаю ответ: почему бы и нет, раз это ничего не изменит. Я уже потерял ключ (он исчез после того инцидента в изоляторе). Что же касается обещания… Ну, обещания остаются обещаниями, пока их не нарушат. Как же легко, оказывается, разбить собственную клятву на куски, а мне ничего не остаётся, кроме как собирать эти осколки дрожащими пальцами. Каждый обломок содержит воспоминания: плохие и хорошие, неважно, но каждый определяет твои мотивы и образ мышления. Конечно, они важны, но иногда лучше оставить эту кучу мусора позади.</p><p>Его челюсти сжимаются.</p><p>    — Это имеет огромное значение, — говорит через некоторое время. Его взгляд пронзает мои губы, а затем руку, которая всё ещё глупо прижата к запачканному стеклу. — Мы вместе увидим океан, — он снова говорит это, и мой мизинец дёргается. Очередная пустая клятва, которая будет нарушена им, а в конечном счёте и мной. Мы собираемся вместе увидеть океан. И всё же, может, в конце концов, океан — это не совсем то, чем кажется.</p><p>Он шевелит губами, но я ничего не слышу. Его глаза так знакомо горят, но не вижу в них искренности. Вижу только, как он кладёт трубку и встаёт, а мой желудок сжимается. Он бурлит, и я чувствую, как он поднимается всё выше и выше — моё горло забито, я не могу дышать, не могу говорить. Могу только смотреть — беспомощный и никчёмный — как он отстраняется и печально смотрит на меня, прежде чем повернуться ко мне спиной. Потом я слышу:</p><p>      — Подожди! — это мой голос. — Стой! — кричу ему, но он не останавливается. Он устал ждать, конечно. Он сумел вырваться наружу и вернуться к привычному образу жизни. Он пошёл дальше. А по морщинкам на его лбу и улыбке я могу сказать, что он уже видел океан без меня. Желудок сводит от этой мысли. И снова я остаюсь позади. Снова мне остается только следовать за ним. Какое-то время назад он шёл со мной рядом по этим коридорам, а сейчас отказывается даже выслушать мою просьбу и подождать ещё немного.</p><p>Но нет, он уходит. Он далеко впереди и оглядывается только для того, чтобы бросить на меня жалостливый взгляд.</p><p>Я не намерен больше терпеть — сыт ожиданием по горло. Мне надоело оставаться в тени тех, кого я вывел на свет. А ещё больше мне надоело ничего не делать. Не могу больше стоять здесь и позволять расстоянию всё увеличиваться и увеличиваться, пока не останусь в итоге один, с грузом сожалений за плечами. Мне надоело быть одному.</p><p>      — Я догоню, — говорю ему. Знаю, что он не слышит меня, но знаю, что понимает. Он едва заметно кивает, затем уходит. Смотрю ему вслед, вижу, как он отворачивается, и на этот раз позволяю ему взять инициативу в свои руки. Его путь ярко освещён, побуждая меня следовать за ним, давая возможность сократить расстояние между нами. И вот что я делаю: бегу за ним. Иду плечом к плечу с другой стороны пуленепробиваемого стекла в комнате для встреч. Но натыкаюсь на невидимую стену. Опять что-то сдерживает меня — в этот раз это опостылевшие тюремные решётки. Только вот есть небольшое различие — в этот раз у меня есть силы противостоять им. Мои руки со всей силы тянут их в разные стороны и, когда я уже намереваюсь сделать шаг наружу, меня хватают за плечо.</p><p>Мой большой палец указывает вниз, обескураживая и напоминая, что у меня есть один шанс добиться успеха, и если я и на этот раз потерплю неудачу, то это всё. Мой указательный палец обличает зло в моём имени, утверждая, что это я сам себе враг номер один. Средний не отказывает себе в том, чтобы выразить всю ненависть и сказать другим, чтобы они отвалили и пошли к чёрту. Безымянный милостиво напоминает обо всех тех случаях, когда я просыпался от холода. И, наконец, мой мизинец — манифест каждого нарушенного слова и обещания, которое я когда-либо произносил. Я не догоню, потому что не могу догнать. Не могу разорвать цепи, которые связывают меня с прошлым. Но, по крайней мере, могу облегчить бремя, пустив всё происходящее на самотёк.</p><p>Дверь за ним закрывается, и я слышу, как Майк переступает с ноги на ногу у меня за спиной. Моя правая рука, наконец, соскальзывает с грязного стекла, но левая дрожит, когда я поворачиваюсь, чтобы повесить трубку. Это оказывается не так-то просто.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Ноль.</p><p>На самом деле, я хожу кругами и уже начинаю думать, что в этом истинная причина того, почему не могу угнаться за ним. Иду и иду, и мне кажется, что я преодолеваю расстояние, но в реальности тупо топчусь на одном месте. Это лабиринт, бесконечный лабиринт, и единственный выход из него — взлететь. И благодаря ему у меня есть крылья, я просто не знаю, как ими пользоваться.</p><p>Путь обратно в камеру удушающий. Каждый шаг, который я делаю, проясняет моё зрение. Вижу грязь и нечистоты; вижу кровь и гниение. Наконец-то вылезли наружу все недостатки этого места, и всё, что я сейчас хочу видеть — это выход наружу. Как я мог думать — даже на мгновение поверить — что смогу процветать здесь? Что именно это моё королевство и здесь мой трон? Если я действительно хочу измениться, то не смогу сделать это там, где по шею в грязи. Думаю, мне нужно, чтобы кто-то показал мне, как летать — или нет — я должен научиться этому самостоятельно, потому что в данный момент я, по факту, единственный, кто может помочь себе.</p><p>И всё же я продолжаю ничего не делать.</p><p>Остаток дня и всю следующую неделю я лежу в постели, мечтая о том, как окажусь снаружи и увижу настоящее солнце. Но на этом всё. Честно говоря, не могу решиться на побег только потому, что часть меня жутко боится того огромного мира за стенами. Трудно поверить, что я был там раньше — на свободе все очень жестоки. Люди судят и ненавидят без причины. Я никогда не буду по-настоящему ему принадлежать, потому что просто не подхожу ему, а здесь у меня есть всё необходимое, чтобы выжить. Побег, возможно, самая идиотская идея, которую я когда-либо обдумывал, но что-то мне подсказывает, что я не пожалею об этом.</p><p>В конце концов решаюсь поговорить с кем-нибудь об этом, и по случайности этим «кто-то» оказывается Оруо (поверь мне, я не пытался найти его специально, просто этот идиот всё время ошивается где-то поблизости, и я решил воспользоваться им). На самом деле, он худший из всех вариантов, что я мог выбрать, потому что, когда он открывает рот, сплетни из него льются быстрее, чем движутся воды Миссисипи. Если благодаря ему мои мысли о побеге дойдут до Эрвина, тот, возможно, наконец вставит мне на место мозги. Это то, на что я надеюсь, но получается всё совершенно иначе. Я-то думал, что просто буду сотрясать воздух никому не нужными сентенциями, пока Оруо, наконец, не скажет мне заткнуться, но вместо этого он просто слушает, пока не заканчиваю, а потом говорит:</p><p>    — Слушай, дело не только в твоём побеге, ясно?</p><p>— Что? — непонимающе пялюсь на него.</p><p>Он усмехается.</p><p>    — А сопляк не сказал тебе?</p><p>    — Не сказал мне что, мать твою?</p><p>Оруо выпускает белое облако дыма.</p><p>    — Он собирается вытащить отсюда всех нас. Сказал, что мы должны постараться привлечь каждого, чтобы это сработало. Мы думали, что он шутит, но потом этот маленький засранец привёл нас в свою камеру и подкупил сорока с чем-то пачками сигарет. Я подумал, почему бы и нет, чёрт возьми. Это же бесплатные сигареты!</p><p>Уголок моего рта нервно дёргается.</p><p>    — Первый раз об этом слышу, — да, он несколько раз упоминал о побеге, ещё что-то о том сопливом дерьме, как увидеть океан вместе, но никогда даже близко не касался того, чтобы посвятить меня в свои планы вытащить нас. Или говорил? Или, точнее, где я был, когда это случилось? Неужели я и правда был настолько слеп и глух, чтобы не заметить всего того, что происходило буквально у меня под носом. И, кроме того, где он, чёрт его дери, сумел раздобыть аж сорок с лишним пачек сигарет? Он пробыл здесь не больше года, и, подожди-ка… Больше сорока пачек, или около четырёх лет, чтобы их накопить. Я знаю только одного человека, который пробыл здесь такой срок — это я. Эти сорок пачек были моими. Выходит, ублюдок не выбросил их тогда, а использовал все для подкупа. Вероятно, это также служило средством и для его собственной защиты. Тогда ясно, почему никто за всё время не связывался с ним.</p><p>В этом есть смысл, а у него даже не хватило ума сказать мне об этом.</p><p>Или, может, он и не хотел, чтобы я знал. Или на самом деле он всё время просто обманывал меня, а я как последний идиот думал, что ему не всё равно. Что за чушь. После всего того, что я для него сделал — взял под своё крыло, спас его несчастную задницу от Кирштайна, стриг его волосы и брил его шею — после всего этого вот его благодарность? Подумать только, я ему доверял! Какое это там по счёту тюремное правило? Не верь никому, а я купился. Не увидел всего этого дерьма с самого начала.</p><p>И я снова возвращаюсь туда, откуда начал. Как уже говорил — я действительно хожу кругами, и мне нужно как можно скорее это изменить, так что, может быть — только может быть — это всё не чушь собачья. Предположим, что он не хотел говорить мне об этом по какой-то причине, имел действительно серьёзные основания, чтобы молчать. Понятия не имею, что это за причина, но, может, таков и был его план.</p><p>    — Кто ещё об этом знает? — спрашиваю Оруо.</p><p>    — Без понятия, — он лениво пожимает плечами. — Но тогда все прикурили свои сигареты вслед за ним.</p><p>Открываю рот, чтобы спросить, о чём, чёрт возьми, он говорит, но прежде, чем успеваю произнести хоть слово, до меня доходит ответ. Традиция. Солнышко прекрасно знал об этом. Он, должно быть, уже тогда всё рассчитал и нарочно закурил первым, а не дождался меня, как обычно это происходило. И заключённые, которые прикурили сигареты вслед за ним, сказали ему, что они знают о плане — нет, это была демонстрация того, что они согласны с ним. А я и не знал. Всё это время я ничего не знал. Думаю, он на самом деле не такой идиот, каким кажется.</p><p>    — И почему только ты думаешь, что он действительно возьмёт и вернётся?</p><p>Оруо снова пожимает плечами.</p><p>    — Не знаю. Я особо не надеюсь на это, но мысль о том, что это возможно, помогает мне выживать здесь, — а вот это правда имеет смысл. Даже если эта идея — ложь в высшем её проявлении, она всё равно существует. Это как мысли о том, что рано или поздно он придёт за мной: я особо не рассчитываю на это, но даже крошечная возможность даёт мне силы подниматься с постели каждое утро.</p><p>Но это всё равно не объясняет того, почему он ничего мне не сказал. Разве не я должен был быть первым, кому он сообщит? Потому что он был первым, кого я посвятил в то, что в тюрьме завелась крыса. У него есть причины и свои личные мотивы. Не знаю, правда, какие, но они, несомненно, отражают всё богатство его больной психики.</p><p>    — Увидим, — говорю я и хочу закончить на этом разговор, но тут мой рот внезапно раскрывается и произносит: — Мне просто любопытно, не подумай никакой лишней херни. (Кого, чёрт возьми, я обманываю? Мне нужны ответы).</p><p>    — Он велел нам помочь вытащить твою тощую задницу отсюда, или что-то в этом духе, не знаю, — Оруо бросает окурок на землю и растирает его пяткой. — Не верю я этому сопляку, — он смотрит на меня так, будто ждёт одобрения на свои слова, а я просто отвожу глаза. Это правда очень хороший вопрос — зачем верить такому лживому куску дерьма, как он? Хотя, возможно, в кого-то его слова сумели вселить надежду. Всегда есть вероятность того, что эта надежда — фальшивка, но здесь, в тюрьме, за тремя заборами, это, несомненно, лучше, чем вообще ничего.</p><p>И просить их, чтобы они помогли мне бежать, что он вообще имел в виду? Если сопляк правда думает, что у меня недостаточно физической силы, чтобы перемахнуть через забор, то ублюдок сильно ошибается. Мне, правда, не приходилось перелазить через такие высокие преграды, но точно знаю — если попытаюсь, то несомненно добьюсь успеха. На самом деле я способен сделать всё, что пожелаю, и единственная причина, по которой пренебрегал этим, заключается в том, что у меня не было достаточно желания и мужества, чтобы попытаться.</p><p>    — А ты не так уж и плох.</p><p>    — Чего?</p><p>Оглядываюсь на него и хмыкаю:</p><p>    — Из твоего рта льётся куча дерьма, но сам ты не так уж и плох, — потому что без его природной болтливости я бы никогда не узнал то, что мне нужно.</p><p>    — Спасибо? — звучит как писк, потом он откашливается и снова берёт себя в руки, возвращая на лицо выражение, очень похожее на моё.</p><p>Подумать только, иногда я действительно забываю, каким надоедливым придурком он может быть, поэтому опять борюсь с желанием закатить глаза. Наконец, тушу сигарету и разворачиваюсь с намерением скрыться в лабиринтах привычных стен, но не успеваю открыть дверь, как Оруо снова окликает меня. Я останавливаюсь.</p><p>    — Он назвал дату. Тридцатое марта.</p><p>    — И сколько осталось?</p><p>    — Десять дней.</p><p>Десять дней. Всего лишь десять жалких дней. Не надеюсь на то, что что-то существенное случится по их истечении, но точно уверен — я сумею сохранить свою жизнь до тех пор. Потому что буду считать.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Один.</p><p>У меня опять бессонница. Навязчивые мысли просто не позволяют мне заснуть. Десять дней, шепчут они. Десять дней, звучит набатом в голове. Через десять дней я вырвусь отсюда и вдохну свежий воздух полной грудью. Десять дней, и я свободен.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Два.</p><p>Сегодня День Посетителей, но так как у меня нет и не может быть встреч, я болтаюсь на кухне. Эрд (гляди-ка, всё же запомнил его имя) и Гюнтер тоже там, но в основном бездельничают. Оруо присоединяется спустя некоторое время и тут же принимается за излюбленное занятие — посвящает всех вокруг в последние сплетни. Каким-то образом всплывает тема Жана и Марко, и тут я, наконец, начинаю слушать. Мало знаю об этих двоих, и в основном это то, что видел собственными глазами, но, несомненно, их история нечто большее, чем обычная интрижка.</p><p>— Вообще-то они вместе учились в школе, — говорит Эрд. — Затем поступили в полицейскую академию. Им после выпуска обоим предложили работу здесь, но старик Жана был против, чтобы он работал в тюрьме. Без понятия, почему кто-то добровольно соглашается на такие предложения, но не буду судить.</p><p>    — По крайне мере, у них был выбор, — ворчит Оруо, но перебиваю его и спрашиваю Эрда:</p><p>    — Откуда ты вообще знаешь это всё?</p><p>Он приподнимает бровь:</p><p>    — Жан тоже раньше помогал здесь, на кухне, и однажды я спросил его, почему он в принципе решил работать в таком месте. Он затирал что-то про наркотики и коррупцию, и что хотел вывести виновных на чистую воду, но я не такой идиот, чтобы поверить во всё это.</p><p>    — На самом деле он пришёл сюда только из-за Марко, — вмешивается Гюнтер. — Мы и дня не могли прожить, чтобы не услышать от него имя этого парня, — как глупо, а ведь я сам был таким же — не мог удержаться, чтобы хотя бы раз в час не воскресить в голове образ моего щеночка.</p><p>    — Бессмыслица, — Оруо удобнее устраивается на мешке с картошкой и приваливается к стене. — Если он всё время был здесь ради этого Марко, то почему тогда выдал себя?</p><p>На этот раз отвечаю я:</p><p>    — Потому что были убиты люди, а он хотел найти убийцу и призвать его к ответственности, — не знаю, откуда в моей голове подобные выводы. Не знаю даже, зачем вообще об этом говорю. Возможно, из-за того, что мне тоже прекрасно знакомо это чувство — делать что-то глупое и продолжать цепляться за того, кто толкает на эти поступки.</p><p>      — Но оно того не стоило, — продолжает Гюнтер, отворачиваясь от нас. — Его чувства были безответны.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Три.</p><p>Иногда, когда не могу уснуть, начинаю задаваться вопросом — а испытываю ли я вообще хоть какие-то чувства? Слова причиняют боль, да, а действия ранят, но я так и не понял до конца, что же такое настоящие чувства. Не знаю, что значит любить кого-то. Без понятия, что такое заботиться и ласкать, уделять внимание и защищать. Не знаю, что должен испытывать человек, потому что у меня никогда не было возможности даже близко почувствовать это.</p><p>Но я опять обманываю сам себя. Шанс у меня был, и даже не один.</p><p>Я вполне мог заботиться о своём отце. Мог бы нежить в объятиях мать. Мог бы уделять должное внимание Эрвину. И мог бы защищать их всех. Но самое главное, я мог бы любить его. Если бы я не был так испорчен, как сейчас, мог бы попробовать полюбить. У меня могли быть к нему чувства. А знаешь, что пугает меня просто до чёртиков? Это могло быть взаимно.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Четыре.</p><p>Я мог бы быть так счастлив с ним.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Пять.</p><p>Хотя, о чём это я? Я уже испытал настоящее счастье рядом с ним. Когда он читал мне или когда упрямо пытался накормить, в то время как я показательно отказывался от его стряпни. Когда он доверился мне с бритьём или когда говорил, что верит в меня. Я испытал целый спектр эмоций, когда он пообещал мне вернуться, а потом снова, когда он сдержал своё обещание.</p><p>Но что, по сути своей, счастье? Всего лишь временное явление.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Шесть.</p><p>Идёт дождь, вокруг немного проясняется, и впервые за долгое время я смотрю на своё отражение. Мои волосы длиннее, чем думал (похоже, пламя не успело до них добраться), и я не очень хорошо побрился в прошлый раз. Но вот это лицо… оно мне незнакомо. Скулы. Глаза. Губы. Неужели я всегда так выглядел? Это правда то, что он видел и что хотел поцеловать? У него довольно плохой вкус на мужиков, потому что я выгляжу, как удручённая лягушка, или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Семь.</p><p>Его губы скользят вдоль моей нижней челюсти, дразня, когда моё имя так легко и приятно слетает с его языка. Его руки жадно скользят по моим бокам, пока он сокращает расстояние между нашими телами. Он оставляет целомудренный поцелуй на моих губах, затем отстраняется, и его глаза встречаются с моими. Не узнаю его взгляда — это не похоть, я точно знаю, но это и не любовь. Скорее, нечто среднее. Симпатия, желание. Должно быть, он видит то же самое в моих глазах, потому что наклоняется и снова прижимается губами к моим. Они на вкус другие, не те, какими помню их. Пряные, сладкие, как восточные специи.</p><p>Затем я просыпаюсь, и меня вновь затапливает горькое сожаление.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Восемь.</p><p>Эрвин подстригает мне волосы и его рука замирает, когда я говорю:</p><p>    — Сегодня двадцать восьмое марта, — он, конечно, понимает, о чём я. Должно быть, кто-то настучал ему. Либо так, либо он услышал это от кого-то из заключённых.</p><p>    — Это его день рождения.</p><p>    — А?</p><p>    — Дата, это день рождения Эрена, — уточняет Эрвин. Значит, сопляк выбрал день не просто так. Вероятно, он сделал это для того, чтобы просто не забыть данное обещание. — Я всё знаю, Леви, — в его голосе звучит неуверенность, и это едва ли не первый раз, когда я слышу в нём сомнения. — Знаешь, я много думал об этом. У меня ведь есть репутация — репутация, над которой я работал много лет. Уверен, что ты поймёшь меня правильно… но не могу не сказать. Во-первых, после всего, что случится, я, скорее всего, буду сидеть уже не в этом кабинете, а в одной из пустующих камер. Но, знаешь, второе то, что я уверен — оно будет того стоить, — он замолкает, когда заканчивает работать ножницами и аккуратно пропускает между длинных пальцев тёмные пряди моих волос. И через какое-то время волшебство момента рассеивается.</p><p>Протягиваю руку и вслед за ним касаюсь на удивление мягких волос. Стрижка достаточно короткая, но это, скорее, преимущество. Затем пальцы съезжают к чисто выбритому подбородку, и я поднимаюсь, протягивая Эрвину руку. На этот раз нет никаких колебаний, и бритва ложится мне в ладонь спустя секунду, а сам начальник тюрьмы усаживается на моё место, поднимая подбородок кверху, чтобы встретиться со мной взглядом. Его глаза абсолютно серьёзны, он смотрит на меня, сквозь меня, без всякого страха. И мне нравится это. Он не выражает неуважение или невежество; вместо этого там только доверие.</p><p>Привычно, как много месяцев назад, усаживаюсь верхом на его бёдра и тяну к себе пену для бритья, которая приятно холодит пальцы ментолом. Уверенным движением размазываю её по точёному подбородку, но в какой-то момент моя рука замирает на его щеке, наслаждаясь этим давно забытым теплом кожи Эрвина. Он не дёргается, не пытается уйти от прикосновения, и мне это жутко льстит. Ещё с минутку им полюбовавшись, приступаю к бритью: аккуратно веду острым лезвием по щекам к подбородку, сбриваю волоски над верхней губой и на выступающем кадыке, а в голове вновь мелькает мысль порезать его, разукрасить это великолепие уродливыми шрамами, но я… не хочу, чтобы эти руки впредь ещё что-то разрушали и несли зло.</p><p>Наша с ним история…</p><p>    — Я хотел убить тебя, — слова сами слетают с губ, а выражение его лица вновь становится необычайно жёстким (как он вообще это делает?). — Я ненавидел тебя за то, что у тебя есть всё и ты бессовестно использовал меня для достижения своих целей. Я… ты в своё время успел сказать много дерьма, и многое из этого было действительно важным для меня. Так что спасибо, наверное. За то, что помог мне выжить, — за то, что веришь в меня.</p><p>…заканчивается.</p><p>Сбриваю последние колкие волоски и стираю остатки крема полотенцем. Когда с этим покончено, он встаёт и удаляется к своему столу. Эрвин не произносит ни слова, даже не благодарит меня, что совершенно на него не похоже, но прежде чем успеваю окликнуть его, он открывает ящик стола и что-то из него вытаскивает. Это ключ. Тот самый ключ, который я думал, что потерял.</p><p>    — Майк принес, когда ты лежал в госпитале. Я думал оставить его здесь, но он не принадлежит мне, — он поворачивается, и шнурок, на котором ключ висит, красиво путается в его пальцах. Протягиваю руку, чтобы схватить его, но в тот момент, когда пальцы соприкасаются с его ладонью, его большая рука накрывает мою. Я смотрю вверх. Он не хмурится, но и не улыбается. А когда пытаюсь отнять руку, его хватка становится только крепче. — Помни, что я выключил его, — говорит он. Жду, что он объяснится, но Эрвин не произносит больше ни слова и выпускает мою руку. Хоть мне немного любопытно, что этот идеальный придурок имел в виду, но не спрашиваю, а разворачиваюсь на пятках и иду к двери. А взявшись за ручку, вновь слышу его непривычно тихий голос: — Справедливость — это компромисс, — напоминает он мне. — Не заставляй меня сожалеть о своём решении, — пауза. — Леви.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Девять.</p><p>Тюрьма загудела. Пришло время сменить ненавистный оранжевый.</p><p>Тик-так.</p><p>Д е с я т ь.</p><p>Кто-то однажды сказал: ожидай неожиданного. Да, только вот он не уточнил, что некоторые вещи слишком неожиданные, чтобы суметь их предвидеть. Это начинается на рассвете. Поначалу все полностью сбиты с толку, но затем раздаётся вой сирены, а кто-то из охранников кричит что-то о вторжении. И лёд трогается. Надзиратели пытаются призвать к порядку и запихнуть заключённых обратно в свои камеры, но затем происходит то, чего я никогда не видел раньше: преступники дают отпор, сопротивляются, бьют в ответ. Пространство наполняется лязгом решёток — открываются ранее закрытые клетки.</p><p>Вокруг бушуют волны оранжевого, чёрного и белого, а я оказываюсь в самом центре этого водоворота. Никакого чувства направления, только дикие крики и толчки. А потом раздаются первые выстрелы и я срываюсь на бег, но на этот раз не в укрытие, нет, бегу прямо во двор. Требуется усилие, чтобы протиснуться через карабкающиеся вверх тела, и ещё больше, чтобы удержаться на дрожащих решётках первого забора. Справляюсь, но в последний момент нога соскальзывает, и я мешком валюсь на землю. Это больно, но приземляюсь я с другой стороны, плюс кто-то хватает меня за шиворот, рывком поднимая в вертикальное положение, и вновь бегу. Волна движется вместе со мной.</p><p>Над нашими головами свистят пули, уши закладывает от криков раненых.</p><p>Через несколько секунд мы достигаем второго препятствия. Хватаюсь за холодные прутья и, когда поднимаю ногу, чтобы сделать первый шаг, чувствую, как кто-то хватает меня за талию и толкает моё тело вверх. Не знаю, кто это, но не протестую. Когда касаюсь земли с другой стороны, слышу звук ещё одного выстрела, и на этот раз он очень близко. Поднимаю глаза, надеясь, что тот, кто помог мне, всё-таки смог добраться сюда, но никто не спускается за мной. Встаю на ноги и отступаю назад, чтобы оценить, что происходит, и в тот момент, когда я оборачиваюсь, наконец замечаю. Оруо держится за рану на животе, по его пальцам течёт кровь. Он стучит по забору и смотрит на меня умоляющим взглядом, и я знаю, что должен вернуться и помочь ему, точно так же, как он только что помог мне, но звучит ещё один выстрел, с которым его тело обмякает в позе сломанной куклы. Поэтому я вновь разворачиваюсь и несусь вперёд.</p><p>Я не собираюсь умирать.</p><p>Не тогда, когда кто-то рисковал своей жизнью ради меня.</p><p>Бегу и больше не оглядываюсь назад. Каждый шаг приближает меня к цели. Что-то обжигает мне правую руку, и я резко дёргаюсь в противоположную сторону. Затем это же что-то проносится рядом с моим ухом, и я вновь меняю направление, но на этот раз ошибаюсь — острая боль пронзает моё плечо. Пытаюсь подавить крик, но всё равно кричу. И он сливается с криками таких же, как и я. Это момент, когда мы, наконец, заявляем о своём существовании. Мы не уйдем из этого мира в тихой агонии, нет, мы сделаем всё, чтобы наши голоса услышали. Мы заставим всех услышать нас.</p><p>Третий забор уже совсем близко, и тут внезапно я кое-что вспоминаю: это последняя преграда, и именно она находится под высоковольтным напряжением. Так вот, значит, где всё закончится.</p><p>Но, постой-ка.</p><p>Эрвин, кажется, что-то говорил. Но что конкретно это было? Помни, что я выключил его.</p><p>И тогда до меня доходит. Это так просто. Я выключил его. Забор. Электричество. Он выключил электричество. Он дал мне ещё один шанс. Выходит, я всё время ошибался на его счёт. Выходит, он и правда не монстр… но что, если это не так? Может, он сказал это нарочно, чтобы обнадежить меня? А если это просто уловка, и забор всё ещё под напряжением? Что, если…</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Он доверяет мне, поэтому самое меньшее, что я могу сделать — это доверять ему в ответ.</p><p>Поэтому я кидаюсь вперёд, сжимая прутья в руках, и когда не падаю на землю от разряда, хватаюсь и подтягиваюсь вверх. Это долгий, мучительный подъём. Волны продолжают бушевать вокруг меня — тела валятся, а люди кричат, — но я стараюсь не замечать этого и сосредотачиваюсь на собственном дыхании. Дышу ровно, но всё равно очень громко и тяжело. Боль в плече становится невыносимой, а пальцы скользят от натёкшей из раны крови. А затем рука окончательно подводит меня, и я срываюсь вниз. Чувствую, что падаю, лечу…</p><p>Выходит солнце, и вспоминаю свои же слова: я догоню. Догоню, догоню, догоню тебя. Не могу упасть, только не сейчас.Не сейчас, когда я смог добраться так далеко. Не тогда, когда на грани того, чтобы разрушить ненавистный барьер между тем, кем я был, и тем, кем могу стать. Я добьюсь своего, наверстаю упущенное. И полечу.</p><p>Полечу. И делаю это.</p><p>Затем ноги касаются зелёной травы. Мои руки и пальцы горят от порезов и ссадин, плечо пульсирует от застрявшей где-то внутри пули. Истекаю кровью, но боли не чувствую — адреналин затопил меня под завязку.</p><p>Поэтому я вновь бегу. За свободой, за новым миром.</p><p>Но, в первую очередь, за новым собой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>